Maybe
by Faryn Queens
Summary: Loosely based on the movie 'Definitely Maybe' Dan tells his daughter the story of how he fell in love with her mother. Used to be a mystery but I just wanted to open it to a wider audience :
1. She looks just like her mom

(**NOTE:** New fic!. I wasn't going to post this for awhile since I probably won't have the time to work on it for quite some time but I thought what the heck. If anyone has seen the movie "Definitely, Maybe" this fic is based off that movie. It's a future set fic as always, my favourite kind of fic. **STORY:** Dan Humphrey is in the middle of a divorce, he's working for a publishing agency and not exactly happy with what his life has become. His nine yearold daughter Nicky makes him tell her the story of how he fell in love with her mother. Dan proceeds to tell Nicky about three women: Emily, Natalie and Britney. Nicky's job is to figure out who her mom is based on the story Dan tells her. Only Emily, Natalie and Britney are not their real names.

**Maybe**

Everything had already been divided up, the money, the furniture. They had sold their penthouse and split the profit and now they could now go on with their lives, the one and only thing they had to share was a nine yearold girl with her dad's eyes and her mom's smile. The last couple of years they were pretending, pretending they were still in love, they loved eachother but not in the same way they once did. It was hard to wake up every morning and ask themselves why?, why did they do this? at the time it was the right thing to do, they were meant to be, of course they were, but these days it seemed something close to a mistake. The butterflies they once had for eachother died years ago and no one was to blame, they just weren't meant to be. Dan was secretly hoping that the spark would magically appear again but it hadn't, the truth was it was wishful thinking, he couldn't make himself love her again if he tried. They hadn't slept in the same bed in eight months, their dinners were often carried out in different rooms, sometimes different restaurants. Dan was the one to have the divorce papers written up. When he brought them to her he expected a slap in the face, a grimace, but no, she smiled and told him she was relieved that he had the same thoughts she did. They sat their daughter down and explained to her that they were going to get a divorce, they were done playing make believe.

Dan spent his lunch break at a law office signing papers, the very last ones, the custody ones. Nicky now was joint property. "Can I get you to sign here, and here please" a woman pushed more papers towards him.

Dan scribbled on the lines and sighed as he handed the pen back to the woman.

"Thank you very much Mr. Humphrey" , he was a free man. A weight lifted off his shoulders but at the same time it was upsetting, he never thought he'd fall in into the fifty percent of people that don't live happily ever after. Back when he said those vows he meant them, he meant them forever and he was sure she did too.

"It's done, I signed them" Dan spoke into his cellphone as he headed back to the publishing agency he worked for.

"How do you feel?" Nate asked.

"Fine, I guess, it's all over...I'm free." his voice changed. "I always believed in happily ever afters...I mean my parents are divorced but I really hoped Nicky wouldn't have to deal with this"

"Did you actually think you would live happily ever after with..."

"I know" Dan answered with a laugh.

"You have some good memories though" Nate reminded him.

"We do" he smiled."this is good" he nodded before walking into the building.

"DAN!" a man called to him. "We got the series!...Caroline Reece signed with us!"

"...i'm getting divorced and I'm in publishing, not exactly the life I expected to have" he sighed into the phone.

"Have a good day Dan, keep you're chin up"

"I'll be fine as soon as I pick up the chickee" When Dan said bye to Nate another man walked by and congratulated him on the series.

"You must be thrilled"

"yeah...another vampire love story..." he said sarcastically although the man in front of him didn't catch it.

"Congratulations again"

"Thanks" Dan smiled before walking into his office and closing the door behind him. Not more than a minute went by and someone was knocking on the door.

"You wanna go celebrate?" Ted, one of Dan's collegues asked as he did an attempted moon walk.

"Oh shoot...I can't" Dan pretended he was upset.

"Why not? let's go! this is huge" Ted urged.

"It's Tuesday, I have to pick up my daughter"

"Too bad"

"Yeah..._too bad_" Dan said sarcastically.

When Dan walked into the school there were parents yelling at teachers. He walked around a little looking for his nine yearold daughter who was the spitting image of her mother.

"Dan, did you know that they were given a sex education lesson today?" a woman said furiously.

"Aren't they a little young?" Dan looked up seeing the parents were still yelling.

"Yeah and it was a huge disaster, I'm going to find Mrs. Geller right now so I can give her a piece of my mind, did you want to back me up?" Dan's eyes widened, he didn't really feel like yelling at faculty today that was never his job.

"Uh...no I'll just make sure everything she was told is..._accurate_ and it'll be fine" he nodded somewhat worried about what was to come.

"Won't your wife be angry?" the woman asked him.

"Ex Wife actually and I don't think she needs to know"

"At least it got them reading" a teacher said as he followed another furious parent out of the building.

"There's a book?" Dan swallowed. "...There's a book" he repeated. Maybe yelling at the teachers would be easier than having a premature sex talk with his nine yearold.

"Yeah...listen, I'm sorry about your divorce" The woman said before exiting.

"Don't be" he smiled and spotted his daughter with an indifferent look on her face. When she noticed her dad she ran towards him in a desperate way.

"We need to talk" Dan took a deep breath not knowing if he was ready for this talk.

Nicky began explaining the class in great detail as soon as they exited the school.

"...and then thrusts..." Dan's eyes widened

"Whoa, whoa...Mrs. Geller didn't say _thrust_" Dan said awkwardly looking down at his daughter.

"Yeah.._yeah she did_" Nicky nodded.

"Okay" Dan continued to listen, not knowing what to say.

"Dad?"

"...yeah?" he knew a question was about to come and he was already dreading it. They finally entered the foyer of the apartment building, Dan was relieved that pedestrians wouldn't be able to hear Nicky's new topic. Lord knew she loved to talk as much as he did and he realized what his mom meant when she said there was never a word he met that he didn't like, Nicky was the exact same.

"what I don't understand is that Evan Richardson's sister said that he was an accident, how do you accidently thrust..."

"Hi Marko" Dan said loudly to the doorman hoping to drown out Nicky as they walked towards the elevators. Nicky was the biggest hand talker anyone had ever met, her stories were always exaggerated and she rambled just like her father did, her mom reminded her that long stories can be made into short stories day in day out.

"...Accidently thrust the penis..." she continued, Dan's eyebrows raised.

"_Stop, saying penis and thrust_" Dan whispered to her as they approached the elevator. He looked around to make sure no one was hearing this.

"Explain how Evan was an accident" Nicky leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator.

"That's..._complicated_" he really didn't know what to say. Nicky looked around.

"Penis!...Penis!" she yelled. Dan quickly turned to her.

"Okay_ that's enough_" Dan put his face close to hers. "It's not like Evan's dad slipped on a banana peel...the accident was that Evan's mom..._got pregnant_" Nicky's eyes narrowed with confusion.

"If they didn't want a baby then how come they had sex?" she pursed her lips together. Dan closed his eyes and thought.

"..._that's a...umm.," _he swallowed_. _Nicky looked impatient.

"Spit it out" Nicky said.

"That's a very good question" he thought for a moment. "I guess you could say they were rehearsing" he got into the elevator once it opened.

"Oh" Nicky said.

'What?" Dan asked her.

Nicky's eyes hit the floor. "Was..._was I an accident_?" she asked sadly water filled her eyes.

"No" Dan said instantly and tried to get her to walk into the elevator with him.

"_I was wasn't I?" _she asked him.

"No!..." he bent down to her level and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"tell me the truth" she said sadly.

"...I slipped on a banana peel" he deadpanned.

"Daddy!" she made a painful sound. Dan laughed a little.

"no, Nic...you were not an accident. You were completley and totally on purpose" he smiled up at her, grabbed both sides of her face kissed her forehead.

"I knew exactly what I was getting into." he stepped into the elevator.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

XOXOXOX

"Can we just get takeout?" Nicky asked her dad as she ripped up lettuce leafs and thew them into a bowl.

"I thought you loved my cooking"

"Umm...I do" she ripped up more lettuce.

"You're getting used to take-out aren't you?...I'm not going to let you become like your mom, you will not be useless in the kitchen if I have anything to say about it" he moved around the stove.

"are you getting divorced because she's useless in the kitchen?"

"...no" Dan didn't have the heart to tell her that they were already divorced.

"Daddy are you lonely now that you live by yourself?" she looked up.

"No" he smiled hoping she wasn't worried about him. "That's enough lettuce how bout some tomato?"

"Okay" she grabbed a tomato from the plastic bag sitting on the counter beside her and began chopping it into segments.

"Hey!...not directly on the counter, that stone is very expensive I don't need scrapes in it" Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you suggest I cut it on?" she flashed him her teeth. Dan shook his head at her drama queen behavior.

"Maybe a cutting board?" he suggested giving her the same kind of sass she always gave him.

"Where can I find one?"

"It's probably still packed away" Dan went over to some boxes.

"More books...great" she shoved the box to the side and opened another.

"How come you have so many books?" Nicky asked her dad as he opened a few boxes. He had only moved into the new apartment a week ago and had been getting takeout, the only room that had really been unpacked was Nicky's room. He had already painted it her favourite shade of blue.

"You know I read for a living" Dan explained. "Oh more vampire love stories" he said with distaste as he dropped as he picked up another box and opened it.

"How come you don't write your own stories anymore?" she asked as he unloaded more books.

"...I don't know" he continued to look through the boxes in the livingroom for a cutting board.

"I think you should tell me the story of you and my mom"

"Why do you say 'my mom' like i've never met her" he finally found the cutting board he was looking for and passed it to Nicky.

"Well... because now that you're getting divorced she's mine not yours"

"Oh...ok" he nodded. "touche"

"Is it because mom doesn't give you inspiration?" she asked out of nowhere while stabbing a tomato to death.

"pardon?" Dan looked up at her confused.

"That's what she said, she said you never wrote her anything"

"Well that's just a lie, I wrote her tons of things and love letters all the time...even a story"

"she said they were luke warm compared to the ones you wrote to your other girlfriends, she said you never loved her like them"

"...no, no I loved h,...your mom _told you that_?" Dan asked perplexed.

"No, i heard her on the phone"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop" he scolded her.

"Tell me how you fell in love with her...was it love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in love at first sight"

"So you had other girlfriends?" Dan just laughed a little.

"Did you?"

"Umm, I had three serious girlfriends in my lifetime and a few women that I dated in between them" he breathed wondering why he was telling her these things.

"What?" Dan looked at Nicky's raised eyebrows.

"What's the boy word for slut?"

"NIC!"

"I'm just curious" she smiled.

"They...they haven't come up with one yet...but they're working on it" he went back to the oven smiling to himself for Nicky being such a handful.

XOXO

"Maybe mom dated some nerdy guy before you, or maybe he was really mean to her and you were her friend for a really long time and she finally realized she was in love with you this whole whole whole whole time and then you actually loved her back and it was an epic love story for the ages and then you got married and then two years later you had me and I was probably the cutest baby you've ever seen in your entire life and..." Dan leaned in the door way as she continued to brush her teeth.

"have you ever met a word you didn't like?" Dan asked.

"If that's your way of saying I talk too much...I resent that" she put her hands on her hips and her toothbrush back in the cup.

"alright, get in" he pointed at her bed.

"What kind of sheets are these?"

"are you kidding me right now?"

"I have allergies"

"They're fine" he said.

"Well I've never slept here before and it's a school day tomorrow so I can't go to school with a rash all over my body"

"Since when do you get rashes from sheets? I've lived with you for nine years i didn't know you had allergies"

"Pollen, dust, certain types of artificial colours...plaid" she looked at her dad's pj pants.

"HA! HA!" he said sarcastically.

"Tell me...tell me the exact second you fell in love with her" Nicky sat on the bed apparently not worried about the sheets anymore.

"It wasn't just one moment" Dan yawned walking over to tuck her in.

"ok so _why_ did you fall in love with her?" Dan smiled a little thinking about it.

"I fell in love with her because she was smart and beautiful and fun"

"So now she's stupid and ugly and boring?" Nicky got under the covers. Dan sat down on the bed.

"Of course not" he pulled the comforter up to her chin.

"Your mom is a brilliant woman, she's very beautiful and...I've known her much longer than you...I know she's fun" he smiled and kissed her forehead. "you're so much like her that it scares me"

"I've been told I talk too much on several occasions so apparently I'm like you too"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"You should" she smiled.

"So if you think she's..._fun and smart and beautiful_...what's the problem" she asked.

"Uh...It's complicated Nic" he said exhausted with this conversation.

"Why is everything with you so complicated? just tell me, I bet it's not complicated at all, and maybe you'll see that you... _still love her_" The statement made Dan's stomach turn, he tilted his head at her sadly.

"...I know this is tough for you, but what are you thinking, that I'm going to tell you this story and it's going to make everything better, it doesn't work that way. We're not getting back together" he said sympathetically knowing she was having a rough time with the separation.

"please just tell me the story" she said sadly.

"No...gameover it's time for bed" he kissed her one last time and stood.

"Tell me please" Dan stood up and flicked the switch on the wall.

"No, it's bedtime"

"NO!, it's not bedtime! it's time for you to tell me the story of how you fell in love with her!" she said stubbornly.

"Nicole!" he groaned into the wall.

"Dad...I need to know" she said desperately. "_I need to know_" she said sadly as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Alright...alright" Dan flicked the light back on, he couldn't deal with tears.

"I'll tell you, but I'm not going to tell you who your mom is...you're just going to have to guess" his face was close to hers.

"I love this idea...a love story mystery" Nicky smiled and got comfortable, her wavy hair laid down on to her pillow. Dan was always amazed at how much she looked like her mom, she was a tiny version of her.

"I'm going to change all the names, I just decided that right now"

"I hope you do" she said back.

"Okay ready?"

"One sec" she fluffed up her pillows, she loved her dad's story telling skills, it had to be her favourite thing about him, that and his waffles.

"Ready?" he asked once she laid back down.

"Ready" she nodded.

"Once upon a time back in 2010 a young man named Dan Humphrey was deeply deeply in love with his bestfriend..."

"Britney!" Nicky suggested.

"Why Britney?" Nicky shrugged.

"Okay, his bestfriend Britney"

XOXOX VANESSA XOXOX

"Dan hurry!" Vanessa motioned for him to join her through the crowd of people.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dan kissed her.

"2011, do you believe it?"

"no I can't believe we've been dating for almost an entire year now"

"I hope for it to last many more" Vanessa slung her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

_"Wait!" Nicky stopped him. _

_"What?" _

_"If my mom was your bestfriend you wouldn't be getting a divorce, so Britney can't be my mom" _

_"How're you so sure?" _

_"I have a gut feeling, plus the first person in the story is never the mom...it's like in CSI, the first suspect is never the murder" _

_"Sometimes in murder mystery novels the first suspect is the murder, but the author tries to throw you off by adding more characters until you forget about the first suspect, then at the end it's revealed and it shocks you" _

_"Is she my mom?" Nicky asked. _

_"Maybe" _

_XOXOX_

_(Okay, there it is. The next chapter will be entirely the story. Review and let me know what you think about it. It's kind of a different idea but I hope it's well received. Thanks for reading) _

_-Faryn Queens_


	2. She loves pierogies

( So this is the second chapter. This fic is much harder than I thought it would be. I assumed I could follow the "Definitely, Maybe" plot and everything would work out but as it turns out that's not going to happen. Some things will be a little bit similiar but this story is all it's own. Enjoy and don't forget to review :) ps. Not everything that happens in the flashbacks Nicky actually hears, Dan is censoring things that her baby ears shouldn't hear and also for mystery. If Nicky knew certain things she would know who her mom was immediately, makes sense right? lol Enjoy)

XOXOXO

_"Just say it" his eyes pierced hers when he heard the sigh._

_"I'm just worried" Vanessa dropped her coffee mug from her lips and looked at Dan with concern. She was basically living in the loft at this point, neither Dan or Vanessa had to pay rent which was perfect for two college students and Rufus didn't mind, he was too caught up with the deluxe apartment on the upper east side and his perfect marriage with Lily._

_"You can't just be happy for me right now? I've waited a long time to go there and now that it's finally happening..." he looked up at her, the letter still in his hands. He applied earlier that year and Vanessa knew this was probably coming, he could afford to go now._

_"I do, I really want to be happy for you" she cut him off, her eyes darting from his eyes and back to the acceptance letter._

_"Then be happy for me Vanessa" he said quickly as he got up and collected all his things. Shoving his books into his bag he couldn't help but be upset with her. She knew this was his dream and she already started to make him feel guilty about leaving which wasn't going to happen for months. _

_"Dan" she said softly._

_"What?" he spun around and looked at her. _

_"I'm just scared that Yale is going to change you. Going to the same school is so great and being in New York is great...I know once you get out to New Haven we'll have a...mini long distance relationship and..."_

_"Vanessa you went to Haiti for three months, I don't even think this compares to..."_

_"I know that!, I just think Yale is going to change you" she was embarrassed to admit it but knew he needed to hear how she felt. _

_"How?" Dan sat down on a stool beside her. "How will fullfilling my dreams change me?" Vanessa's eyes seemed to water._

_"Dan, you pull all nighters for an NYU papers. You cancel dates to write essays now. At Yale you're going to give it one hundred percent, I know you're going to work harder than ever, and where does that leave me?" her voice became shallow. "Not to mention all the girls there that are incredibly intelligent" her lips pressed together._

_"Vanessa...you're incredibly intelligent" he took hold of her chin. "I'll come home on weekends, we'll talk every night. I'm going to make time for you, I promise. It's just two more years"_

_"Okay" she nodded after taking a brave deep breath._

_"Okay?" he questioned._

_"I can't really tell you not to follow your dreams can I?" she smiled lightly._

_"No, no you really can't...," he said humorously. _

_"okay" she said again with a nod. _

_"I'm going to Yale!" he put his arms in the air finally getting his chance to celebrate. _

_"Not yet" she pecked his lips._

_"After I run to the library you want to get some pierogies?"_

_"Of course"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_When summer finally hit Vanessa was planning a camping trip with her family which always ended up being longer than planned. They both wanted to spend the summer together before he moved to New Haven but that plan didn't exactly work out and Dan was obligated to spend at least two weeks in the Hamptons with family before he left for New Haven._

_"You really can't come with me?" Vanessa's arms were draped over his shoulders._

_"I wish. My dad really wants me to spend time with family for some reason. Something important I think" _

_"Text me!...any family drama I want to hear it!" Vanessa said with her arms still wrapped around him._

_"Your dad is letting you bring a cellphone? camping with your dad has changed I see"_

_"No, cellphone's are still forbidden, he's easing up though, we're allowed to have air mattresses"_

_"What a luxury" he joked. Vanessa pushed him a little._

_"Have a great time sleeping on your million thread count sheets"_

_"Can't wait," he said sarcastically, it was mostly for show. He actually did enjoy being in the Hamptons and eating gourmet everynight. "I'm looking forward to the breakfast spread. I hear this cook makes my dad's enormous brunches look like it's meant for a small study group"_

_"I can't imagine that" she laughed. _

_"Come with me, Serena wants you to come visit" Dan said holding on to her arms. _

_"I can't!, I really wish I could but you know my dad. Once he has his heart set on something you can't talk him out of it" Dan hugged her tightly and pulled away when he noticed she was laughing. _

_"What?" _

_"I'm just imagining you sitting on the beach eating your cavier on expensive crackers" Vanessa laughed._

_"Oh yeah...my cavier," he nodded with a laugh. "That and the Dom 86" he joked as he kissed her. Vanessa rolled her eyes remembering he was getting used to the upper class customs._

_"I've never even tried Dom"_

_"Never? it's great..." he began, Vanessa's eyebrows raised._

_"It's not that great," he said quickly._

_"Yes it is" she said knowing he was only saying that for her._

_"Yeah it is,...Hey, I'll snag us a bottle for when I come back"_

_"Okay" she smiled lightly knowing this time they had to say goodbye for real._

_"See you in two weeks?" she smiled lightly. _

_"Yeah" he placed a chaste kiss on her waiting lips before she went downstairs to her awaiting parents and sister._

_Dan looked out the window and watched the van drive away. He pulled a small box out of his desk and fiddled with it in his hands._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan laid on Nicky's bed staring at the ceiling as he told her the story she desperately needed to hear.

"You were going to ask Britney to marry you?" Nicky asked her dad.

"I was" he nodded. "I was going to ask her before she left for her camping trip but it didn't feel right, the moment would have been ruined since she still had to leave"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"I don't know if she's my mom yet"

"Oh yeah?, Why not?" he turned and faced her.

"Well for starters my mom would have probably forgotten three or four things, she would make excuses to come back up and kiss you again" Dan laughed a little and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going to leave the story there for now okay?" he waited for her usual pleading for him to continue.

"...Okay" she agreed with a yawn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Get up, get up" Dan pulled the covers off Nicky.

"UGH!"she smoothed her hair down. "Just give me five more minutes"

"Um, we don't have five more minutes. My alarm didn't go off" he rustled through her drawers and threw her uniform at her. York Prep was a school Dan was incredibly proud of, she had to be evauluated before they let her attend kindergarten there. They knew she was going to get in but when the acceptance letter came, her mom and dad did a little happy dance. Her grandfather often gave her grief for being "gifted"

When she was finally dressed she walked into the kitchen. Dan was ironing a sport jacket as quickly as possible in the livingroom while staring down at a New York times. He put the iron down and pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"Eat!" he made her sit.

"I haven't even woken up yet" she rubbed her eyes at the table. When she opened them she realized she had a plate of cooked Eggo waffles in front of her, her eyes widened and she rubbed them in a satirical way not believing what was in front of her "Daddy these are ffroooozzzen!" she knew how much he loathed them.

"I didn't have the time to make them from scratch. Tomorrow I promise" he scurried around the kitchen pouring himself a glass of coffee and Nicky a glass of orange juice.

"Then why am I here? I could have had fake waffles at mom's"

"Oh so waffles are the only reason for spending time with me...I feel so loved" he joked knowing she was just being her usual self.

"I'm so tired" she said with her hand holding up her face.

"Maybe we won't stay up until one telling stories tonight" he turned the jacket over and ironed the other side.

"No you have to, you promised" her eyes shot towards him. "I've come to the conclusion there's something missing with Britney...It's like you weren't even in love with her then" her fork poked at the waffle.

"I was" he said quickly as he poured the rest of his coffee in the sink, he'd buy one at Starbucks on his way to work, he just needed the caffeine in his system.

"No I don't think so. I know how you tell stories" Nicky said. "Something is definitely missing there,...maybe I'll figure it out tonight" Dan looked over at her and rolled his eyes seeing that she took half a bite.

"Eat please" he said. Nicky took a large mouthful of waffles and chewed even though she wasn't that hungry.

"Dad why are you in publishing?" she asked out of nowhere. "You should be an author"

"I am an author" he scratched the back of his neck while inspecting the jacket for any wrinkles he may have missed.

"You should still be writing then" she said. "Why did you take this job? I mean, If you were writing you could stay home in your pyjamas" she smiled.

"I took this job because there was more security in it" he answered quickly.

"Why do you need security?"

"...your mom became accustomed to a certain lifestyle that I had to maintain" he finally put the jacket on.

"So if you were just an author mom wouldn't have married you?"

"No, I didn't say that. I wanted to make sure we had a steady income so that in the event you wanted to attend Yale you could."

"I do!, I do want to go to Yale" her face lit up.

"Good girl"

"I think we should order dinner in tonight. I'm thinking Chinese or Indian" Nicky thought.

"Pierogies?" Dan suggested still running around grabbing his laptop and papers off his desk.

"Yes, yes, yes" she smiled then went on in a long tangent about her teacher the previous week and how it's not her fault that she forgot her knee socks because her mom had a hectic morning and so on.

"Can you stop talking for...I don't know, two minutes and eat your breakfast?" Nicky giggled because that was something her mom said to him before.

"I'm going to be late" he said definitively, he seemed to have accepted it now.

"Maybe you should have set two alarms. You know, in the event that the one you set... doesn't go off" she smirked.

"Are you done?"

"With what?"

"The sass"

"...Never" she smirked, Dan couldn't help but smile at her. He checked his watch.

"Time for school"

"Can I just stay home today?" she asked looking down at her breakfast. "I mean look at me, I haven't showered, brushed my teeth or hair today. I'm sure I look great..." she said sarcastically.

"I'll remind you that I don't pay tens of thousands of dollars for you to stay home all day" he looked at her messy hair that she had pulled into a ponytail. She never failed to remind him of her mother. "You look cute, its a nice...natural look" he grabbed her backpack and put it on her.

"Okay let's go" she said once her shoes were on. Dan stopped and stared at her.

"If either of my grandparents see me today they'll get my mother to file for full custody you know that right?" she said dryly.

"I'm counting on the fact you won't run into them" Dan pressed on the elevator button. When it finally opened Nicky got in, but Dan didn't.

"Come on" she said. Dan shook his head and pulled her back into the apartment. He grabbed a phone off it's cradle and dialled.

"Oh yeah, Hi this is Dan Humphrey. Nicole won't be attending school today she isn't feeling very well" Nicky's eyes widened.

"Okay thank you" he hung up and dialled his work. After lying to them and claiming he'd do as much as possible from home he looked down at his disheveled daughter.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Because I want to spend all day with my girl today" Nicky smiled brightly."We'll go to the movies and get pierogies and do whatever you want"

"Yes let's do all that, but can I shower first?" Dan laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"Where's Vanessa?" Serena said as soon as she opened the door. _

_"Nice to see you Serena you're looking well" he peered into the house to see if he could spot his dad or sister. _

_Serena giggled and smacked him on the shoulder. "get in"_

_"Vanessa is with her parents for the weekend" he explained. The temperature inside was near Antartic compared to how stifling hot it was outside. An elder woman walked up with a large smile on her face. _

_"Daniel" CeCe floated towards him. _

_"CeCe" he hugged her with a customary air kiss. _

_"How are you darling?" she asked adoringly, Serena rolled her eyes with a giggle at how smitten her grandmother was with him. _

_"I'm good. All done my exams"_

_"Where's your friend?" she asked. _

_"My friend?...oh Vanessa? My girlfriend" Dan began to follow Serena to the back door. _

_"Hmm" CeCe just smiled. Dan looked at her confused before answering her question. _

_"She's camping with her family" _

_"She's camp...ing?" she looked at him confused as they walked outside. _

_"Look who I found" Serena announced that Dan arrived to the rest of the family who was sitting outside. Jenny and Eric were playing volleyball in the pool and Lily and Rufus were sitting at an umbrelled table sipping on cocktails. Rufus pushed on the hand rests of his chair and got up to hug him. Jenny and Eric looked up and greeted him with various things "HEY!" _

_"Hey!" he replied back. _

_"How were your exams?" Rufus asked instantly. _

_"Good, good" he nodded. _

_"That's wonderful darling" Lily held her hands out and Dan bent down for a hug from his stepmother. Looking as pristine as ever she donned hefty sunglasses and a large hat. _

_"oh look, the Vander-Humphrey family is complete. Aww" Blair said as she came down the steps from the house. _

_"Oh lovely, Blair's here" he said sarcastically as the 95 pounds of girly evil approached closer. _

_"Be nice" Serena warned both of them. _

_Dan and Serena caught up while Blair scoffed at anything they said that wasn't her cup of tea. _

_"Serena let's go into town" Blair said, interupting what Dan was saying. Dan stopped talking and looked straight at Blair. _

_"I'm sorry I'm taking precious time away from you and your friend but I haven't talked to Serena in a long time" Dan said fed up with Blair trying to pull her away from him. _

_"I'd like to spend as much time with her as possible since I'm moving to New Haven at the end of the summer" Dan's eyebrows raised. _

_"Yeah!, Blair's going to Yale!" Serena announced her good news. Blair swelled with pride as she waited for Dan's reaction. _

_"...what? you've got to be kidding me" he sucked in a breath. _

_"See S, we shouldn't have told him, I knew he'd be jealous" she pursed her lips together, almost happy she'd outdone him this time. _

_"No, I got in too" he said quietly hoping his dad wouldn't hear his good news just yet. _

_"What?" _

_"I'm going to Yale come fall" he said. _

_"How did you mange that?" Blair looked at him with disbelief. _

_"umm I applied like a normal person" his eyes rolled. __"I don't understand how you two are friends...I don't" he pointed at both of them. _

_"I don't understand why Serena still talks to you" Blair huffed. _

_"Okay Blair stop" Serena refereed. _

_Lily stood from her chair and announced that people were going to start arriving for the party she was hosting and that everyone should start getting ready. _

_"Daniel, I laid a suit out for you" CeCe told him in passing. _

_"Thank you" he said before getting up, not without another glare in Blair's direction. _

_When Dan came out wearing his suit he walked up to Blair and Serena who were sipping on champagne flutes and mingling with guests. In the hour he was gone making a phonecall to Vanessa and putting on his suit a lot of guests had arrived. He could see Jenny and Eric laughing and talking to other young people. _

_"You look snazzy" Serena commented on Dan's suit, giving him the once over. _

_"Thanks" he looked down at the navy blue pin striped suit that CeCe had chosen for him. it fit perfectly. _

_"Oh please, he's just a polished penny" _

_"Blair..." Serena was getting fed up with keeping them from killing eachother. _

_"Well it's true. I'm sure the suit is very expensive but look at his hair, I mean come on" Dan just stared at her for a moment, his jaw tightened. _

_"You know they have barber shops in the Hamptons" a toothy smile appeared. _

_"Listen, I don't know what kind of sick and twisted thing Chuck did to you last, but save it for your therapist, and stop taking out your pent up anger on me." Blair's nostrils flared with anger, how dare he. _

_"I'd appreciate it if you stopped being such a pain in the ass" he began to walk away but didn't walk fast enough. Blair held both hands out and with enough force pushed him towards the pool, Dan in the less than second he had to think grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her in with him. Serena gasped as their bodies both hit the water with an enormous splash. Guests looked over at the pool wondering what just happened. Blair surfaced first and Serena frowned knowing this night wasn't going to be any fun. _

_"AH!" she yelled moving her hair out of her face. Dan popped his head to the suface and wiped the water out of his eyes. _

_"Humphrey, this is Versace!" he yelled at him as she looked down at her dress that was soaked. _

_"Oh i'm sorry...did I accidently pull you in with me?...damn I'm sorry, if i hadn't been pushed by someone I wouldn't have pulled you in with ME!" he said through tight lips, wiping the water from his forehead._

_"UGH!" she sounded like she was near tears as she swam to the nearest ladder and tried to get up it, Dan pulled her away so he could get up first._

_"I was the first one in, I'll be the first one out" he said as he climbed._

_"I don't think so" Blair grabbed at his belt and pulled him backwards. She was stronger than he thought._

_"Guys come on" Serena stood at the top trying to be the voice of reason. she looked around hoping they weren't causing too much of a scene. _

_"DAN!" Blair screamed as he pulled her back in. She swallowed a little water and coughed. _

_When Dan was finally out of the pool and water was pooling around his feet, Blair looked up at him, her makeup was running. _

_"That was very rude, Dan Humphrey" she said. _

_"That wasn't very lady like, Blair Waldorf" Dan held his hands out to help her up the ladder. She took hold of them reluctantly afraid her might let go and drop her into the water again. O__nce she was out of the water she bent over and rung out her hair, to her surprise Dan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

_"PUT ME DOWN!" she was soaked and the water poured from her Versace Dress. Guests stared at him with disbelief as he walked her towards the house. _

_"no" was all he said as she pounded her fists into his back. Dan tugged on the dress to make sure Blair wasn't showing anyone her panties._

_"What happened?" Lily asked Dan with horror._

_"We fell in the pool, didn't we Waldorf?" he asked the girl who was slung over his shoulder. _

_"I'd like to come down now" she said in a dignified voice. Dan put her down on solid ground gently. _

_"Excuse me while I go change...and blow dry my hair" she said scathingly with a glare at Dan as she trudged through the house leaving puddles._

_"Eye for an eye Waldorf" he reminded her. _

_"Well, do they ever fight like cats and dogs," Lily said to Serena. _

_"I know" she frowned wondering why her two friends couldn't stand being in the same room together. _

_"Darling can you try and keep them away from eachother" _

_"Who?" Rufus chimed in. _

_"Dan and Blair, they're at eachother's throats again" _

_The rest of the night Serena and Dan hung out alone. Blair had turned in for the night and was still so mad at Dan she wouldn't be able to share a room with him without screaming. _

_"I wish you guys would get along" Serena said finally, for the last couple of minutes they had listened to the crickets. It was never an uncomfortable silence with Serena, it was always nice. _

_"Our horoscopes clash" Dan joked. _

_"Mortal enemies since day one" she thought about their relationship and laughed. _

_"She pushed me in the pool" he defended himself. _

_"You know Blair, she's not just any girl. You need to treat her differently" Serena said with a smile. _

_"So how's you're summer been?" Dan changed the subject, he couldn't talk about Blair any longer. _

_"Fine, I'm happy you're here now" _

_"Oh yeah?, why?" _

_"I can threaten guys with the fact my big brother is here" she giggled. _

_"You have no idea how much I hate being called that" _

_"It's ok when Jenny does" she played coy. _

_"Yeah well it's a little different with Jenny don't you think?" _

_"Well, I like having a big brother" she smiled. Dan shook his head at her. Further into the night they decided it would be a good idea to go for a swim. Even though the sun had gone down it was still so hot it was suffocating. Dan pulled his shirt up over his __head. Serena slowly shimmied off her dress. Dan's eyes adverted her and he dove in. He heard a splash beside him and knew that she had jumped in aswell. _

_"How's Vanessa?" Serena swam to the other side of the pool, he could only see the slight outline of her face made by the torches that Lily lit before the party. _

_"If I tell you a secret do you promise not to tell anyone? I mean not a soul?" he dunked his head under the water. _

_"Of course" she nodded still tredding water. _

_"I'm going to...propose" silence fell between them, only the sound of the water moving around could be heard. Serena's mouth fell open slightly before she made an amused sound. _

_"Really?" her smile grew. _

_"Yeah" he leaned on the cement of the pool. _

_"How're you going to ask her?" she swam closer to him. _

_"I don't know" _

_"Well, you better think of a good way" she turned back away from him and swam under the water for a few seconds. _

_"It's not that big a deal" he said when she came back up for air. _

_"Yeah it is. You're a writer and she knows you. She's going to expect a really touching and really deep proposal, one that makes her bawl" she laughed a little. _

_"No" he dismissed. _

_"Practice" she demanded. _

_"What?"_

_"Ask me to marry you" Serena waited but Dan just made a face to show he thought the idea was absurd. _

_"Dan!, ask me" she spashed a little water at him. _

_Dan rolled his eyes first. "Vanessa....will you umm marry me?" he said quickly, feeling a little bit awkward. _

_"Will I umm marry you?" she laughed. __"Very romantic Dan" she said sarcastically. _

_"Vanessa, will you marry me?" he tried again. _

_"Uh, you sound like a robot" she leaned back and floated on the surface of the water. "Try again" _

_"...," he took a deep breath and tried this time. "Will you marry me?" it was soft and with as much meaning behind it as he possibly could express in the simple phrase. Serena moved herself so she was right side up now, she smiled at him for doing a good job. _

_"Why should I marry you?" _

_"Oh come on" Dan splashed Serena a little. "she's not going to ask that" _

_"What if she does?" Serena smirked and swam away a little. _

_"Why should I marry you?" she repeated. _

_"Because you love me...and I love you" he said. Serena turned towards him and smiled. _

_"So will you?...marry me?" _

_"maybe" Serena smirked. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"I really like Emily" Nicky told Dan while sitting on a bench in Central Park.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, she sounds sweet"

"she was"

"She was? meaning she isn't anymore?, like she's my mom and that's why you're getting divorced, because she's not sweet anymore, or she's not sweet anymore because you actually don't know her anymore?"

"...what?" Dan stared at her with a strange expression.

"Did you ask Britney to marry you when you got back into the city?" she ignored him.

"...yeah I did" he said almost ashamed.

"did she say yes?"

"umm, she said no" he told her.

"Why?" Nicky's eyes widened.

"Oh that's not..., that's not important"

"Dad, you just said you were going to ask to marry her and went on and on about staying together. You can't leave that part out"

_XOXOXOX_

_Vanessa saw the box and freaked. _

_"Don't you dare!" she yelled and moved away from him. _

"_Vanessa will you..." _

_"DON'T!" she pleaded with him to stop. Tears flooded her eyes. _

_"marry me?" _

_"I slept with Mike!" _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"So she just said no?" Nicky asked her dad confused.

"yeah...She umm, liked someone else" he said softly. Nicky frowned a little.

"So you asked Britney to marry you and she said no. and you had a kinda crush on Emily?"

"Mhmm, but there's more to this story" he stood from the bench when his cellphone rang. It was his ex wife and he groaned, before flipping it open.

"Dan Humphrey" he answered pleasanty. "whoa!...yes I have her. I thought I was picking her up tonight. I don't ever remember you telling me that. Okay, well she's fine. it's not that big...."

Nicky's eyes hit the ground as she waited for him to get off the phone. She doesn't remember one fight between her parents. Somehow they just fell out of love and she wasn't exactly sure when that happened. "Yes you are overeacting...I thought I had her Tuesdays and Wednesdays, then sundays...I'm sorry. Okay, I'll bring her over now" he hung up and looked down at Nicky apologetically.

"I have to take you to your mom's or she's going to shoot me, apparently she went to pick you up at school today" he smiled at little. "Let's go get those pierogies, we'll bring her some and maybe then she won't file for full custody" he laughed a little. Nicky didn't laugh.

"Babe, I was joking" he nudged her.

Nicky took a deep breath. "So Britney's out for good?" she changed the subject.

"Nope"

"So she could still be my mom?"

"Maybe"

XOXOX

(That's it. Dan isn't telling her everything about the story for example he wouldn't say things like Britney went camping with her mom, dad and sisterbecause Nicky would know if her mom had a sister or not, so his story is much more general then the reality of it all. I hope you liked it :) any theories on who her mom is? I'm trying to do a really good job by keeping it a secret for at least a few more chapters. review and tell me what you think, I really need some good feedback for this one, thanks) PS. the titles of the chapters are facts about Nicky, just little "maybe" hints.


	3. She's sassy

(This is chapter 3, it's going to change direction slightly. I'm going to do a little flashback because I love them and I think it's kind of interesting, let me know if it was a good touch or if I should stop. I just had this idea in my head for awhile and I thought it would work nicely. It's rated T I don't think it's worthy of an M rating, it's quite mild. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**(She's Sassy)**

**Flashback**

Dan's fingers typed frantically at the keys in the office building, when he had an idea he needed to act on it or it would be lost forever. When he finished typing he leaned back in his chair, took a sip of his pitch black coffee and inspected his writing. Immaculate of course, he smiled pleased. It wasn't the only thing he was smiling for, his life was finally right side up for once, he had a job at a prestigious publishing company that he could only have dreamt about when he was in college, a very promising writing career, a luxurious penthouse suite, and _her_. Everything always seemed secondary when it came to her.

"Hello" she knocked on the door, startling him.

"Hi" he looked confused as she slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"...what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I need you to take care of something" her teeth caught her plump bottom lip between them.

"Of what?" he looked at her waiting for an explaination. He didn't have a clue what she had in mind.

"Me" she opened her jacket to reveal that she was wearing a familiar outfit. "remember this?" she walked over to him.

_"...I do_" his voice changed. She pushed on the arm rests of his chair and leaned over him. "_I just found it in my closet_" her eyes locked on to his.

"_I see that_" he cleared his throat.

"Hold on one sec" he quickly poked his head out the door to make sure his assistant was still on lunch, he smirked and shut the door again. He turned back to the girl who had her hands placed gently on her hips. 'Hi" he slipped a hand around her waist.

"Mr. Humphrey, you sure have a lot of books" she went over to his bookshelf and stood on her tippy toes giving him a sneak peek at her black panties, she ran a finger along the shelf. Dan leaned back in his chair and bent his head down to get a better look. She smiled knowing he was watching her, she unbuttoned her blouse. "it's really hot in here" she said innocently.

"you could just take your blouse off, I wont mind" he smirked. She quickly took it off, now in a small tank top that exposed deep clevage and her belly button. Dan got up and stood behind her, his hands roamed up her legs feeling where he stockings ended and her hot flesh began. The material of her skirt draped over his hands as he held on to her waist, she bent over to look at the lower shelf of books pressing herself against the fly of his pants. Dan's hands now roamed up her back.

"_you must be well read_" she whispered as he undid the bra that was just under the thin tanktop.

"I've been known to enjoy a good book or two"

"Mr. Humphrey?...did you just undo my bra?" she asked standing up.

"I would never do that" he whispered in her ear as her head leaned over his shoulder.

"_can I take it off?" _she asked.

"_please"_he kissed her neck lightly. A giggle came before she reached into her shirt and pulled out the black material reminding Dan of her matching black panties, then turned to face him. Dan's hand's went to the thin straps of her tank top and pulled them down off her shoulders. He kissed her neck and caressed her until she purred. "_I love when you do that_" she purred just like he planned.

"_good_" he breathed into her neck where he was leaving open mouth kisses. Dan grabbed one of her legs and she hooked it around his waist. He couldn't get his sport jacket off fast enough, he yanked at his tie.

"leave it on" she whispered pulling him closer.

Lost in the moment, they forgot they weren't at home, but in a large office building with paper thin walls and Dan's assistant right outside. "Shhh" Dan smiled and covered her mouth with his.

"OOOOooooooooo" she grabbed a fist of his hair as he continued to hold her against the book shelf, slamming her back into the mahogony until he was spent and she was satisfied.

"I need a cigerette" she collapsed her head on his shoulder, her hair cascaded down his naked back as he held tightly to her waist.

"You don't smoke" he placed a peck on her lips and set her down so she could quickly find her clothes.

"I might take it up" she smiled. "So,...I think i'll keep you" she pulled on his tie and brought him in for another kiss.

"Good cause I want to keep you too" he pressed his lips against hers and helped her find her panties.

When they were both dressed she took the liberty to fix his hair and tighten his tie. "All better" she smacked him on the chest and began towards the door.

"I'll walk you out" he said sweetly as he took hold of the door handle and let her out first.

"Hi" Dan's assistant greeted, they could tell she heard something by the redness of her face.

"Hi" Dan smiled uncomfortably. "Oh I don't think you two have met." he looked at both women.

"Amy, this is my wife"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

Dan's fingers typed frantically at the keys. These days his ideas we're few and far between. When he had an idea he raced to his laptop and made sure every last shred of his imagination was typed out then saved to the hard drive. He took a sip of his cold, pitch black coffee and read over his work.

"_What is wrong with you?" _he asked himself as he fixed spelling mistakes. The computer screen went black and Dan put his hands in the air with sheer panic. "NO!...no no no" he pressed the power button but nothing happened. "You've got to be kidding me" his hand felt around under the desk to see if the power cord fell out. A sigh of relief came when he realized that was exactly what happened. He got under the table and pushed the cord back into the wall, a spark shocked him and he bumped his head knocking over the coffee cup.

"great..." he turned the cup right side up and began cleaning up the spilled coffee, today was not his day. Looking around his desk he noticed everything belonged to his daughter. School permission slips, graded papers, ponytails, 4th grade textbooks, construction paper.

"Can you come over here and clean up your junk?" he asked his daughter who was laying on her stomach reading a novel.

"Nic?" she ignored him.

"Nicole?" he realized she wasn't going to answer and picked up all her stuff and dropped it at the bottom of the couch by her feet. He stared at her for a moment but she didn't so much as bat an eyelash. He sat back down at his computer and figured out that all his ideas that he once had we're gone. He looked at the screen hoping it would pop back into his head but no luck.

"...Ice cream?"

"Yes!" Nicky's hearing suddenly kicked back in and she popped up from the couch.

XOXOXOX

The next day after Dan dropped Nicky off at school he went to Starbucks to get a coffee. He sat down and remembered he had a novel in his bag, a novel he'd been putting off forever. He sighed when he took the book out and inspected the cover. 'Fangs and Veins' was the last book on Dan's to-read-list but he had to read it for work. He probably should have been done by now but he kept putting it off. Reading the first passage he groaned.

"Ugh" Dan said under his breath wishing he could stop reading the newest Caroline Reece vampire love story. "Oh come on" he shook his head.

"Fangs and Veins?" A woman stood over him.

"...Umm," Dan turned over the novel he was reading and nodded slightly embarrassed. "I...I work at a publishing company, I don't...read this kind of stuff usually trust me" the woman smirked and Dan for the first time looked up to see Amanda.

"Amanda?" he almost didn't recognize her without the bangs.

"Dan Humphrey" she smiled.

"I didn't know you were back in New York" he looked up at her and offered her the seat across from him.

"I am. Working on my writing career actually" she smiled. "Not a fan?" she sat down.

"Of this?" Dan pointed at the novel. "No, the only fans of this are prepubescent girls, that _love bad boys_." he said amused. "Have you read it?" he asked.

"Umm, once or twice,...I actually wrote it" she winked.

"This is Caroline Reece" Dan showed her the cover.

"That's my pen name" she bit her lip knowing Dan felt like an idiot.

"...Oh, Amanda...I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

"No, I like honesty and to be honest, 'Fangs and Veins' is just a money maker, there's a reason I use a pen name for that series" she laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better it's better than Twilight" Amanda smiled slightly.

"I've never read it. Okay I lie I've read probably three pages" she admitted with a giggle.

"I have the whole series at home if you want to borrow it" he joked.

"You have the Twilight series?"

"I'm in publishing!," he laughed. "and I have a nine year old daughter who's...," he chuckled a little. "Team Jacob all the way" he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well honestly who wants to date a vampire for real?" Amanda smiled.

"I'd love to stay and catch up but I have to go, I'm meeting someone" she expressed sadly.

"Yeah of course. Do you want to come over tomorrow for dinner or something?" it just blurted out.

"Uh yeah okay" she nodded.

"My daughter will be home but..."

"Daughter?" she was shocked.

"Yeah" a smile crept up on his face. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine, It's not like a date or anything right? I just never thought of you as a family man"

"Well, I'm not really, divorced, just recently actually"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, Really it was very civil"

"Oh good. I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh Dan," she turned back. "I'm a fan" she smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So you're going on a date?" Nicky said with disgust.

"No, it's not a date, we're just catching up. If it was a date would I be bringing her home to have dinner with you?"

"Are you sure you're not just using your daughter to lure women in?" she asked as they walked home from school.

"it only worked when you were a baby and I think you're thinking of your uncle Nate not me...speaking of uncle Nate" Dan pointed towards his friend.

"Uncle Nate!" she ran towards him.

"Hey bud!" Nate picked her up.

"What's this" he tapped her purse than hung from her shoulder.

"My purse"

"Purse? why do you need a purse?"

"to hold my things"

"oh to hold your things" he nodded. "Your credit cards and such?" Dan chuckled.

"It's a Versace" she said.

"You're too young for a purse" he played around with her.

"I just turned nine"

"Going on nineteen apparently" Dan chimed in.

"I know you're nine!. I was at that ridiculous bash, I'm telling you I never got such an amazing party in my entire life. Your mom doesn't do anything small" Nicky smiled. Dan remembered sitting at a table with his ex and pretending like everything was fine for Nicky's sake. _"It's her birthday so I think we should just hold off telling her" _

"Is that Macie?" Dan turned Nicky's attention to a girl who walked by that looked just like Nicky's friend from school.

"Yes, Can I go over there?" she asked.

"Yeah" Dan nodded and Nate took a seat with Dan.

"How's she?" Nate asked.

"Surprisingly good, other than her asking to hear about how I fell in love with her mom every chance she gets" he laughed under his breath.

"She's not upset?"

"A little but sitting her down and telling her was the worst part, there's been no tears since" he bit his lip and Nicky came running back over.

"Can I go to Macie's?" she asked her dad.

"Did you do your homework?" he asked.

"Mhmm, all of it"

"Mhmm, all of it?" Dan mocked her.

"pretty much all of it" she put her hand on her hip.

"Yeah ok" he agreed.

"Thank you!" she rushed over to her friend.

"She seems okay to me" Nate smiled.

When Amanda arrived at Dan's she was eager to meet Nicky. "Hello" she smiled at her when she opened the door.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly. Dan was proud of her in all her bluntness she was always very polite.

"Hey" Dan greeted her. "Come on in"

"This place is awesome" she looked around.

"Thanks" Nicky scurried into the kitchen to grab plates to set the table. Amanda was a little early and she was still in the process.

"Well you don't have to tell me who her mother is" she whispered to Dan.

"Obvious huh?" Dan glanced at her as she set plates down.

Nicky was bored out of her mind through dinner, her dad and Amanda seemed to have a lot in common and she felt like an outsider.

"Amanda, I like your tattoo, is it a bird?" Nicky piped up when she noticed a black mark on Amanda's wrist.

"It's a dragonfly" she lifted her sleeve a little and showed her better.

"My grandpa has birds, swallows on his chest" she pointed out where they were on herself.

"Sparrows" Dan corrected.

"Amanda did you know that my dad has a tattoo?" Nicky smiled.

"he does?" Amanda looked over to Dan with raised eyebrows. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to get a tattoo.

"yepp" She smiled.

"I did not know that" she was intrigued.

"It's on his chest, right over his heart. Daddy show her"

"I think it's bed time Nic" he changed the subject and got up from his chair.

"It's really beautiful" Nicky mentioned on her way to bed.

"Can I have a tattoo?" she asked her dad once she was in her pyjamas.

"No, get under the covers" he stood and pointed.

"Are you going to date her?" her big eyes looked up at him helplessly.

"No, we're just catching up" he promised her.

"I don't want you to date anyone yet, cause I'm not ready yet" she expressed getting comfortable under the covers.

"I know" he smiled at her. "Don't worry okay? cause I'm not either" he promised her. Dan kissed her and hugged her tightly before turning off the lights and going back to Amanda.

"Dan Humphrey has a tattoo" Amanda said as he came back to the table.

"I didn't expect you to have one either" he said.

"So what's it of? I'm dying of curiosity. A sparrow perhaps? a hemingway quote?" she smiled.

"...Umm, I got something really stupid" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Nicky just said it was beautiful"

"Oh it's beautiful...but it was stupid"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dan's apartment was immaculate for exactly three days of the week. When Nicky got there it became a closet for her accesseries. Scarves and ponytails, shoes, hats, basically any clear surface was covered with a thick coat of girly. Dan knew she was spoiled but was reminded even further when he picked up her belongings. Once again he sat at his computer and typed, this time he seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Daaaaaddddyyyy?"

"Baaaabbbbyyyy" he replied to her long, bored drone, not looking up from his computer screen.

"pay attention to me" she kicked her feet while laying on the couch, Dan chuckled to himself.

"are you writing a novel?" she sprawled out on her stomach and watched him.

"mmhmm" he answered still buried in the screen.

"will I able to read this one?" she knew her dad often wrote stories that weren't appropirate for kids her age. Murder mystery, explicit sex scenes the kind of things that got him on the New York times best seller list three times. She only knew this because she read his reviews in the New York times while she pretended to be reading the comics or during another one of her parents debates. Never fighting but debating, usually over politics or herself, they usually agreed to disagree.

"umm, maybe we'll see" his eyes scanned the screen continuously.

"Is it a love story or a mystery?...or both?" Dan sighed when he realized he just typed 'or both?' on his screen.

"I can't write with you sitting here" he said frustrated.

"Where do you suggest I go? Perhaps the streets of Harlem? would that be far enough away?" she said in a sassy tone.

"Staten Island?" Dan offered hearing a grunt from Nicky.

"Come here" he took her hand and pulled her up from the couch and on to his lap.

"You wrote me a story when I was four, I think it's time for a new one"

"What you don't like 'Picky Nicky' anymore?. " he asked.

"Not since I was seven"

"It's a best seller!" he was shocked.

"and you're a sell out" he head rested on his shoulder.

"Ouch, that book paid your entire college fund" he explained thinking about his one and only children's book that compared to that of a Robert Munch.

"It was my book and you gave it to everyone"

"It's still your book" he kissed her temple.

"No one believes that it's actually my book" she sighed.

"It says Dan Humphrey right on the cover, it says dedicated to My Nicky right inside" she pouted a little.

"Ok...ok" he nodded.

"What do you want me to write you" he pressed his face to hers as she laid her head over his shoulder and Dan swiveled back and fourth in the chair.

"I don't know, something about how u fell in love with my mom"

"This again?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"...Hmm, Okay, where did I leave off?" he asked still swivelling.

(Review please :), I know this chapter didn't have any of the three girls in it, but the next chapter will pretty much be entirely flashbacks, just Dan's story to Nicky, so bare with me, I'm just trying to get my thoughts out there. Thanks for reading :)


	4. She's Beautiful

(I know it's been forever since I updated this fic but I've been busy working on my others. I thought i'd throw a chapter out since my jump drive is so backed up. This story is not easy to write let me tell you!, it's so hard to have multiple story lines going on at the same time and also conceal the identity of Nicky's mom. Enjoy I hope it's not too obvious. **But I promise you, just as it gets obvious a twist will come and have you back to where you started, never assume one thing) **

**(She's Beautiful)**

**Flashback**

He couldn't believe what his dad was telling him. "Just like that?...it's over?" Dan asked repeatedly.

"Lily and I have been contemplating this for a long time now" he explained, there was no worry in his voice, no pain.

"So you're moving back into the loft?" a piece of him started to wonder what it would be like sharing it with his dad again after all this time. Would he make sure he was eating his breakfast?. He was obviously an adult now, he didn't need the supervision.

"No, the loft is yours, I'm going to get myself an apartment and when you leave for New Haven you can sell it, every last dime can go to your tuition" Rufus explained.

"Dad..., you can't do that, it's the loft" The loft had so much history, it was their home for his entire life.

"I don't need a big apartment, I want you to sell it. You have about a month, you should probably find a realtor"

The one thing Dan couldn't stop thinking about was what all that meant for him and Serena. He only ever saw her at family functions, would this mean he'd never see her again. He was actually surprised she was the first thing his mind wandered to. Not about how his dad was doing over his recent split with the so called love of his life, not about how his sister was feeling, now that she and Eric wouldn't be step siblings anymore. He wasn't even worried about his dad moving into an apartment, all he wondered about was Serena. Dan was even more surprised to find the particular blonde's name appearing on the screen of his cellphone only moment afterwards.

"...Hello" Dan answered his phone when Rufus had left. "Hello?" he said again waiting.

"Hey..." she said softly.

"Serena?"

"Umm...yeah," she bit her lip and considered hanging up.

"You called me" he reminded her, holding the phone in between his ear and his shoulder.

"Yeah..., I was umm..., I was thinking about coming for a visit next weekend, " she seemed to work up some courage. He wondered if Serena just heard the same news he did.

"Oh sure," he was stunned. "Did you hear about our parents?" he questioned.

"Yeah,...I was just talking to my mom, it's really sad" she spoke in a shallow voice.

"Yeah, shocking actually"

"We can talk about it more once I visit, I actually have to go but next weekend... will that be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll see you then"

What exactly was this about?, he didn't seem to care, he had missed her over the last few weeks.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Dan met her in a noisy bar, there was some sort of game on the television that everyone was cheering or booing for, they weren't really paying attention.

"How's Vanessa?" Serena called over all the noise once they were served their drinks.

"Vanessa?" he laughed. "I wouldn't know" he tapped on the table.

"You broke up?" her jaw dropped.

"Uh Yeah,...My dad didn't tell you?" he shifted in his seat.

"No, last I heard about her...," she thought for a moment. "you were about to propose but I didn't hear any good news so I just assumed you hadn't asked yet"

Dan set his glass down and chuckled to himself lightly. "Oh I asked her" he smirked. "She was cheating on me all summer"

"What!" her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Yeah that guy Mike that we had a couple classes with, she was banging him all summer" Serena made a noise that sounded like pain.

"I can't even believe that. Well she must regret that now"

"Why?, he has money, lots of money, she's getting accustom to the Dom" he started to laugh.

"Well Dom is to die for" Serena made a funny face.

"and that's why you're in a dirty bar drinking beer?" he chuckled gesturing to her bottle.

"Well sometimes I like to make_ you_ feel more comfortable" she joked around.

"Well these are my kind of people" he said sarcastically while pointing at the guys screaming about the goal, point, or home run that just took place on the screen.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm so over that, trust me. I'm happy she's happy" he said honestly.

**XOXOXOX**

"Right this way" Dan opened the familiar loft door.

"Have you been robbed?" Serena giggled looking around the loft. There was no furnishings beside a sheet covered sofa and some packing boxes.

"No,..." he chuckled "I'm moving" he reminded her. "They shut the power off" he laughed lightly as he tried switching on some lights.

"I didn't realize you were leaving so soon"

"Yeah,...I have to get settled in before I start classes" he rummaged around looking for a flashlight.

"Are you nervous?, I was so nervous when I moved to Providence but Brown is really where I belong. I think that's going to be the same for you and Yale"

"I hope so, I'm not really nervous...not yet, maybe when I actually get there" he sighed when he couldn't find anything to help with the blackout situation.

"I'm going to miss the loft" Serena sunk herself into the couch.

"Me too" he nodded as he looked through some drawers using the light of his cellphone to find some tea lights. He lit the candles quickly and placed them in various places around the living room

"Mr. Ivy league" Serena thought for a moment.

"it's going to be a hell of a lot different than going to NYU"

"Yeah, but you'll have Blair" she smiled widely.

"oh! yeah, I'll be right at home" he said sarcastically.

"Stop it" she pushed him playfully. "I just mean you'll have some kind of tie to home even if it's Blair" she smirked, Dan returned it.

"I'm really happy you called me"

"I just wanted to see you, it's been a long time" she smiled at him softly.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"It's kind of late, I should probably call a cab" she filled the silence.

"Yeah, yeah" Dan got up and grabbed the phone.

xoxox

**Present**

Nicky and Dan starred out the frosty window while he continued her story. She had a mug of hot cocoa in her hands, with extra marshmallows, exactly how she liked it.

"I like Emily, she sounds like she was nice" Dan bit his lip.

"She was" he nodded with a soft smile.

"Is she my mom?" she scooped a marshmallow out and stuffed it in her mouth.

"..umm,...Maybe" he answered getting a glare from his nine year old.

"So was that it?, did she leave?" Nicky asked attentively.

"No, she stayed for a little longer,..."

"Dad, was she beautiful? I'm imaging her really beautiful" Nicky looked up at him with chocolate moustache.

"Well, she..." he laughed and handed her a napkin.

"Don't tell me what colour hair she had or anything like that, I still want this to be a surprise. I want to figure it all out by myself but was Emily beautiful? that's all I want know" she used her napkin

"She was...stunning" he looked in to space thinking about how she looked that night.

"...I know a woman who's stunning" Nicky giggled.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked at the nine yearold who'e eyes mirrored his to an exact resemblance.

"Mhmm"

"Who's that?" he played around with her.

"My mom"

"You'll just have to wait and see wont you?"

xoxo

**Flashback**

"Thanks" she handed the phone back to him, their eyes locked for a moment.

"Uh,...you're welcome" he smiled. They looked at each other for a moment, Serena took a deep breath as Dan inched closer to her, she closed her eyes and barely kissed back once his lips pressed lightly against hers.

"umm,..." Serena quickly closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't like that you assumed that I came here for..."

"I'm sorry" he rubbed the bottom of his lip and removed the gloss. "It's just..., you called me the day our parents broke up, really what else am I suppose to think?"

"I just missed you" she said quickly.

"Well I missed you too"

"You did?" she sounded surprised.

"Serena, you have no idea" he smiled slightly embarrassed.

"You're doing that thing again" looked at him tentatively.

"What thing" he bit his lip and stared at the floor in front of him.

"You're acting nervous around me. We're not strangers"

"No, I know" he bit his lip and looked straight at her.

"I'll see you around okay?" she hugged him tightly.

"Bye Serena"

xoxoxox

**Present**

"That's it!" Nicky exclaimed. "You're going to leave me hanging there?" she questioned.

"Yes, because we're getting up early"

"Why?" she asked with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "It's Saturday tomorrow, I plan on sleeping until eleven, or until I smell waffles, real waffles, I'm not getting up for frozen" she made sure he knew she was serious.

"I'm taking you skating" he handed her, her toothbrush.

"REALLY?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Okay but first, is Emily my mom?"

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise" he watched her brush her teeth.

"I do"

"Well, i'm not telling you, you'll have to figure it all out on your own" he walked her into her bedroom and tucked her in her bed.

"Okay but tell me if Britney is coming back"

"...yepp"

"she's still in this story?"

"Yeah, she'll be back"

"Oh,...I'm confused now" she thought for a moment.

"Good"

"Good?" she questioned.

"Goodnight Nicole" he shut the light off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Up here" Dan smacked his knee and Nicky promptly placed her skate on it so he could tie them up. He pulled tightly on her laces and went to the next one. Dan was in old hockey skates, they had seen better days and contrasted Nicky's brand new, pristine figure skates. Her white tights and plaid jacket didn't seem warm enough and he insisted she change, but of course she wouldn't.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Dan looked up to see his bestfriend standing beside them.

"Skating" his eyebrows lifted, it was obvious what he was doing.

"No I mean are you with someone?" it wasn't like Nate to be alone.

"Yeah, she's taking a phone call" he sighed and pointed in the platinum blonde's direction.

"Nate! what happened to Alisha?" Nicky put her hands on her hips.

"When did you become my mother?" he looked down at her standing up a little wobbly in her skates. "we broke up okay?" he confessed to his niece who had to know every last thing about his personal life.

"I liked Alisha"

"Well Alisha didn't like me" he patted her on the head. Nicky swatted at him, she hated when he made her feel like a little kid.

"Hey isn't that Amanda?" Nate commented on the woman who was getting on to the ice.

"Yeah it is, I actually had her over for dinner awhile ago" he smiled.

"Oh!, Go talk to her" Nate suggested.

"Yeah?" Dan thought about it.

"Yeah go over there, I can watch the monster" he looked down at Nicky, who gave him an eyebrow raise.

Dan left Nicky with Nate and he skated over to Amanda.

"I don't like her" Nicky said seriously.

"Have you met her?"

"Yeah, she came over for dinner"

"So what's she like?" Nate asked Nicky as they held hands and skated around in the direction of everyone else.

"She's kind of a bitch" Nate's eyes widened.

"Nicole Brianna!" he said as if he was scolding her, a smile cracked. "Do you use that kind of language around your mother?, geez"

"No" she smirked.

"Well I should hope not. why's she a b..." he didn't want to say the word in front of her.

"I don't know, i just don't like her" Nate nodded. "Uncle Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember my mom and dad when they were happy?" she looked over at her dad and Amanda they were deep in conversation. Nate laughed instantly and thought for a moment.

"Of course, they were very happy, especially about you" Nicky seemed appeased by his answer.

"my mom is prettier than her" she said in a matter of fact tone looking over at Amanda.

"Totally" Nate smiled at her. "There is only one person in the world prettier than your mom buddy" Nicky smiled at him confused.

"Who's that?" Nicky looked serious.

"You!" he squeezed her hand.

"Nate, I think I know why you have so many girlfriends" she laughed with an eyeroll.

"Why because i'm charming?"he put his hand on his chest.

"because you're full of shi..."

"HEY!" Nate smiled at Dan who skated up to them.

"Can you watch her for awhile longer? Amanda asked if I'd go get coffee with her"

"Of course" Nate agreed. "Apparently I need a new date anyway" he pointed to the platinum blonde who was now talking to some guy.

"Nate,..." Dan got closer to him so Nicky wouldn't hear. "Jenny is staying at my place next week, think about it"

"Dan..."

"I'm just saying" Dan started to skate backwards a little towards Amanda.

"Hey, you need to stop letting her watch HBO" Nate yelled to Dan, he laughed knowing exactly what Nate meant.

"Just ask her to tell you about her health class." Dan pointed at his daughter. "Nic, if you have any questions at all, Uncle Nate will gladly explain anything you need you need to know" he said before he skated away.

"Do NOT ask me about things from health class" he said immediately. Nicky laughed a little.

"I don't like that he didn't ask me If it would be okay. He just assumes I like spending time with you"

"Hey, I thought we were buddies. I was there when you were just a teeny tiny little baby, I used to babysit you all the time, and look how you treat me"

"Okay if we're buddies you'll be honest with me" her big eyes looked up at him seriously.

"Of course" suddenly Nate became worried about what she was getting at. He looked down at her and waited.

"Was I an accident?" she said it quietly, almost ashamed.

"No" he answered so simply, she shook his head at her. Nate frowned a little knowing it bothered her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just do"

"Well don't think that" he said simply. "Just don't think like that" Nate squeezed her hand tightly.

"My dad is telling me the story of how he fell in love with my mom" Nicky spoke up.

"Oh yeah?" Nate nodded. "That's cool"

"Emily is my favourite so far" she told him with a smile.

"...Who's Emily?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

"Where's your mom?" Dan asked seeing his daughter standing at his door.

"I don't need her to accompany me, i'm nine, she got a phone call and put me on the elevator"

"Oh,...hey are those pierogies?" he asked interested.

"Hardly, mom made short work of them on out way over"

"Daddy!" she turned away from him as he stole one and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Why can't you be nice and share?"

"Why can't you be polite and ask?"

"I'll buy you more, calm down" he stuffed another one in his mouth.

"Do I hear my favourite person in the whole world?" Jenny walked into the livingroom to see her niece.

"Jenny!" she smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hi sweetie, oh I have your dress!" she went into the spare bedroom and handed her the garment bag.

"I'm so excited!" she grabbed it from her. "Is it blue and..." she opened the zipper and peered into the bag. "It's perfect!, can I try it on?"

"Yes!" Jenny smiled as Nicky ran into her room to try on her dress. "Did her mom drop her off?, I didn't hear her?"

"No she just put her on the elevator, she's nine she doesn't need her mom to walk her to the door"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Works for me, besides phone calls here and there,...I have successfully avoided her in every way since the divorce"

"Is that a good thing?, what if you see her and all the feelings come flooding back"

"They won't" he promised his sister.

"But what if they do?" Jenny pried.

"Jenn,...trust me"

**XOXOXOX**

**( Go ahead guess all you want, but it will twist up until the very last line in this fic, don't ever assume one thing because I'm going to keep you guessing. Nicky is a complex little girl and who her parents are has a lot to do with that, I hope you liked it, I'm doing my very best lol, review and let me know what you thought, thanks for reading xoxox)**

**-Faryn Queens**


	5. She's a hopeless romantic

(Such a difficult fic to write. Bare with me and enjoy)

**She's a hopeless romantic**

Dan got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he wiped the mirror with his arm so he could see his reflection. The black mark above his heart was blurred do to the part of the mirror still covered in steam, he liked it better that way. Lately he hadn't been thinking about it, in fact he hadn't paid much attention to even looking at it. It was his mistake, it was theirs and he almost felt as though it was his punishment to bare it for the rest of his life. It would forever serve as a constant reminder that he was wrong. He should have never chosen her.

**Flashback**

"Merry Christmas,...Do you think it's cheesy?" Serena remembered their first Christmas together and somehow thought this would be a good idea.

"Oh...Serena" he was completely shocked she was there. "Does my dad know you're here?" he asked looking around the gallery.

"Forget it, you hate it" she ignored his question.

"No,...No I don't" He continued to look around the gallery at the paper snowflakes and confetti that sent him back to a place nearly five years ago.

"We're not kids anymore and this was a dumb idea" she began ripping the paper snowflakes off the wall. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"Hey, I love it" he took hold of her hand. "I'm just a little confused"

"I..." she took a deep breath. "I want to give us another go if you're willing to"

"Wow" he smiled. "I did not expect that"

"I've been thinking about us all this term in school and I just want to try, just one last time" If Dan was being honest he had been thinking the exact same thing since she left in September.

"You know it'll be different this time" she added staring at him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I can't" she looked saddened. "But I want to try...no more games this time. No more fighting without making up, this is it"

"Are you saying you want to marry me someday?" Dan tilted his head to the side.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" she slowly moved into him until the space between them was closed and their lips had found their way back to each-other.

XOXOX

**Present**

"Your dad is going to be here any minute, why don't you go down to the foyer and meet him"

"You don't want to come?" Nicky asked.

"You're a big girl" her mom said simply. Nicky bent down to her dog and gave him a quick pat on the head before she grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator.

"So you pay a blackberry phone bill for your nine yearold?" Amanda asked Dan while walking into the apartment building.

"ridiculous right?" Dan laughed. "I got it for her when her mom and I split up. She can contact me at anytime, it's our life line"

"That's sweet, still doesn't mean it has to be a blackberry" Amanda said.

"What can I say?, she likes the finer things in life" Dan chuckled.

"Such a princess" Amanda smirked and Dan nodded.

"Yeah,...There she is!" Dan smiled when the door of the elevator opened. Nicky noticed Dan was standing with Amanda.

"Hi sweetie" Amanda waved. Nicky stared at Amanda as Dan took her bag so she didn't have to carry it. Nicky didn't say a word as her dad and Amanda chatted all the way through the meat packing district. Half the things they were talking about seemed a little complex for her fifth grade education even if she was 'gifted'. Some topics were simply movies she had never seen or books she's never read. Exhausted by the time they reached Amanda's apartment, Nicky just wanted to spend time with her dad and was relieved Amanda was finally going home.

"You seem quiet" Dan commented. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we get takeout for dinner?"

"Why don't we just make something?" he offered. Nicky returned to her quiet state as they entered a grocery store and Dan began loading up the cart with vegetables. Nicky didn't mind grocery shopping, she was happy to be out of the cold. She never grocery shopped with her mom so it was fun, her dad let her have pretty much anything she wanted. Sometimes she played games where she would just throw random things in the cart to see if he objected. He never did.

"You don't have enough boxes of cereal?" Dan finally questioned at her third box that hurdled into the cart.

"I like all of them and I can't decide between them" she explained.

"Makes sense" Dan nodded as they continued down the aisle. He didn't question the jar of olives, the eggplant or the six or seven chocolate bars she threw into the cart either. It almost aggravated her that he didn't care, the game wasn't fun if he didn't react. As he pulled all her items out of the cart and placed them on the check out conveyor he laughed lightly.

"Do you like eggplant?"

"I think I do. It's shiny and purple, I like the way it looks" Dan stared at Nicky until it started to freak her out. "What?"

"Dad, where am I going for Christmas?" she asked seeing the pre-made apple pies and cranberry sauce that were on display for Christmas dinners.

"Umm, I think your mom wants you for dinner so you can come to breakfast with me" he read the ingredients on a can that she had thrown in the cart earlier to figure out what it was.

"So I won't get any of grandpa's apple pie?" she sounded disappointed. She always loved going to her grandpa's for dinner.

"He's make a smaller one that you can take to your mom's" he tried to be accommodating. It wasn't really the pie Nicky was worried about. Once they were back outside Dan urged Nicky to talk.

"How's your mom?" he asked casually.

"Fine" she skipped slightly being sure she didn't step in a pile of snow. "she's getting a butterfly tattoo" she looked over at her dad who was struggling with all the bags.

"what? where?" he asked shocked. Nicky just smiled slightly uncomfortable and Dan nodded knowing what she meant.

"Well, she can do whatever she wants with that"

"Are you going to get one?" Nicky asked.

"should I?" he asked her.

"No, it's too pretty" she didn't want her dad to ever cover his tattoo like her mom was about to.

XOXOXOX

"I have a meeting so you're going to your grandma's tonight" Dan mentioned putting all their groceries in the fridge.

"What? which one?"

"Take a guess" he laughed a little. Nicky instantly knew which grandmother she would be visiting.

"Why?, I don't want to. I just got here and now you're sending me off to boot camp?" her eyelashes fluttered.

"Why the dramatics?" Dan asked.

"I thought we were going to spend some time together. I haven't seen you in a week" she was confused.

"Well we're having dinner together. I'm only going to be gone for a few hours" he began boiling some water for the pasta Nicky decided on.

"Rotini, bowties, penne, or spaghetti?" he asked.

"Spaghetti, always spaghetti"

"Mother's daughter" he said under his breath.

"When are we going to spend time together? I have school tomorrow and then a sleepover on Friday and on Saturday I go back to my mom's, so really we're not going to spend any time together" she laid on the couch as Dan cooked, Dan ignored her. Watching him alone in the kitchen was strange for Nicky. Her mom usually helped him and there was usually giggles.

When they were done dinner Dan collected her plate and wondered why she was acting so strange. "You okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she played with her napkin, her eyes exactly like his downcast.

"You barely said two words at dinner and that's not like you at all" Nicky was more of a talker than he was. She shrugged. Dan left her sitting at the table as he went and changed into a suit.

"You're wearing that?" Nicky asked when he walked out wearing black slacks and a crisp white button up.

"Yeah..., What's wrong with this?" he put his coat on.

"Nothing" she sighed getting up. Dan helped her into her peacoat. Nicky was silent and Dan suddenly noticed she was crying.

"Hey..._what's wrong?_" he bent down in front of her. She shook her head back and fourth to explain that nothing was wrong. Her long wavy hair sprawled across her shoulders as she wiped her eyes.

"Nic?" Dan frowned at her saddened face as she pulled her hat on. He hadn't seen her make it since she learned about the divorce. "Your grandma is not that bad, it's only for a few hours okay?" he made a funny face. Nicky couldn't stop the water from filling her eyes and the sore feeling she had in her throat. She really couldn't stop if she tried.

"What's with the tears?" he questioned knowing she hardly ever brought these out, even as a baby she was as humble as pie. Dan couldn't ignore her, he needed to know what this was all about.

"Sit with me" He sat down on the couch. Nicky sat in silence. "What's wrong?" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you going on a date?" she asked, her voice saddened. Dan wasn't sure how she figured that one out.

"I..., _yeah_" he knew it was best not to lie to her.

"Why did you lie to me?" Dan suddenly felt like the worst dad in the entire world.

"I didn't want to upset you" he answered honestly.

"With Amanda?" she asked her dad not looking at him.

"Mhmm"

Nicky's lip shook. "I knew you were _because_ you're not wearing a tie, you always wear a tie to meetings" she explained while rubbing her eyes. Dan suddenly wished he put on on.

"I wont go if you don't want me to" he felt so terrible at this point, he just wanted to stay home and be with her.

"I don't want you to go, but i'll feel bad if you don't go" she admitted.

"It's all up to you sweetie" he explained that if she wanted him to stay he'd stay and she shouldn't feel bad about it.

"You should go" she wiped the corner of her eye with a few breaths to try and calm herself. "but don't kiss her at the end of the night" she made herself clear.

"I won't" he laughed lightly. Dan stood up but couldn't ignore her face, she was broken. Quickly Dan went into the kitchen and called Amanda. He told her he was really sorry but they'd have to reschedule. Amanda was okay with it, they could always go out for a few drinks another time, it wasn't like she was waiting on dinner.

"You don't have to go to Grandma's" Dan said as he walked back towards her.

"Why, you're not going?"

"No"

"Well now I feel awful" she started to cry again and Dan sat beside her.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do" he rested his forehead on hers. Nicky was still crying, Dan kissed her gently on the forehead. "You want to go rent some movies?" he asked sweetly.

"Can I pick?" she looked up from her scarf.

"Don't you always?" he hugged her tightly.

XOXO

Nicky picked a romantic comedy as always. "Why do you always pick romantic movies?"

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"You like watching people in love?"

"I guess" she answered.

"Hopeless romantic like mom"

"My mom, you can't just call her mom anymore, she's my mom"

"Hopeless romantic just like your mom,...better?"

"Much"

"Okay it's over, go brush your teeth" Dan got up.

"Can we watch another one? please?" she looked over wide eyes as the credits scrolled up the screen.

"No, not tonight" Dan was exhausted.

"Daddy..." she smirked knowing he'd give in.

"...Just one"

"YAY!" she jumped up to look through her collection.

"A short one!" he reminded her.

When the movie had about a half hour left, Nicky turned the sound down.

"Where did you leave off in your story?" she just remembered he'd neglected to continue it since the last time she was there.

"I don't know if telling you this story is a good idea" Dan stared at the television.

"But you have to, you started it, you can't stop now"

"Nicky..., this is just a bad idea. I think at the time I didn't think there was anything wrong with it but now..."

"finish it, please"

"Watch your movie" he said simply.

"Please"

"Nicole,..we're not getting back together. It's not some fairytale, your mom and I are done for real. It's not a romantic story or a movie, it's done. We're done"

"I know that!" she said stubbornly, pulling blankets up to her chin.

"I know that, and_ I hate it_" a tear rolled over the bridge of her nose as she turned away from him. "_I hate having two addresses and I hate Amanda and_..." she stopped to wipe her face on her pillow. "I don't want to spend Christmas in two different places, I don't want to leave my dog when I come to see you, I don't want to have two separate beds" Dan just listened to her, there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better. "_I don't want to miss you when I'm there, and miss her when I'm here_"

"I hate that I don't know what happened between you" her lips shook. Dan held his hands out for a hug and he was little surprised when she lept into his arms. Dan held her tightly to him as one of her favourite movies played in the background.

When Dan finally walked out of her room he leaned against the wall in the hallway before doing something he probably shouldn't do. She showed up in silk pyjamas and snow boots, she floated into the apartment with nothing more than a small smile exchanged with Dan. She was probably in bed when he called, but he knew no matter what she'd get up and make the drive over, her daughter had been her first priority ever since she knew she existed.

"Mom?" Nicky was surprised to see her and sat up in her bed as her mother sat down. Dan waited outside and listened to them.

"I heard you're giving him a hard time" she smiled softly at her daughter as she hugged her tightly. She made herself comfortable and turned towards her daughter.

"...You have to know that Daddy is going to have girlfriends, and mommy is going to have boyfriends and that's okay" she smiled warmly.

"I don't want you to" Nicky said stubbornly.

"I know you don't, but we're not getting back together. You can wish it all you want but your life doesn't work like a movie, trust me" she turned off the screen that was still going through credits.

"He already told me that" she scoffed.

"Listen to him, he's smart" she held her baby's face in her hands. "Your dad likes her and she makes him happy, why would you deny him of that?...you know there's no chance for him and I anymore"

"No chance?"

"Oh Nic...no babe" she cuddled her closer. "We wouldn't have gotten divorced if they was even a speck of hope we'd get to back together. You know we thought long and hard about this for a really long time"

"I just..._I don't like Amanda_" Nicky explained her frustration.

"You will" she kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in. "You need to give her a chance"

Dan was leaning against the wall in the kitchen when she walked out of Nicky's room.

"Amanda?" his ex wife questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah" he laughed a little almost embarrassed.

"I didn't know she was in the city"

"Yeah she just moved back a few months ago"

"Oh..." she nodded lightly thinking she should be leaving.

"So uh...Nicky told me you're getting a butterfly tattoo" he stared at her while leaning against the doorframe, a smirk crept up on to his face, that smile she used to love. If she was honest, she still loved it. She still loved him, but she wasn't in love with him.

"I think it's time" she said softly. He didn't want to look hurt by it but he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah it is" he agreed.

"are you?...are you umm getting a tattoo?" she swallowed wondering why the thought of him covering it up hurt her.

"I never thought about it until Nicky told me about yours. It's a memory, maybe i'll just keep it. I like it, sometimes I regret it but i'll always like it" he admitted.

"It's beautiful" she remembered.

"You would know" Dan smiled.

As Dan got ready for bed he looked in the mirror, he wondered what possessed them to do something so stupid as he ran his fingers over the black ink. He hated it, but there was something about it he'd always love.

"So..." Dan collapsed on to her bed.

"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" she finally turned to him.

"Yeah I do" she smiled.

"Where did I leave off?"

"Emily showed up and wanted you to get back together with her"

"Did you?"

"Yeah" Dan smiled. "We got back together that night.. but you need to know something about Emily and I"

"What?"

"Emily was my first love"

"she was?" Nicky suddenly became intrigued. "Before Britney?"

"Well Britney was my bestfriend remember, Emily was the love of my life since ever since I was sixteen"

"Sixteen?" Nicky was shocked.

"Yeah, she was amazing"

"Emily's my mom" Nicky smiled largely.

"oh you think so?...Maybe"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

( You think you know, don't you?...don't jump to conclusions just yet, or maybe you should? hmmm. Review and let me know what you thought. Also talking to an experienced writer might be very beneficial to me. I'm having some tough issues with writing this. It's actually extremely difficult. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it)

-FQ


	6. She wants a tattoo

(Remember this? It's been awhile. This part is going to get a little confusing but I have to get over this hump so please bare with me. I want to know what you think about this so please review, PM me if you'd like. I really want to get some feedback with this one)

**She wants a tattoo**

**Flashback**

Serena was only able to visit Dan and Blair from Thursday to Friday during the school. She started alternating them. Having dinner with Dan on Thursday and having breakfast with Blair on Friday morning. Heaven forbid Dan and Blair have to spend a few hours together. Eventually Serena had enough with this and told them they'd have to suck it up if they wanted her to continue visiting them. Thursdays turned into ordering pizza and watching new releases in Dan's New Haven apartment. Blair always tried to get them to go to her apartment but Blair's tv wasn't nearly as big as Dan's and their usual pizza place was closer so she always lost the battle.

"Uh,...you make me sick!" Blair threw a pillow at Dan and Serena trying to get them to split apart. Serena continued to giggle as Dan kissed her.

"Sorry Blair, what we're you saying?" Dan looked up with a grin.

"Watch the movie Humphrey" she rolled her eyes and went back to the film.

When the movie was over Serena clapped and made some kind of sound that let everyone know she enjoyed it. Dan had to take a phone call with someone from a group project he was working on. "Be right back"

"See, it isn't that bad?" Serena said to Blair while scooping up the last piece of pizza in the box. "I think it's really fun actually" she expressed her opinion about Thursday nights spent with her boyfriend and best-friend.

"I feel like the third wheel" Blair expressed pulling her knees up under her chin.

"B!, don't feel that way"

"How can I not?, you and Humphrey are all over each other. Only makes me think about Chuck..." she sighed.

"Don't think about Chuck!" Serena said loudly.

"Easier said than done S"

"I know. But you'll find the guy that's perfect for you someday and trust me,...it wont be Chuck" they giggled a little with her hand on her best friend's knee.

"Yeah, you can do better than Chuck" Dan returned to living-room.

"and Serena can do better than you" Blair smirked.

"I'm not denying it" Dan laughed. Serena smiled when she snuggled up close to her.

"Plus aren't you focused on being some majorly successful woman before you think about being in a relationship anyway?" Serena reminded her.

"Well, I'm thinking about becoming a member of 'Scroll and Key' " she thought for a moment about the Yale club.

"Then do it B!, and show everyone you don't need a man"

"If only it was that easy to just become a member Serena"

Dan laughed lightly knowing it was extremely hard to get into the elite club unless you were friends with the founding members.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Present**

"Did you ever date Natalie?" Nicky asked as they walked to school.

"Does it sound like I ever dated Natalie?" Dan made a huffing sound.

"Well,...No...but i'm not sure why you'd tell me about her if she's not part of the story" Nicky thought for a moment.

"She could be used to confuse you. But there's definitely a reason why she's there, so pay attention"

"This story is complicated"

"And true" Dan said stopping in front of her school. The children played around on the black tarmac.

"Daddy can I get a tattoo when i'm sixteen?" she asked out of no where confusing Dan.

"What? no" he gave her, her backpack. "Do you have your lunch?"

"Check!"

"Your violin?"

"Check!" she held up her case.

"permission slips? homework? you're _entire_ uniform?" he waited as she checked to see if she remembered her knee socks. He had to leave work to bring them to her the day before because the school threatened to send her home.

"Can I though? Will you think about it?" she looked up at him.

"Getting a tattoo when you're sixteen? you're nine, why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it"

"Fine" she sighed.

"Have a good day" Dan hugged her. "Love you"

"Love you too" she scurried into the gate and greeted her friends. A new girl was handing out invitations and ran over to give one to Nicky.

"I'm having a sleepover to get to know everyone" the girl smiled. Nicky smiled brightly. Dan watched her for a few minutes before walking away.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Flashback**

"Dan?" she opened the door without knocking.

"For crying out loud, would it be such an inconvenience for you to knock?" he said angrily as the brunette just walked into his apartment. "What?" he turned to his girlfriend's best friend.

"Will you be my date to that stupid St. Regis gala?" her lips pursed together knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Umm...no" he said bluntly.

"I really need someone to go with me"

"Ask Serena, she'll be here any minute" he turned back to his New Yorker magazine.

"No, it needs to be a real date, I need a guy"

"Well it's not gunna be me"

"I kind of..." she shifted her body weight uncomfortably."I kind of told all the girls that I kind of..._had a boyfriend_" she said quickly.

"and why did you do that?"

"Because they all have boyfriends and Fiona told me to bring mine. Fiona is my ticket in Dan! and you should have seen the bitchy looks on all her friend's faces as they assumed I didn't have one" she practically spit.

"Well you _don't_ have one" his eyes widened as he reminded her of her current situation.

"But I need to pretend I do for tonight. It's a formal for couples only, Serena is okay with it, I asked her"

"Why can't you hire some high class escort or something?" he continued to look at his magazine knowing there was nothing that would talk him into going with her.

"Because I kind of...in the heat of the moment... already told them that my boyfriend's name was Dan and he's a writer" her teeth bared. "and..._one of them knows who you are_"

"...Bbblllllair" Dan laid his head on the table.

"I'm sorry" she responded instantly.

"No you're not. You just put me in a terrible situation"

"I didn't think they'd know who _YOU_ were. Your name just popped into my head, I didn't have time to think about it. So please? it's my only chance at 'Scroll and Key' "

"No, you're going to have to figure this one of yourself"

"Dan please" her eyes looked at him with fear. Belonging to a club meant she had something to focus on other than her most recent break up with Chuck. It's what she needed.

"No" he replied again.

He sometimes wondered what went on in Blair's head. She always came up with these ridiculous plans and they never seemed to work in her favour yet she continued to come up with them. He was definitely not going to let her have what she wanted.

XOXOXOX

"Dan Humphrey!" Serena floated into his apartment like sunshine itself.

"Hey you" he pulled her close to him for a kiss. Being apart from each other was really starting to get to them. Even a week seemed like forever.

"I missed you" she held on to him tightly with her eyes closed. "and i'm starving" she laughed a little.

"Well, I made pasta sauce, just need to cook the noodles. Penne or Spaghetti?" Dan asked what she preferred.

"Spaghetti, always spaghetti" she put her bag over the chair before sitting down. "So...Blair just called..." she held her cell phone up with a grin.

"Don't" Dan held his hand up to her knowing what she was getting at. "I'm not doing it Serena. She always gets herself in these messes and it's not up to me to fix them for her"

"I love you" she made circular motions on his chest just above his heart.

"It's not going to work" he smiled with a eyebrow raise.

"Okay fine, you don't have to" she said simply. Dan was surprised she didn't persist. "I'll just spend all my free weekends with Blair since she has nothing to keep her occupied. She'll always be with us on Thursdays because she doesn't have a secret club meeting to attend" she sat down at the table.

"This club is pretty time consuming hey?" Dan thought scratching his chin.

"It's so time consuming" she smirked. "She'll hardly have time for me. I'll probably have to spend my entire weekends with you" she stared up at him.

"Oh what torture" he smiled pulling on the belt loops of her jeans.

"So you'll do it?"

"...yeah, I'll do it" he inhaled.

"Great!" Serena clapped her hands together and stood.

"I'm only doing this for Dan and Serena alone time" he explained holding on to her hips. Serena just smiled. "How is it that you can get me to do anything?" his eyebrows knitted together with wonder.

"You love me" she poked him on the nose.

"That's gotta be it" he kissed her.

When Dan showed up at Blair's door she was shocked. He had never once knocked on her door. He simply said "What do you want me to wear on Wednesday" and that was it. Blair was off making plans getting him a tie to match her dress and bossing him around. The moment she told him that he needed to cut his hair because it resembled a mop he was out. He questioned why his hair mattered when he would only be meeting these people once. Blair tried to convince him that no one would believe that a woman of Blair's calibre would be dating a man with such a hairdo and that he just have it cut short and neat. Dan left her apartment on Wednesday just hours before Blair's 'scroll and key' secret society meeting telling her that it was a bad idea and he changed his mind. Blair didn't even grovel, she didn't care, if he wasn't going to do this right she didn't want him at all. She'd just have to find another way to Fiona's heart.

XOXOXOXOX

Dan called Serena and told her that Blair was getting out of hand and he wasn't about to cut his hair just to pretend to be her boyfriend. Serena with her charm, somehow talked Dan into cutting his hair on the pretense she liked it better short.

"So where's this Dan of yours?" A woman asked Blair.

"Oh umm about Dan...he's actually..." she fully expected Fiona to tell her she wasn't allowed in without a date and she fully expected to be labeled as the girl who lied but she had to try.

"late" Dan pushed in beside Blair and held on to her waist lightly. Blair's eyes glimmered when she looked up to see Dan cleanly shaven and displaying a fresh haircut, he looked like he did the first time she met him. She forgot what he looked like way back then.

"Hi..." Blair smiled up at him lightly.

"Sorry I'm late I had to do some errands first" he put his hand out confidently and introduced himself as Blair's boyfriend to the woman Blair was trying to impress. Blair was right, every boyfriend these girl's had we're clean shaven and sported neat, short haircuts. He fit right in.

"Really sorry about being late" he said again.

"Nonsense we haven't even walked in yet" The girl said.

"Great" Dan smiled as he followed the ladies in. Blair turned her head and positioned her lips at his ear making sure noone else could hear.

"_Thank you_" she ran her hand up the back of his fresh cut and felt how soft it was.

"What is Vanessa doing here?" Dan asked Blair when he noticed her across the room.

"Oh I think Mike's mother is a member of 'scroll and key' " Blair said simply.

"How do you know that?" Dan looked confused.

Blair didn't answer as she started slow dancing with Dan, as everyone else had been doing with their boyfriends.

"You're suppose to make this look real, stop looking at Vanessa" she pulled on his hand bringing him up to a bar.

"I'm not!"

"You are!" she said sternly, then smiled looking around making sure they didn't give off a 'couple on the rocks' vibe.

"I'm just curious"

"Curious about what?" she put her hands on her hips hoping she didn't have to remind him that he was in love with Serena.

"What she sees in that guy" he answered as he downed a shot of whiskey Fiona placed in front of him.

"What does it hurt your ego that Vanessa would rather be with a guy that has money to spoil her with?" she rolled her eyes.

"I just never thought she was like that"

"Every woman is. It just takes some longer to realize" Dan thought about Serena and wondered if one day she'd do the same thing Vanessa did to him.

Apparently the key to Fiona's scroll was copious amounts of alcohol. Blair and Dan were using each other as support as they walked around the banquet hall.

"I'm drunk, i'm not just buzzed I'm fucking drunk" Dan whispered to Blair wondering how on earth Fiona could drink so much.

"I know me too" she laughed as she rested her forehead on her arm feeling woozy.

"Do we really have to keep up with her?" he asked knowing that his hangover was going to be pure hell.

"Yes!, I need her to love me. And i'll do whatever it takes. I'm going to the ladies room stay here" Dan watched as Blair staggered through the dance floor.

"Hey Dan!" Vanessa walked over to him.

"Vanessa,...hey" he said awkwardly looking straight at her trying to seem relaxed but only failing miserably. It was probably the alcohol he consumed but he couldn't seem to act natural. Ever since she declined his proposal and told him she was sleeping with one of his college friends he couldn't help but feel weird around her.

"You're here with Blair?" she looked confused.

"Yeah,...uh,...yeah. I'm just pretending to be her boyfriend so..."

"say no more. I just hope she's not blackmailing you" she smiled stiffly.

"Oh no,...It's just a favour"

"Oh..." she nodded. "I sold our painting!" she smiled trying to break the ice that was clearly building in front of them.

"Umm, our painting?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah the one we made together, back when we were..." she trailed off.

"Oh yeah!, the one with the uh...big...black splatter" he nodded remembering. "You sold it hey?"

"Yeah! to Mike" Dan's stomach turned.

"Oh..."

"he paid me a thousand dollars for it to hang in his bedroom so I think I owe you five hundred dollars" she pulled out a check book. Dan wasn't sure what confused him more, that Vanessa thought he'd accept the money or that she had a check book.

"No, just keep it. You did most the work anyway"

"You provided the supplies and the expertise" she reminded him. "Put it towards your tuition for next year. I know how expensive Yale is"

"Vanessa" he sighed as she pushed the check into his hand. "Please, I don't want this. I don't know if this is you feeling bad or what, but please, I don't want your money. I'm actually back with Serena" he smiled.

"You are?" she looked shocked as she reluctantly took back the check.

"Yeah, we're very happy" he said honestly.

"Good for you Dan" her eyes stung a little before she said her goodbyes and met up with Mike.

"Let's go Humphrey Fiona wants us to do tequila" Blair pulled him by the hand.

"Oh my god" he rubbed his head wondering if he could consume anymore alcohol without being sent to the emergency room.

Blair found a way for her and Dan to pretend they were doing shots when really they were just pouring them into the nearest potted plant and making funny faces to act like the tequila was going down hard. When the party was over Fiona gave Blair air kisses and told her she would keep in contact. She was unsure at how the woman was still standing after all the drinks at this point. Blair held on to Dan's hand tightly and smiled until Fiona was out of sight. "Thanks Humphrey, see you later" she put her hand in the air trying to hail her own cab as one stopped in front of Dan.

"No, I'm not letting you" Dan staggered. "Just stay at my apartment. Stay in the spare room" he tried to get her to get into his cab.

"'Ew..."

"Blair come on, you're trashed and i'm tired. I don't want to accompany you all the way uptown"

"You don't have to" she held her hand up higher wondering if she was too short for a cab driver to see her.

"If something happens to you Serena will never forgive me"

"You're not my chaperone" she laughed. "You were my date, you're job is done now" she shooed him with her hand. "I'll tell Fiona we broke up after I get her phone call tomorrow about how much of a delight I was" she smiled thinking about it.

"Hey buddy, I don't have all day" the cab driver called out.

"Blair please" Dan urged her to just get in his cab so he didn't have to worry about whether she made it home safely or not.

"It's New Haven! not Brooklyn, I think you're a little paranoid Humphrey" she tried to tell him that taking a cab and walking a few steps into her apartment would be perfectly safe when a she heard something that sounded oddly like a gun shot. "Fine!" she announced getting into Dan's cab looking a little frightened. Dan's apartment was only a five minute drive, it would have been a near impossible walk with how drunk they were.

"I've never gotten so drunk on a Wednesday" Blair declared walking into the apartment.

"There's blankets in the closet" he told her with a yawn.

"Pardon?" she put her hands on her hips.

"There's blankets in the closet" he repeated.

"Oh you're not going to be a gentleman and make the bed for me?" her jaw dropped with his lack of chivalry.

"When have I ever been a gentleman to you?" he almost laughed.

"Well you were my date remember" she stared at him.

"As I recall, you told me that my services were no longer needed so...goodnight Waldorf" he went to his room and collapsed on the bed.

When Dan woke up he had a throbbing headache and so did Blair who was laying on the couch covered in blankets. When Dan walked into the living-room he noticed Blair. There was a glum look on her face that he tried to avoid, surely the next thing out of her mouth would have been an evil spew.

"Morning Sunshine" she said sarcastically.

"Why are you out here?" he asked putting a pot of coffee on.

"There's no blinds in there" she groaned and covered her eyes with her blankets. It made sense, the sun was blinding.

"So how bad are you?" he asked sympathetically.

"Well i've been to the washroom seven times in the last two hours to dry heave" she smiled sarcastically.

"Lovely, I threw up twice" Dan said.

"Lucky" she said jealous knowing he probably felt a lot better now.

Dan plopped on to the couch handing Blair a mug of coffee that she took without hesitation.

"Oh my god, it's noon" Blair sighed rubbing her forehead.

"We didn't go to bed until like four thirty" he yawned.

"Six," Blair explained. "I was spinning"

"Shit" Dan said sympathetically. "I guess you want to get back to Manhattan"

"Actually no. I just want to stay here and sober up. What time is Serena coming?" she sipped her coffee.

"Seven" he answered.

"I'll just stay for our movie night" she got herself more comfortable on the couch, surprising Dan.

"You're going to stay here for seven hours alone with me?"

"Yeah, you're going to have to entertain me" she laid her head on the back of the couch. She had to admit that this apartment wasn't nearly as bad as the loft. It had a contemporary feel and was very clean.

"How do you feel about pierogies and spaghetti?"

"Together! ?" she made a face that Dan couldn't help but laugh at.

In the end Dan and Blair ended up eating spaghetti together while watching daytime talk shows. It wasn't exactly comfortable sitting with one another alone but it wasn't awkward either.

"Admit it, you like it" he said as she put her plate on the coffee table.

"I wouldn't go as far to say I like it" she scoffed.

"You had seconds..." Dan smirked.

"UH! fine, Humphrey your spaghetti is delicious okay? are you happy now?"

"Delicious! wow, I would have taken 'It's okay' "

Blair smiled. "I'm bored now, entertain me" Dan sighed knowing five more hours wasn't going to be easy with her. Dan washed the dishes as she continued to flip through the channels on the television.

"...you wanna go down to the gallery and paint something?" he offered not knowing how else he could entertain her.

"What gallery?"

"I volunteer at a gallery downtown"

"Why?" she laughed.

"Because sometimes I miss Brooklyn I know that might be hard for you to wrap your head around" he admitted.

"I can't paint" she said simply.

"Anyone can paint" Dan went into his room for a moment.

"Here" he handed her an old t-shirt that was full of holes and already had some paint splatters on it. She held it by the tips of her fingers and immediately thought this was a bad idea.

"This is...not my thing" she stared at it.

"Come on Waldorf let's go" He held the door open.

"Are you serious?"

"How else can we waste four and a half hours before Serena gets here?"

"Fine" she slipped her heels on and followed him out the door.

Blair stood in the middle of an empty gallery room and wondered what the hell she was doing with Dan. He pulled out a massive rectangular canvas and threw it on the ground.

"What is this for?'

"We're going to paint it" he announced. She looked down at her pristine red Louboutins that contrasted Dan's steel toed boots and knew this was going to end in disaster. She pulled her shoes off and stood barefoot on the concrete floor, oddly enough it wasn't cold like she expected it to be.

"Just go for it...Jackson Pollack it" he encouraged once she was wearing the shirt. Blair dripped a little paint on the huge canvas. She laughed lightly as she dribbled some dark blue paint on to the pristine white canvas.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he asked while opening more cans of paint for her with a screwdriver. Blair slowly flicked the brush at the ground and was surprised to feel some spatter on herself. Dan laughed seeing it wasn't in her nature to be messy.

"just go for it, be more agressive" he threw his brush downwards harshly shocking Blair a little. The large black splatter Dan caused crisscrossed with Blair's blue one. "Just like this!" he did it again with red paint, Blair blinked rapidly as a few spots fell on to her smock.

"okay" she mimicked him by thrusting the brush downwards, she laughed. "What do you think?"

"Not bad Waldorf, more over here" he pointed.

"is there paint on my face?"

"No" he lied seeing that there was just tiny flecks of blue paint on her cheek. Telling her would only cause her to stop painting. Hours flew by as they worked at it eagerly. It was so large and actually took quite the amount of work to cover it.

"...and your mom gets paid to do that?" she sighed laying down on the floor, no longer worried about her clothing, just needing a rest.

"yeah" he nodded with a laugh taking a look at their beautiful abstract painting. "Here" he handed her a small paint brush.

"What's this for?" she held it in her hand.

"Sign it"

Blair lifted herself up and slowly but surely marked her name on the bottom right hand corner. Not giving Dan any credit she stood up and gave it a once over.

"I'm pretty good" she smiled.

"Hey guys" Serena walked into the gallery with a bubbly smile.

"Hey" Dan walked over to give her a kiss. He was pleased, it was only six and now he didn't have to entertain Blair any more.

"Painting together?" she looked shocked. "I'm so happy you guys are becoming friends, I really am" she hugged Blair lightly.

"Who said we were friends? Humphrey was just giving me a lesson on abstract expressionism. Can you believe his mother gets paid to do this? it's obscene" Blair put pulled her smock off as he phone vibrated.

"I picked up some new releases" Serena showed Dan her choices and he read the synopsis' on the back of the boxes.

"alright it's movie time" Dan rubbed his hands together. "I'll order us a pizza now and..."

"Umm, Can we reschedule?" Blair looked up from her phone.

"What why?" Serena looked disappointed.

"I have something I need...to do"

"Blair if that's Chuck..." Serena scolded her.

"It's Fiona" she smiled. "I have to go,...but you two have fun" she said before grabbing a hold of her painting and heading out the door.

"Bye Blair" she turned around and walked out leaving Dan and Serena.

"You hanging out with Blair and there's no bloodshed, I'm impressed" Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We have a unique relationship" Dan said pressing a kiss to Serena lips, she protested as he pulled away.

"I guess it all paid off. It's Thursday and we're alone" he kissed her earlobe.

"Thank you" she thanked him for helping Blair.

"What do you say girly?...wanna get dirty?" he smirked with his eye on another canvas.

"yes! and after we need to get pierogies"

"I have pasta and pierogies at home" he smiled knowing how happy she'd be.

"Spaghetti?" Serena asked.

"Of course" Dan handed her a brush full of paint.

"Good!" she threw her hair up in a messy ponytail and took it from him. Painting with Dan was something she was familiar with, she thrusted her brush down and created a large black splatter across the canvas. Dan stood behind Serena and moved her hands around the canvas causing the paint to fall and make neat patterns. she laughed as he kissed her neck and tried to distract her from what she was doing.

"Stop, i'm doing something" she pulled away with laughter when his face buried into her neck tickling her with his stubble.

"Oh that's beautiful" he smiled at his girlfriend's creation. "Who knew you were such an artist" he kissed her again.

"Hmm" she sighed as his hands rested on her hips. "I need some more blue" Serena told him. Dan immediately let go of her hips and opened another can. Serena watched him with complete adoration over how sexy he looked covered in paint and opening paint cans for her.

"Do I have paint on my face?" she asked him.

"Right here and here" he pointed only so she smeared more black paint on to her face. "You got it" he lied.

"Dan I need,...red!" she announced and he quickly went over as she worked on the blue part a little more.

"Make sure you sign it okay?" he kissed her hand when he came back with a can of red paint.

"I love you" Serena said sincerely. He smiled and instead of going back to the painting he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Dan found himself kissing his shoulder and collarbone now only making Serena sigh and try to unbutton his shirt.

"We're alone right?" she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Good" she pulled her shirt up over her head and threw Dan's shirt to the floor.

Within an hour they were back at Dan's apartment covered in paint and both fumbling to get into the shower.

"You liar!" she pushed on his bare chest that was covered in paint when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "You said I didn't have any paint on my face you jerk!" she laughed as he tried to get away from her.

"Let's clean you off" he pulled the shower curtain to the side and turned on the water. Serena pulled off the rest of her ruined clothing and got under the hot stream. Dan got in still wearing his pants, the water at the bottom of their feet swirled with colours from the wet pant still on his jeans. Serena made short work of his pants and soon they were both washing each other with soap bubbles.

"_I'm so happy Blair is busy_" Serena said impishly as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Me too" he agreed. "I missed a spot" Dan traced his finger along her collarbone that still had blue paint on it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nicky was sitting with her aunt Jenny in her room when she could hear her Dad and Uncle Nate fumbling around in the foyer.

"Do you think it goes in here?" Nicky heard her dad ask her uncle Nate as she turned the corner.

"Not really" Nate answered looking around the room."Why doesn't she want it?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, something about how it's haunting her or some bullshh..., Nic, do you want to put this your room?" Dan asked knowing it would definitely go with the colour of her walls.

"Your painting?" she just stared at it knowing her parents painted it together. There was a large black splatter across the entire thing. "Why do you have that?" she asked quietly.

"Your mom doesn't want it" he said simply.

"She doesn't want it?" Nicky asked with a frown.

"No, but do you want it ?" she just nodded. And led them into her room so they could see where to hang the nails.

"Is that...?" Jenny held looked up from her magazine when she saw the painting. "Wow" she couldn't believe how symbolic and profound it was seeing this painting be hung up on Nicky's wall. This painting was very special to Dan and his ex, a picture of it was even on their wedding invitations.

"She couldn't even let me in her apartment, she just put it in the hallway and said 'come pick it up' " Dan spoke quietly as he and Nate lifted it on to the wall. "Didn't even come out to greet me when I texted her and told her I was there" he shook his head annoyed with his ex.

"Maybe she's afraid to see you" Nate said.

"She saw me a couple weeks ago and it was fine"

"Maybe it's hard for her to see it go" Jenny piped up.

"If it was hard for her, she wouldn't be getting rid of it" Dan said as he and Nate took a step back to see if it was level.

Nicky just stared up at the painting her dad and uncle hung above her bed, it used to hang above their dining room table before he parents got divorced. She had so many memories at that dining room table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She laid in the chair with her pants pulled down to expose her right hip. A butterfly stencil was drawn in blue ink over top of the tattooed **DH**. Dan Humphrey, her ex husband. Looking down she couldn't believe how stupid they were. What possessed them to permanently mark one another was beyond her at this time. They weren't even drunk, that was the sad part. They weren't even married but at the time they just knew they'd be together forever. Thinking back about that day she remembered it was her idea and she just couldn't get over it. Dan tried to tell her it was a dumb idea the first time she brought it up but she could always talk him into things.

"How does it look?" the artist asked her about the stencil.

"Good" she smiled slightly and relaxed in the chair.

As the artist rested his hand on her side and lowered the needle she felt overwhelmed. "Stop" she gasped.

"Do you want me to make the stencil a bit bigger?" he asked.

"umm, no" she sat up. Blinking wildly she shook her head and gazed down at the black initials.

"Change your mind?" the tattoo artist asked empathetically.

"Yeah" she nodded simply. "A part of me will always love that 'DH' "

**XOXO**

**(Please review! :)**


	7. She's a Princess

(Ok here's a chapter, its long and I tried cleaning it up a little but it might still confuse you, remember certain parts are meant to confuse you. Please review :)

**(She's a Princess)**

His breathing became conscious, his eyes darted away, he forgot what he was doing and why he was there. All he could think about was her and how he didn't want her to think he was having a hard time with the break up; He wasn't, but for some reason she made him freeze. Dan gripped the handles of his shopping cart with a grin, the grin resolved into a neutral expression quickly as she stopped to chat.

"Hi" she said first with a smile. It was like she was a neighbour or an acquaintance. The whole fact they were married for eleven years seemed to be completely out of her mind. It felt like a sharp stab in Dan's stomach, they had only been divorced for ten weeks and she was acting like it had been years.

"Heeeey" he took a deep breath.

"You all right?" she asked seeing his strange stance, an attempt to be cool. He leaned over the cart awkwardly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?, I'm uh shopping. Shopping for...foooood cause i'm in a food store..._grocery store_" he cleared his throat and stood up straight, he realized he just looked like a total fool in front of his ex wife. What worried him the most was why he cared. "Why're you here?" he swallowed still trying to act normal. She looked down into her cart thinking it had been obvious.

"I just need a few things." she gestured to her three or four items.

"Oh" he nodded a little too much. Dan noticed a shiny, purple eggplant in her cart and thought of Nicky. "Nicky said you never shop" he blurted out.

"I don't,...not normally, but i've been bored lately and this is something that I enjoy" Silence crept upon them and Dan filled it by asking her what time it was.

"It's 2:30" she answered after looking at her watch.

"Ok good, I still have some time before I have to pick up _our_ princess from school" he smiled. They always joked that Nicky was the Princess and they were her loyal subjects. Nicky kindly referred to Dan as her knight or her court jester, her mom was always her chambermaid or her lady in waiting. His ex had a gentle look on her face, she smiled looking down at her grocery items, a strand of hair fell in her face and Dan knew she was ready to continue with her day, she didn't want to stand and talk to him any longer. "She called me at lunch and told me she was late this morning" Dan's eyes widened. "How'd you manage that?, I always get her to school on time" he pressed his lips together.

"It was never my job" she defended herself. "You always dropped her off,...I always picked her up" she spoke seriously lifting her head and pulling the strand of hair out of her face. "If you want her to be there on time, then maybe you should take her"

"I was just,..." Dan hated to think she was given the impression that he was scolding her. "_I was kidding_" Dan said awkwardly, this was definitely a different dynamic than he was used to. All of a sudden she was taking his dry speaking voice seriously. In the eleven years they were together she had never taken that voice seriously.

"So,...how have you been..." he truly wanted to know. It wasn't like he wanted to cut her out of his life just because they were divorced. He still wanted to be her friend but he wasn't sure she wanted that.

"Honey?,..." a guy called to his ex wife. Dan looked over to see a guy who was quite stocky with a full beard , he didn't take his ex to be interested in that type of guy.

"I'll be right there" she called back. Dan's heart sank, he felt like just taking off right now.

"_I guess you've been good_" he said under his breath.

"I have to go. I'll see you later" Dan nodded. He was sure he'd be happy to see her moving on but right now in this moment he felt ripped apart. She was his wife at one point in time, he was the one she'd be shopping with. Why did he think this would be easy?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You all done your homework munchkin?" he knocked on Nicky's door. There was no answer. "Nic, what ya doing?" Dan peered into Nicky's room. She held her hand out as to silence him. He walked in and noticed she was watching a home video. Dan stared up for a moment and found himself completely engaged with what was playing out on the flatscreen. He walked over slowly, sat on the edge of Nicky's bed and watched for a few minutes, it had been years since he had seen this. It was really interesting to see everyone look so much younger. He even wondered what happened to the sweater he was wearing in the video. _He loved that sweater_

Dan shook his head at himself as he watched his mouth move a mile a minute with a story he was telling someone. He couldn't believe that he actually went on and on like that. The person he was chatting with couldn't get a word in edgewise and even though this video was over nine years old he still cringed watching himself. The music in the background was a traditional Christmas song. His ex wife approached him with a tiny baby that was less than eight weeks old, their perfect autumn baby. She was wearing a beautiful Christmas dress and white tights, Nicky was positive she still had that dress in her closet somewhere.

"I was so cute" Nicky commented without taking eyes off herself.

"Cutest thing i've ever seen" Dan told her. The camera zoomed into her little face that was curious about the camera she was seeing. Once Dan was holding the baby, Nicky's mom now moved around the tree. Dan was holding his glass of champagne out of baby Nicky's reach as she kept trying to grab it. Past time Dan was still telling a long winded story and present time Dan wished he would shut up.

**"Just smile, one smile" **Dan's mother-in-law pleaded with her daughter. His ex flashed a toothy smile and went back to arranging presents around the tree diligently. Dan turned when the screen started fast-forwarding. There was Christmas present opening and laughing. Everyone wished the camera a Merry Christmas and then Nicky pressed play. She had watched it so many times she knew what was to come. Dan sighed when the camera zoomed onto his ex and him staring at each-other while sitting on the couch. Dan was relieved that his past self had now shut up and was only rubbing his current wife's hand.

"And this is my favourite part" Nicky told Dan as the screen showed her mom lean in to kiss her dad. Dan got up and left Nicky's room as he felt sick. He exhaled and blinked wondering why he felt so terrible after watching that.

"Daddy?" Nicky called from her room. "Are you going to continue the story tonight?, I haven't asked about it for days so I think you should tell me a big chunk tonight" she looked hopeful.

"Oh you think so, do you?" he opened the door.

"Yeah, I do" she said confidently.

"Where did I leave off?"

"You just finished your second year at Yale and Emily just moved in with you" Dan loved that she held on to every word and was taking it so seriously.

**_XOXOXO_**

**_Flashback_**

_"Blair?"_

_"No Audrey Hepburn" she gave him her classic eye narrow as she strutted into his apartment. _

_"It sounded like a question because I meant to ask what are you doing here" he closed the door and turned to her. Blair didn't say anything she just sat herself down on a couch._

_"So...What are you doing here?" he held his hands out._

_"It's Thursday" she said bluntly pulling three dvds from her purse._

_"Blair...its summer"_

_"I wasn't aware that movie Thursdays had any strict rules" she turned a dvd case over and read the synopsis. Dan watched her for a moment before she smacked both hands down on the couch in surrender. "Okay, I was bored and then I realized it was Thursday, I thought i'd come see Serena and,...you" she added. "Trust me, I asked around before I settled on coming here" _

_"Well,...I..I'm honoured to be your last pick" he said nobly making Blair scoff at him. "But uh,...Serena isn't coming home tonight she has something with her dad"_

_"Oh" Blair thought for a moment._

_"But I mean it's not like we're going to kill each-other if we watch a movie" Dan realized he had wanted to see the dvds in Blair's hands._

_"No" Blair shook her head. "I suppose we can have a detailed discourse about the film afterwards" she thought. _

_"Did you just insult Serena?" Dan said seriously._

_"What? no" she straightened up in her seat. _

_"I'm just kidding Blair" Dan smiled. "You're right, we can go into depth without having someone throw popcorn kernels at us for being boring." he held his hand out to see what she brought. __"This one!" Dan held the one he wanted to watch up in the air._

_"Over careful consideration we're going to watch this one" Blair opened the case of another._

_"...Okay" he knew fighting with her never helped. _

_"Never mind, let's watch the one you want, __I kind of ambushed you. So I think you deserve to pick tonight, It's only fair. Serena picked the last twenty times..." she looked at him._

_When their movie ended they talked honestly about how much they hated it. After a while Blair turned to Dan. "I think its safe to say,...Serena would have loved it" _

_"Ouch" Dan chuckled. "Blair,...If I tell you something top secret...," her ears nearly perked up. "...can you keep it a secret?" _

_"Are you kidding?, tell me!" She suddenly got all worked up. Blair loved secrets more than the average person but Dan wasn't completely convinced she could keep one._

_"I'll show you" Dan walked into his room and came back within a minute. "Never leaves my apartment?" he made sure she knew he was dead serious. _

_"Humphrey come on!"_

"No!,...no Waldorf, I need you to swear to me that you won't tell a soul"

"I won't tell a soul" she put her hand over her heart.

"Never?" Dan questioned still staring at her.

With one roll of her eyes Blair spoke. "_Never" she waited, she was sitting on her knees now. Dan pulled the black cube from behind his back and opened it exposing a gorgeous princess cut engagement ring. _

_"...Oh my god" her eyes darted from the ring to his face with sheer surprise. _

_"I thought I should ask you what you thought, being her best-friend and everything. Oh and a dictator of taste" he rolled his eyes a little and Blair laughed._

_"Nice job Humphrey" she was surprised as she snatched it out of his hand._

_"hey!" Dan watched Blair try it on. "I brought it out so you could look at it not try it on. Plus,... you're trying it on the wrong finger" he watched her stare at it on her index finger._

_"I know that Humphrey..." she stared at him blankly. "I just wanted to see what it looks like on a woman's hand, and it's bad luck to put another woman's engagement ring on your ring finger" she stared at it. _

_"So?"_

_"Its pretty. The clarity is quite amazing" she tilted it to the light. "Harry Winston?, nice" she couldn't believe he picked this on his own._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

_It was midnight and Dan was holding his cellphone in his hands, they were shaking as he waited for a response; any response. His teeth grinded together absentmindedly, his hand went up and tapped on the arm rest of the couch obsessive compulsively. He'd never felt so sick in his entire life. His phone chimed and he read the message instantly, it was from Jenny, he skipped it and continued waiting. His apartment was dark, the only sound was the noise of his clock ticking. Sucking in a deep breath his eyes felt heavy and stung. He stared at the phone, the only light in his entire apartment. He started rocking back back and fourth lightly chanting for her to message him back. Come on, come on. After ten minutes had gone by he ran his hand through his hair harshly and tugged at it. He tried to do normal things, he tried to watch some tv, he tried cleaning but the phone sitting on his couch commanded his attention. He went back through his messages and looked at the last one he sent her. **'So what does this mean?, are we broken up?**_ he felt entirely pathetic but he cried as he typed it and sobbed once it was finally sent. He took a deep breath and set his fingers to the keys again, he quickly sent** '_Serena?_**' Dan had little faith in her answering. He decided to try and get some sleep around two am but just as he slipped into the covers, the phone in his hand chimed. _**'Yeah, it does' **was all it said. Dan didn't sleep now, he couldn't. He tried calling her over ten times but every-time it went to voicemail. All he wanted was a reason, an answer. **'Why did you leave? you didn't have to leave. I'm sorry' **_ Dan never received a message back.

_"Dan?, what is it?" Blair sat up in her bed. The alarm clock read 2:40 am. She would have to tear him a new one if this was another pocket dial. She had told him and Serena to both shut their phones off when they went late night bar hopping. _

_"Umm, are you sure you know you didn't get is ass backwards?" the voice on the other line confused Blair. She knew it was Dan but wondered if he had been beaten up or something. _

_"What? what are you talking about it? Humphrey it's almost three in the morning. When you drink you should really have someone take your phone away" she was ready to hang up when she heard Dan's voice call her name in the most desperate way._

_"Blair,..." Blair frowned hearing the pain in his voice. _

"Dan,...what's wrong?" she started worry that something terrible had happened.

"_Oh my god_..." he said softly _running his hand over his face. "Are you sure it's not just bad luck to try on another woman's engagement ring at all?" he rested his head on the wall in front of him._

_" ...she said no?"_

**XOXOXOX**

**Present**

"Is your dad still telling you that story?" Nate asked Nicky as all three of them crossed the street.

"OH! in the story,...he,..." she pointed to her dad. "Just proposed, and the girl said 'hell no' "

"She didn't say 'hell no', " Dan shook his head.

"Proposing to two girls who both said "no",...I think you're pretty pathetic" Nicky laughed.

"Thanks" Dan handed her money so she could get some ice cream across the street. "I wouldn't say I'm pathetic" Dan thought for a moment.

"Its pretty bad daddy" Nicky giggled as took his money.

"Hey, she said yes eventually" Nate said just as Nicky turned, Dan elbowed him in ribs gently, not enough to hurt but just enough to know he needed to shut up.

"What?" Nicky said looking up at both her dad and uncle. "What did you say?"

"I said,... _someone_ said yes to him_ eventually_" Nate looked at Dan making sure that was okay.

"What's the big deal?" Nate held his hands out as Nicky ran across the street to get ice cream. Dan watched her carefully.

"I've put so much into this story, I don't wanna ruin it now. I'm actually thinking about getting it..._published_" he said slowly wondering if Nate would tell him it was a bad idea.

"Wow, it's been awhile Dan"

"I know" he said with nod. "But I think it has potential, it's woven like something straight out of fiction but it's all true"

"Do it" Nate said simply. "It sounds interesting"

"Yeah I'm thinking about it"

"Dan,...I shouldn't tell you this because she asked me in confidence but,...the other day...Nicky asked me if she was _an accident_" Nate felt like he was breaching a confidential contract when he told Dan. Dan eyed him carefully wondering what he told her. "I didn't say anything!, I didn't say anything... I just asked why she felt that way"

"I don't know what her obsession with that is. I'll probably tell her one day but,..._you-know-who_ doesn't want her to find out"

"She-who-must-not-be-named,..." Nate chuckled. "Why though? It's her life Dan, it's not that big of a deal. Tons of kids..."

"I know but she's nine, she doesn't need to know those details of her parent's life"

"But its,...cool. I think it's cool" Nate smiled.

"It wasn't cool at the time" Dan said.

"Man, I know, but someday you should tell her. I think she'll appreciate it"

"Believe me, it's her mother that doesn't want her to know. I wanted to tell her years ago."

"You're divorced now, you don't have to listen to her" Nate laughed. Dan thought about how awful he'd feel if he told Nicky something his wife had always wanted to keep from her.

"Maybe i'll write it in my book" Dan smiled before bending down to tie his shoe.

As Nicky came back from getting ice cream she found herself in a fit of laughter at her dad who was tying his shoe.

"What?" Nate laughed heartily as Nicky squirmed and pointed. Nate turned around and noticed he and Dan were standing in front of a Harry Winston.

"I can't..." she laughed so hard, Nate laughed along with her. "_I can't_,...breathe" she managed to get out through her laughter before bending over in sheer hysterics. Dan stopped tying his shoe and stared up at her. Once Nicky had pulled herself together she had a huge smile on her face. "Do you all of a sudden have an urge to propose to Uncle Nate?" she burst out into laughter again. Dan stood from his kneeling position and shook his head at her with a smirk.

"Oh you're hilarious" Dan said sarcastically as he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her along.

"Oh,...I get it...Harry Winston" Nate laughed. "Dan, you know I love you,...as a friend, a friend" Nicky laughed even harder now as her uncle joked around with her.

"Alright," Dan nodded acknowledging the joke. "...alright" he continued walking in front of them wishing the laughter would die down.

"I might consider if you try again in front of Tiffanys" Dan shook his head at Nate and kept on walking. "What?,..._you know I can't resist the little blue boxes_" Nate smirked as he spoke in the most feminine voice he could master. Nicky was crying with laughter as she and her uncle walked behind Dan continuously cracking jokes.

"I wish I had a camera!" Nicky continued. "Oh look dad, Bvlgari!" she pointed. Dan thought this joke was behind them by now but she was still pulling them out hours later. "Do you have the sudden urge to ask a random woman to marry you?"

As they day came to a close and they had spent the entire day with Nate, Dan and Nicky headed home on the subway at about seven pm. Dan looked deep in the thought and Nicky nudged him on the arm.

"Dad,..." she said softly. His warm brown eyes met hers. "I don't think you're pathetic" she smiled softly. Dan wrapped his arm around her.

"I can take a joke babe" he let her know he wasn't offended by her teasing. she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled close to him.

"I know you wear your heart on your sleeve and you just fall in love easily" she said. Dan looked at her intrigued with where she got that. "So, I'm sorry if I said you were pathetic for proposing to two girls that both said no, that couldn't have been fun"

"Who said that, the part about my heart on my sleeve" she asked.

"Someone" she smiled. "Dad, if you're not upset why do you look so sad?"

"I'm just thinking" he rubbed her arm.

"Oh right!" Nicky shut up immediately knowing what that meant. When Dan was quiet it usually meant his thoughts were good enough to put on paper or computer screen and as soon as he opened his mouth to converse with someone he'd lose all inspiration. Like a soda bottle under pressure he needed a sink to catch the bubbles; a computer screen to open his mind to. Dan jumped to his desk and typed frantically at the keys once they returned home. Nicky loved that sound coming out of her dad's office, she wouldn't dare disturb him as he typed about three hundred words a minute.

"You ready for bed?" Dan showed up once he was done getting everything he needed on to the computer screen.

"Yepp" she jumped up on to her bed and snuggled under the covers.

"You know what?" he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "This mattress feels kind of lumpy" Dan put his hands down and pressed on the bed.

"How does it feel to you?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Come to think of it,... there is a lump" a sly grin showed up on her face.

"A lump? what kind of lump?" Dan smiled.

"Just a lump" she smiled. "It's terrible, i'll never be able to sleep with this lump" her eyes widened.

"Could it be a pea?"

"It very well could be" she touched her finger to her chin.

"Well you're very sensitive to such things under your mattress" Dan nodded.

" I am" she agreed.

Nicky laughed happily as Dan lifted her mattress up and down and she bounced around on the top laughing. "You're right, it was a pea" Dan inspected the little frozen pea. She burst into laughter.

"Thank you for taking care of it daddy" her smile was so big Dan couldn't help but smile right back.

"You're welcome Princess" he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Dan smiled as he walked to his bedroom, he threw the tiny frozen pea in the trash can and remembered ever since he read Nicky 'The Princess and the pea" she would swear she could feel a lump in her mattress every night. The only thing that would send the four year-old off to sleep was if her mom and dad searched and ultimately found the pea that was causing her the "discomfort".

**XOXOXOX**

_"Dan, can you come in here" his wife called. "Nicky says she can't sleep because she has a lump in her mattress" she stoked her baby's hair tenderly. _

_"A lump?, we'll have to fix that" he looked down at his little girl who looked pleased he was there to save the night._

_"Maybe it's a pea!" Nicky said._

_"A PEA?" Dan smiled at her little face._

_"Yeah!" she smiled back._

_"I don't know about that,...__Let me go and get a hammer, maybe I can pound the lumps out" he said before leaving the room. His wife's eyebrows knitted together with confusion, she continued to press on the bed and even laid down on it herself to try and figure out what was bothering her daughter. _

_"I don't feel anything" she smiled warmly at her baby girl who was positive there was something making her uncomfortable. _

_She even lifted her daughter's pyjama top to check and see if something was poking her, she found nothing. _"Stand up sweetie" she helped her get up so _Dan could lift the mattress. Dan came back and pretended he was going to use his hammer to fix her mattress. "Wait a second..." he put the hammer down. "I think I see something" Dan said as he took a peek._

_"What iz it?" Nicky asked in a small voice. _

_"Well, there you have it, it's a pea" Dan held his hand out. "You were right Princess"_

_"A pea?" his wife laughed not believing he did this._

_"a little green pea" Dan held it in his hands to show her better._

_"I told you!" Nicky looked up at her disbelieving mother._

_"I laid on it and didn't feel a thing" she played along. _

_"Well you're not a princess,...You know Nicky is royalty right?" Dan asked as he helped his daughter get back into bed and get comfy. _

_"I completely forgot" she smiled at her daughter thinking about how cute this all was._

_"Well Princess, does your bed feel better now?" Dan kneeled down to the side of her bed with his wife._

_"Mhmm!" she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "goodnight, love you"_

_"Goodnight Printhcess..." Nicky reminded him with a slight lisp. _

_"Oh forgive me...," he put his hand on his chest. "Good night _Princess_" Dan said annunciating carefully._

_"Goodnight my Princess" her mom now hugged her tightly. "Love you sooo much" she pressed a firm kiss on her cheek and didn't want to let go._

_"Come on" Dan said to his wife once their daughter was fast asleep. She looked down at Nicky who was so precious and didn't want to leave her. "She'll be here in the morning,.." Dan smiled. "C'mon, let's go to bed" _

_As Dan and his wife walked out of her bedroom a smile spread across her face. "I can't believe you,... a pea?" she asked. "You actually went and took a frozen pea out of the freezer?" she laughed. _

_"We read 'Princess and the pea' last night" he let her know._

_"Figured" As they stood outside their bedroom she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall with a forceful kiss._

_"What's that for?" Dan asked as she pulled away._

_"For making a little girl's fantasy a reality" she smiled warmly with his hand in hers._

_"Well, she was just so cute I had to play along" he held on to her waist._

_"I was talking about me" she smiled and looked at Nicky's bedroom door that had a sign on it with her name in wooden pink letters. **Nicole Brianna**_

**XOXOXOOXXO**

Nicky sat in the tub with bubbles overflowing she blew on some and had them float around the room. Within a couple minutes of being in the tub she heard a knock at the front door and her dad opened it. There was some chatting and then suddenly she realized it was her mom. Quickly she used her foot to add more water to the tub not wanting to listen to the conversation they were having. A knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Nicky called to the person on the other side of the door.

"Its mom" she said, Nicky told her to come in. "Hi sweetie, ...where are your candles and bath salts?" she laughed at how grown up she looked with a novel in her hands.

"I thought bubbles were good enough"

"I just wanted to tell you that i'm going on a business trip and you're going to stay with daddy for a couple weeks"

"...Okay" she said looking back to her novel. "A couple of weeks meaning fourteen days?"she stared at the page.

"Yes" her mom nodded before fetching a towel for her so she didn't have to soak the floor when she got out. "I'm leaving right now so..."

"Right now?" Nicky's voice was small.

"Yes but as soon as I come back, i'm going to pick you right up and you can stay with me for two weeks" it sounded like an offer.

"I'll think about it"

"Okay Princess, I've gotta go. If I knew about it sooner I would have had you stay with me up until today. I just found out about it today" she kissed her on the cheek tenderly realizing she didn't have time to wait for her to get out of the tub and get dressed. "Love you, see you when I get back"

"Love you too,...Bye" Nicky said as her mom walked out of the bathroom. "Have fun!" she called after her mom.

"So,...?" Dan crossed his arms in front of him asking how telling Nicky went.

"She's fine"

"Did you tell her you were going on business?" Dan wasn't subtle with his obvious disapproval.

"What am I going to say Dan? that i'm going on a vacation with my _new boyfriend_?" she rolled her eyes as he slammed things around as he put the dishes away.

"Well it would be honest"

"Like you wouldn't say the same thing"

"I wouldn't leave her for two weeks period" Dan turned away and headed to the kitchen. She followed him.

"Dan,...it's two weeks, not three and a half" she smiled reminding him of a business trip he went on when she was very young.

",...That was actually business" he started cleaning up the kitchen. "You know that was for a book tour and it's different now, she was eight weeks old when I left, it's not like she noticed I was gone"

"It's just a little white lie, it'll only upset her if I tell her the truth"

"You know what,...I wish you lied to me too. Because,..." he didn't want to go any further.

"Why?"

"Because it pisses me off, okay?" his eyes widened.

"Because you won't have your sundays free?" she seethed. "It's TWO weeks!"

"Because we got divorced eight weeks ago!" he yelled. "You can't even let the ink dry on our divorce papers before you go off on vacation with some guy you barely know?" he looked up from the counter. "I don't know him, I don't know what he's like, for all I know he's..."

"I have to go" she threw her purse over her shoulder with the shake of her head.

"Yeah that's typical you" he cleaned the counter in the kitchen. "When things get real you bolt"

"I'm leaving because I don't have to answer to you!" she turned. "I don't have to stand here with you, I don't have to ask your permission!"

"Who said anything about permission? All I wanted was a little respect. You've been seeing him for less than eight weeks and now you're going on vacation..."

"_I've been seeing him for a year_" she confessed, her eyes glossed up as the words left her mouth. Dan was frozen in his tracks, he inhaled a breath and wished he could look away from her.

"I,..."

"I don't want to know" Dan held his hand up to stop her from continuing.

"It started out completely innocent" she blurted out knowing she just hurt him. "We didn't really go on a real date until our divorce was finaliz..."

"I just said I don't want to know" he blinked.

"Dan,...it's not even that serious..." she tried to walk closer to him but he told her she should probably go in a soft voice. Dan quickly calculated in his head what was happening a year ago. A year ago was when Dan started noticing they were drifting apart. A year ago they went to couples therapy, a year ago was when their problems started.

"I need you to leave now" without saying anything she turned in her heels and walked out.

"I'm ready for my story!" Nicky came bouncing out of the bathroom with a towel turban on her head, she was wearing a fluffy white bath robe and pink slippers. Dan was sitting on the couch holding his head in his hand. Nicky stopped in front of him and pulled at his arms. "Come on daddddddy" she tugged on his hands. "What's wrong? come on"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" he smiled at her before putting his hands on her face and kissing her forehead tenderly. "We're just not doing story time time tonight okay baby?" Nicky's eyes shifted a little and she knew her dad lied about nothing being wrong.

"But you said..."

"I know, I know. But let's just call it a night. I'm tired and you have school tomorrow..."

"Dad..." she found it weird the way he was holding her hand.

"Tomorrow okay?"

"You said that yesterday" Nicky pulled away from Dan and walked to her room.

"I thought you were tired" she looked up when Dan walked into her room a few minutes later.

"I am,...but I was thinking you might be up for watching a movie?"

"Can I choose?"

"Why do you ask that?" Dan smiled. "You're the Princess, i'm just the knight"

"You don't seem very dashing or valiant tonight daddy" she said honestly.

"Court Jester?"

"No, you're too sad for that" she climbed up on to her bed.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"That's okay, I don't want a prince, or a jester or even a knight right now. I just want my dad"

"Well, in that case" Dan walked over to her "At your service" he hugged her tightly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

** So let me know what you think. Should I continue? I like writing it, I'm just not sure if I messed it up so much that it's too confusing for people to grasp. Thanks again for reading xoxo)**

**-FQ**


	8. She's worth it

(Thanks for all the reviews! It really helps me prepare for the next chapter when I get feedback. I'm still not sure if I want to continue, i'm kind of feeling my way through to decide if it's worth continuing. This is somewhat of a filler chapter, it's going to put out more questions but it's not going to have much of the past. Like I said before, it's supposed to be a little confusing. There are aspects that I can't make too obvious, I just hope it's not so confusing that you can't follow along. I'm finding that Dan and Nicky's relationship is much more interesting than Dan's story. I'm enjoying writing the present way more than the past but i'm going to try and balance it out. I don't want to get to in depth when it comes to the past right now because I don't want to get carried away with details. The past chapters will be very in depth once her mother is identified but doing that now just seems like overkill in my opinion, but let me know what you think. PS. I love that you're trying to figure out who her mom is by taking everything into consideration :)

**dancing darling:** Thank you! that's very sweet

**Sparkly: **I'm sorry you're so confused :( i'm trying to do my best without giving the secret away too soon

**ElizabethV:** I'm continuing now. I really want to finish this one off whether certain people like it or not. Thanks for your review :)

**Bibleboymary4ever:** I spent more time on the last chapter because I wanted to make it less confusing. Not sure if that worked though :P I really love Dan and Nicky's relationship too! I think in this chapter you'll see where Dan's head is at when it comes to his ex wife.

**Chiara:** Long reviews are the best! I really love that you're taking all the details to heart. It really pleases me to see people are actually interested in this story.

**Ann:** Don't worry about Dan, he's a strong man :)

**Liastra Lee: **I'm so glad you're not confused!

**Maggie3325:** Hi lovely! I love love love love that you change your mind in every chapter. I'm just afraid people will stop caring once I expose 'mommy'

**Tvlover456:** You'll see what's going on with Nicky's mom soon. She's definitely trying to move on quickly, you're very right about that.

**PBDSforever: **Oh girl, Thanks for reviewing every chapter, you're like my biggest fan :)

**Sandra Medem: **Thanks for reviewing :)

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(She's worth it)**

**~XOXOXOXOX~**

**Flashback**

Dan stopped attending lectures when Serena left him. His homework was suffering, his sleep was practically non existent, his eating habits were all over the place. Some days he couldn't even stomach food, and others he put broken-hearted women to shame by eating an entire carton of ice cream.

"You need to shower!" Nate walked into Dan's apartment to find him snuggled up in a blanket. "This is pathetic" Nate picked various things off the coffee table including an empty pizza box and a week old newspaper that had probably been laying there since Serena broke up with him. "Clean this shit up"

"What's the point..." Dan continued flipping through channels on his tv. "I have no one to clean up for, who am I trying to impress?" he winked at Nate with sarcasm before going back to the tv. As Nate threw things into the trash bin he noticed something under a magazine.

"Why do you have this? Take it back!" Nate held the Harry Winston box in his hand.

"NO!" Dan held his hand out. "Give it to me" he leaned forward still wrapped in a blanket.

"No, this is going back Dan,...you can't have this here"

"I'm not taking it back Nate"

"Yes, you are. What the hell do you plan on doing with it now?" he stopped cleaning and waited for an answer.

"It was custom made. No other girl can have that. It's Serena's"

"Dan,...Serena doesn't want it"

"_Shut the fuck up_" Dan stared at Nate with bitterness.

"I'm being honest. She doesn't want it. If she wanted it, she'd be wearing it. Get up and get on with your life" he shook his head at his friend.

"That is easy for you to say. Can you talk to her? Find out why she just left?...I tried but she won't talk to me. Her mom said she's not talking to anyone"

"No"

"Nate, please?"

"You need to take this back" Nate said calmly.

"No! it's not going back"

"Dan, get the money back"

"I already told you that it's Serena's!"

"She doesn't want to marry you!" he yelled.

"_I know_..." Dan pressed his lips together and willed himself not to cry. His throat was sore and he wanted Nate to leave.

"Dan,..." Nate felt bad now. "come out with me, let's go meet some girls. Maybe you'll meet someone that..."

"No one is as good as her" Dan spoke definitively.

After an hour of pleading Nate got Dan showered and shaved. "Well, you don't look so pathetic" Nate smiled. On the drive to the bar Dan looked out the window in a daze wishing he was back at home wrapped in his blanket. There was a takeout menu and a tub of ice cream calling his name. Nate turned up the radio when he heard Ce Lo Brown's 'Fuck you' come on; Dan didn't appreciate it. When they finally arrived Dan was less than impressed with the bar Nate chose. The music was so loud he couldn't think about Serena, and he knew it was too early in the night to try and talk Nate into leaving.

"Okay, I'm getting beers and then we're going over there!" Nate smirked and gestured to a collection of women all in mini skirts. Dan always knew he and Nate were a different breed of man. Nate excelled at being single, Dan thrived on being in a monogamous relationship.

"I don't want to meet girls Nate" Dan said sadly.

"Well, maybe you won't have to meet one" Nate pointed at Vanessa who was talking to her friends from across the bar. "Go talk to her, i'll be there in a sec"

As Dan approached his old friend/girlfriend he was almost relieved that there would be no pressure to talk to her. When he tapped her on the shoulder she turned and smiled brightly. "You're out!" she hugged him.

"Who told you?" he knew that it wasn't a normal reaction to seeing him.

"Your dad" she frowned a little. "I'm really sorry Dan. What..., _what happened?_"

"I don't even know" he tugged on his ear casually. "she just left..."he bit his lip.

"Well, let's have a good time. We're both single and free!" she rubbed his back knowing he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah,... we split up last week. He was uh..._cheating on me_" she sighed but then quickly smiled to show him she wasn't hung up on it. "I just want you to know that if I knew how bad it feels to be cheated on, I would have never done that to you" it was sincere and Dan nodded.

"Well, i've heard Karma is a bitch" Dan said casually.

"You wouldn't know. You're too good of a guy Dan"

"I think that might be the problem,...Can I buy you a drink?" he offered.

"Umm,...I'm...pregnant" she said with a cringe knowing his reaction might not be the best.

"...Oh!" he was utterly shocked, he searched her midsection but couldn't spot a bump, she must have been early on in her pregnancy. "Wow" he really was at a loss for words.

"Yeah…" she smiled lightly; uncomfortably.

"Can I buy you a water?" he smiled with a slight giggle.

"You're the best" she laughed.

As the night progressed Nate and Dan sat at a table with Vanessa and caught up on one another's lives. "So you're just going to raise this baby on your own?" Nate crunched on the ice from his rum and coke.

"That's the plan" she nodded.

"Well, if you need anything, anything at all, give me a call" Dan let her know he would always help her out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Dad...stop" Nicky raised her hand and looked out the coffee shop window.

"Why?" he took a sip of his coffee.

"I think maybe this story was a bad idea" Dan looked at her puzzled, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know if I can deal with knowing the truth" she stared out the window contemplative and quiet.

"What truth?" he asked after a moment, a slightly amused smile played on his lips.

"That i'm adopted"

"What?" Dan burst into laughter. "You kidding me?, you look exactly like your mother" he couldn't contain his laughter now.

"No, I mean _by you_" her lips quivered. "If Britney's my mom and you aren't really my dad..." her face looked like she mortified. Dan's smile dropped.

"Nic...Nicky" he took her hands in his. "It's a story, don't get all worked up okay?"

"I can't help it, I don't want to know if you're not my dad" her eyes welled up in an instant as the words left her lips. "some stranger out there is my dad,...oh my god"

"Oh Nic,..." Dan threw his head back. "Why such a drama queen all the time? Regardless i'm your dad"

"..._regardless_" She stared at him like he was a stranger.

"I'm your dad!"

"You are?" she stared at him and wiped her eyes. "biological?"

"Yes,..." he couldn't believe how she was still believing some silly thing she conjured up in her head.

"So Britney is out?"

"Yes she's out"

"Good, I hated her, she could never be my mother"

"No she couldn't be" Dan agreed thinking about Vanessa and Mike getting back together only weeks after they split.

"So now it's out of Natalie and Emily. I'm curious to see how this unfolds. Right now it could go either way"

"I'm glad you don't think it's obvious" he stood. "We have to head home. I have a dinner meeting"

"A real meeting?" she said sternly as he helped her off her chair.

"Yes, a real meeting"

"What about?" she stared up at him as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"I'm pitching a new story idea"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Did you date right after Emily left you?" Dan was putting on a sport jacket and smoothing out his hair as he prepared for a meeting with his publisher. Nicky was lying on her stomach on his bed while flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah. Nate was always trying to get me to go out and meet girls with him" Dan recalled his life at that point. "but I wasn't something any girl wanted to date then. I was mopey, depressed and compared everyone to Emily. No one was as good as Emily" Dan thought for a moment then shook his head to snap himself out of it. He tightened his tie, he wore one on purpose to look as professional as possible for Nicky's sake. "How do I look?" he turned to her with his hands out.

"Like you want to sell an idea"

"Ha!"

"Ha!" Nicky copied him before looking back down at her magazine. Dan walked over to see what she was reading, his eyebrows lifted when he discovered it was a Cosmo. The front subtitles shocked him. **69 WAYS TO MAKE HIM WANT YOU FOREVER, 199 WAYS TO PLEASE YOUR MAN IN THE BEDROOM. **

"I don't want you reading that" he pulled it away from her.

"Why?" she looked up. "I got it from mom's"

"I'm sure you did, but you're too young for that. Go read one of your novels,...go on" he gestured for her to leave his room.

"Okay" for as sassy as she was, Nicky was obedient when she knew her parents weren't joking around. Once Nicky had left the room he flipped through the glossy mag quickly. He was surprised when he found a marker on the page that featured an article on **SEX AFTER DIVORCE, **Dan felt sick. The front door opened and Dan quickly put the magazine away to greet Nate.

"Archibald" Dan said once he approached the door to see his best-friend eating from a chinese container with a pair of chopsticks.

"What did you bring for me?" Nicky ran towards him. She stood in front of him patiently waiting for her usual token of appreciation.

"Nothing, why would I bring you anything?" he chewed. Nicky pouted before heading back to the living-room. Dan always thought Nate and Nicky had an interesting relationship. They, in a way, acted like siblings. They fought with the comfortable ease that a brother and sister would. They ganged up on him like a brother and sister would on their parent. Dan knew Nate was just as protective of Nicky as he was. "Hey twerp" Nate called out, Nicky turned around and he threw a large, pink lollipop at her, she smiled happily knowing he would never come over to watch her without bringing a treat.

"Guess what I found out,..." Dan turned back to make sure Nicky was out of earshot. "Y_ou-know-who_, was seeing that guy for a year"

"Whaaaat?" Nate looked shocked. "The beardo?"

"She said it wasn't anything serious but still... Why couldn't she just come to me? How bad was it that she couldn't tell me that she was talking to another guy?"

"Dan,...it's over, don't analyze it now" Nate kept eating.

"But,...if she told me maybe there was something I could have done"

"Like what?"

"...if she needed more affection she should have told me. More attention, more..._love_" he scratched his chin. "she didn't have to look elsewhere" he shook his head.

"Oh Dan..." Nate swallowed and looked at his friend with compassion. "she knew you loved her..."

"But if I had...put in more of an effort..." he thought. "I mean, _I can grow a beard._.."

"I don't think it's about the beard" Nate chuckled. "Don't beat yourself up okay?" he placed his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"I can't help it. Up until a few days ago I thought we grew apart but now I feel like I could have done something to _keep her_"

"You're only saying this because the effects of divorce are setting in. You feel lonely and like a failure. If you were still with her you'd be back to the same place. You two just fell out of love"

"..." The words stung because right now he didn't feel like he fell out of love with her.

"Once you get yourself a new girlfriend you'll move on and realize this is just silly"

"I don't want a girlfriend" Dan blinked. "_Nobody is as good as her_"

"Dannnn..." Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I never thought you guys would last. I anticipated this..."

"Thanks a lot" Dan rolled his eyes.

"I just said I was being honest. You should have seen it coming too. Think about how many times she broke your heart"

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't have even bothered with that 'one last chance' " he considered they should have never gotten back together after their big break up.

"Hey, don't talk crazy now. If you two never got back together that beautiful little girl wouldn't exist"

"No, you're right. Even after all this,...she's worth it" Dan nodded. "Thanks for coming Nate. I'll be home at eight at the latest"

"That's fine. Don't tell her but I enjoy our quality time" he kept stuffing more chinese noodles into his mouth. Nate sat down beside Nicky in the living-room. The entire room that was usually immaculate was in its' regular mess that screamed '_Nicky is here_'. There were mounds of papers and books, she had a few accessories and dvds scattered around.

"Are you a hoarder or something?" he asked the girl who was now doing homework with her lollipop and ignoring him the best she could. Nate kicked some things around with his foot to make more room.

"Don't kick my shoes!" she looked up at him.

"Forgive me!" he snapped back in the same tone.

"Dan, remember those little plastic heels she used to have?" Dan nodded as he headed towards the door. "You used to follow your mom around and pretend you were on the phone and very important. You wanted to wear them everywhere but your dad said 'only certain types of girls wear plastic heels" Nate laughed.

"I have to go. Be good for Nate" Dan said before heading out the door.

"Goodluck daddy!" she yelled. When Dan was gone Nicky looked over at Nate. "So, are you Team Dan or Team..."

"Whoa, who's taking sides?, I'm equal friends with your mom and dad, i'm not taking sides"

"I think you spend more time over here with my dad" she thought.

"I'm telling you, they're both my friends. I'm never going to choose between them. I'll admit it was easier to hang out when they were together but I don't mind going back and fourth"

"Then we're in the same boat Nate"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

Sitting across from his publisher he started to explain his new idea for a novel. In great detail Dan went over the whole story he was telling Nicky and how he thinks he's formulated a great mystery.

"Emily is...Serena?" Jerry questioned.

"Yes, and Britney is Vanessa, and Natalie is Blair. I'll have to change their real names as well for the sake of the story. I can't very well use the real names of my ex girlfriends" Dan smiled thinking Jerry was really feeling it.

"You lost me" Jerry threw Dan's rough chapter to the side.

"Three women all intersect in my life in one way or another" Dan eyed his papers as he tried to explain his idea again. "and the mystery is which woman I ended up with"

"So like 'How I met your mother'"

"No, not really" Dan shook his head starting to get tired of explaining it over again.

"You lost me again Dan" Jerry put his elbows on the table.

"I already know these women. All three of these women have been in my life for years. Every chapter outlines my relationship with all three"

"You dated all three?"

"Yes"

"But you married one?"

"Precisely!" Dan felt like he finally hooked him.

"It sounds like it's been done before" Dan's shoulders fell.

"How can it have been done before? This is my life, this is all real"

"I don't know Dan" he scrapped his plate with his fork. "It's not really your genre" Dan was confused by this. His publisher should have known he started out writing romance.

"What do you mean? What about 10-08-05?"

"Was that published?" Jerry belly laughed and offended Dan.

"Well no, but it was featured in the New Yorker..."

"_A paragraph_ was featured in the New Yorker, a bloody paragraph!" he reminded Dan. "You're just better at the dark murder mystery stuff. People aren't going to pick up a Daniel Humphrey thinking it's going to be all rainbows and sunshine. They're expecting blood, lies and sex"

Dan's eyebrows raised. "Trust me, this isn't going to be a book for little girls" he urged him to reconsider.

"You're telling your daughter this story, she's what? Eight?"

"Nine" Dan corrected.

"...Yeah, that's not going to sell with your name attached to it" Jerry went back to his dinner.

"How do you know? it's not like my target is nine year-old girls. Telling her the story just gives me the right tone and it allows me to figure out how I want to word things. It will have an adult theme"

"I've been in this business a hell of a lot longer than you. You need to stick to what you're good at. What you're good at is suspense..."

"This will have suspense" Dan stressed pressing his fingers firmly on the table.

"lies..."

"It'll be full of lies!"

"Scandal..."

"There will be some of that"

"Sex"

"yeeahh..." Dan was going to tell him whatever he wanted to hear now.

"Illicit Sex..."

"Well,..." he looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah sure" he lied thinking he could make some stuff up.

"Infidelity..."

"I can...embellishhhh..."

"murder..."

"I try to..." Dan sighed. "stay away from criminal activities when i'm writing about personal experiences"

"This is exactly why I don't want you writing about yourself. I want you to write the fiction that people pick up in airports!, the stuff that puts money in my pocket. Mysteries that revolve around a murder, not a mystery that revolves around the women that Dan Humphrey married, do you understand?"

"I only married one"

"Whatever, I'm just not sold on this. Write what you're good at!" he couldn't figure out why Dan was trying to change his style.

"What if i'm not good at that anymore?"

"I'm sorry but i'm not investing money in something I'm not completely sold on. If you can't write anymore maybe you should just stick to what you're apparently good at,... looking for the talent. You have a good eye for that"

It was like a slap in Dan's face. Jerry knew how much Dan loathed being on the other side. "I wrote a children's book years ago and that was a best seller" he reminded him.

"That is completely different!. Children's books are a different bracket! I'm not sure who your target is for this 'Maybe' story but i'm not endorsing it. If anything it sounds like a loss"

"I'll go through someone else"

"You mean get another publisher?" Jerry laughed as he used his napkin. "You can try"

Dan decided to walk instead of taking a cab, he needed to think about this. When he approached his ex wife's apartment he got an idea. She had given him her keys so Nicky could easily have access to her things while she was gone on vacation. There was something else in that apartment that Dan was curious about. Wandering around his ex wife's apartment he realized it looked nothing like they apartment they shared together. Their apartment together was a good reflection on their personalities combined, this was all her.

"Hey buddy" Dan walked up to the dog who was sleeping on a big dog pillow on the kitchen floor. His wife had hired a dog walker to take him out three times a day. She paid good money for her 'baby' to be taken care of properly while she was gone. She paid so well, she expected them to spend quality time with him for a few hours as well. Dan called the dog walker's number and told her that her services were no longer needed and that he would be taking the dog home with him.

"Home so soon?" Nate questioned sarcastically. It was nine thirty and Dan was late.

"Sorry, but I had to pick this up" Dan gestured to the floor and Nate laughed at the dog.

"You're a kidnapper!" he commented as Dan brought the dog into the kitchen and told him to keep it a secret. When he walked out he saw Nicky already dressed in her pyjamas and eating a bowl of cereal .

"Thanks Nate. I'll see you later"

"Don't mention it" he smiled before going over to Nicky and giving her a soft noogie. "Bye monster"

"Owww!" she flicked him on the arm. "Bye" she waved setting her bowl on the coffee table.

"I'll see you later Miss and Mr. Humphrey" Nate said before heading out.

"It's nine thirty, you know what that means,...Let's go chicka-dee" Dan walked over to Nicky.

"Carry me, I'm absolutely famished" she sprawled out on the couch.

"_Nice try_,...famished means you're hungry" Dan smiled standing beside her.

",...I'm absolutely debilitated with exhaustion" she tried again.

"Bravo..." Dan complimented her. ",but i'm not carrying you" Nicky's puppy dog eyes widened and she continued to lay there as if she had no mobility.

"But I caaaannnn't" she whined.

"I'm not carrying you" Dan reiterated as he began to walk towards her room hoping she'd follow.

"..." Nicky continued to lay limp knowing her dad would give in. "I guess i'll just sleep here then" she yawned.

"Nicky..." Dan turned around.

"I can't walk,...i'm too tired" she moaned.

"You're a spoiled brat you know that?" Dan scooped her up and walked her into her bedroom.

"I get told everyday" she smirked taking pride in her spoiled brat status.

"I think you're getting a little old to be carried to bed" he placed her down and she slipped under the blue covers.

"Sophie Halton told me I was too old to be tucked in" she said shyly. "She laughed at me and said I was a baby" she looked small and unsure.

"Nicky, Sophie is just jealous that her parents are too busy to tuck her in" Dan assured her that she shouldn't be embarrassed as he kneeled by her nightstand.

"You think?" she looked worried.

"I know!" he tapped her on the nose. "Tom Halton, is a deadbeat dad. He probably doesn't even know when her birthday is" he hated that guy from PA meetings. As soon as he said it, he knew he shouldn't have. It was one thing to talk about him with his wife but with Nicky it was a bad move on his part.

"A deadbeat Dad?" she asked curiously as to what that term meant.

"That was really rude of me. This doesn't leave our apartment okay?" Nicky nodded furiously. "He's not necessarily a deadbeat. A deadbeat would have neglected her and refused to pay child support. Tom is not that bad, but I really think that Sophie is just jealous that you still get tucked in."

"Maybe Sophie was an accident?" Nicky looked up.

"...I'm not really sure what your obsession with that is. I think most kids are surprises, not accidents. Please don't say that to people, it's rude" he pulled some hair out of her face.

"I wasn't though right?" she asked. "I wasn't an accident?" her eyes were huge.

"...No," Dan tilted his head thinking about that secret he promised his wife so long ago.

"Was I a surprise?..." she didn't like that any more than the first option and Dan could tell by her body language.

"_Umm_..." he cleared his throat that tightened. "no...you weren't" he smiled softly. "_We wanted you so bad_" he stroked her hair gently knowing she was just worried about being an inconvenience in her parent's free lifestyle.

"Good" she smiled. "So,.._.do you_ think nine is too old to be tucked in?" she asked again to be sure.

"Do _you_ think you're too old to be tucked in?" Dan asked her instead of answering.

"No" she shook her head.

"Then you're not too old" he kissed her on the head tenderly. "I'll tuck you in for as long as you want me to tuck you in" he smiled. Nicky seemed appeased. "I have a surprise for you, stay right here" Dan walked into the kitchen and came back with Nicky's dog; his ex wife's dog.

"WINSTON!" she got excited and sat up. He looked happy to see her and tried getting up on to the bed. Dan helped him. "Really? You're going to let him sleep on the bed?" she was shocked.

"Yes, I am" he pet the dog and smiled at Nicky who was so happy to have him with her.

"Oh Winston, you're such a goofball" she laughed as he immediately curled up beside her and fell asleep. "He's getting so tired and old daddy"

"Well, what do you expect? We had him before we had you" Dan continued petting him thinking about how much time he had left.

"I didn't know he was that old"

"Yeah, he was a present" Dan said.

"From you?"

"Mhmm"

Nicky smiled loving the fact her dad gave her mom, one of her most pride possessions. "For what occasion? Her birthday or for Christmas?..." she wondered why she never asked this before. She never thought about it, she just always had a dog.

"Umm,..." Dan thought for a moment on how he wanted to word this. "He was a cheer up present"

"Oh...," she looked confused. "For wh..."

"He was so little!" Dan looked at this dog who had to weigh about 40 pounds now. "she carried him around in a basket when he was a puppy. I think he weighed two pounds when I got him" Dan had to stop himself from remembering that time. Remembering how brilliant and bubbly his wife was, remembering how in love they were. Nicky continued to pet her dog and Dan leaned over to finally tuck her in.

"The time has come," the Walrus said" Dan began to recite the famous lines of Lewis Carroll.

"To talk of many things" Nicky said brightly.

"Of shoes and ships and sealing wax" Dan continued.

"Of cabbages and kings"

"And why the sea is boiling hot" Dan smirked.

"and whether pigs have wings" Nicky capped it off and Dan stood to press a kiss to her head.

"_Sweetdreams_"

"Daddy?" she grabbed his hand.

"Mhmmm" he sat back down on her bed sensing the urgency in her voice.

"What if I want you to tuck me in when i'm sixteen?" she asked carefully. Dan smiled at how concerned she was over the whole 'tucking in' situation.

"Then, i'll be right here" he smiled warmly; reassuringly. "Although, I don't think you'll want me to tuck you in when you're sixteen"

"Yes, I will" her eyes were wide. Dan knew she just couldn't fathom their relationship changing in seven years.

"Trust me. You're going to hate me when you're sixteen"

"Why?" she was serious, her eyes fixed on his.

"It's just what happens. Girls hate their dads when they're sixteen," he smiled. "It's a universal thing"

"That sounds like a whole lot of garbage" she was petting her dog now.

"It's true, when you're sixteen i'm going to finally tell you that you can't have a tattoo" he laughed.

"You already decided?" she questioned sitting up straight and waking the dog up.

"Yeah!"

"Would you like me to hate you in advance?" she asked with a pout.

"Would you like to _tuck yourself in tonight_?"

"No!" she grabbed his sleeve. Dan chuckled a little, her mom used to do things like that.

"You and mom both have tattoos"

"We weren't sixteen baby girl" he reminded her.

"When i'm 18 I can do whatever I want!"

"Tattoo your face for all I care" Dan shrugged.

"Maybe I will"

"I hope you wont,...you're too beautiful for that"

"Daddy..." she smiled bashfully.

"Go to sleep little girl" he kissed her all over her face and caused her to giggle up a storm.

Dan changed for bed and brushed his teeth before picking Nicky's bowl off the coffee table and putting it in the sink. As he walked down the hallway he noticed there was still a box he hadn't unpacked. He opened it quickly and noticed it was framed artwork and a few photos. When he and his wife separated he made it clear that he wanted all his mother's artwork even if his wife loved her pieces. The last frame was a photo of Nicky at six months old. He knew his wife had her own copy of this picture. Baby Nicky was sitting in a flower pot, fast asleep with a huge, pink gerber daisy fascinator. Her little chubby hands were holding up her face and Dan remembered feeling terrible as his wife and the photographer essentially folded her up into a pretzel and placed her in the pot for a few pictures. He thought it was cruel until he saw her drift off to sleep almost immediately. "_So worth it_" Dan said to himself.

**XOXOXOX**

(So, I know Vanessa was hardly ever an option here, but I still had to take her out properly. Hope you're still with me. PM me with questions. I'll answer every single one just as long as you sign in to review :)


	9. She's Sensitive

(I'm still chugging along. I hope you don't think i'm moving at a snail's pace trying to tell this story. I want to hold your attention so this chapter will move at a quicker pace. I've never written anything that had so much complexity, look what i've done to myself :P Please enjoy and review. xoxox Don't make fun of me for making this an xmas chapter, I got backed up. I started this in the winter I believe, so i'm behind lol. Again, this is planned out, I have an outline. I know who her mom is :D ps. I have no idea how a publishing house works, if anything i've written is false i'm sorry. I did a little research but that's not the main purpose of the chapter anyway. ENjOY!

**(She's Sensitive)**

Dan should have been filing manuscripts and coming up with marketing plans but today he hunched over his laptop. Every couple of minutes or so he'd stop to take a gulp of his black coffee that was less than steaming hot. Just like clockwork he grabbed his mug after finishing a paragraph and held it up to his lips. His eyes scanned the screen as he tilted the mug up to fill is mouth with nothing; his mug was empty and he hadn't realized. It wasn't rare for Dan to get so caught up in writing that the hours flew by and everything around him became a blur. For another minute or two he attempted to type without coffee but it proved difficult and he succumbed to the break room to pour himself another. Nicky had been bothering him about his caffeine intake lately. He was sure another health class told her that it would cut years off his life. She carried on as though coffee was as bad as smoking cigarettes. Dan consciously drank orange juice with her at breakfast that morning to appease her and prove that he could go a day without coffee. While Nicky brushed her teeth that morning he quickly threw back two expressos; he didn't want to stop today.

With a new, steaming cup of black stuff he sat down to his computer and soon realized that what he'd been writing was complete jibberish. Letting out a disappointed sigh he held down the backspace key and deleted a large portion of text. Putting his mug down, he began again.

_"Mr. Humphrey, Ryan Gregory is here. Would you like me to send him in?" _Linda, opened his door slightly. Dan hated when she called him 'mister'

"Oh uh..." he snapped his laptop shut hoping she didn't see him working on something that didn't benefit the company he worked for. "Yes, you can send him in" Dan stroked his tie and turned in his chair. Surprised, Dan noticed that Ryan was no more than twenty years old. "Nice to meet you, take a seat" Dan still couldn't believe the kid sitting in the room wrote one of the best crime novels he's read in years. When Dan's meeting with Ryan came to a close he felt lost. Ryan had so much potential at his young age and Dan was jealous; envious that this kid could be the next big thing. Without a doubt his manuscript was going to make it to the New York Times best seller list once published.

Starring at the text on his screen he wondered if this novel he had just completed the third chapter on was up to snuff with his previous novels. Would people be disappointed with his style change? He knew he was getting ahead of himself. '_Would people even buy it?'_ '_would it even get published?_' were the questions he should have been asking himself. His blackberry began to light up with a familiar name, he answered it pretending to be an answering machine.

"Hello, Dan Humphrey is not available until 3:30 which is exactly when school gets out. If you need to talk to him please contact _his people_ and they'll be happy to help you. Or call him after school when the time would be more _appropriate_" He loathed when she called him during school hours. That phone was a life line for emergencies and she took advantage of that nearly every recess.

"Why do you have to do that?" her voice was small.

"Why do you have to call me when you're at school? You know that it's only for emergencies during school hours," he said to his nine year-old. "One day you're going to really need me and i'm going to ignore you. Have you ever heard of the boy who cried 'wolf' ?"

"It is an emergency" Nicky said in a muffled voice.

"Why?" Dan kept typing with his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. "Why do you need to come home?"

"I just do, come get me now,...please?" the whiney voice was all too familiar. When Dan told her that she wasn't allowed to come home she went into full blown panic mode; something Dan had never experienced with her before.

"I don't understand why you need to come home, what's wrong?" he pulled away from his computer screen to listen to her more carefully.

"Daddy..." she was crying.

"Okay...okay..._calm down_" he talked her down. "I'm coming to get you, just give me twenty minutes"

"Twenty minutes?..!"

"Nicole, I'm at work, it's going to take me at least ten to get to your school and I can't leave without telling anyone. I need to finish up with a client. You're going to have to wait"

"Daddy..."

"Go tell Mrs. Geller you're sick and that i'm coming to get you...I'll be there in twenty..."

"You said twenty, two minutes ago!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to teleport?," Dan said dryly. The crying didn't cease and Dan started to feel terrible. "You need to calm down, go sit down. I'll be there soon" the sound of that girl crying always made Dan's heart sink, only one other person on the planet could do that with her tears.

Dan heard the bell ring and he knew she should be heading back to class. "Can you hurry?"

"Go inside, I heard the bell"

"DAD!"

"Go inside. I'll be there soon" he hung up.

"Dan, are you free? I want to talk about the Caroline Reese contract..." Dan's boss Darren walked into his office without knocking.

"What about it?...She signed with us" Dan stopped gathering his laptop and briefcase, he was hoping he could sneak out of the office without anyone knowing.

"No, she's changed her mind" Darren said simply.

"What?" Dan looked shocked.

"That was my reaction too"

"Are you sure?"

"Another publishing house is offering her a better deal. Those books sell like hot cakes. We need to do something."

"We can't offer her any more money, we're capped"

"You don't think I know that?," he leaned over Dan's desk. " Steve told me you know her personally. Can you talk to her? Promise her that we'll take better care of her. Or tell her we'll get her a television series on HBO..."

"Her target is fourteen year-old girls" Dan smiled.

"The CW?" he tried. Dan shrugged so Darren tried again. "Anything!, tell her that we'll get her a movie deal and Catherine Hardwick will direct" Dan laughed at Darren's desperation.

"You win some, you lose some" Dan said.

"No, this was ours!" he shook his head not believing that this was happening to them again. They had lost a big romance novel franchise the year before. "There's nothing you can do?"

"What am I going to say to change her mind Darren? She's already decided. Sure, we treat our clients better. We have a better reputation for marketing and design but she doesn't care about that. This book is Amanda's money maker. Do you think she cares how much we pay our graphic designer so that she has a nice pretty cover? no, she wants more more money. Instant gratification"

"Maybe we could cut back on wage for the design team..." Darren put his finger on his chin.

"No, no, no," Dan shook his head and snapped him out of his thoughts before he did something harsh. "We'll just,...we'll find something better" he said with confidence.

"Like what?"

"Uh..." Dan glanced down at his laptop and considered pitching his idea. Jerry had told him that no other publisher would want his story. Dan took a few seconds to bounce the idea in his head. "I actually, was thinking Ryan Gregory's novel" his phone chimed. Nicky's name flashed over and over, Dan's jaw clenched with her lack of patience.

"I'm coming right now, you're being ridiculous" he spoke into the receiver before hanging up.

"Your kid?" Darren smiled lightly.

"_Sometimes she's just like her mother_..." he mumbled holding the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, how are you doing? I heard about..."

"I'm alright,...I think" he laughed a little. "I don't really know. I don't know if I'm just ashamed I couldn't make it work or if I still have feelings for her" he rubbed his forehead then wondered why he told his boss that. "So Ryan Gregory?"

"I don't know.

Dan's phone rang again and he answered.

"Nicole Brianna..." Dan began with a stern voice.

**XOXOX**

Dan entered the school with a phone pressed up against his ear. The entire walk over he talked to Darren. He told him that he would find something else that would match the proceeds that Amanda's novel would achieve. Darren didn't see Ryan's book selling the same way Dan did, it wouldn't come close to the vampire series that they lost.

"I have to go, I'll call later" he hung up quickly when he spotted Nicky's teacher in the hallway. Dan absolutely hated when he gave off the typical UES parent vibe. Of course he lived on the upper crust but he didn't want to be lumped with guys like Tom Halton.

"Mr. Humphrey" Mrs. Geller smiled.

"Daddy!" Nicky ran into the hall after her.

"Hey,...what's wrong?" he bent down to her level and noticed she looked so relieved to see him she practically jumped into his arms.

"Can we go home?" Dan took her backpack. "Now, can we go now?"

"Yeah,..." he looked up at her teacher and she kind of shrugged. "Go sit down on a bench for a second, I need to talk to Mrs. Geller" Now that Dan was there she obeyed and quickly sat on a bench looking quite content and not at all sick.

"What's going on?" Dan asked her teacher.

"I'm not sure. We have a spelling test later, I thought maybe she wasn't prepared but I knew she wouldn't shy away from a test. I watched her at recess and I think..., I think there might be some...teasing going on"

"Teasing about what?" he looked over at his daughter who was well put together kicking her feet lightly. Why would anyone feel the need to tease her? She was smart and pretty, she had the sweetest personality but she was also funny. Then again he could have been bias.

"I'm not sure exactly. But you know girls..."

"I do!" Dan sighed thinking about the girls in high-school. "I just never thought it started at the age of nine" he gestured to Nicky.

"It's starting younger and younger unfortunately" Mrs. Geller said. "We have a new girl, Isobel. They got on like best-friend's all week and today..._not so much."_

"Should I make her stay?" Dan asked. "I mean if she has a test..."

"No, she can take the test tomorrow. I'm going to go and give the class a little talk about hurting people's feelings"

"Thank you" Dan said before walking over to Nicky.

The whole walk home Dan tried to think of ways to pry information out of her.

"If something was going on,...you'd tell me right?" he looked over.

"Something like what?"

"Like,...if you were upset about something?, you'd tell me right?"

"yeah..."

"What's going on with you and Isobel?"

"Izzie? She's my best-friend" Nicky smiled.

"Then why weren't you hanging out with her at recess today?"

"because I wanted to go home so I sat on the steps at recess"

"Why did you want to come home?"

"Because" she said shyly.

"Nicky tell me" Dan looked down at her.

"_Wesley and James are so mean to me_" Dan laughed at her admittance.

"Boys are mean to you?"

"They're awful!, they harass me"

"Are you sure it's not more like teasing? boys tease girls when they like them"

"Well that's just stupid" her eyes widened.

**XOXOXOXOOX**

When Dan dropped Nicky off for school the next day she begged him to let her go to work with him. "Please?"

"No, you came home yesterday. You don't have a fever, you're not throwing up...if you can walk and talk, you're going to school. Give me the phone"

"What if I have an emergency?"

"Then the school will call me" his palm was up waiting for the device.

"But what if,...what if..."

"Nicky, give me the phone"

"You gave it to me so I could call you when I needed you. What if I need you?"

"Like I said before, if you need me,...your school will call me"

"When can I have it back?"

"When you're not so dependent on it" he slipped it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "Do you want me to talk to those boys?" Dan asked with a smile.

"No!" even at nine years of age she would be embarrassed to have her dad fight her battles.

Nicole adjusted her backpack and turned away from him. "Hey,..." he took hold of her hand and pulled her back so she'd look at him. "Keep your chin up" he gave her a little tap. "Don't let anyone make you feel bad" Nicky took a deep breath. "Smile" the sides of her lips pulled slightly. "Have fun, I love you" he hugged her before sending her into the building.

At recess Wesley walked up to Nicky and told her that she looked extra ugly today. Nicky replied with "No, I will not go on a date with you!" as loud as she could.

"Well, I think you look extra beautiful today" Nicky's friend Izzie smiled at her. Nicky hugged her best-friend tightly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Already on his third cup of coffee, Dan searched through manuscripts by hopeful writers. Some had terrible premises and he skipped right over to the next. Some were intriguing but when he opened them up he found nothing to hold is attention.

"Have you found me anything yet?" Darren burst into Dan's office again without knocking. If Dan was still married, and his wife used to come for her litte 'visits' that would have been a problem.

"It's been less than 24 hours, i'm working on it" he looked through filed manuscripts. He'd probably skimmed through about fifty by now "We don't have enough time to put it on the shelves by Christmas anyway, what's the rush?"

"Do you know how long it's been since we've had a best seller on our side? Find me something, you have six weeks" he turned to walk out when Dan stopped him.

"How would you feel about _me_..." when the words were out he wished he could stuff them back in.

"You're writing again?, what is it? Crime? Thriller?" he looked intrigued.

"It's a mystery" Dan answered.

"Court room drama?"

"uh,..._Fluff piece_..." Dan said carefully. He forsaw Darren's reaction.

"No thanks"

"Darren..., just hear me out" As Dan explained the premise of his new novel Darren began to look more and more intrigued. Eventually he took a seat in one of Dan's conference chairs and began to nod; Dan hooked him.

"I feel like woman will eat that up..." he put his finger on his chin and thought.

"Ages 18 to 40" Dan smirked stating his target audience.

"How much do you have done?" Dan felt Darren's eyes stare into his as if he could see dollar signs in his pupils.

"Three full chapters" he made it sound like that was an achievement.

"...And I'm walking away" the dollar signs must have disappeared because Darren seemed less than interested now and got up to leave.

"Wait!, I wrote those chapters incredibly fast. If you give me five more weeks I can finish it"

"Make it four? but I need to read your manuscript"

"Right here" Dan dug a copy out of his desk and handed it over.

"Am I going to need a box of tissues and a cup of chamomile tea to go with this?" he joked. Dan just laughed thrilled that someone would be reading his book.

"Maybe a bubble bath!" Dan joked as he made his way down the hall.

For the rest of the afternoon Dan typed more and more of his outline so that when he got home he could really get to work. He was bouncing around on his ergonomically correct chair but he was hunched over disabling its purpose to keep his spine aligned. Rolling his wrists around he leaned back in his chair pleased with his outcome, for some reason this thing was writing itself. Paragraphs were pounded out in a matter of minutes, a whole chapter in an hour. A knock on Dan's glass door had him look up to see Darren holding his manuscript.

"How much?" were the simple words out of his mouth.

"...Are you serious?" Dan stood completely shocked.

"Well, I'm not sure we can afford you these days, I'm going to need an estimate" Darren laughed.

"Oh you can! You can afford me" he smiled.

"I'm going to need the next chapter as soon as possible..."

"Of course"

"Because I uh,..._need to know what happens next_" he rubbed his chin admitting that he was hooked already.

"I'm on it" Dan said. When Darren left the room Dan rubbed his hands together happy to be back on the other side of publishing; the writing side.

Dan typed well into the night. He liked his office at night. The large window didn't provide too much of the city during the day but at night the Manhattan lights were more spectacular then from the windows in his apartment. At around six thirty Dan tilted his mug to find that it was indeed empty, it snapped him back into reality and caused his heart to pound and his stomach drop. In the hours that he was in his 'writing zone' he forgot Nicky. He felt literally sick as he gathered his things and rushed out the door. Dan grabbed his blackberry and wondered why he only had one message from Nate asking if he was still on for drinks on Friday; but nothing else. He patted himself down and remembered he had Nicky's phone in his pocket. The car ride over to his ex wife's apartment couldn't have felt any longer. She had to be there, where else would she be by now? it was eight thirty and there was no way she'd be at school. Although it was December Dan was sweating bullets as he waited for the door to open.

"Why are you here?" his ex wife said cautiously when she opened the door in a black silk robe. She smiled at him slightly. Dan could have had a heart attack. She literally looked confused to see him, if she had known that he forgot to pick her up she would have yelled at him or at least been upset with him. "Dan..." she was confused.

"Nicky..." was all he managed to get out.

"Is in bed..., what's wrong?" she pulled her robe tighter.

"She's in bed?" he rested his hand on the wall and took a satisfying breath.

"Yeah, it's almost nine. What are you doing here?"

"I,...uh,...I have her phone" he dug it out and handed it over. His stress levels fell and he could now speak like a normal human being.

"You drove all the way over here to give her this?" she held it in her hand wondering why it couldn't have waited until morning.

"Yes," he nodded hoping he didn't look guilty. Dan couldn't believe he forgot that it was his wife's turn to pick her up from school.

"Okay" she looked at him awkwardly waiting for him to leave.

"So she's having brunch with me and then i'm driving her over for dinner with your family?" he asked her about Christmas arrangements.

"That's the plan" she said calmly. "But I can always come and get her if you..."

"No, that's fine i'll...drop her off"

"Why are you up?" he saw his wife turn her head. "Look who's here" she gestured to the door. It was in such a sweet way that Dan knew that he and his ex would always be able to get along for her sake. When she walked over Dan picked her up just relieved that she was safe and that she hadn't waited at school for hours because he forgot her.

"I missed you tonight" he squeezed her. Dan quickly discussed Christmas plans with Nicky as her mom ran her hands through her shiny hair.

"I think its time for you to get back into your bed sweetheart" she kissed her daughter on the cheek in a long lingering way that allowed Dan to kiss the cheek on the other side and send Nicky into a fit of laughter. Both her parents pressing big wet kisses on each side of her face, if she wasn't so happy to have them together in this moment she would have commented about how gross they were for being so affectionate with her. Nicky scurried to bed and her mom said she'd be there in a second to tuck her in again.

"How was your vacation?" he smiled.

"It was,...awful" she laughed. Dan smiled and she hit him on the arm playfully.

"What?" he smirked.

"You're getting some kind of sick pleasure out of my terrible vacation"

"Well, I didn't want you to go in the first place"

"How's..._Amannn_da_?_" she asked in a taunting voice.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in weeks. How's umm.._.beardo_" he realized he didn't know what her boyfriend's name was.

"Patrick" she corrected. "and I wouldn't call him that"

"What 'your boyfriend'?"

"I'm just seeing him casually, but after that trip I don't know..." she trailed off.

"How's work?" Dan asked changing the subject.

"Hectic, yours?"

"Same" they stood in silence now.

Dan wished her a Merry Christmas and he was on his way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Christmas**

The tree was finished being decorated and the apartment smelled like a delicious assortment of breakfast foods. It was a tradition that Dan would cook brunch and then everyone would head over to Brooklyn for dinner. Rufus wasn't about to pass the torch over to his son just yet. Nate relaxed in a lounge chair with a mimosa while he watched Dan and Nicky set up for their guests.

"Izzie has a deadbeat dad" Nicky said as she helped Dan set the table for Christmas brunch. She was dressed in a beautiful dress and her hair was in a neat french braid that Jenny created for her that morning.

"Nicole please don't say that to people" he stopped to make eye contact with his nine year-old. The look on his face made her recognize that certain things were not appropriate.

"I don't! I only say it to you in our apartment!" she knew the rules well.

"Good" Dan continued with the plates.

"She's never met him. He left her mom when she was pregnant"

"Why do you know that about Izzie?" he hated the thought that she may have asked questions that were none of her business.

"Because I asked why her dad never picks her up from school and she said she doesn't have one. But everyone has one. It's impossible to make a baby without the dad. So she told me that she never met him and she doesn't want to meet him" she scurried around the table putting dinner napkins in the wine glasses.

"That's unfortunate, but you shouldn't be so nosy" Dan finished the table, Nicky followed him into the kitchen.

"Why do people have sex if they don't want babies?" Nate's eyes widened and he listened for Dan's answer.

"I already told you,..." Dan said simply.

"But,...why even practice?" Dan couldn't believe she was talking about this again. "I mean if you never plan on playing a real game of soccer why would you go to soccer practice? Where's the sense in that?" Dan looked up and caught Nate's smirk into his wine glass.

Dan laughed wearily at her analogy thinking she was too smart for her own good at nine years of age. "Don't ask me" Dan shook his head.

"I suppose you could play soccer_ for fun_..." Nate shrugged with another smirk to Dan.

"Nate..." Dan closed his eyes wishing he didn't go there. "Nic, go wash your hands before everyone gets here"

"I don't understand how a guy can do that" Dan thought about a pregnancy scare he had just after he graduated university. He wasn't ready for that but he knew if she really had been pregnant he would have never left her. Thinking about it he'd have an twelve year-old now.

"yeah, how could you just go on with your life knowing you have a kid out there" Nate was baffled.

"Daddy, Izzie said her mom doesn't want her to meet her dad anyhow so it's okay" she said when she came back.

"When everyone gets here there is absolutely no gossiping at this table...I actually don't like you gossiping at all" his eyes fell on to hers, he was serious.

"Mom, said it's okay in moder-nation"

"Moderation" Dan corrected. "and i'd say you've achieved your quota for today,...No more" Dan said sternly.

"Okay" she smiled.

Nicky slid around on the tile floor getting in everyone's way during brunch. She was the only kid on her dad's side of the family so she needed adults to keep her occupied. She sat in Rufus' lap for a while. "Nic, tell grandpa why you needed to come home from school the other day"

"Oh no, what happened?" he asked his granddaughter.

"The boys at school are picking on her" Dan answered when Nicky shyed away from answering herself. "they tease her at recess"

"You know what that means?" Rufus smiled brightly at her. Nicky turned bright red and Dan chuckled. That was when she moved to her grandma Allison who told her that boys were stupid.

"If they like me, they have a funny way of showing it" she sighed.

"Boys are deeply, flawed creatures," Jenny began. "They don't know how to be nice so they're mean instead"

"We all do it" Nate assured her.

"You did it?" she asked her dad.

"Of course! Teasing is our finest form of flirting" Dan answered.

"Did you tease my mom?"

"Everyday"

"Maybe that's why you're divorced" everyone laughed making light of Dan's situation.

"You're okay right?" Allison placed her hand on Dan's back when everyone was busy in the kitchen. "I know we've all been so worried about Nicky and how she's handling it but how are you?" she asked her son.

"Mom, i'm fine" he nodded. "I'm fine" he smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Sometimes I don't think I am," he said honestly. "it's just a process. It's taking time to get used to"

Jenny helped Nicky make Rufus' apple pie for her dinner later that evening, Rufus stood by and made sure they were doing it correctly. When the food was finally ready to be dished out Nicky was in everyone's way, Nate almost dropped his plate when she pushed past him.

"Okay knock it off" Nate said playfully as he walked by her with a plate full of food.

"Don't you have your own family to spend Christmas with?..." Nicky bit back as he sat down at the dining-room table.

"Yeah, at six, I consider you guys my family too"

"Or maybe you're just here for a free meal..." she pressed her lips together.

"Dan!" Nate called for him. "she's being horrible"

"Come in here and get your food" Dan gestured for her to leave Nate alone. "What do you want?" he held her plate.

"I can do it myself, I can do it myself!" she jumped around stating her independence. Dan handed her a plate and let her make her own plate of food.

"Don't fill up too much you have huge family dinner with your mom after this" he reminded her as she filled her plate.

At around four Dan made Nicky put her coat on and say goodbye to everyone.

"I'm on my way out too" Nate hugged everyone and told them to have a 'Merry Christmas' he turned to Jenny before leaving "smell ya later blondie" Jenny smirked and Nicky lit up when she saw a perfect example of a boy teasing a girl.

"Here's your pie sweetheart" Rufus bent down and gave her the pie she made.

When Dan showed up at his ex wife's mother's penthouse he was reminded of all the previous years. He was nostaglic for those holidays but he'd never admit it. Dan greeted everyone with a hug or a handshake, a light wave to his ex before he left. He was ashamed of himself but he wanted to stay.

Nicky couldn't help but think that her mom's side of the family was bribing her with expensive gifts and competing with her dad's side. She had never been given so many presents on Xmas in nine years of life. There was a stack of gifts that her mom pointed at. Nicky loved presents as much as the next person but she somehow felt like she was being bought. Everyone was too full from dinner to have Nicky's apple pie for dessert.

"We can maybe have that tomorrow?" her mom said when she brought it out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A week later**

Dan decided to give in to Nicky and let her have a sleepover. He really needed time to write so he figured if he rented them some movies and bought some snacks that he'd have all Friday night to finish his novel. He picked both of them up from school and soon realized Nicky was more like him than he thought. Of course this little girl emulated her mother's mannerisms and looks but could she ever talk. Izzie was very quiet for her age, he wondered if she was always like that or if she was just intimidated by Nicky's wide vocabulary. There was something about Izzie that Dan couldn't quite put his finger on. He wondered if maybe her parents were celebrities, it wasn't unheard of, a few of Nicky's classmates parent's were actors.

"What's Izzie's lastname?"

"Umm, Barclay" she answered before bringing out a bowl of popcorn for her and her friend. Dan walked past the living-room on his second coffee trip and chuckled to himself. He knew girls that used to have movie nights exactly like this. Commenting on every detail that they liked and didn't like, they ate popcorn and managed to get more on the floor than in their mouths.

At eleven pm Nicky knocked on his door. "You alive?" she smiled when he told her to come in.

"What do you need baby?" he kissed the crown of her head when she crawled up into his lap.

"Izzie and I are ready for bed but we want a story"

"Tonight? you have a friend over, what do you need a bedtime story for?"

"Pleeeeassseee" she cuddled up to him and played with the pocket on his shirt.

"Go find a book and i'll be there in a second" he gave in.

"My story?"

"Picky Nicky?"

"Nooooo, the one about you falling in love with my..."

"I don't think Izzie would be very entertained with that story" Nicky jumped off his lap and went to find her friend.

"Iz, my dad is going to tell us a story that he's making into a book. He just makes it all up in his head" she crawled under the covers, Dan still thought they should pick a book off Nicky's wide collection.

"A story with no pictures?" Dan heard Izzie say.

"My dad is better than pictures!" Nicky praised him for his story telling.

"Let's read 'picky Nicky'" Dan suggested once he walked into her room.

"Why? it's so goofy"

"It's supposed to be goofy! you were little, I had to write something that made you laugh"

"Fine" Nicky opened the book wanting to start with the dedication. "no dedication?" Nicky looked up at her dad curious. She hadn't pulled this book out in years and couldn't remember what it said.

"What? no, it should say 'to my Nicky', and there should be a little poem" he took the book from her and looked through it. At the seam of the spine Dan realized that page had been ripped out; he knew who did it. "I can't belie..." he trailed off. He remembered that poem word for word. He thought of it quickly and jotted it down in a notebook just days after she was born. When Nicky was about four he finished 'Picky Nicky' and decided to throw the poem in with the dedication. His wife didn't know about it until it was too late. Only the first hundred copies had the poem included, it was omitted from the later copies and was deemed a 'print error'

_You started with a kiss, how sweet is this?_

_A speck of sugar, a dash of spice, with tons of love we rolled the dice_

_We made a pact with a written contract_

_With letters signed and rules outlined, our fingers crossed in February's frost_

_With squeals of delight we made out all right_

_Autumn date, worth the wait_

_Pink balloons and baby teaspoons_

_What a pearl, we got our little girl_

**_XOXOXOXO_**

_"_What's wrong_?" _Nicky looked up at her dad as he starred down at the dedication page or lack there of.

"Nothing" he said before starting "Once upon a time there was a Princess named Nicky and all the kingdom knew she was picky. She hated beans and peas and summer squash. She hated pumpkin pies, beets and her dad's goulash"

The pictures were adorable. The design team at Dan's work even made the girl in the story resemble Nicky. They got his wife's looks perfectly, her hair was dead on and they even added her wedding ring, with its shape and size. Dan always teased them about making his wife looked like a golden goddess in her caricature form; they made him look like a pasty ghost.

"She hated princes, toads and bumpy roads" the picture showed cartoon Nicky holding her tiara on her head as the carriage bumped around. Nicky and Izzie laughed at Dan's animated voice.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The next day**

As the brunette trotted up to the door she managed to smooth out her hair before knocking. The blonde who stepped out of the elevator only seconds later walked up to the same door. For a moment they stood without acknowledging one another.

When Dan heard the door he hoped Nicky would answer it, he was too caught up in his writing to stop. "Nicky, get the door please" all he heard was silence. "Nic?" he waited and realized she was too busy with her friend to hear him. Dan's anxiety kicked in when he knew his ex wife would be on the other side of the door. He looked down at his shirt to make sure he hadn't spilled any coffee on himself.

"Oh my god" one woman smiled uncomfortably when she noticed the other. "How..._are yo_u?" she asked awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

"I'm..._fine. _What are you,..." she pointed at the door.

"I'm just,...picking up my daughter. What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up _my_ daughter" the other forced a smile.

Just then the door opened and there was Dan Humphrey, a man they both have a past with. His eyes settled on his ex wife but then his jaw dropped when he saw the other woman, it must have been ten or eleven years since he'd seen her last. Dan looked back and fourth between the women completely shocked. One woman was his ex wife, the other; the only person who was definitely not invited to their wedding.

**XOXOXOOX**

(ahhhhh! you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out if Nicky's mom is the blonde or the brunette :P I know this had no flashbacks but the next chapter will be flashback rich. Please review for me :) also, will you guys keep reading once I reveal the mom? I have tons of more storyline after that so I really hope you do :)


	10. She's his whole world

(Thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't thank you enough. It's the biggest compliment you can give me. I love you all. I have to thank a lovely person for her always 'ready to help' attitude. What a lovely sounding board to have. So I will be revealing mom very soon and I hope you all continue reading afterwards, and if not, i'm so fortunate that you took the time and the chance on me and this crazy idea I had. If things are confusing at the end please be patient, everything in this fic has a reason and it'll all come out. This chapter picks up where the last one ended...ENjOY!)

**(She's his whole world)**

**XOXOXOX**

Instantly Dan was taken back to a time of immense pain and betrayal. The two women before him wouldn't, or more accurately couldn't, even look at one another. While his ex-wife stared daggers at him, the other woman was clearly uncomfortable. He didn't know who to address first. Didn't know what sort of rift that might cause. Going with hospitality, he turned to his ex-wife's former best friend with an awkward smile.

"Wow,...How are you?" she looked, for the most part, the same. Her hair was shorter but she was still the same woman he used to know.

"Not bad" she answered quietly; though her uncomfortable stance told the opposite. The tension was palpable. Looking past Dan into the house, she clearly was hoping to just pick up her daughter and leave.

"Good...good...Um..." Dan struggled for words before two giggling nine year olds ran into the picture; easing the tension. A sigh of relief came as he watched his ex wife's scowl resolve into a beaming smile; Nicky was there. Nicky had always put a glimmer in her eyes. She was her treasure, her precious and only kin.

"Hi baby girl" Her smile was brilliant. Knowing how much she adored their daughter, Dan sometimes worried she would sue him for full custody. While he knew she wasn't that cruel, he also knew she hated sharing her.

"Mummy!" she ran straight into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"You all ready?" she asked, not wanting to release her.

"Yepp" she smiled brightly as her mother reluctantly pulled away. "Can we go to high tea today?" she bounced around; excited for this Saturday morning.

"We'll see" She answered, though it was more assuring than anything. Dan knew that smile always meant 'yes'. Reaching out to collect her daughter's bag, she looked to Dan. "_You're ridiculous_" she said for Dan's ears only. He cringed knowing she would naturally assume he was seeing her sworn enemy.

"Bye Izzie!" Nicky hugged her best-friend tightly. In an awkward muted way, that was completely outside of her character, Izzie's mother said her good-byes and quickly left the scene. The second the door shut behind her, Dan was looking into the accusing eyes of his ex.

"Tell me you're _joking_." her lips were tight in an effort to keep Nicky far away from this conversation.

"Tell me YOU'RE joking." Dan began, at the same moment his ex looked down at their daughter and told her to find a specific dress.

"You know the white one with the little bow on the strap? maybe you could wear that to grandma's breakfast tomorrow?"

When Nicky was off on her mission Dan defended himself. "I know what you're thinking and you are WAY off base. Our daughters are friends. This is the first time i've seen her in years,...same as you"

"You're telling me that _woman_," she couldn't even say her name these days. "...would just let her daughter spend the night at someone's house without meeting her parents first?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. Nicky called me at school, she asked if Izzie could come home with us for a sleepover,...I had work to do, so I thought perfect, she'll be entertained and I can get some work done"

"Shutting her out,...so you're back to that?"

"I'm not shutting her out!,...I needed a few hours to work"

"You know if you're going to close the door on her...you should just bring her to me"

"I don't close the door on her" Dan said honestly "...I'm telling you the truth here. I haven't seen her in years."

"I know what you had with her..."

"Don't start,..."

"Dan, it doesn't matter what you say. I know what you had with her,...I just thought you were over it"

"Oh please. Are you ever going to let that go?" Dan looked down to see Nicky staring up at them, holding her dress. He immediately thought of how he felt when he watched his divorced parents fight. "Have fun with mom. I'll see you later" he pressed a warm kiss on her head and held the door for them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Without her he cleaned until the apartment was immaculate. No one would ever guess he had a little girl who was partial to glitter and tea parties. He almost liked it better when the thick coat of girly surrounded him; at least he didn't feel alone then. It hadn't been more than four months since he had been divorced but he was still not used to the two women being gone for more than a day of shopping. He should have been thrilled that he could write in silence, he didn't have to poke his head out of his office to politely ask them to tune down the giggles so he could get work done. Dan would kill to hear those giggles today.

Nate walked into Dan's apartment to see him folding laundry; the majority of it pink. "Hey" he greeted his friend who was struggling to figure out what was the back and front of one of Nicky's dresses. "Did you ever think this would be your life?" Nate chuckled watching Dan's frustration.

"Divorced with a nine yearold daughter?..._yeah_" Dan joked finally figuring out the correct way to fold the mystery dress.

"You don't fold dresses Humphrey,...here, give it to me" Nate put it on a hanger.

"Her mom used to do this stuff,..I don't..." Nate knew he was flustered.

"You're doing fine" Nate assured him that he was doing a great job not only with the laundry but with Nicky in general. "You really are just fine. And if you need anything you know who to call. Now, do you want gourmet pizza or..."

"Nate I can't stay and hangout, I have a meeting in like an hour" he stood up, he could always do the laundry later.

"That's fine" Nate relaxed into a armchair. "I'll be here when you get back" he turned the tv on as Dan made his way to the washroom to jump in the shower.

"I'm sure you will be..." Nate loved lounging around his apartment, he always had.

When Dan got out of the shower he noticed Nate had finished folding all the laundry. "Thanks man"

"No problemo,...uh it makes me uncomfortable when I see you half naked...try and be more careful next time"

"It makes me uncomfortable when I get out of the shower and you're waiting to see me half naked..."

"Its understandable that you find me attractive but I just want to be friends..." Dan ignored Nate and headed towards his bedroom to change.

"I have to tell you,..I'm kind of freaking out over this meeting"

"Oh, don't be nervous,...you'll _be wonderful_" he smirked.

"...yeah, thanks for that...helpful"

Nate continued to flip through channels as Dan was changing. "you sure you don't want to just reschedule the meeting and watch movies with me? I have this sudden urge to watch Bruce Willis kick some ass..."

"Nate, do you have a home of your own?"

"Yeah but my best-friend is HERE" he smiled wide.

"Not for long" Dan came out of his room and did a quick spin in his suit. "How do I look?"

"...uh" Nate struggled for the words. "umm brainy,... brainy and wholesome" he smiled.

"Oh give it up already..."

"...But why?"

Dan's meeting went off without a hitch. The publishers loved him the twelve chapters he had completed and had them all begging for more. Some thought he was going to marry Natalie, others were sure he was going to end up with Emily and a select few were rooting for Britney to come back. Dan promised them all it would come out in time and it would be worth the wait.

Dan hadn't been in the door for ten minutes before his cellphone was buzzing in his pocket. A smile spread across his face. "Who's this?" Dan asked her as soon as he picked up.

"Nicole Humphey, can I speak to Daniel Humphrey please?" she sounded very proper on the phone. Dan attributed that to the fact she was raised with very professional parents, that always sounded polite and mannerly when they spoke on the phone.

"Umm,..he stepped out for a moment can I take a message?"

"Darn!,...," she giggled. "Can you tell him that I just wanted to say goodnight and tell him I love him?"

"He's actually right here. You can tell him yourself" Nicky giggled heartily, she loved when her dad was silly with her.

"Hello?...anyone there?"

"Oh, hi daddy, your assistant is really quite rude. You should fire him"

"I'm on it" he chuckled. "How was shopping with mommy?" he leaned on the counter.

"Good. I got some beautiful new boots"

"Nice" he nodded. "you can show me them tomorrow after school?

"Yepp!...I actually called early so that maybe...you would tell me some of my story..."

"Oh you did, did you?" he pulled up from the counter quickly and headed towards his office.

"MMhmmm, is that okay?"

"Of course, let me think about where I left off..." Dan walked into his office and opened his word document, then scrolled through until he found the point in his book where he left off.

"Once upon a time a guy named Daniel Humphrey was deeply in love with his bestfriend..."

"Fast forward daddy!"

"What? that's where we left off wasn't it?" he joked.

"NOooooooo, pull it together! Emily left you remember?"

"Right!"

**Flashback**

It had been nine weeks since Serena left and Dan still hadn't heard from her. Without Serena living in his apartment Dan spent many nights alone. He often wondered if most Yale students were too busy to go out and socialize. Weeks were packed with lectures, seminars, and writing workshops; hardly leaving him with the time to do anything else. Whenever Dan did have free time he took full advantage to call his dad and inform him that he was still alive and not flunking out. It wasn't the exciting lifestyle that he had envisioned for himself but it was Yale; the school he always wanted to attend.

Once or twice a week he'd run into Blair on campus and they'd arrange to watch a movie together on a boring Thursday night. Sad as it was, those Thursday nights became his highlight of the week.

"So Nate,...my place next weekend?" Dan asked while collapsing into Blair's awfully uncomfortable couch. For whatever reason they ended up there in her well decorated, but completely uncomfortable apartment. He remembered Blair saying something about how looks are more important than comfort. The first thing he thought of was a high heel, Blair's apartment was a high heel; looked good but not nearly as comfortable as Dan's 'sneaker' apartment.

"Nate is staying here next weekend" Blair claimed him.

"No, you got him last weekend. I need some Nate time"

"Oh,..." Blair burst into laughter. "...I wasn't aware" looking from Nate and then to Dan with an amused expression.

"Awa,...aware of what?"

"That you and Nate are boyfriends" her eyes widened making them large before she giggled at her insinuation.

"He's not my type. Too...booky" Nate piped up while opening a pizza box.

"This is like Serena all over again. We're just going to have to share Nate...and uh,...speaking of Serena..." he sat up on the couch.

"Shut it Humphrey. I haven't really talked to her either" Blair placed her wine glass on the coffee table.

"Why not?...you're her best-friend"

"I've talked to her... but not about you"

"It's been nine weeks..."

"It's embarrassing that you're counting it down" Blair laughed.

"I just want to talk to her. I want to know what happened and what made her leave"

"I liked it better when you were fighting over me..." Nate expressed his distaste for the current topic of conversation.

"she'll call when she's ready," Blair shrugged ignoring Nate.

"Yeah but still,...it's just strange for her to up and leave isn't it?"

"Guys! There's enough of me to go around..." Nate joked as if they were still on the topic.

"Ugh, you can keep him" Blair rolled her eyes."aren't your parents concerned with your sudden lack of interest in anything that will benefit your future?" Nate just dropped out of Columbia so he could continue to live the simple life, lounging around his apartment, playing guitar hero, lacrosse, bringing home a new girl every night. When he got bored with that, he'd visit Dan and Blair at Yale.

"Yeah but,...I just...I _don't care?_" a smile appeared on his face, Dan was often jealous of Nate's laid-back lifestyle. No worries, no responsibilities.

"You obviously do care or you wouldn't be hiding from Anne and the Captain in New Haven..."

"Who's hiding? I'm with my best-friends"

"Nate have you talked to her?" Dan opened a can of beer and handed it to his friend.

"I actually went to the movies with her last week" he spoke casually.

"What?"

"I went to the movies with her last week"

"No, I heard you. I didn't know you were talking to her though"

"Yeah, she called so I went"

"So you've both kept in touch with her and she's just completely ignored my calls?" Dan practically downed his can hoping it could dull the pain.

"She's not going to come back and tell you she's sorry, It's just not going to happen" Nate explained to Dan. "She thinks this is the right thing to do. If she does come back,...don't make it easy for her"

"Nate,...he's in love with her. He's not going to make her sweat it out. Did you sell the ring yet Dan?"

"Yeah..." he looked ashamed.

"Good. It wasn't healthy for you to hang on to it. She was scared Dan, just give her some time...i'm sure she'll come around and at least want to stay friends"

"It didn't mean we'd have to get married immediately. I assumed it would be a long engagement..."

"Dan..." Nate turned to look at Blair who was sitting beside Dan on the couch. "I'm sick of talking about Serena, can we just watch this movie?"

**XOXOXOX**

"I think that's as far as we're going tonight little girl" Dan realized it was ten pm.

"I still can't believe she left you without a good explanation!"

"Emily was a free spirit and that was one of the things I loved about her" he swivelled around in his computer chair.

"Did you ever learn why she left?"

"She was trying to figure out who she was and when I proposed she freaked out since she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Her future flashed before her eyes and she wasn't ready for that."

"What happened with you and Natalie after all that?"

"That's for another day. Nate and I will pick you up from school tomorrow okay?"

"My two dads!" she giggled.

"Please don't say that to people. it makes it sound like we're..._together_"

"Especially when they know you're freshly divorced" she laughed loudly.

"Shhh, your mom is going to hear you" he knew she was suppose to be fast asleep by now. He enjoyed bending the rules with her. "I will see you tomorrow. I love you forever and always, goodnight"

"Goodnight, daddy I love you"

"I love you too, sweetdreams baby"

**XOXOXOXO**

The two buddies headed towards New York prep school. They had just finished having a drink at a pub along the way and realized they needed to down the remainder of their drinks. It was that or deal with Nicky's attitude when they were late picking her up.

"There I am,...standing in front of..._Blair and Serena_" Dan explained the visitors he had the Saturday prior.

"In the same room? ahh" Nate chuckled. "Was it a blood bath?" Dan seemed to be alarmed by Nate's excited expression. It was as if he was waiting for Dan to tell him they had a cat fight in his livingroom in a pool of pudding or something.

"They didn't say anything to one another. They were both quiet and actually quite well behaved" Dan remembered a time where a screaming match would have ensued if they were forced to be in the vicinity of one another.

"How was ex wifey?" Nate smiled knowing she couldn't have been pleasant after that.

"She was,...for lack of a better word... a complete bitch, jumping to conclusions..." Dan shook his head wondering if she'd ever believe him. He knew it looked bad.

"I bet!" Nate and Dan walked side by side. "She broke up with beardo last night" Nate confessed.

"When did you see her?" Dan's head snapped up due to this new detail.

"Last night. We saw a movie and she told me that she needed to break up with him"

"Why?" Dan toned down his interest by looking away casually as if he didn't really care. He cared.

"Get this...," Nate paused as a smile took over his face. "He shaved!" laugher erupted in him.

"She broke up with him because he shaved?" Dan asked seriously.

"Yeah,...she told me she only likes him with the beard"

"You've got to be kidding me.," his eyes widened. "I had a beard for like two months while we were married and she never liked it"

"Well she liked it on that guy" Nate was now laughing quite loudly. People passed him on the street with confused expressions.

"she actually told you that she broke up with him because of the beard?" Dan was hung up on it. She wasn't the beard loving kind of woman.

"Yes! she said when he shaved she realized she didn't like him anymore"

"That is the most ridic..."

"Hey kiddo!" Nate greeted Nicky who ran out of the school. "how was school?"

"insuffer...ly?" she looked up at Nate and Dan questioning if that was correct.

"Insuf..?...," Dan's eyebrows raised. "insufferable?" Dan asked if that was the word she was looking for.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"That bad?...Boys being mean?"

"Wesley likes Izzie now"

"Oh no..." Dan commented hoping this new development wasn't going to effect Nicky and Izzie's friendship.

"_Sounds like a boy we know_" Nate looked over at Dan.

"Well if he likes Izzie then he doesn't deserve you" Dan put his arm around her.

"I don't like him! eww, she can have him" she looked over at her dad.

"Oh I miss the simplicity of grade school" Nate laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

**Flashback**

An empty box of pizza and about ten drinks later, Dan, Nate and Blair kicked back and watched a new release. "No one kisses like that in real life. It always leads to something..." Blair stared at the tv screen.

"What do you mean?" Dan looked over to see her studying the actors.

"You can't just kiss without it leading to sex anymore. Once it's been done you can't go back to just making out"

"I disagree"

"Sure when you're a virgin, kissing always stops at kissing but once you've done it,...there's no going back. Kissing like that,..." she gestured to the tv "...will always lead to more"

"You're wrong"

"I agree with Blair" Nate piped up.

"Kissing is fun..."

"Kissing is fun because you know what it's leading to. You know that she's willing to take her clothes off and the fun part is inevitable" Nate chuckled.

"Let's agree to disagree Nate"

"I'm not saying it isn't fun, I'm saying that if you put two experienced people in a private room and tell them to make-out they'll probably end up having sex" Blair was dead set on her opinion.

"No..."

"I wish I could do a study. I'm telling you Humphrey. Making-out stops being the beginning and end in high-school"

"Or middle school for some" Nate smirked.

"No,...You're just not romantic"

"Y'okay" Blair scoffed. "Hear me out. If you're in a private place, there's no one home...you're making out. You have hours. Are you going to just stop making out or are you going to finish the session you started?"

"What session? sometimes people just make out and then they stop" his body was now turned in his seat and he was ready to rumble with Blair Waldorf.

"If they have something to do, if they're running low on time, if someone interrupts..."

"I've made-out plenty of times without it going anywhere. Made-out, then stopped..."

"When you were a virgin" Blair smiled.

"She's right!" Nate giggled before turning back to the movie.

"I think you've been kissing the wrong people Waldorf"

"Hey! she kissed me"

"I rest my case" Dan laughed.

"and who exactly are you kissing Humphrey?"

"Waldorf,...I've never had any complaints" the cockiness was apparent in his voice.

"Oh really?" she scoffed.

" Yo, Flirty McFlirt flirts, kiss, don't kiss,...either way...shut up" The movie just started getting good and Nate was engaged in the screen in front of him.

"That was not flirting, you need to get your ears checked" Blair was the first to speak up. "I would never kiss him" she made a cringing sound. "His audacity disgusts me"

"Why because it reminds you of Chuck?" Dan smirked.

"No, it doesn't remind me of Chuck, you arrogant idiot" she glared at him.

"I think you just need a good kiss Waldorf,..." the courage from his multiple beers had clicked in. "I mean I can't be that bad...you kissed Nate" he smiled.

"I can hear you"

"I said it loud... but yeah,...anytime Waldorf"

"Anytime... in your dreams" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm watching..._THE MOVIE!_" Dan and Blair both laughed at Nate.

"It's not very good anyway" Dan commented.

"it's terrible" Blair yawned.

Nate looked back at them. "You know what? Fuck you film snobs!" Nate turned back to watch his film.

Dan and Blair laughed again.

When the movie was over Blair was practically sound asleep. Dan stretched and looked over at Nate.

"I'm exhausted, let's go Dan"

"What? you're going with him?,..." she leapt up off her chair, her fatigue symptoms caused entirely by the bad movie. "I have a guest room and I just had new sheets put on the bed,...I thought you were staying with me"

"Dan has an xbox..." was Nate simple answer to why he was going home with him.

"..." she rolled her eyes and stood up to see them off. "_boys..._"

"Nate, I'll be down in a sec...I have to borrow a few textbooks from Miss Waldorf"

"What textbooks? we don't have the same major..." she looked around.

"Aren't you taking Campbell's class?" Dan walked closer to her and her book shelf. Dan looked over to see that Nate was gone.

",...you don't have the textbook for that?"

"No, I do" he was standing less that a foot away from her.

"What are you doing?" her shoulders relaxed as she watched his eyes fall down to her lips.

"Proving a point" his eyes were hazy and Blair knew what he was doing.

"Don't you dare..." she stood frozen, starring down at his lips.

"Stop me"

"Don't even think about it" her voice hitched, she then swallowed not able to move.

"I'm not going to think about it, i'm just going to do it" he said as his lips pressed firmly against hers. It was the liquid courage that gave Dan the guts to start this but he didn't need any courage to continue.

Her lips moved with his once the initial shock died down. Soon Blair's eyes were closed and her head was titled. Dan's hand cupped her face and pulled her in for more. Their lips touched over and over until Dan was wearing more lipstick than Blair. When her tongue glided along his bottom lip Dan knew it was time to prove his point. Sitting down on Blair's couch he looked up at her.

"You want to watch another movie?" he asked. He looked ridiculous with a smear of red lipstick on his lower lip.

"What are you doing?" he eyed him carefully.

"I'm proving a point. People can make-out, then stop. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No"

"Well I'm going to head out then. G'night Waldorf" he popped up off the couch and headed to the door.

"You're insufferable Dan Humphrey"

"Gooooooodnight" he smiled knowing she would never be able to forget that kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Present**

Nicky stopped washing the window and stared right at her dad. "You kissed her!. Daddy that is so bad! she's Emily's bestfriend!"

"I know,...I know" he nodded. "You missed a spot" Dan pointed at the window.

"I think there are child labour laws against this..." she continued wiping off the fingerprints.

"There are also things called chores, kids do them..._for money_" he continued cleaning his window.

"My mom would have just given me the money..."

"That's the difference between mom and dad Nicooooole"

"Daddy who named me?" she enquired after she heard the way he said her name.

"I did," he smiled. "You mom had the worst names picked out. Nicole for a girl and Cole for a boy" he chuckled then looked over to see Nicky stopped with the windows. "Hey!,...get back to work"

"Fine but you have to tell me what happened after the kiss between you and Natalie"

"Okay,..." Dan thought about how he could make this part of the story PG13. In his book if definitely wasn't toned down for anyone but for his nine year-old daughter he'd try his best. Dan continued washing windows with Nicky as he told her the story.

"You have to know something first. Before I saw her again, I told Nate that,...I had a thing for her"

"You told Nate a secret?...you should have known he'd spill"

"Well the funny thing is,...Natalie told Nate the same secret about me"

**Flashback**

"Where's Nate?" Blair walked into Dan's apartment on a Thursday night. She was clutching on to a Starbucks cup.

"He met some girl on the way over here"

"So it's just you and I?" Blair asked.

"No, he's pretty charming, he'll probably score and be back here by eight." Blair didn't mask her distaste for the term 'score' "Sorry Blair just give me a second i'm sending an email,...Professor Campbell is going to be the death of me" Dan complained while looking over his email.

"He's not that bad if you look past the tweed jacket that he...never takes off" Blair's nose crinkled. Dan always smiled when she did it. It made her look young.

"You'll be surprised to learn it's not his choice of dress that bothers me. It's his pretentious attitude. He never has time to talk to his students. He gives me a C and then won't explain why. I mean... the guy has never been published. Where did he pick up the chip on his shoulder?" Dan looked up when Blair was quiet.

"He probably never washes it..." Blair was still hung up on the jacket. "Or maybe he has a closet full of them? think he owns more than one?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Wait," Dan stopped her. "Are we going somewhere?" he asked looking at Blair's appearance.

"No..." she looked confused. "Movies and pizza right?"

"Did you just come from something?"

"Yeah Starbucks" she held her cup up with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just,...you look _nice_" he subdued the word.

"Oh,...thank you" she looked down at her dress. When she looked back up Dan's eyes were locked with hers. "About last Thursday..." she began.

"I'm sorry about that, I had more to drink than I thought and it gave me a little extra courage" he looked down at the floor in front of him. "I was still right though..." he smirked.

"No,..." Blair put her Starbucks cup down and removed her jacket. "you're wrong. Like I said before,...if two experienced people are left in a room together with unlimited time, and they begin to make-out it will go further"

"It doesn't have to" Dan cleared his throat realizing he was staring at Blair's breasts that were just peeking above her shirt in the perfect amount of cleavage.

"No, it doesn't have to but it always does...who knows what would have happened if you hadn't left..." her voice was breathy and Dan closed his eyes willing himself to stay away from her. The strap of Blair's dress slipped off her shoulder, Dan noticed and pulled it back up. He wasn't entirely sure how it happened but his lips were on hers seconds after that. Unlike the time before this was much more aggressive, it made last Thursday's kiss look like something that would be acceptable in Church. Soon Blair was pushing Dan on to the couch and kissing him with force. It wasn't long before Blair pulled away from Dan with a wicked smile. Confused Dan sat up.

"What?" he was breathing in and out harshly, his elbows propped himself up. Blair's eyes rested on the fly of Dan's jeans.

"Why on earth might that happen? oh,..." she smiled deviously "because you think you're getting something more than a make-out?...this is embarrassing..." a giggle escaped her lips. "I stop here...have fun though..."

"Okay, I suppose you're right" Dan took a deep breath.

"I'm always right" Blair adjusted her dress so that it fell properly.

"You kind of tricked me though" he stood.

"What ever do you mean?" a plastic smile spread across her face.

"You were being suggestive, and I think maybe Nate told you..."

"Nate told you!" her eyes widened.

"doesn't matter" he walked over and worked at her lips, top then bottom, then both.

As Blair tried to remove her shirt Dan pulled it back down and pressed one soft kiss against her lips. "Sometimes people just make-out,...then stop"

"No they don't..." she pulled at her shirt again when Nate walked in.

"What's up homies?" he looked blissful. Dan knew that he scored with the girl he met on the way over.

"_Or someone interupts_..." Blair said under her breath with a smile as she adjusted her headband and found her spot on the couch so they could enjoy a movie.

Tonight when Nate left, Blair said she needed to borrow books from Dan. She practically lunged at him and began kissing him, she was not about to give up. Dan grabbed her hands so she couldn't touch him as he worked at her top lip and then her bottom. His lips then rested on her nose "goodnight _B" _he smirked, she kissed him again and began pulling her shirt up, Dan took hold of the silk and pulled it back down his finger tips grazing at the skin above her skirt.

"..I'm willing to have sex with you Humphrey...are you sure you're a man?, your lack of interest in sex, paired with your writing style would suggest you have more estrogen pumping through your veins than testosterone"

"You're trying to trick me..." he stared at her. His lips swollen from Blair biting at them. Again Blair forced herself on him, she couldn't let him win. Blair was starting to think he was about to give in when one of his hands kneaded her breast during their aggressive kissing. Just as she began to pull down her skirt; Dan pulled away from her.

"You really can't be serious..." her shoulders fell.

"Oh but I am...Goodnight Waldorf" Dan sat at his desk and opened a document.

"..." her tongue poked her cheek and she stared at him for a moment watching him type as if she didn't exist. Without a word, she left. The door made a banging sound as she closed it. "jesus christ..." Dan popped up from the chair and rushed to the cold shower he so desperately needed. There was definitely testosterone pumping through those veins.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"So now you're kissing Natalie every time you see her?"

"Pretty much" he laughed. "We dated for a little while..." Dan smiled.

"You did!, I knew it!"

"Yeah, then Emily came back,...she came back when I was just falling in love with Natalie...but when Emily walked in the door I..."

"You really missed her"

"Yeah I did," he nodded recalling the euphoria he felt when Serena walked in the door.

"What about Natalie?"

"My heart belonged to Emily. If I chose Emily then my life could go back to normal. She was my whole world then. I was completely infatuated with her. I forgot all about the fact she declined my proposal and took off, I just wanted to be with her. I wanted to go back to old times"

"and you forgot about all the times you spent with Natalie?"

"I thought you didn't like Natalie?" Dan questioned.

"Well, I kind of like her now" Dan smiled.

"I was so in love with Emily but I really thought I loved Natalie too"

"I guess you had a dilemma"

"A big one" Dan nodded.

"What did you do?" Dan throughly loved that Nicky was so enthralled with his story.

"I went to Emily" he said honestly.

"Is Emily my mom?" she asked immediately.

"...Maybe"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Present**

Nate and Dan sat back in leather arm chairs as Nicky practiced her school presentation. The fifth grade project was a biography they had to present to the class and Nicky wanted to make sure everything was just right for when she was presenting on Tuesday morning. "are you ready?...you are? Okay" She wore a mini tiara on her head that was full of bouncy, brown curls that could only be a gene provided from her dad. Nicky was overly animated making Nate chuckle heartily at her mannerisms that must have come from her mom. Dan instantly thought of his wife when she came home from her bachelorette party wearing the very same tiara. It was a tiny little thing her bridesmaids bought her for the occasion. It was made of white gold and had some intricate Swarovski crystals encrusted in the lattice.

"I have to start with my name and then,...daddy..." she waved the air so he would focus his attention on her and stop chatting with Nate. When their eyes were both on her she continued. "...Then my likes and dislikes, and then I can talk about my family members..."

"Just start and Nate and I will help you along the way"

"My name is Nicole Humphrey," she said with complete pride before looking down at her paper. "I go to New York prep school and i'm in fifth grade" she held her hand out and wiggled her five fingers. "I'm nine years old and I live at..."

"Nic, the class doesn't need to know your address" Dan interrupted. "Just mention that you were born and raised in the city" he suggested.

"Okay" she went over to her "research" and put her "reading glasses" on.

"Pffftt,...What is she doing? Nate asked Dan with laughter.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here all night" Dan said dryly. "Nic, don't wear my reading glasses, it can't be good for your eyes"

"Okay, I'm almost done..." she stabbed the paper she was writing on with a period and jumped back in front of her dad and uncle.

"Glasses..." Dan held his hand out. She graciously skipped over and placed them in his open palm.

"Okay ready?"

"READY!" Nate and Dan yelled in unison.

"are you sure?"

"READY!" they both yelled again.

"Okay, My name is Nicole Brianna..."

"Why Brianna?" Nate looked over at Dan who just glared at his friend. "What? I can't remember.."

"Yeah why?" Nicky piped up interested.

"...It's a nice..._name_" Dan's eyes were still locked on Nate's.

"Oh!...," his memory suddenly kicked in "oh..yeah it's a nice name,..._Well why would you name her that if you didn't_..." he whispered.

"_It wasn't my idea okay?_" they both looked back at Nicky.

"Are you done?"

"YES!" they both looked right at her.

"I enjoy reading and writing, playing piano and violin, I also love swimming and soccer, but i'm a girly girl at heart."

"My dislikes include..."

Dan's hand flung into the air like he was in elementary school and had the answer to a question. "Yeeessss..." Nicky pointed at him.

"Isn't there a certain activity you like to do with your mom on Saturdays?"

"OH!,..." Nicky ran back to her "office" , which was actually just the dining-room that had been covered in her school stuff. When she came back she looked at her dad and uncle.

"This doesn't count yet okay?" she didn't want them to judge her on this preliminary presentation. "I'm working on it as I go so don't start telling me what is wrong yet"

"Okay, okay,...keep going" Dan urged.

"I have a lovely dog named Winston who is older than I am. I'm an only child. I don't know why..." she looked back down at her paper looking for her next point. Nate looked over at Dan wondering if he was going to jump in. "I always wanted to have a brother or sister but being an only child has it's perks..."

"You're an only child because you always stop once you create perfection." Dan smiled at her. Nicky smiled back before looking back down at her paper.

"My dad's name is Daniel Humphrey and he's an author and a publishing executive, " she looked up to make sure she was right, Dan nodded. "He says that I never met a word I didn't like,...and it's true!" Nate laughed.

"my mom's name is..." Nicky stopped when Dan's phone began to ring with a loud obnoxious bell sound; He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Daddy, you were supposed to shut all devices off before my presentation..." a toothy smile spread across her angel face.

"I'm sorry...Hold on" He got up realizing who was on the other end. Why would she be calling him?. "Hello" he answered.

"_Dan..._" she was sobbing. Dan's heart dropped into his stomach.

"_Hey_,...," he shut his bedroom door quietly and sat on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong?" just like it always effected him, her tears made him feel sick.

Nicky sat in the leather arm chair beside Nate now and interrogated him with questions. "Wanna play 'How well do you know Nicole Humphrey?"

"Uh...Yeah. I'm going to pwn this!" he got himself comfortable in his chair.

"Nuh uh! i'm going to stump you"

"Oh whatever..., start"

"When is my birthday?" she asked him in a growl with squinting eyes.

"Oh jeez,..." Nate threw his head back pretending he had to think long and hard about it. "October 16th" he smiled with confidence. "I'll never forget it. I took your mom to the hospital because your dad was in Jersey"

"Yeah...he didn't make it" Nicky said.

"No,I think he walked in ten minutes after you were born, but that's okay. Your mom..." Nate trailed off realizing he was going to trap himself if he finished that sentence. "Next question!"

"What is my favourite food?"

"Either pierogies from Veselka or your dad's spaghetti"

"Favourite dessert?"

"Umm apple pie"

"Nice job Archibald, who is my godfather?"

"Umm, that would be _Nathaniel Archibald_" he laughed.

"My favourite colour?" she picked up the pace.

"Umm,.." he studied what she was wearing. "...Pinnkkk?" he shrugged.

"Whomp,...whomp,...blue" she answered.

"Shoot, should have known" he recalled her room and it's very 'Tiffanys' blue walls.

"My favourite ice cream flavour?"

he studied her face. "Strraw,...uh..va...Vanilla?"

"No, I don't have one"

"What?, You can't ask me what your favourite flavour is if you don't have one. I was destined to fail"

"You should have known that I didn't have one. I don't criminate against ice cream" she smiled. Nate couldn't help but smile back she was the cutest.

"Discriminate" Nate corrected her.

"Where did I get this?" she showed him a tiny scar on her elbow.

"..." Nate closed his eyes recalling an awful memory. Nicky laughed at the effect it had on him. "I looked away for a split second" he stood up for himself.

"Because you were flirting with some woman!" she laughed.

"It doesn't mean anything. You could have fallen even if I was standing right beside you. It was not my fault"

"Tell my mom that" Nicky giggled.

Dan came back into the living-room and looked at Nate. His stance was strange, Nate stood and studied his blank expression.

"Daddy, please take your seat. I'm starting over" she pointed at the empty leather arm chair and took her spot in front of them.

"You know,...maybe you can keep practicing with Nate and..." Dan's eyes shifted, it was like he couldn't look at her.

"What's wrong?" Nate knew his best-friend well. Dan was upset about something.

"_Can you watch her?_" he said quietly holding on the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Nate's eyebrows lowered. "Who was on the phone?" Nate asked with worry. Dan looked over at Nicky.

"I have to..." he pointed at the door.

"Daddy..." Nicky tried to get in on their conversation. "Where are you going?" her eyes were wide as she watched him slip shoes on. Even Nicky knew her dad was acting strange.

"I'll be back, I just have to do something" he smiled gently at her concerned face.

"What do you have to do?" she asked leaning on the arm of the couch. She and Nate both wanting to know the meaning of this sudden trip Dan had to make at nine pm. Dan pulled on Nate's shirt and took a few steps away from Nicky.

"Yeah,...yeah i'll watch her" Nate nodded once he learned who was on the phone and why.

"Dad..." Nicky's eyes were huge.

"Nic, let's go pick out a movie." Nate suggested in an effort to distract her. "Anything you want!"

"_I have school in the morning_" she knew she wasn't normally allowed to watch movies after nine on a school night, something was wrong. She looked back at her dad worried.

"No you don't" Dan said simply. "go ahead and watch movies"

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"No, just be good for Nate" Dan kissed her on the cheek. "I shouldn't be gone that long" he promised Nate before opening the door.

"Take as long as you need" Nate assured him he had everything under control with Nicky.

When Dan got into the car he used his palm to wipe his eye. He could never let her know that he was upset. The drive to his ex wife's apartment was not far, they decided that they should find apartments that were at least in the same general area of the Upper East side for Nicky's sake. When he parked his car he wondered if this was a bad idea. Would she even let him inside?

**XOXOXOX**

"Okay now that i've done all my editing, I'm ready to present the most amazing biography of Nicole Humphrey you will ever see!" she adjusted the tiara on her head. This time she had no paper, she memorized the entire thing and was ready to show it all off.

"I'm excited" Nate rubbed his hands together with mock enthusiasm. Before long Nate was in a trance. She was adorable; he could listen to her talk all day long.

"Any pointers?" Nicky asked.

"This might sound crazy but why don't you try your presentation in third person? Biographies aren't usually self written so why don't you pretend you're telling someone about 'Nicole Humphrey' instead of yourself."

"Hmm,...you might have a good idea Archibald"

"Why do you act like it's a rare occurrence?"

After giggling, Nicky went over to the dining-room and finished her presentation, she memorized the whole thing and it was time to show Nate the finished product.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dan knocked on the door of his ex wife's apartment. There was no answer, he waited thinking about how he just left Nicky when she needed help with her with homework. That little girl had become Dan's entire world in the nine years she existed and he wondered how it was possible his ex wife could drag him away from her. He didn't owe her anything, they were no longer together and he had zero responsibility to be the one to comfort her at a time like this. When the door opened and he saw her face he remembered why it was an immediate reaction to be there for her; before Nicky existed, this woman was his whole world.

The tears on her cheeks were fresh, she hadn't stopped crying since the phone call. "It's okay" he pulled her into a hug. It had been so long since Dan had been close to her but it didn't feel strange; it was nice.

"_This is so stupid_..." she bawled.

"No it's not" he rubbed her back.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Nathaniel are you ready?" she bounced back into his line of vision.

"_Geez_,.." Nate yawned and straightened up in his chair. "Why are you still so energetic?" he checked his watch.

"Why are you so tired? you woke up at noon and then watched cartoons until two and then you took a nap..."

"Well then you should be more tired than me...Alright,..." Nate got himself comfortable and began eating from a bag of potato chips he found sitting on the end table. "Action!" Nate yelled with his mouth full.

"Nicole Humphrey is a complex nine year-old girl, who looks exactly like her mother" her voice was clear, her head was up, girl was made for presentations.

"Oh, I like the third person,._..thanks uncle Nate!_" he patted himself on the back.

"SHHH!" Nicky needed him to shut up so she didn't lose her train of thought. "Born October 16th, she's a Libra. Her interests include playing piano, violin, and soccer but she's always been a girly girl at heart. One of her favourite past times is shopping. Every Saturday she and her mom go for tea and then spend the day scouring the four Bs, Barneys, Bendells, Bergdorfs, and Bloomingdales for sales,...or not for sales."

Nate laughed "Or not for sales? HA!"

"That's what my mom used to say to my dad" she smiled.

"Nicky's dislikes consist of frozen waffles, and when her peas touch her mashed potatoes. She hates mornings. If she had the choice she'd eat pierogies at every meal. Her favourite colour is blue and she loves apple pie. She has a dog named Winston at her mom's house" she smiled to make sure she was on the right track.

"Good job little girl" Nate smiled.

"Nicole's father's name is Daniel Humphrey, he is an author and publishing executive. Nicole's mother's name is..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dan continued to hold on to his ex wife as she cried.

"He was old,...you did the right thing" Dan tried to reminded her that this couldn't be avoided forever. Winston was a dog, he had a shorter life span than they did. Not to mention his breed was known to live about ten years. Dan continued to sooth her the best he could. Pulling away from her, his thumbs wiped the tears that were parked on her cheeks.

"They didn't even let me say goodbye_" she sobbed. _

"_Didn't you say anything to him before?" he frowned. _

"_No, I was putting it off to the last minute" she burst into tears again thinking about how she'd never cuddle with him again, she would never see his happy face again. _

"_Well maybe it was better this way" Dan pressed a kiss to her temple. _

"He was just..._a dog_"

"He wasn't just any dog,..." Dan hugged her tightly, his hands folding over one another. "_He was your baby_" Dan smiled at his ex in the sweetest way that only made tears roll down her cheeks faster. "He was OUR baby" she cried harder now.

"he was the best gift you ever gave me" she said finally once she calmed down.

"nnn, I don't know about that"

"Okay he's the best thing you ever bought me"

"Nate told me to get you a pomeranian" Dan said dryly knowing she would find that funny.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to him" she smiled, then buried her face into his chest. They stayed like that for a long time until she pulled away. "Remember how sweet and little he was?" she frowned.

"I remember," Dan nodded.

"Do you remember when he used to guard Nicky?" she laughed a little while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah,..." Dan smiled. "Whenever we had anyone over, he stood right beside her"

"I thought he might be jealous of her. We did settle on not having any kids, he was going to be our only one"

"We changed our minds quickly" Dan smirked and looked up a photo. It was of Nicky at about three years old holding an icecream cone; Winston was licking it. "How are we going to tell Nicky?" he grabbed her hand.

"I think maybe,...I'll come over tomorrow and we can tell her together?"

"Yeah okay" Dan nodded.

"...Thanks for coming Dan. I think I'm okay now" she pulled away from him realizing she shouldn't have been that close to her ex husband. "Just wait one second..."

As she went into her room to find something Dan talked about contacting the breeders and getting her a new dog. "I can call them tomorrow..."

"No dog will be as good as he was" she spoke grimly. "Before you go, take these" she held out her wedding rings.

"Uh,...I_ don't want those_" he almost laughed to stop himself from tearing up at the sight of them.

"Please? I can't have them anymore, I just have an uncontrollable urge to put them on every time I open my jewelry box"

"Okay" he nodded. She placed them gently in his palm and he heard the words of their vows, he felt his fingers fumbling to slide it on to her tiny ring finger, he felt sadness as he held them in his hand.

"Goodnight Dan" she smiled.

"Goodnight,...Blair"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three women, not including his sister or mother, had a profound impact on Dan Humphrey's life. Some gave him things, some showed him things and some left him with things. Some taught him lessons, some provided advice. All three gave him outlook on life, they all gave him inspiration, but one gave him a promise, the promise that she would love and cherish him till death parted them. That woman broke her promise to him just as he broke his promise to her.

Serena is the woman that made Dan believe in love at first sight. Vanessa is the woman that showed Dan it is possible to transition from friends to lovers. Blair is the woman that proved to Dan that you can hate someone and love them all at the same time.

Vanessa is the reason Dan puts up a plastic tree at Christmas. Serena is the reason Dan knows the difference between Manolo Blahniks and Jimmy Choos. Blair is the reason Dan can recite every line to 'Breakfast at Tiffanys'. Blair is the reason Dan is partial to cashmere sweaters, Vanessa is the reason he has a shelf full of poetry books he'll never read.

Serena is responsible for Dan's broken heart in college and Blair is responsible for the tattooed B and W over Dan's heart, and the little girl with the extensive head band collection.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Flashback**

It was exciting and dangerous. Blair sat in the chair beside Dan as he had BW tattooed over his heart. The buzz of the machine was loud, Dan couldn't see what he was doing. But when he looked up at Blair she smiled and assured him that this was a good idea.

As the artist cleaned his chest off she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "It's beautiful" she commented. The artist got Dan to stand up and take a look in the mirror.

"Look at that..." he smiled. "Bruce Willis forever"

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

**Now I know you have tons of questions. They will be answered for absolute sure. There will be more flashbacks so please do not jump me just yet. There are two more chapters of this fic okee dokee? and at the end of those two chapters I have an ENORMOUS SURPRISE, that one or two of you will enjoy. I'm not convinced that too many people will be happy about my surprise but someone probably will be. Thank goodness I can say her name out in the open now. BLAIR BLAIR BLAIR, NICKY'S MOM IS !**

**That felt so good to get off my chest. **

**PM me if you have a question that can't wait. Otherwise it will be cleared up very shortly.**

**There are two more chapters :D With tons of explaining. I know you think Blair getting a tattoo is ridiculous but wait until the next chapter, you'll how it came to be and it's really not that crazy once you find out what made them decide to do that. The next chapter is a little sexy at times. Oh and Serena is in it! :D **

**Thank you Sarahbrowncolorado, for always listening to my ideas and telling me if I'm insane for a certain idea :) you're the best! xoxox**

**PLEASE KEEP READING! THERE'S SOOO MUCH MORE**


	11. She's a handful

(I hope this chapter will clear up some of the confusion. Thanks for all the reviews! When the whole story is over i'm going to list all the hints I dropped along the way just in case you missed a few. I don't think too many people picked up on the comments Nate made in the last chapter :P Anyway, thanks for the incredible support, I really appreciate it so much! Remember if it's still confusing there is more to come and all will be cleared up :)

:D ENjOY!

**(She's a Handful)**

**Flashback**

It started out with her wanting to trick him. Surely any woman would get some type of high, some type of ego boost when a man could barely control himself in her presence. It started out as Dan trying to prove a point and Blair trying to prove another. Two experienced people could not make-out without it going further. Dan disagreed but Blair had a sneaking suspicion he was restraining himself each and every time. She knew how satisfying it must have been to prove someone of her stature wrong and she didn't blame Dan for his strong will. She would get him eventually.

It wasn't like she was actually going to have sex with him. She didn't like him that way. Dan was a labrador, he was a sweetheart and she'd often tell him that. Dan was the nicest guy she had ever met but he wasn't her type and she would never follow through with her suggestive advances. As soon as he did give in, she knew he would eventually; Blair would explain how she'd proven her point and walk away. She did not want to sleep with him, she wanted to feel the power when Dan's jeans got a little too tight but she did not want to change what their relationship had been for the last few months. She liked her friend, she liked going to movies with him, to coffee, to study dates but she did not want to complicate anything with sex. Even though they were defined purely as friends, Dan insisted her money was never good enough. Not at the coffee house, not when they picked up lunch on campus, not when they rented movies, not at the bar and most certainly not when he invited her out for dinner. He paid for everything. Not that Blair wasn't used to that, she was. However, this was different, there was a tingly feeling inside of her when he scoffed at her wallet. Butterflies arrived when he said _"get out"_ or pushed her playfully for insisting. With Chuck she never received those butterflies, he had an infinite amount of money and tossing it around meant nothing. Dan's money was definitely not infinite and she felt the difference, it meant more. She loved feeling taken care of, especially by Dan.

Blair was the type of girl that only had sex when she was in love, she suspected Dan was the same kind of guy in his heart but his body told her otherwise, she couldn't blame him. He was a man after all. A man that was overcome by her raw sexuality and unparalleled allure. A man with very strong arms for a writer, a smile that melted her around the edges of her otherwise cold appearance, and lips that she could die on. It started as a trick but became something much deeper than she could have ever imagined. If she got him where she wanted him, there was no telling how far it would go. If Blair was so dead set on only having sex when she was in love, why did she so desperately want to have sex with Dan Humphrey?"

Blair couldn't remember a time when she didn't love sex. It was on her favourite-things list, right there beside macaroons and European vacations. It was wedged between Harry Winston and hydrangeas. Life without sex would be bland and Blair was starting to feel it set in. Everyday Blair spent with Dan had her wondering how he performed, what did he do that Chuck didn't. What does he say? How long would he last? Blair had only ever heard comments from Serena about Dan. Back then, Blair was too disgusted out to listen but if she thought hard enough she remembered every time Serena explained it with such unbelievable satisfaction. Serena always did that though, she always gave more credit than was deserved. For example; a terrible comedy with terrible actors would have Blair and Dan rolling around with agony, literal pain for wasting seven dollars, but Serena would clap at the end and make a comment about it being the BEST MOVIE she's ever seen. By that example, Dan Humphrey must have been the worst love maker in all of New York.

As Dan's heart thumped against her chest she couldn't help but think maybe Serena's opinion could have been right this time. His lip had a small trail of plum coloured lipstick, she wiped it off with her thumb. "Take this off" she nearly whined as she pulled at his shirt.

"Why do you always want to take my clothes off?,..._calm yourself_" he released her fingers from his shirt and held her hand in his.

Nate was no longer needed as a buffer to cool down their debates or smooth out the rough edges of an awkward silence. They didn't need Nate to have lunch on campus or watch a movie. They didn't require him during their study dates for Campbell's class and they didn't need him to sit in silence as they argued over coffee. No, they got on just fine without Nate.

"Okay,...Okay..." Dan pulled away from Blair, pressing one last kiss to her lips. "We have to watch this movie, I have to take it back tonight" Blair sighed loudly, she really though she may have gotten him to his breaking point this time.

"Fine" she slumped against the corner of the couch and checked out Dan as he bent over to place the dvd in the player.

"What is..." Dan pointed to Blair trying to hide something under her favourite blanket. "That better not be a pen..."

Dan has to have extra long showers after hanging out with Blair. He has to scrub the ink off his arms and any where else that might have been exposed to her greedy pen in hand. The whole pen thing started on a movie Thursday. Blair was addressing invitations for her 'return to the upper-east-side' party. Dan questioned if this was a graduation party, she quickly dismissed him. This was a 'Welcome Home' party. Her Graduation party wasn't until the month after. Looking over Dan noticed Blair was a pro at calligraphy, his eyes lifted from his tv screen to check and see if she was writing his name on one of those envelopes.

_"Daniel, be a gentleman and get me more practice paper..." it wasn't a question, it was an order._

_"I'm watching a movie right now" he didn't know when she began to consider herself his boss. He never once let her think it was okay to boss him around in his own apartment, but for some reason she assumed it was her duty to give him tasks and make him feel 'important' _

_"Dan..." her voice was sharp. Dan was very daring when he didn't obey her._

_"It's right in that drawer over there, you can get it yourself. I highly doubt your legs are broken"_

_There was a moment of silence then Dan felt a tickle on his arm. "You've got to be kidding me..." he looked down to see her using his arm as the practice paper. Because he didn't jump at the chance to get her a sheet of paper she found his arm sufficed. "Blair, stop...stop!" he pushed her away from him. "I don't really want the name..." he looked at her guest list "...Charlotte Shulane, on my arm. She looked up at him with a smirk and he knew what she wanted. "Fine!..." he headed to his drawer to get her a stack of paper. "Here!,..." he dropped the bundle with a thump, "go nuts!"_

_Blair was pleased and continued writing her invitations. Dan licked his thumb and scrubbed the the letters CHAR, Blair managed to get on his arm before he pulled away. When he felt a tickle on his arm for the second time he looked down to see she definitely still had practice paper. Dan Humphrey, was the name on his arm. When he looked over at her she smirked and her dimples came out. "You're lucky..." he leaned over and smiled at her little devilish face._

_When Blair left this night he walked her down to the street. "This is for you" she held his invitation out._

_"You're really good at that you know?," she looked confused. "Calligraphy,...you're good at it" he complimented her as he accepted his invitation._

_"Thank-you"_

_"So what am I supposed to get you for this 'welcome back to the upper-east-side' party?"_

_"Just show up. I might be a little homesick for Connecticut" she kissed him on the cheek and jumped into the cab._

_"Goodnight Waldorf" _

_"Goodnight Humphrey" he shut the door and waved as the cab drove down the street. _

After this night, the pen never left Blair's hand. She never wrote anything much, just little doodles . It surprised him how much she liked to do it more than he surprised himself by letting her do it. Dan would continue to watch the movie as she was more interested in her penmanship. What was going through her head when she wrote on him like he was a scrap piece of paper?.

"It might be a pen..." Blair smiled innocently.

"Not tonight, I have a seminar in the morning..." he held his hand out. "Blair,..." he stood in front of her. "I can't take an hour long shower in the morning,..not tonight" he warned her.

"Why don't you come and sit beside me?" she patted the couch cushion.

"Uh,..because I don't trust you" his eyes widened. That should have been obvious.

"Dan, I promise I won't write on your arms"

"_my face?_...you can't write on my face"

"No, I won't write on your arms or your face,...I_ promise_" Dan eyed her carefully before sitting down.

Dan figured Blair had never acted like this with anyone but him. There was an ease to her. She didn't have to impress anyone. She was just silly and fun and really relaxed. he didn't know this girl. Sitting upright on the couch never lasted long, soon Blair's legs would be extended to one side of the couch and Dan's would be extended to the other. A few times they spooned but mostly Blair wanted to be able to have her feet near his hands because more often than not he'd massage them,..if she begged enough.

"MMmm" she moaned. Dan smirked, he couldn't help but wonder if she made sounds like that in the bedroom. Dan must have fallen asleep because when he woke up Blair was gone but left him something. A doodle on his forearm. A skull and crossbones with the words 'Cedric Rules' beneath. "Great,...when I said I always wanted a tattoo,..._I did not have this in mind_" he licked his thumb and attempted to rub it off. Dan discovered this wasn't regular old pen either, this was permanent marker. There was no way he could go out in public with the doodles covering his arms. He'd have to pay the late fee and take the movie back a day late.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Can you just date already? i'm getting sick of the 'I have to borrow a textbook from Dan' muah muah muah" Nate rubbed his hands all over his back to suggest they were making out behind closed doors. "Just be with her, ask her..."

"I don't know,...I mean it's Blair, how far would that go? I'm just proving a point to her. We're buddies"

"Buddies that kiss,..._right_" he nodded pretending he actually understood when he didn't have clue.

"Yeah,.." Dan thought for a moment.

"Well make up your mind because i'm thinking about setting you up on a date"

"A date?,..with who?"

"Megan"

"Who's Megan?"

"Megan, is a 'sure thing' my friend"

"A sure thing meaning?,..Oh,.." he picked up on Nate's crooked smile. "I don't need that" his head shook back and fourth.

"Yes you do, it's a sure fire way to get you out of your rut. One night with Megan and you'll forget all about Serena,... trust me,...Megan"

"Ok,..Megan" he nodded. Mostly Dan just wanted to appease Nate. He wasn't really in a rut and he didn't really think about Serena every minute of the day like he used to.

"I'll call her right now!" Nate jumped at the chance.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Present**

The second time Serena stood at Dan's door she wasn't standing beside his ex wife. She was holding a small pink backpack and seeing that her daughter made it inside okay. Without the brunette's accusing eyes she seemed much more comfortable standing there in front of him. It wasn't usually like this. Years ago Serena would feel more comfortable in Blair's presence than Dan's. It had been years and his accusing eyes of blame and hatred had disappeared.

"Have fun Iz..." Serena said softly as she ran into the apartment with Nicky. Isobel was probably the exact opposite of Nicky, she was quieter and more laid-back, she had very messy hair short blonde hair that seemed unmanageable even if her mother gave it her best effort in the morning. Her shoelaces were often untied and her socks rarely matched. There was something about her that seemed sad, but when she was around Nicky that absolved into pure joy and happiness. Dan liked to think Nicky had that effect on everyone, she just made people happier.

"Serena, come in..." Dan offered as she looked through her daughter's homework and returned spelling tests that the bag contained.

"You're sure?" The scepticism in her voice thick and obvious.

"Yes" Dan chuckled. Serena smiled uncomfortably as she entered his spacious apartment. It was unreal for Serena to believe Dan actually lived in a place like this. It was well kept, unrealistically clean and luxurious in taste. There were large windows and granite counter tops, even his books were sorted and organized on a handsome, and probably very expensive bookshelf. It was nothing like the loft that she remembered. It wasn't really anything like his Connecticut apartment either.

"Wine?" Dan offered Serena as she was mesmerized by the stainless appliances he owned.

"Oh sure,..._please" _she accepted as she pulled a spelling test out of the bag. "She got a C,...she's like her mom. Did Nicky get an A?"

"...uh" Dan just smiled lightly and gestured to the fridge where the perfectly graded spelling test hung under a magnet shaped like the letter N.

"I'm not surprised with that Humphrey-Waldorf blood" she thought for a moment. "_She's beautiful_..." he voice was soft, borderline sad. Dan cleared his throat with a loud cough.

Dan changed the topic knowing what Serena was getting at. He didn't want to get into it, it was a long time ago. "Weird that they're friends isn't it?" Dan changed the topic and uncorked a bottle thinking about the coincidence.

"Yeah," she nodded setting the bag down. "I really can't believe it. I maybe would have suspected who her parents were if her name was Audrey but Nicole,...doesn't seem like a Blair name "

"It isn't,... trust me. I had to fight against Audrey and _Marigold_"

"Marigold?" Serena couldn't bite back the laughter that caught in her throat.

"I have no idea..." he laughed. "Nicole, is an Audrey character so I talked her into it" he looked proud of himself.

"Well done" she nodded.

"When I saw Isobel, I instantly thought she looked familiar,... I mean she doesn't really look like you but there was something"

"She looks like her dad" Serena said softly. "Can you imagine seeing your ex reflected in your child everyday? it's..."

"Have you seen Nicky?" Dan questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"She does really look like Blair doesn't she?" Serena smiled lightly thinking about the beautiful little brunette they made. Laughter could be heard coming from her bedroom and Serena smiled again pleased that her daughter had made a friend so quickly after moving, even if this friend's mother was someone she couldn't speak to anymore.

"She does,..." he nodded. "I asked Nicky what Izzie's last-name was but that obviously didn't help me"

"Yeah, she has _Jimmy's last-name_" Serena confessed in a mumble. Dan turned to Serena immediately.

"Why?" Dan couldn't understand. "She's never met him why would you do that to her?" he held the bottle but didn't start pouring.

"How do you know that?" she said sharply.

"Nicky told me..."

"Well, he's still her dad _okay?_" she looked away and crossed her arms lightly. She hated this, Eric was always telling her this, her mom was always telling her that she should change Izzie's name.

"Serena, you can't..." he shook his head disapproving as he poured two glasses.

"I know. Believe me I know. But I just keep thinking that...he'll come back" she accepted the glass Dan handed her and stared into the dark, red liquid. "You know I never bad mouth him. My mom does. She tells Izzie that I don't want her to meet him and that he's a loser. It's just,...he was such a good guy you know? He's like you." Dan took offence to her comment. His eyebrows raised wondering if she'd make it clearer for him. "I know what you're thinking, but he is. He's smart and funny..."

"Serena..." Dan felt like he was sitting with a stranger. "He left you" she obviously knew that but he wanted to remind her that Jimmy was not a good guy.

"I can't really blame him for not wanting a baby. We weren't married, we were young..."

"Don't defend him."

"I can't help it. He was scared and he left. I don't blame him for not being ready for the responsibility"

"It doesn't mean that he leaves without keeping in contact with you. I know it's not like you needed the financial support but still..."

"That's why he left. If I didn't have any money he would have supported her. But I don't need his money so it's not the same" she was defensive.

"Yeah it is. Izzie has to grow up thinking her dad doesn't care about her"

"My mom that tells her that. I sometimes think she paid him to leave me alone. He's probably the greatest love i've ever had. It was intense,..." she nodded. "It made me think of like...Chuck and Blair" she giggled.

"..." Dan pressed his lips together.

"I didn't mean to..."

"I'm not upset that you said 'Chuck' I'm upset that you think what Chuck and Blair had was something to long for"

"Wasn't it?"

"No,..." Dan walked into the living-room, Serena followed. "Love isn't supposed to hurt"

"Sometimes it's better to hurt than feel nothing"

"That's..._sa_d" Dan stared at her.

"You know,...I don't miss judgmental Dan" she smiled to keep the mood light.

"I'm being honest. That's upsetting, it's sad and it's depressing. You're pretty, your smart, you're talented...all I've ever told you is how amazing you are, and,..." he left his thought there. "It's been nine years, maybe it's time to change her name"

"I know you're right, but I feel like if I change her name, she'll never get a chance to meet him"

"Serena, if he wants to find her, he will," he waited for her to make eye contact with him "he'll find her if he wants to find her, regardless of her last-name." he took a sip of his wine and a deep breath. "I went out with this girl after you,...her name was Megan and,...Nate set me up with her because she was...'a sure thing' " Dan shook his head knowing it sounded ridiculous. Serena wondered what this had to do with her. "and she was just a one night stand,...I called her the next day to be a gentlemen but I really didn't find a spark with her,..."

Serena shrugged wondering where he was going with this. "she called me a few weeks after our one night stand and told me that she could be pregnant,...she wasn't but she called me to let me know"

"Why did you tell me that?" her eyes were full of wonder.

"Because,...I hardly knew Megan and I didn't want to be in a relationship with her. I didn't want a baby either but if she had been pregnant I wouldn't be okay with not knowing my kid. I wouldn't wait nine years to meet her. Even if she didn't need support I would want her to know who she was,..I'd want her to know who I was..."

"Dan,..."

"I would scour the planet to meet her,...I really don't think he's coming back and she shouldn't have a stranger's name, that's not fair to her"

"I guess,..." Serena looked around. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I like your apartment" she commented.

"Thank you"

"I wanted to tell you that the other day but Blair didn't really look happy to see me"

"...Can you blame her?"

"No,...I guess not" her mind suddenly drifted to her memories, she snapped out of it when Dan gestured for her to follow him into the next room.

"I don't think i'm allowed..." Nicky said to her friend. "They're collectors, I don't play with those barbies"

"They're gorgeous" Serena commented on Nicky's collection of Prada and Burberry Barbies that were placed carefully under display case cubes. Their gowns were to die for; intricate, well designed, just stunning. Eleanor gave her the very first one the day she was born. Soon she had over fifty beautiful barbies in incredible dresses.

"I have Chanel and Versace ones at my mom's house" Nicky spoke proudly of her collection.

"I bet you do" she laughed a little thinking about Blair. "I'm sure taking them out for a little while would be okay..." Serena smirked over at Izzie who really wanted to play with them. Nicky looked right at her dad to see if that might be okay.

"No, nope" he shook his head. "They're to look at, not to play with"

Serena's smile dropped, she looked at Dan like he was a stranger. The Dan she knew wouldn't care about some superficial designer dolls in glass cases.

"Your mom would have a heart-attack, play with your other ones,... you have tons" he drank from his glass.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Flashback**

"You're going to owe me!" Blair pushed past Dan and walked into his apartment. "Oh i'd love some" she grabbed the glass of wine he was holding.

"Oh, Blair,..." he couldn't even begin to explain as she had already started talking again, his eye followed her glass of wine; his glass.

"I just came from a very short but successful meeting with non other than Issac Campbell,...I have a achieved a Monday morning meeting for you and him to discuss your writing"

"How?...Wait, How on earth did you swing that?" his eyes met up with hers, shock covered his entire face. "I've been trying for a month" suddenly Blair deserved his glass of wine that she took from him; she deserved the entire bottle.

"I have connections,...I wouldn't take no for an answer. So I'm trying to decide what would be an appropriate gift for me..." She looked up when she noticed a woman. "Oh,.." she looked down at the glass in her hand and realized it's partner was in the woman's hand.

"You're amazing" Dan smiled then realized he should introduce the women. "Blair this is Megan, Megan this is Blair"

"HI!...Megan...? was it?" she held her hand out to be polite.

"Hi,...nice to meet you" The girl with the dark bob said shyly as she shook her hand.

"I,...was coming over because I have some DVDs,..." she pulled the cases out of her purse awkwardly. "my dvd player is broken..." she gave the glass back to Dan. "You know, you two should just watch them. I'd hate for them to go to waste"

"We're actually heading out to dinner so please stay and take full advantage" he gestured over to the tv.

"oh no..." she shook her hand in the air.

"There's pasta in the fridge Daisy" Blair didn't know why Dan called her 'Daisy' but she knew she liked it.

"Spaghetti?"

"What else?" he smiled.

"I suppose I could stay..." Blair got herself comfortable on Dan's couch with her favourite blanket. If someone told her five years ago that she would love wrapping herself in a blanket Dan Humphrey owned, she would think they needed medical attention. This must have been the softest blanket she had ever felt, and it smelled like Dan's apartment. A smell she was beginning to love. A mixture of smoke from the fireplace and home cooking...but it was fresh, especially on Sunday nights after he washed it with something that smelled like heaven.

When Dan got in from his date he texted Nate to tell him that it went well but he wouldn't be going on a second date. Megan was nice but she was all together too flighty and strange for him. He felt terrible for letting it go as far as it did that night. He didn't like her that way, yet he went ahead and took what she was offering. Dan convinced himself he was being polite. You wouldn't pass on cookies if someone spent all night baking them would you? Nothing he told himself would make him feel better. He took advantage of her and he knew it was wrong. Nate tried to tell Dan that what he did was totally normal and that Megan expects that. Dan didn't understand how a woman could be expected to be used like that. The truth was, Megan would have been really cool if she hadn't tried so hard to please him. He would consider going on a second date with her if she didn't agree with everything he said or pretend that she had read something she hadn't. The sex hadn't been anything to write home about, it wasn't bad but it wasn't anything spectacular, hell he had more sexual chemistry with Blair. The most awkward part was Dan knowing it was humanly impossible for a woman to orgasm that quickly, that intensely in the first five-seconds of intercourse. What's worse is that there was virtually no foreplay yet she was purring like a kitten and telling him he was the best she ever had. Even Serena's faking was more believable than this.

"I'll have to call her tomorrow,...I feel terrible"

"Dan, she was a 'sure thing' " he laughed as if he was worrying over nothing.

"Nate,..I have to go..." he whispered seeing that Blair was fast asleep on the couch. He hung up with Nate and stuffed her phone in his pocket.

"Dais?..." Dan walked over wondering if she wanted to sleep in a bed instead of the couch.

"_Come here_,.." she moved slightly so he would join her on the couch. "How was your date?" she smiled softly, then yawned.

"Umm,..it was okay I guess" Blair rested her hand on his knee then rubbed it a little. Dan began talking and telling her how impressed he was she got him a meeting with Professor Campbell.

"Do you want to watch another movie with me?" she asked, her eyes heavy lidded.

"How much wine did you have?"

"I finished off your bottle about ten minutes ago" she looked at the clock. "Do you want to watch the movie?"

"I guess we could..." Blair waited for Dan to lay along the couch and she laid in front of him until they were spooning quite comfortably.

When the movie was over Blair was incredibly tired and was in no mood for their usual movie review discourse. She needed to head home. Dan walked her down to her cab and thanked her again.

"I still haven't decided what gift I deserve for this..."

"Well, when you decide please don't hesitate to tell me"

"I won't" she leaned in for a kiss.

"No, not tonight" he had been with Megan tonight and even kissing Blair after he kissed her felt wrong. Blair didn't deserve lips that had been used.

"But,..." she looked hurt. All she wanted was a tiny kiss goodnight. Dan took her hand in his and pressed a feather soft kiss on her delicate skin.

"Goodnight Daisy" he smiled helping her into her cab.

"Dan, why do you call me that?"

"Don't worry about it Daisy" he smiled.

**XOXOXOOXOX**

**Present**

Dan woke up to the sound of giggles coming from the kitchen. For a moment he wondered what was going on. He had woken up this way many times but there was no way he was going to find two brunettes cooking breakfast in his kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and found that Serena, Izzie and Nicky were all making pancakes. Sighing he took a seat on an island stool beside Izzie.

"Morning sleep head!" Nicky turned to her dad who smiled. She had an apron on and her hair was always curlier than ever in the morning.

"How did you sleep?" Serena asked knowing it couldn't have been that great since he had a line of his face from the couch cushions and looked stiff.

"Oh,...wonderful" he said sarcastically.

"Take a seat at the table we're almost done" Nicky had set the table and was now taking the drink order. "Daddy do you want Orange juice?"

"..." he rested his head on his hand.

"I know you want coffee but today you're going to have orange juice okay?" she giggled.

"..."

"Daddy"

"I don't want orange juice I want my cofffffffee" he made a whiny sound.

"It's not good for yooooou" she sung a little as she poured him a tall glass of orange juice then placed it in front of him. Serena smiled at their relationship, it was if Nicky was the parent this morning.

Dan and Serena ate in silence as the girls giggled over something silly. The pancakes were heavy and oily, not fluffy and light like he was used to. They weren't bad, he had to remind himself Serena was not well known for spending any time in the kitchen. At about 9:30 Nicky and Izzie cleaned the table and Serena announced they had to be leaving.

"Thanks for everything" Serena smiled standing at the door.

"Thanks for breakfast" Dan scratched the back of his neck.

"Well thanks for having the ingredients to make it with." she laughed. "We should do this again sometime" she smiled.

"...Yyeah, the girls seemed to really enjoy it"

"But next time maybe we can go out for dinner beforehand?" she suggested looking down at her heels.

"Yeah sure" he nodded. The girls were laughing and running around pressing the buttons on the elevators.

"Wait this one!...I think this one is going to be first...NO! it's this one..." Nicky jumped around.

"You stand there and i'll stand here" Izzie said.

"How bout next weekend?" she offered.

"I don't have Nicky next weekend" Dan played with the lock of the door.

"_Perfect_, pick me up at eight?" her smile turned devilish. Dan's lip fell slightly he was not expecting her to say that.

"Oh..." in that moment his hope for a friendship was obliterated.

"I love sleepovers" she bit her lip and looked down at her shoes for a moment before looking up for a response from Dan who's bottom lip was still parted from the top. His eyes shifting from the door to her face.

"Actually..., I have a meeting that night." his eyes locked on the door knob "...Sorry I just completely forgot" his eyes blinked as he told his white lie.

"I can just come over later?"

"Serena..." he sighed. "_No_" he said gently hoping he wasn't offending her.

"I just thought,.."

"Listen, I just,..I want to be friends. I miss.._knowing you_. But, this can't be anything more than that"

"Oh,..yeah _of course_" she swallowed feeling like a total fool.

"...okay So,..I'll call you next time I have Nicky?"

"Yeah ok" she smiled with a nod. "I'll uh...see you later"

"IT'S THIS ONE!" Nicky held the elevator open for Serena and Izzie. "TAH TAH!" she waved at them. When the elevator shut Dan ran at Nicky.

"Get back in here you little munchkin!" Dan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She banged on his back with loud laugher. Her hair swayed back and fourth as she asked if he would put her down.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked when she was right side up.

"I did!" she nodded. "Izzie's mom is nice isn't she?"

"...," Dan's lips spread into a careful smile. "_mhmm_. You wanna go grocery shopping?" Nicky began to laugh.

"What? did I miss something?"

"It's just funny that when I go to mom's she asks if I want to go shopping for clothes and with you it's always food"

"Well I like food, what can I say?...it keeps me alive and...I love to eat it..._I just love_..."

"Oh you've lost your mind..."

"No, I just haven't had my coffee" he tickled her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Dan's meeting with Issac Campbell was surreal. He wore his best suit and even got a haircut like Blair told him to. He waited in reception for so long he was starting to sweat. It was ten am now, Dan had been there early so he had been sitting in this office for an entire hour and a half. Checking his phone, he waited patiently for someone to call him in. At eleven Dan was getting antsy. Was this a joke? did Blair just trick him. "Excuse me," he said politely. "I have a meeting with Professor Campbell"

"What time?" the receptionist looked up over her dark framed glasses.

"It was supposed to be at nine and I've been here since eight thirty" he said awkwardly. "Is he not available or...?"

"No, he's just having a busy morning please be patient" Dan went back to his seat feeling his stomach growl. If he had known he would be sitting here this long he would have packed a lunch.

It was eleven fifteen when his assistance came out to greet him. "Dan Humphrey I presume?"

"Yes" he nodded then fumbled to get up dropping his notebook on the ground. Embarrassed he picked it up and shook the woman's hand before entering the office. Dan's mouth was dry now, and his stomach grumbled louder.

"What are we hear to discuss?" the man with dark black hair asked Dan without a proper greeting, without a handshake.

"Well,..uh,...I'm Dan Humphrey"

"Yes? and?"

"I'm the student that has been emailing you non stop for about two months. I wanted to talk to you about my essay"

"Your essay?" Issac laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you see here. You gave me a C,...I have never in my life been given a C"

"Mr. Humphrey,...This is an Ivy league school. Did you expect to pull the same grades you were getting in a public high-school"

"Actually I went to private school,...Um, St. Judes. I have a 4.0 GPA and...I went to NYU for two years and I've never received a C. This is one of the best essays i've ever written"

"I gave you a C,...you deserve a C"

"Okay" Dan pressed his lips together and nodded masking how upset he really was over this entire day. "I was also wondering if you might read over something i've been working on..."

"I don't help with personal projects Mr. Humphrey"

"I just thought..., I have aspirations of becoming an author and maybe you could..."

"It's in my experience that students who pull a C grade on a simple essay do not become published authors." Dan's throat tightened. "Does that make sense to you Mister Humphrey?"

"...Yes" he nodded again trying to hold himself together.

"Please think twice before you try and tell me that I made a mistake okay?"

"Okay" Dan said quietly.

"To be honest I only agreed to meet with you because your lovely assistant was so persuasive,..hold on to that one, she's a keeper"

"_I know_" Dan nodded before heading out.

**XOXOXOX**

"He knows nothing, he's a pretentious douche-bag" Even Blair using the word 'douche-bag' wasn't funny to him. "Don't let him discourage you" she rubbed his back. "Don't let him win, you're going to graduate in three weeks and you'll never have to see the guy again" she had a point. "Your writing is excellent, that last short story I read was wonderful,...please smile" Dan was so down on himself Blair felt pure hatred for the man that tore down his confidence. Taking Dan's hand in hers she smiled. "Let's go out, I'll buy you dinner"

"I don't really feel like going out" Dan said quietly before heading to his room.

"Ok,.." she stood in the living-room. "I'll get us something to bring back here,...just give me thirty minutes okay?" Dan didn't say a word. "Dan?, please don't let this guy dictate your future"

Dan knew Blair was honest when she said she liked his writing. Half the things he gave her to look over had her laugh and straight up tell him it was a piece of garbage. He respected her honesty and soon it was her job to look over everything he wrote. Blair was the best editor Dan ever had, even better than Vanessa. She was the most honest and trustworthy person he knew. When Blair liked something or told him it was incredible, he knew she was telling the truth. Blair Waldorf didn't blow smoke up anyone's ass.

Blair went to her apartment to change her outfit. Something powerful, a black pair of Louboutins and a leather purse. She pushed on a pair of sunglasses and headed out the door.

When Blair arrived at the office she told the receptionist that she had a meeting with Professor Campbell.

"I'm sorry Miss,..._Waldorf_, I don't have a meeting penciled in for you"

"I just need to speak to him for five minutes" she flashed a smile, a sexy one and suddenly the receptionist had an epiphany before letting her in. Blair should have known Issac Campbell was a dirty old man that bribed his receptionist to keep mum. She always suspected that he favoured the women in his classes.

"What can I do for you Miss Waldorf?" he asked when she walked up and down his book shelf.

"Oh, my name you remember?" she questioned turning to him. "It's come to my attention that you had a student in your office this morning and you couldn't remember _his_ name" he didn't understand what she was talking about. "Dan Humphrey?, do you remember him?"

"Miss Waldorf it is very hard for me to forget a very beautiful face" he smiled. Blair shuttered on the inside. Of course this man had to give out good grades for women to sleep with him, why else would any woman voluntarily touch him?

"Dan Humphrey, do you remember him?" she continued.

"I don't see what that has to do with..."

"He was asking you about his writing and you didn't give him the time of day"

"I was saving his embarrassment Miss Waldorf. I've read some of his pieces over email. His writing is sub par, satisfactory at best. If someone like myself is not able to be published how on earth does he think he'll make it in the business?"

"See,..." she walked slowly back and fourth skimming through his book shelf. "You have about,..what forty years on Dan?" she knew she was stretching it but couldn't care less. "Dan has time. In my opinion his writing is already pretty great, I can't really say the same for you,...can I?, I mean even if I wanted to compare i'd have nothing to compare with...would I?"

"Miss Waldorf do you have a point?"

"Of course I do" she nodded. "You're a well educated man so I'm sure you'll know this quote,...'He who can, _does_. He who cannot, _teaches_'...Dan can,...and you,...well you _teach_" Campbell's nostrils flared as Blair stopped in front of his desk a satisfying grin exposing her perfect teeth. "I hate to tell you this but there are three weeks until Dan graduates from the school and never has to see you again,...I can assure you that when someone asks the famous 'Daniel Humphrey' who his mentors were,...he will _never_ say Issac Campbell"

Blair turned on her heels but quickly turned back to ask something of him. "I'd really appreciate a letter or a card,...a simple card that congratulates Dan on graduation. Maybe a card that wishes him the best in all his endeavours? yes,...I would like that very much" Campbell cocked an eyebrow at her, body language suggesting he would do no such thing. "If he doesn't receive the card I will be contacting the headmaster and letting him know where your priorities _lie_"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I hope I still have you :) I know I didn't explain everything yet but it's all coming. I have the next chapter is practically written **


	12. She's Brilliant

Thanks for the love :) Please **ENjOY** and remember to PM me if you have any concerns, questions or comments.

Those of you that helped me with this structure are greatly appreciated. I couldn't have done it without you. You know who you are.

**(She's Brilliant)**

_**Flashback**_

With graduation commencing in two weeks Blair and Dan had been busy working on their last assignments and stressing about who was going to be chosen for Valedictorian. Blair had her hands in that cup the second she found out she was accepted into Yale. Dan couldn't be surprised by her anymore, of course she'd want the one thing he had been dreaming about since he was in high-school. When it came down to it, Dan and Blair, along with two others were put in the running to be Valedictorian of the 2013 graduating class. All four candidates were to write a speech and the best speech would be chosen.

The lights in the study hall we're bright, but outside it was nearing nine pm and the sun had been gone for about an hour. For the students of Yale, day and night didn't have relevance. If they had a paper due, they were up all night regardless of the sun's position in the universe. The hall was booming with students as if it was midday. In the middle of the lounge, close to the coffee shop there was a couple sitting close together, laughing. The girl kept touching his arm as she she spoke and the guy, well he seemed to like it. It wouldn't be hard to be envious of these two. They shared a textbook for a little while, she picked an eyelash off his cheek and made him make a wish, he pointed out a few things to her, and she pointed out a few things to him. Papers, highlighters and pens littered the table in front of them. At one point the guy put headphones in and began typing on his laptop, it didn't last long. The girl tugged on the cord of his headphones and an earbud popped out, the shock on his face was apparent. "What?" could be heard from the distance. She showed him something and soon they were laughing again over something unknown on her laptop and discussing her upcoming trip to film forum. They had to be the cutest couple anyone had ever seen and they weren't even a couple.

"Take Nate" Dan suggested.

"I can't take Nate to Film Forum to see _a French film_,...you have to be joking" her eyes widened as she considered his terrible suggestion.

"Then wait for me to come home" Dan said as he leaned back in his chair and flipped through the pages of a book.

"You couldn't be leaving for vacation at a worse time" Blair watched him as he read and nearly fall asleep. His eyes fluttered as he willed himself to remain conscious.

"Coffee!" He jumped up, his last trace of energy being used to get him out of his seat. "I need _coffee_..." pulling his wallet out of his back pocket he looked up to see if Blair wanted something. "Dais?" he asked.

"Here" Blair leaned over and opened her purse to search for some money. Dan ignored her and continued to the little coffee shop inside the study lounge.

"One large black and one large English breakfast tea, two milks, one sweetener, bag out and,..can I get that double cupped please?" he ordered.

"We're out of English breakfast tea,...sorry" the guy with the apron apologized.

"Oh!, well in that case can I get the same thing with Earl grey but leave the tea bag left in? and if you can,..could I buy an extra teabag for that one? she likes Earl Grey strong"

As he waited at the counter he could see Blair leaning over to get a peek at his laptop. He grabbed the cups, thankful and walked back over to her.

"This is a piece of garbage. I can't find one part I like" her eyes scanned around his computer screen with brutal honesty.

"Get!" he shooed her away as he set the cups down.

"Shhh,...in case you didn't notice we're in a study lounge Humphrey" she pointed at the sign that said 'PLEASE BE QUIET' in large font.

"Don't look at my stuff" he slid her cup over then pulled his laptop close so she couldn't sneak any more peeks.

"I was just checking out my competition,..or_ lack there of_" she settled back into her seat across the table and sipped on her tea.

"I just started..." he defended himself.

"Well, it looks like you're off to a good one..." she said sarcastically with a toothy smile.

"I don't think it's healthy for our friendship to compete like this"

"I disagree" she looked at her laptop and began typing happily. "There's nothing better than a little healthy competition"

"Healthy..." Dan scoffed. "The only reason you're ahead of me is because you're good at writing _bullshit_. I'm writing from the heart"

"The heart?" she snorted before giggling. "Humphrey you're going to have to step up your game if you really want to be the one standing in front of our class" she continued to type for a little longer then looked up to see Dan focused on his screen. Blair clicked her pen and went straight for his arm.

"NO!" he pulled away with a laugh. "Put your weapon away" he waited before he could relax again.

"Fine" she clicked it again before collecting her things. "I'm going to head home,..you want to come?" she asked.

"Nah,.." he shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. "I have to get this done"

"Don't work too hard" she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dan said with a yawn making Blair smile.

"I'll see you later" she gave him a pat on his shoulder and began to walk out. Dan looked up and saw the dark night sky through the window.

"Be careful okay?"

"I will" she called back, still clinking out of the lounge. Dan thought for a minute before standing.

"Give me a second and i'll walk you" he collected everything up from the table.

Blair's apartment was no more than a five minute walk from Campus but Dan felt more comfortable accompanying her.

"I'd hate to consider anyone up on that stage unless it's yours truly but I'd much rather listen to you then a socially awkward geek who lives like a hermit. How can he possibly write about campus life when he's never been to a school event?"

"I was once a socially awkward geek..." Dan thought.

"But you were never a lame nerd,...you're a _cool_ nerd" she shrugged.

"Oh!,...thanks" he laughed. Any compliment from Blair was a good compliment.

"You know what I mean. Think about it, we have the same grades as _Graham Wheeler," _she said his name as if he was replulsive. "yet we don't use every second of our free time to study,...by that definition I'd say we're smarter then he is. We don't have our noses in books 24/7 like he does"

"You know I love being put on the same level as you..." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're not on my level. You wear plaid. I'm pretty sure I got a rash from that sweater you wore the other day"

"My sweater did not give you a rash" Dan put up his defenses. Blair nodded, making Dan roll his eyes. "So,..best man wins?" Dan held his hand out for a shake.

"Best _person_ wins,..yes" she shook it firmly.

"You know you'd get home faster if you didn't wear those on your feet..." he gestured to her four inch heels.

"Fashion is the highest form of art Humphrey. Just because i'm in University it doesn't mean I will subject myself to UGG boots and TNA pants" she shuttered at the thought. Blair Waldorf was the most fashionable girl on campus for sure. Dan had only seen a handful of girls that bothered to wear anything other than sweats and even still they were never up to 'Waldorf' standards.

"Goodnight Waldorf..." Dan turned and headed towards his apartment.

Yawning all the way, Dan walked into his temperary home and noticed people opening their mail boxes in the foyer. He hadn't checked his in days and decided to take a look. He was surprised when he found a card. Curious if it was from his grandparents congratulating him on his upcoming graduation he ripped the envelope open. He didn't find the usual fifty bucks and endless hugges and kisses; this was better. Dan pulled his phone out but instead decided to run back over to see Blair, she wouldn't believe him unless she saw it with her own eyes.

"What is this? did you get one?" He was out of breath holding the card in close proximity to her face.

"What?.." she took the card out of his hand.

_**Daniel Humphrey, **_

_**I think you're a fine writer with a promising future. I wish you the very best in all your endeavors. I'll see you at graduation -Issac Campbell**_

"A card from Campbell! NO!.._.DAN!_" she smiled. "You must have made an impression on him,..._god, that's his handwriting_" she assured him that it was legitimate.

"I know!" Dan laughed at his unbelievable luck. "I wish you the very best in all your endeavors!...whoa" he laughed again while reading it over.

"You want to come in and watch a movie?" Blair smiled.

"No, I want to write a speech!" Dan suddenly had the motivation to stay up all night and work.

"Want to write it here?" she offered.

"So you can read it over my shoulder then tell me it's shit?"

"Garbage,..." she corrected. "If I really hurt your feelings with my honesty then I'll go easy on you"

"No, please don't. I appreciate it. I do"

Dan walked in and set his bag down. "You know...I once had Serena read that little piece you read last week,..she _loved_ it"

"She loved that?" Blair's eyes bugged. "why?"

"Because she thought it was what I wanted to hear..." he spoke so honestly it was almost sad. "I actually only wrote it to see what she would say. I wrote it that bad on purpose" he chuckled to himself thinking about the short story. "She liked everything, you know?,..she never had any constructive criticisms. It was always 'I liked this one better than the last!' " he mimicked her high energy. "I mean,.." he pulled his computer out of his bag. "how can someone be so enthusiastic over an essay on the holocaust..." Blair smiled softly. "So, I wrote that story to see what she would say and just like I expected..."

"Were you testing me? When you asked me to read it, were you testing my honesty?" Blair asked.

"I guess...I just wanted to see how brutally honest you could be. You didn't hold back" he smiled.

"I won't. I never will. Stroking your ego will do nothing for your writing"

"I know" he nodded placing his computer on his lap and opening the lid.

"You have more potential than that god awful story. It was juvenile and screamed 'i've never written anything in my life', the grammatical errors alone..." she shook her head. "I've read some amazing things from you. I wouldn't lie about that."

"Thanks Blair" he nodded before getting to his speech.

Blair had almost completed and asked if Dan would proof read. His shoulders fell when he was done. "This is good" he shook his head somewhat disapointed that he had been defeated.

"Here..." Blair held her hands out for Dan's computer so she could read his. When she was done her shoulders fell "That's good"

They looked at each-other for a split second before diving for their laptops in an effort to write the better speech. Dan deleted a section, Blair wrote a new section.

"I thought we agreed best man...err PERSON wins..." Dan looked up to see Blair typing frantically. "It's not about who hands it in first Waldorf"

"I know that!" she continued. "I have to type quickly when something comes to me or i'll..." she stopped talking and stared at her screen. "Or i'll...LOSE MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT! you ass!" she knew what he was doing. Dan smirked to himself and looked over his editing.

"I thought you had this in the bag Waldorf" he chuckled.

"That was before I saw your changes and improvements!" she complimented him with a rough voice.

"Give it up! I'm the writer..."

"Give it up! _I'm Blair Waldorf_..." her eyebrows crinkled.

"Yeah, okay..." Dan whipped his shirt off so he was sitting across from her in nother but a pair of jeans.

"What do you think you're doing?" her eyes danced all around his torso.

"I'm warm. It should be no problem...I'm sure you've seen a half naked male before..." Blair's eyes were fixed on him. She never knew that he had _all that_ going on under the plaid. I'll be.., she thought to herself then realized what he was doing. This was a game of distraction. "two can play at that game!" she whipped off her shirt until she was in nothing but her bra and skirt.

Dan's eyes were downcast as he focused on his speech. "Daaaannn..." Blair tried to distract him.

"Bllllaiiirrr..." he said back without a break in typing. Dan could feel himself being less interested in the text in front of him as Blair called his name.

"Why don't you put that down for a second?" he could feel her hot breath on his ear, then her lips applying soft pressure to his. His hands left the keyboard briefly so he could take hold of her face. Blair was just about to move the computer out of his lap so she could sit there instead when Dan pulled away from her.

"Enough!...We really need to work on these. I don't care who gets it but it better be one of us. We've both worked too hard to end up with half assed conclusions"

"You're right" she nodded putting her shirt back on and watching Dan pull his on. "We have six hours before these have to be in...let's get them done"

Dan put a third pot of coffee on at six am and they watched the sun come up. At eight am Dan announced, "That's it. I can't write anymore, I can't edit anymore,...that's it" he lifted his hands in defeat and showed Blair the permanent curl in all his fingers.

"and you say you write all the time..." she smirked.

"I'm dehydrated and fatigued,..uhhh" he stood and stretched out his back.

"I can't even stand i'm so tired" Blair rested her head on the couch cushions.

"Here, i'll drop it off if you want,..._if you trust me_" he smirked. Blair rolled her eyes and handed over her printed copy.

"I'll be asleep when you get back" she yawned as she held on to the walls of her apartment and made her way to her bedroom to collapse on her bed.

"Goodluck Dan!" she called when she heard him open the door.

"Goodluck Blair!" he called back.

Dan handed in both speeches at the linguistics department and headed home for some much needed sleep. In exactly two weeks he'd be done. He'd be done with essays, with exams, he'd be done with assignments, seminars, he'd be through with meetings with professors and he'd have completed several hefty credits he required to graduate. "World Cinema", would be in the past. "Love and desire in classical tradition" , "Intro to Latin", "Modern Literature", "Roots of modernity", "Poetic Revolution", "Theory of media", "French new wave cinema", "Literary analysis", and "War in literature and film" PHEW!

Even thinking that he was going to have free time was liberating. Two weeks and he was off to California with his dad. Back when Dan was so swamped and he used his spare time to tell his dad how bored out his mind he was, Rufus promised him if he got through the year they'd go on a father son trip, see a few concerts, swim in the ocean, relax. Dan knew the time away would be helpful for his writing, and it would be good to clear his mind before going back to the real world and getting a job.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Present**

Blair sat at the kitchen table looking through the mail while Nicky and Nate played video games in the living-room. She could hear them arguing. Often she'd have to get in the middle of them to stop a fight, today was no exception.

"I'm not going easy on her because she's a kid Blair." Nate paused the game when Blair walked over to ask what the problem was this time.

"Nate..." Blair sighed. It had always been like this. Nate would beat her at candyland when she was three without even considering letting her win.

"What?, you'd hate to win just because i'm letting you" he looked over at his niece.

"I'm not asking you to lose, i'm asking you to stop jumping around like an idiot when you win!" Nicky gave him a shove.

"I'm enthusiastic, you should try and be more like me"

"Ugh..."

"Nicky, sweetheart,...winning video games gives Nate a sense of accomplishment that he can't find anywhere else. Let him have his fun" Nicky giggled, and pressed her lips together to be polite. She was trying to conceal the hearty laughter from erupting in her.

"_whatever_..." Nate shrugged at Nicky's amused face. Her mom really was the queen on insults. Often Nicky wondered if it was her mom's quick comebacks that caused her parents divorce. Getting information about the divorce out of either one of them was an impossible task.

"Why did my dad leave my mom?" it came from nowhere.

"Your mom left your...Uh.." he coughed a little. "I don't know Nic" he straightened up on the couch and cursed himself for letting that slip. A moment of silence passed. Nicky lost interest in the game and suggested the play another one when her mom's screaming voice made her and Nate both jump out of their skin.

"NICKY!" Blair shrieked with delight. "I need a phone,...I need a phone..." she scanned the counter, then the kitchen table.

"Yes?" Nicky entered the kitchen watching her mom frantically search for a phone; any phone.

"I need a phone!" she smiled widely with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Why?" she asked carefully.

"I need to call your dad immediately" she ran around their apartment then yelled. "FOUND ONE!" she raised it above her head before dialling.

"Dan Humphrey" Dan answered.

"...,You're about to be very happy Humphrey!" she spoke when she heard his voice on the other end.

"Ok..."

"I just opened a letter from the school board..."

"No!" Dan stood from his desk.

"YES!" she jumped up a little.

"Why are you so happy?" Nicky asked.

"The schoolboard wants to know if you'd like to skip fifth grade next year and go straight to six" her smile couldn't be any bigger.

"Really?" her jaw dropped.

"YES!, here talk to daddy!" Blair handed her daughter the phone and pressed her hands together.

"NIC!" Dan congratulated her. "You know this means you can enter college at sixteen? what an amazing start for you"

"I guess" she laughed a little at how happy they both sounded. When she handed the phone back to her mom she sat on the couch with Nate and started their new game.

"Ahh,...Intelligently superior to her classmates..." Blair closed her eyes and spoke in a blissful tone.

"We did it" he smiled into the phone.

All the skill building games they played with her. All the 'Baby Einstein', the french lessons with mommy since before she could even speak English. All the travelling she did at a young age, the questions they turned on her, the times they told her to look things up in the dictionary, it all paid off.

"You know what that means right?" Nate looked up from his video game as Nicky lost the racing game for the third round. Blair was still talking to Dan about all their plans for her and how she's right on track.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"It means you're a nerd" he teased her.

"If i'm a nerd, then you're mentally challenged" she threw back.

"BLAIR!, she's being awful" Nate whined.

"I'm sure you asked for it" she called back. "Can you believe this?" she continued to speak into the phone. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll bring her over tonight"

"Okay sounds good"

"Maybe i'll bring you Nate aswell" Blair looked over at her daughter with the big kid. Blair always knew Nate was the reason Nicky wasn't the typical 'only child' Nate acted more like her brother than her uncle. "Yeah, i'm definitely bringing Nate over,..." she realized she couldn't handle him any longer.

"I heard you!" Nate called to Blair, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh, that's not..._necessary_" Dan said. Blair could practically hear him shake his head at her suggestion.

"Oh I think it is. He's driving me insane"

"Remember when I went to California?" Dan laughed.

"How could I forget that?" Blair's eyes blinked.

"I remember when guys used to fight over me" Nate smiled thinking about when Dan and Blair were enemies.

"Well, there are lots of things Dan and I don't do anymore" Blair pulled the phone from her ear.

"Yeah!, and i'm glad too,...don't have to listen to you fff..."

"NATE!" Blair scolded him.

"Fight while playing scrabble! I don't have to listen to you play scrabble,..."

"They're competitive" Nicky said carelessly as she continued her best effort to beat Nate. Nate and Blair locked eyes and shared a silent laugh as she bought the 'scrabble' excuse.

"Anyway, i'll see you tonight. Bye Dan"

"Bye Blair" As Blair hung up the phone she watched Nate do a happy dance as Nicky shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, you might not have a job, but..._CONGRATULATIONS!_ you beat a nine year-old at Donkey Kong, I see this leading to big things"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Flashback**

The contract with Dan's New Haven apartment was up shortly and he was looking at his options on the internet. Blair was lounging on the couch eating a plate of spaghetti while watching an old movie. Dan clicked on a link to an affordable apartment on the Upper east side. He scanned through the stats of the apartment and realized it was exactly what he needed. A fast closing date sealed the deal. He'd have to call the agent or go to the open house. Blair made a noise and set her plate down on the coffee table.

"Something I cooked?" he questioned the origin of her yelp.

"My mom's birthday is tomorrow!" she stood and finished chewing. Dan's eyebrow cocked. What was she so worried about? "I didn't get her anything..." she put her hand on her forehead. "Oh no! no!" she shut her eyes.

"Then go now, you have time" Dan looked a the clock. The stores would still be open for another couple of hours, what was she stressing about?

"You don't understand,..." she shook her head. "I went over my limit on my account and I won't be able to access it until Monday" Dan's hand fished into his back pocket and surfaced with his wallet.

"Here,.." he handed over her card. "Pin is 1862" he said without a single hesitation.

"You're not supposed to tell people your pin Humphrey" she reminded him.

"Well, tell me this,...how else are you going to use it Waldorf?"

"You're letting me use it?" her eyes lifted from the plastic card Dan placed in her hand.

"No, I just want you to look at it" the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Dan,...that's really nice but..."

"Blair, it's not a big deal" he looked back at his computer and clicked a link.

"You really trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I? what are you buying?...a plane ticket? because you might have to use _saving_ instead of _chequing_" he scrolled down the screen.

"you're joking..."

"There's a few hundred in the chequing,...there's a few grand in the saving...take your pick" he squinted at the tiny thumbnail pictures of the apartment he was interested in.

"You can't be serious"

"Blair..."

"I'll pay you back just as soon as my stupid limit is lifted" she assured him knowing this was her only option.

"Okay..."

"I will!"

"Blair, why are you trying to convince me? I gave you my card, I told you to use it. Go nuts...but don't go too nuts i'm moving to the UES soon..." he confessed.

"You are not..." her eyes widened with what he just said.

"Okay i'm not." he smirked.

"You are?"

"If that's okay,...I wouldn't want the queen of the UES to disapprove"

"When did you decide that?"

"when I realized that I don't really have anything left in Brooklyn,...school is done in two weeks,..I can't stay here. I want to be where my sister is, where my dad is, where...uh..._you are_"

"Wow"

"Why are you so shocked? I'm a New Yorker. New Haven is cool and everything but i'm a New Yorker. I thrive on the hussle and bussle of the city. I even miss the rude people on the subway..." he thought for a moment. "No,..nah,...I don't miss that" he laughed. Blair smiled at his laughter.

"But the UES?"

"What's left in Brooklyn?" he asked.

"Well, can I help you pick this place out?" she smiled. One of Blair's favourite passtimes was property hunting. She loved looking around Paris with her dad and invisioning herself living in different places.

"Sure I guess. There's actually a place I have my eye on right now. I need a quick closing date. I'd like to move soon after grad"

"Forgive me for sounding incredibly rude but..._how can you afford that?_"

"OH. MY. GOD..., you're so rude!" Dan teased her. "when have you ever been concerned about being rude?" Blair shrugged. "I have some money" he smiled. "You're not the only one with a trust fund"

"Wait,...you?"

"Well it's not nearly as filthy as yours and I don't get it for another two weeks..."

"You get it when you graduate?"

"That's how my dad set it up. We graduate University we get a little money he stashed away for us. I also have some put away from catering so im doing _alright. _Also, I expect to find a job soon"

"You surprise me every day Dan"

"Quick, go now before Nate gets here"

Within twenty minutes of leaving the apartment, Blair picked out an elaborate stemware set for her mother and pulled out Dan's card. The store clerk looked her up and down and spoke up "This isn't your card"

"It's..." she thought on her feet. "my _boyfriend's_..." she hoped she was going to let her use it. The woman shrugged and let her continue.

When Blair arrived back at the apartment Dan and Nate were sitting at the table with beers and a deck of cards. Blair smiled seeing Dan had gin and tonic in a short glass waiting in the empty chair beside him. She slipped into her seat. "I thought we were going out for drinks"

"We were but realized I have enough booze for a few benders and I'd hate for it to go to waste"

Soon Nate was shuffling the cards and Dan and Blair were arguing.

"I'm just saying,...if all fails I'll become a teacher" Dan said taking a swig of his beer, and waiting for Nate to deal the cards.

"And teach what? elementary school? you really think that will challenge you enough?" she blinked.

"High-school?" Dan questioned her.

"You've got to be kidding me" Blair's eyes locked on Dan as if Nate didn't exist. He dealt the cards. "You're a Yale alum now,..."

"In two weeks" he reminded her collecting his hand of cards.

"You could be a teacher if you stayed at NYU..." she rolled her eyes at his indifference about throwing away his prestigious education to become an underpaid school teacher. "Yale's literature department is long standing in it's tradition of outstanding excellence" she shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short,...or the school. Please don't throw that all away to become another Issac Campbell"

"Issac Campbell teaches at Yale..., I'd say that's quite prestigious" Dan chuckled.

"No" she shook her head. "Issac Campbell hasn't published so much as a textbook!" she stressed hating the idea of Dan becoming a pompus jerk with an inappropriate chip on his shoulder. "People who _can't_,..." she paused for dramatic effect, Dan rolled his eyes knowing what she was going to say "..._teach. You can,...I know you can" _she smiled.

"Would you pick up your cards? Jesus Christ" Nate's eyes widened at Blair. She ignored Nate's annoyed voice and grabbed her cards.

"I think we should implement prizes" Blair's doe eyes looked up over her cards.

"Of course!" there was mock enthusiasm in Dan's laugh. Games with Blair always turned into something complicated.

"If I win this round you have to stay here instead of going on your trip with Rufus so you can be my personal servant" she said simply.

"I can't promise that!" he was shocked that she would even consider.

"Dan..." she pouted.

"Blair, holy shit. You have a maid, her name is Dorota,...what could you possibly need Dan for?" Nate's palms were up.

"Uh..." she looked at him and rested her chin in her propped hand.

"My dad has been playing this trip for months. I have to go with him"

"Well then what will you be offering me as a prize?" she sat up straight.

"You're not going to win anyway" Nate rolled his eyes.

"What if I buy you a present?" Dan suggested leaning back in his chair.

"You _already_ owe me a present"

"Yeah,..I'm waiting for you to tell me what you want"

"I've decided I'd rather just have you at my disposal if I should ever require your assistance"

"That sounds like scheming" Dan turned to Nate. "Nate, does that sound like scheming to you?"

"Sounds like scheming" he nodded.

"Perhaps,...it could be a scheme. Why do you make it sound so grim?"

"I'd much rather buy you something. I fear what might happen if I was indebted to you" he absentmindedly ripped the label off his beer bottle.

"Oh relax,...it's not like you'll find a horse head in your bed...Oh! we need to add 'The Godfather' to our watch list" Dan chuckled at her sudden revolution.

"Let's just play truth or dare" Nate suggested collecting the cards. This game was never going to be any fun with Blair's constant questions anyway.

"yes!" Blair looked excited.

"I don't know..." Dan was hesitant. "I have a an inkling that Truth or Dare with Blair Waldorf is not a typical, teenage right of passage"

"You would be correct" Nate laughed thinking about all the times Blair dared him to do the most ridiculous of tasks; dangerous even.

"Ladies first" Blair smiled and took a sip of her gin and tonic. "Truth or Dare, Nate?" she smirked.

"Uh...Dare" Nate finished off the rest of his beer.

"I dare you to kiss Dan"

"OH, you're not going to ease into this I see"

"...Do we get vetoes or...?" Dan had a hard time swallowing the beer in his mouth.

"Yes, you get three" Blair smiled. "But Nate never uses them" she eyed him.

"Well, he's using one _now_" Dan looked over at his friend with a warning glare. Nate stood and pressed a quick kiss to Dan's head with a loud "MUAH!"

"You're pathetic" Blair rolled her eyes.

"What? you didn't say _where_ to kiss him" Nate smiled.

"Touche!" Dan lifted his beer bottle in the air.

"A loophole!" Blair announced with a fake uppity voice.

"Be more specific Waldorf, that's all i'm saying" Nate took a swig of his beer before daring Blair. "I dare you,...to wear a pair of Dan's sweat pants for the remainder of the evening"

"Vetoe" she said instantly.

"Oh come on!, that's easy" Dan said. "They even say YALE on the leg...your _FAVourite_" he gave her a playful shove.

"A tissue used by Hilary Clinton is still a snot rag" the corners of her lips curled into a careful smile.

"Oooo I like that!" Dan clinked his beer bottle with Blair's swallow glass.

"I don't get it" Nate finished his beer.

"She's saying,...the tissue is the sweatpants and..."

"Dan,..." Blair waved her hand in the air. "Don't waste your time" she sipped on her drink.

"Dan, I dare you to chug that" Blair watched Dan pop the cap of a beer.

"You got it" when he finished he smacked the bottle on the table.

"Another?" Nate asked handing him one.

"Blair I dare you to drink a beer"

"I hate beer"

"Then vetoe,...you have two left" Nate smirked. Blair knew things always got worse and she should save those vetos for later.

"Give me the beer" she held her hand out.

"I dare us all to do a shot of tequila" Dan announced.

Within a moment they all had salt on their hands and a lime in between their fingers. Blair coughed loudly.

"LIME LIME LIME!" Dan laughed as she struggled to bring it up to her lips.

"That was horrendous" she coughed into her fist

"Just wait five minutes you'll want five more" Nate laughed.

"Dan I dare you do take a shot of tequila..."

"Okay"

...off Blair's body" the room seemed to stand still, and went completely silent.

"...Pardon?" Dan's eyebrows lifted.

"Where?" Blair asked.

"I want him to lick the salt off _your neck_,..." he paused and stared at their shocked faces. "_suck_ the tequila out of her belly button and _take t_he lime from her mouth" the deep voice he put on was for dramatic effect. "You could always veto it, if you're chicken" he smiled at his friends.

"No, I have no problem with it, but i'll use a vetoe if Blair is uncomfortable with it" he looked over at the brunette who was slightly flushed from the tequila.

"Where should we do this?" she whipped her shirt off and caused Nate's jaw to drop. He never expected that.

"Table or floor?" Dan asked her leaning over to grab the salt shaker off the table. Nate had never been so shocked in his life.

"I think the table would be easier don't you?"

"Table it is" Dan took a hold of her hand so she could stand on the chair and get on to the table safely.

Within a few seconds Blair was waiting for Dan to complete his dare. "Okay go" Nate said.

Dan leaned over the table and licked Blair's neck, she squirmed a little with a giggle. He moved down and drank the tequila before quickly grabbing the lime from her mouth. He grinded the fruit in his teeth, removed it, then pressed a little kiss to her nose. "Blair Waldorf, ladies and gentleman!" Dan helped her off the table. Nate's eyes blinked continuously.

"Blair, would you like a truth or a dare?" Dan asked when they were back at the table.

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to wear one of my plaid button ups"

"...Fine" she gave in.

"Make sure it makes her look like a lumberjack" Nate called to Dan who entered his room to find a good shirt for her to wear.

"She would never look like a lumberjack, look at her...she's tiny" Blair slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up.

"Nice right?"

"SO nice!" she said sarcastically.

"Truth or dare Dan?"

"Truth"

"Did you get even a little turned on by licking Blair Waldorf just now?"

"Uh,..I can't lie,..look at her, of course,..just a little" he smiled. Blair smiled back.

"Well I'm wearing plaid now so i'm sure he's having a hard time keeping his hands off me"

"Yeah,..plaid turns me on..." Dan rolled his eyes.

Blair asked Nate "T or D my friend?"

"T"

"Have you ever kissed a guy for real?"

"No, never"

"Blair, how often do you,...you know,..._take care of business_?" Dan shook his head at Nate's question and took a swig of his beer. Nate always the charmer...

"Take care of?...OH! EW!...never!" she hated him for even asking.

"Never?" Nate's eyes popped out of his head. "You're lying"

"_Never._.."

"Oh!, tell the truth! we're all friends" Nate urged her to confess.

"Leave her alone, she said _never" _Dan scratched his chin and thought of what he could Dare them to do next. "Nate, I dare..."

"Fine! It's not that often,...but sometimes a girl has to take things into her own _hands_" she looked down at the table. "there's nothing wrong with that"

"uh..." Dan cleared his throat.

"It's not like I do it everyday" she held on to his plaid shirt and rubbed up her arms. "Pretty sure Dorota came in my room once and knew what I was doing..." She would have never told anyone that sober.

"Dear penthouse..." Nate grinned widely. Dan's face turned red and Nate called him out. "Your face just turned a nice shade of crimson Danny" he put his arm around his shoulder then scratched up the hair on the back of his head.

"...I'm warm"

"It's freezing in here..."

"I'm mad?" he took a deep breath and Nate moved away.

"How often do you?" Blair asked Nate.

"Umm,...I don't usually need to" he smirked and Blair made a face knowing about his many conquests. "I would everyday if I had the time"

"Everyday?..." Dan said. "Wow, you're going to get carpal tunnel" Blair laughed out loud.

"What do you mean 'if I had the time' ?" Blair burst into laughter. "What is it that you do Nathaniel? what takes up all your time?" she teased him. "Really, I would like to know"

"Blair, I dare you to tell Dan what you told me last week"

"..."

"Come on" Nate urged. Dan saw the fear in Blair's eyes before she politely asked for a vetoe.

"Vetoe please"

"Blair,..." Nate taunted her. Dan could see she was uncomfortable. She was drowning in his button up, and looked like a little girl.

"Nate, I dare you to wear lipstick for the rest of the night" Dan said instantly relieving Blair from the awkward situation.

Soon Blair was applying red lipstick to Nate's lips. She held his face in her hand , then told him to press his lips together to even it out. "Do I look pretty?"

"So pretty..."

"You might be a pretty boy Nate but you are _NOT_ a pretty girl" Dan laughed.

"Nate, I dare you to kiss Dan on the lips"

"I'll Veeeet..." before Dan could even finish his sentence Nate kissed him right on the lips with his lips covered in red lipstick.

"AHH!" Blair clapped her hands together.

"I wish you would warn me you were going to do that so I could PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Dan wiped the transfered lipstick on to his hand.

"I think someone is uncomfortable with his sexuality..." Nate teased Dan for the hostile way he yelled at him.

"No, he just likes to make the first move" Blair commented with a smirk. A few harmless Dares later Nate was yawning and ready to head home.

"Let me make a pit stop before I explode and then i'll walk you home B" Nate entered the bathroom.

"A pit stop? really?"

"I had so much to drink. It's either this or find a bush on the walk home." he said before shutting the door behind him.

"No don't let him do that. Public indecency is a crime. You don't want him to be put on the sex offenders list,...it's hard to have neighbours..." he smiled. Blair laughed thinking about Nate getting caught with his pants down.

"I'm exhausted..." she rested her head on the door waiting for Nate.

"You guys can crash here"

"My mom is visiting early" Blair explained. "I have to clean up all my study notes or she'll try to hire me a maid"

"What's wrong with that?" Dan smiled. Blair looked up and noticed the lipstick still on his lips.

"Here, let me get that before it stains" she pulled a makeup remover cloth from her purse and removed the red from his lips.

"What about Nate?"

"Nate, can deal with the stained lips. it's not like he has anything planned for tomorrow,...or the day after, or the day after that"

"I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks. No movie Thursdays"

"Yeah, i'll be swamped" Dan nodded.

"So that was fun,..Truth or Dare,...I never had so much fun with less than five people" Blair said.

"Yeah, it _was_ fun. I believe you have one round left" Dan said.

"Okay" she nodded curious to what he had in store.

"Truth or Dare?" Dan asked her.

"Dare" she said with heavy lidded eyes.

"I _dare_ you to tell me,... what you told Nate last week" his eyes fell to hers.

"...I" she took a deep breath. "I told Nate,...that I was super jealous of Megan" she confessed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Why were you jealous of Megan?"

"Because she went on a _real date with you_..." he could see how embarrassed she was for telling him that.

"Do,...do you want to go on a date with me?"Dan asked.

"Vetoe" Blair's eyes met his.

Nate walked out of the bathroom and met up with Dan and Blair.

"Let's go Waldorf. Dan! it's been a slice" He gave him a slight hug before they both took off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Present**

"Don't forget your bag love" Blair slipped on her louboutins and checked her hair in the mirror. Tossing the bouncy curls to make them look more effortless for her work meeting. "Ready?" she smiled down at Nicky.

"Yes. I just have to..." she looked in the mirror and fussed with her hair "can you?..." she held out her twisty hair pin realizing she couldn't do it aswell as her mom did.

"Yeah" she nodded and bent down slightly in her heels. Nicky's hair pin was clamped between her teeth as she twisted a bun on the back of her daughter's head.

"Who's picking me up school tomorrow?"

"Daddy" Blair answered concentrating on the perfect bun she was creating. "He has you all weekend because i'm going to be so busy with work" Blair frowned a little. Blair didn't enjoy anything that went along with divorce but not seeing Nicky's face every morning had to be the worst aspect.

"I wonder if he'll let me have another sleepover this weekend"

"A sleepover?" Blair smiled. "I didn't know daddy hosted sleepovers?"

"They're not like your sleepovers" Nicky giggled assuring her mom that she was the coolest girl in school for those sleepovers Blair created.

"Well I should hope not!,...I put so much effort into mine, i'd hate to have to compete with him" she giggled. The trundle beds, the cookies, the cupcakes, the manicures and pedicures, everything Blair used to do for her friends in high-school were recreated for her daughter. Often Blair would have her friends from work and Jenny join in. She knew it would only get more fun as the girls got older.

"Izzie and her mom came over for a sleepover last week"

"A what_?_" Blair finished her daughter's hair and spun her around.

"Does it look like a ballerina?"

"Yeah," she answered her daughter's question before persisting. "What do you mean that they came over for a sleepover?"

"We watched movies and in the morning we had breakfast"

"Oh, and where,...umm, did Izzie's mom sleep?" she cleared her throat trying to sound casual.

"On the floor"

"and where did daddy sleep?" she looked at the floor in front of her.

"The couch I think"

"Oh" Blair nodded with a deep breath. Plucking a flower out of the large arrangement in front of the mirror, she placed it carefully in the side of Nicky's bun.

"So beautiful!" Nicky checked it in the mirror.

"Simply Gawgous daling!" Blair smiled brilliantly.

"Gawgous!" she mimicked her mom.

"So gawgous!" Blair continued with a slight southern accent. Blair was always good at hiding how she felt in a moment.

"Let's go Nate!" she gestured for him to follow her.

When Dan opened the door he pursed his lips together. "You actually brought Nate?..."

"Oh! my heart" he clapped his left hand to the right side of his chest.

"Wrong side" Nicky giggled.

Blair didn't say a word. "So is she skipping the grade or?" Dan asked after Nicky hugged her mom and continued into the apartment.

"Not sure what she's decided yet. _I have to go or i'll be late_" Her eyes met with his for a moment before she nodded and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Dan asked when the door closed. Nate shrugged. "I think you know"

"I know nothing about _she-who-must-not-be-named_" Nate left Nicky in the living-room so she could cue the dvd player.

"I think we should stop talking about Blair like she's Voldemort...I know you're just as supportive of her as you are of me. I know you never chose a side"

"At her place we call YOU Voldemort" Nate furthered Dan's point.

"Oh that's...good to know..." he blinked.

On the way to work the only thing Blair could think about was the betrayal she felt. At her meeting she realized she didn't have her look-book. She asked to borrow someone's and began her presentation. "We can just start here" she showed the room the 'SEX AFTER DIVORCE' article.

"It fits for _YOU_ to start here" one of the girls giggled. Blair smiled. It was not normal for someone to say anything rude to Blair in a meeting. She often kicked people out for a lesser offense but right now she had no fight in her.

"_I suppose it does_" she nodded. Shortly after, Blair sent everyone on a break, she headed to the ladies room and cried until she had nothing left.

**-Hold that thought :) it'll come back. ****I'm aware this chapter isn't the greatest but it had to be written. I set up BIG things for the next chapter. The next is the last and i'm really hoping it will be well received. I really love it myself. Some people will be happy, some will be sad. This will be messy..., but i'm taking the plunge. I hope it thrills you :)**


	13. She can talk him into anything

**XOXOXOXOX**

I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it got a little too long. So this is a small chapter that will help set up the events that are about to take place. Think of this as a little filler chapter. It has a purpose but it's not a core chapter by any means. Thank-you so much for your support. I really appreciate the detailed reviews! Any review is a good review but the it's the reviewers that take the time to write detailed responses that are extra special to me. Special thanks to Sarabrowncolorado for looking this over. _ENjOY_ xoxox **-Faryn**

**(She can talk him into anything)**

xoxoxo

**PRESENT**

"I think you should marry a pastry chef next mommy," Nicky flipped through a magazine. Her freshly, french-manicured nails grasping at the corners of a glossy monthly.

"Umm,...?" Blair looked up from the manicurist that she was paying close attention to. First of all, she didn't plan on ever marrying again. Thinking about it more carefully she figured it wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but if she was ever to walk down the aisle again, surely it wouldn't be to meet a pastry chef at the alter.

"Do you think i'm going to collect husbands or...?" she laughed at her daughter's nonchalance about the topic.

For the crying Nicky did the night they told her they were getting a divorce she assumed her daughter would be much more sensitive to the topic of her parents moving on. Blair couldn't help but cry a little herself that night as Dan tried to peel their daughter off him so he could leave. She stood with her arms crossed loosely over her chest, every so often she'd pull a hand away so she could wipe her own eyes that bled for her little girl. That had to be one of the hardest things she's ever done, watch her daughter fall into pieces as they told her that her life was going to drastically change. She wanted answers that they could never give her. Blair, Dan and Nate all made a pact, and promised that Nicky would never know the real reason they divorced. It wasn't something their daughter needed to know about them, not ever. Blair was worried about her for a long time but it seemed as though Nicky was completely okay with them being apart now.

"What are you reading?" Blair leaned over curious to see her daughter's towel wrapped head buried in a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Your magazine," Nicky loved opening the magazine and seeing her mom's name under _EDITORIAL PRODUCTION_ as the chief editor. She even had an old copy from before she was born that her dad's name directly below her mom's as sub editor. She hid that copy so it wouldn't get taken away.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't," She raised her brows. Blair knew Nicky was wise beyond her years and very mature for her age. Still, she was much too young to be reading 'Cosmopolitan'.

"Fine," Nicky placed the glossy book on the chair beside her and yawned. "I just thought that if you were to marry someone that he should at least be able to make us treats" she leaned back in her chair.

"We'll do just fine making our own treats," Blair winked. "That or,... pick them up from crumbs" she giggled.

This had been the first time Blair had entered this particular salon since her divorce. She anticipated gossip when they noticed her wedding bands missing. The employees commented on the engagement ring the week Dan proposed. They commented on her wedding band right after her wedding. Blair could have sworn she overheard one of women asking another how long she thought the marriage would last.

Blair's hairdresser, Erica walked back in looking for the nine year-old who's hair she just shampooed.

"Miss Nicole, are your nails done sweetie?" she rested her hands on the back of the leather chair. Blair cringed, she disliked when people referred to her daughter as 'Nicole' She never enjoyed the name.

"Nicky,...please call her Nicky," the intense stare from Blair made her gulp.

"_Nicky_,..." with smile to directed to Blair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready" she slipped off her chair and followed her.

"One inch this time..." Blair's voiced boomed out over the salon. "I don't care what _you_ think looks good on her. Obviously anything would look good on her,...look at her,_ she's perfect_" Blair turned to see her baby having her freshly washed hair, combed through. "...she would look beautiful bald. But I just want one inch today..." she warned. The last time Nicky's hair was cut there, she was not all pleased. "_Last time she cut off four..._" she whispered to the manicurist who gave her sympathy. "_How hard is it to follow one simple rule?_" she continued in a low tone.

Twenty minutes later Erica called Blair over to see Nicky's new hair cut. "She's all set, I straightened her hair and everything"

"Why on earth would you do that?" Blair tapped her heeled foot on the tiles. "She has a gorgeous natural wave" she stared at her daughter's appearance. The chocolately silk fell straight up and down, and didn't have it's usual soft and bouncy character that she possessed her whole life. Nicky was unconcerned as she searched through the glass bowl on the counter for a red sucker. Blair paid and she and Nicky headed out on the town to their usual place for high-tea. The women in the salon put up with Blair for two reasons. 1.) she recommended them to her upper crust colleagues. 2.) she tipped well.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**FLASHBACK**

An orgasm.

Her entire body behaved as though she was experiencing an earth shattering climax. Standing in place, her feet rooted to the ground. "I...I..." her eyes fluttered around, then she opened them wide to make sure this was real. What she was seeing was not a mirage. "It's so beautiful" her bottom lip still parted from the top. She practically shivered as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Dan stared at her wide-eyed and astonished by her reaction.

"It's a closet," Dan said underwhelmed by the room. The real estate agent promised this was one of the apartment's best features, Dan wasn't so sure. They had just finished looking at the place he found online. Blair persuaded Dan to check out this apartment 'for fun'. Apartment hunting was not Dan's idea of fun but he went along with Blair's relentless, fixed plan for their day. "It's just a closet" he said again, then looked around for the explanation of her enchantment; he didn't find it.

"And it's stunning!" she took another look around.

"The previous owner worked for fashion magazine" The agent mentioned proudly to an overly excited Blair.

"I can tell," Blair sighed looking at the fleur de Lis wallpaper that made her think of the dining-room in her mother's penthouse. The drapes were dramatic, the built-in shelves and drawers were abundant. Everything about it was rich but contemporary.

"This was actually a bedroom that was converted," the agent began to give Blair a brief history of the apartment. "The previous owner's husband asked her ' what do you want more, children or a closet?' and she picked the closet" the agent found her story humorous, Blair found it practical.

"This woman and I would make the best of friends" Blair smiled.

"Can we move on now?" Dan asked, getting bored with the closet. There was nothing in there to hold his attention.

"You have to buy this place for the closet alone" Blair tapped on his shoulder.

"I don't own enough clothes to fill a sixth of that closet._ It's unnecessary_" he spoke quietly so the agent didn't hear him.

"I'll take you through the master bedroom, which is attached to the master suite"

"Master suite?" Dan nodded thinking this place was way to fine for his tastes. But when he saw the bedroom with the large floor to ceiling windows he thought he definitely wouldn't object to living here. Double sinks in the en-suite made him remember this place again was way out of his league. "_why on earth would I need this?_..." he said under his breath while looking at the glass bowl sinks.

"Does the television come with the apartment?" Blair asked looking up at the gigantic 82 inch tv that was positioned on the wall, facing the bed. All she could think of was how fun it would be to watch movies on.

"It's a staging piece but yes it can be thrown in for a fee"

"Wonderful" Blair smiled over at Dan, having his best interest at heart.

"Everyone always says they love that it has a fine elegance mixed with a lofty, studio feel" the agent continued trying to sway Dan into making an offer.

"I'm definitely feeling that" Dan sat on the window bench and checked out the awesome view from the 45th floor.

"The best of both worlds" Blair said taking a peek out the window. "I should have asked before but,...is this the whole floor?"

"Yes it is" the agent answered immediately while walking them into the next room.

"Blair, I can't afford an entire floor..." Dan said through clenched teeth.

"You'll get a job soon" she shrugged.

"I know but I can't buy..." his shoulders fell. "This is over my budget"

"Not by that much. Think of it as an extra 20 dollars a month. When you look at it that way it's not so crazy" she definitely had a point.

"No,.." he shook his head and removed the crazy impulse he was just about to act on. "No. The other place is fine"

"This is the library" the agent began when she opened double doors.

"The..." Dan cleared this throat. "Would you look at that, there's a library..."

A knowing smile spread across Blair's face. "What Humphrey? It's just a.._.LIBRARY_" she teased him.

Dan slid the mahogany ladder back and fourth and stared at the tall walls that seemed to go on forever. "There's a really neat feature..." the agent walked over to the back wall and lifted it. It wasn't a wall at all.

"It's an effing garage door" Blair's jaw dropped as she watched the agent lift it to reveal a hidden office. "You can't _NOT_ buy this place" Blair turned to Dan who's eyes were glued to the room.

"This is what separates the his and hers office" The agent held her hands out and Dan imagined exactly where his desk could sit. "The pillar separates the sides" one side holding a roman numeral clock against the brick, the other side with fleur de lis wallpaper, the clock on this side of the pillar was wrought iron with an art nouveau influence.

"Wow" Dan laughed a little.

"Would you benefit from having a library and an office?" the agent asked hopeful.

"Um..."

"He's a writer" Blair answered for him with a twisty smile.

"Oh, so you would" the agent smiled blissfully knowing this could be a nice commission for her.

"Daaan..." Blair smirked knowing he was considering.

"It's not a starter apartment" he shook his head trying to clear his head.

"You had a starter apartment in New Haven"

"I like the other place too" Dan walked away to check out the office again.

"Question," Blair got the agent's attention. "Why exactly did they move? this place is amazing"

"Umm,...She decided she wanted a baby" the agent smirked then laughed seeing Blair's expression.

"You're kidding" she deadpanned, her heeled foot tapping on the hardwood.

"I'm not," she giggled at Blair not being able to comprehend what she was saying. "And that baby they decided to have...turned out to be twins. Two bedrooms wasn't enough space for them. She was sad to leave but they're moving on to better things"

"Giving up a closet like that just to have children is obscene" she was dead serious. "I can't possibly fathom the hand-over-hand..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my opinion a closet would bring much more satisfaction and happiness than a child"

The agent didn't know what else to say. She didn't have the same outlook as Blair so she smiled and moved on.

"Dan?" Blair called out watching him explore with a contemplative look as if he was running figures through his head on how he could afford this place.

"Yes" he spun around.

"What are you doing? Offer?"

"Give me a second" he walked around the office/library checking out every last detail while Blair walked back into the closet for one last look.

"Any thoughts? Questions?" The agent snuck up to Dan trying to be of assistance but to him she was more of a nuisance.

"I just need a moment longer" he looked up and saw Blair enter the room.

"Sure, sure. I'll let you and your girl-friend discuss" she smiled at Blair as she walked past her.

"...Thanks" he turned to Blair. The fact she called Blair his girl-friend wasn't nearly as weird as assumed it would be. He didn't even feel the need to correct her.

"So?"

"I don't think...," he shook his head. "I can't"

"The other place is only a little less Dan!,...don't miss out. You'll regret it later when you're raking in more money than what you know what to do with and you don't have the apartment of your dreams"

"Its perfect location wise," she smiled. "You're close to everyone and all your favourite restaurants. If you end up buying a car you get two spaces. There's a gym on the main floor..." she kept listing things and he had to cut in.

"I can't afford it"

"Okay here's the thing. There are two bedrooms,...one with it's own balcony,..." her eyebrows lifted thinking her insinuation was obvious.

"Your point?"

"Nate" she said simply.

"Your point is Nate?" Dan crossed his arms.

"Yes"

"Balcony?" he asked confused.

"Nate would need a balcony Dan..." she let him think that through.

"Oh..." he stared into space considering the option.

"Nate should move in with you. He can afford to."

"Call Nate" Dan sighed. Dan found himself antsy as Blair made the call in the other room and chatted with their mutual friend.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me when you'll be moving in" Blair laughed.

"So, have we reached a decision?" the agent trotted back into the room where Dan and Blair stood close together.

"Yes. I'll be making an offer" Dan said decisively.

Dan put out 30 resumes the very next day. He considered attaching post-it notes to them that said 'Please hire me so I can afford the apartment I just bought' Blair could talk Dan into anything.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Even if they were too busy to be hanging out, they would use excuses to pop into one another's apartment.

'I need a book'

'I need to borrow your stapler'

'My printer is broken'

'I made too much spaghetti, come over and eat some'

'Can you come lift some boxes for me?'

'Would you look over my final essay?'

and finally,

"I rented some movies. Wanna come watch them with me?"

"I have way too much to do Dan"

"Well, the offer is still there if you need a break"

An hour later she was lounging on Dan's couch wrapped up in her blanket.

"Connor Harding is writing me a letter of recommendation. I must possess qualities that..."

"Pssh...," Dan stopped Blair mid sentence. "Connor Harding has a crush on you" Dan put his empty plate on the coffee table.

"He does not." she said immediately, her eyes locking on Dan's. "Connor is held in high regard at Yale and he told me that I am the one student that shows promise in the editing and publication world"

"Well, do you think he'd write me a letter?"

"I don't know..."

"Why because I don't have breasts?...He has a crush on you..."

"No he does NOT,..." she stressed. "I just don't want to ask about you because I really don't want to get in ring with you again"

"Maybe i'll send him something I wrote and see if he'll write me a recommendation for Simon-Schuster"

"You want to publish?" she pulled her knees up under her chin.

"I want to start there" he admitted. "I'd like to see the whole process and maybe then i'd figure out what the publishers are looking for"

"And then you'll get sucked in and never write a damn thing" she said flippant while stretching out on the couch.

"I will" he said definitively.

"Do you want more?" Blair asked raising up from the couch.

"Oh, please" he handed Blair his plate incredibly shocked that she was actually not demanding him to be the one to fill their plates with seconds. When Blair walked back over, she handed him the plate and gave him a casual kiss on the lips before taking her position on the couch. Maybe it was his mind starting to see the light at the end of the Yale tunnel but he started to question the little kisses she'd lean in for. They both pretended as though the 'Truth or Dare' night never took place. They considered it a night of too much to drink to really remember it all correctly. Blair didn't bring anything up and Dan wasn't about to. When the movie ended they carried on with their usual discourse.

"The love scene was terrible though"

"Tell me something Humphrey what IS your favourite love scene in a movie?"

"Easy,...'Ghost' " he answered.

"...Ghost? are you serious?"

"Yes i'm serious. 'Unchained melody' How long has it been since you watched it?" he stood and opened the dvd player to remove the disk.

"I've never watched it"

"You've never seen 'Ghost?',...Blair even you should know that you can't knock something until you try it"

"I can knock whatever I want to knock" she smiled as Dan snapped the dvd case shut.

"You love my spaghetti..." he gave her an example.

"A fluke" she shrugged.

"We're watching 'Ghost' someday"

"Yeah whatever" she raised up from the couch. "I'm not a particularly huge fan of Demi Moore, especially with that haircu..."

"Okay it's over, you need to leave" Dan teased her mid sentence. "What?, I have so much to do here. You'll just distract me"

"Daniel!" she put her hands on her hips for his frankness.

"Get going Waldorf..."

"Oh, you'll be walking me home" she tossed the blanket back on the couch.

"Oh, I will?"

"Mhmm" she nodded with a smile.

"Well then Miss Waldorf,..." he held his arm out so she could link hers with it. "shall we?" she linked her arm with his and they headed out to the street.

"I have one more essay to write but I have a ton of packing to do. I have movers coming in here the day after I leave for California so we will not be in contact until graduation. You're lucky I even had time for you today"

"See?,...it's a sign, you're too busy to leave" they approached her door and Blair unlinked her arm from his.

"So,..I'll see you at Grad?"

"Yeah" she nodded before turning quickly and smacking Dan in the face with her hair.

"Uh..." she squinted before walking back home. "Bye..." she was already gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**PRESENT**

Finger sandwiches, puff pastries, macaroons and eclairs filled the three tiered tray in front of Blair and Nicky.

"So, little girl,...have you reached a decision?" she lowered her decorative tea cup from her lips.

"Not yet" she stirred her tea with a tiny sugar spoon.

"There's no rush" Blair lifted her tea cup to her lips again.

"Can we go to Tiffany's after this?" Nicky asked after dabbing the corners of her lips with a blue napkin.

"I think we could squeeze it in" Blair smiled.

"There you are Miss Humphrey" The server brought her the bill in an envelope.

"Thank-you" she looked up then opened it to see the damage. "Is it possible to have the rest of these packed up?" she asked politely.

"Of course"

"Then we can have macaroons for dessert tonight" she smiled at Nicky.

"Good idea!" she carefully watched her mom sign the receipt with her married name. "Mommy, why did you keep daddy's last-name?"

"...I didn't" Blair reached out and touched her daughter's arm gingerly. "I kept _your_ name" she then brushed Nicky's soft cheek with her thumb.

"And Daddy is okay with that?" she questioned.

"I asked him sweetheart"

"Oh"

"Rien d'autre amour?" Blair asked if she wanted anything else with a quick change in language.

"Non merci" Nicky declined politely.

"Okay, Vite, vite, nous avons tellement à faire"

"Nous pouvons encore aller à Tiffanys?"

"Oui, juste après le bureau de poste et grand-mère. Que voulez-vous pour le dîner?"

"I don't know. Maybe Chinese?"

"Nicky, quand je vous poser une question en français je vous demande de répondre en français"

"Désolé"

"Vous n'avez pas à s'excuser. Je veux juste garder vos française forte"

"Je sais"

After an entire day of salon visits, tea and shopping, Nicky and Blair headed home for movies and takeout. Dorota was folding laundry on the couch when the elevator doors popped open with a ding. "I thought you get lost in city" she smiled at them. They had been gone since 8 am, it was now 6:30 pm.

"No, we just had a lovely day together" Blair dropped their bags on the ground then noticed what Dorota was doing.

"Dorota,...,those are Nicky's clothes" she glared at the couch with the mini designer clothing scattered in piles.

"I aware miss Blair" she smirked.

"Normally I would find your attempt at a rhyme humorous" she approached closer. "You know that your job is to take care of me, and I take of Nicky"

"I just thought I get done while watching 'True Blood' reruns "

"Sure. Well that's fine, but you can leave the rest for me" she lifted the laundry basket and carried it to her bedroom.

They decided to watch movies on Blair's bed that night. Blair rolled hot rollers in Nicky's hair to fix the pin straight and make it more natural for school the next day. Blair had hers in random colourful clips that Nicky insisted upon. A black bowed headband completed the look and made Blair look young. It was like seeing two little girls at a slumber party. Legs crossed indian style, Nicky sat in front of her mom and used her chopsticks to dig more noodles out of her chinese box. Every so often she'd offer her mom a bite of which she would gladly accept.

"Mommy, I wouldn't be upset if you got married again" she said out of nowhere while entranced by her movie. Still digging her chopsticks into the cardboard box, she continued. "I just want you to be happy"

"Oh sweetie,..." Blair's hands dropped. "I AM happy" she kissed the side of her cheek assuring her. "I don't need a husband to be happy. I have you, and I have...chinese food" she smirked.

"And Macaroons!" Nicky announced remembering what was waiting in the bakery box, back in the kitchen.

"OH! I forgot about the macaroons" she smiled finishing up her hair by removing the curlers. "Well, look at that,...perfection!" she smiled seeing the waves had reappeared. "Sweetie,..." she pressed another kiss to her daughter's soft cheek. "...don't marry a man for what he can do for you,..." she pushed a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "you don't marry him because he has lots of money or he has good connections. You marry him because you love him,...okay?"

"Okay" she sensed the seriousness in her mom's voice and nodded.

"There's nothing that a man can do, that you can't do for yourself. So if you get married, get married because you're in love" Nicky nodded at her mom. After a beat she piped up. "If you do get married again, you can't wear white,...hmm, actually," she put a finger on her chin. "did you wear white to your wedding to daddy?"

"...what are you insinuating?" Blair's eyes widened with shock, a smile bursting from her lips. Nicky shrugged, not wanting to say. "Haven't you seen pictures?"

"I wasn't sure if it was white, off-white, bone or egg-shell"

"You need to spend less time with Grandma Ele" Blair sighed. "It was white" she smiled as she continued running and stroking her hands through her daughter's long waves.

"Oh so you were a virgin?"

"what?" Blair's eyes bulged out of her head, her hand froze mid stroke. "Do,...do you know what that means?" she twisted her daughter's shoulders so she could get a good look at her.

"No, but I was hoping you'd tell me" she waited patiently. Blair shifted awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say when the elevator doors chimed. Blair smiled and went out to the living-room to see who it was.

"Sup," Nate walked in carrying a garment bag. "Nice hair" he laughed at the rainbow clips and headband Blair was sporting.

"Nathaniel,..." Blair sighed.

"Relax, i'm not staying. I just wanted to drop this off" he handed her the bag. "She loved it, thanks so much"

"It's not everyday you date a girl who's my size but can't afford Valentino..."

"I really appreciate it"

"No problem,...really" Blair walked towards her spare room and tried to find a place for it. "Nate,..." she sighed plucking five or six dresses off the rack. "Give these to Dina"

"What?"

"I have no room for them, I'm sure she'll like enjoy them"

"What do you mean,..." Nate pushed the door open and laughed. "You turn into a hoarder?"

"Believe it or not, this all fit in my closet on fifth"

"Dan has the same problem with his books"

"I know" Blair frowned. "He couldn't find another place with such a big library. I actually feel really bad about that" she remembered the fight they had about who gets to keep it. They agreed neither of them, it was too hard for either one to see the other still living in the place they made a home in. The place they lived in while they dated, the place they came home to after their honey-moon, the place they brought Nicky home to.

"Hey monster" Nate waved at Nicky. She raised her hand absentmindedly but was still glued to her movie. Nate dropping by was never a special occurrence.

"Umm, Nate..." Blair moved into the living-room. "If I ask you something will you be perfectly honest with me?"

"Of course" he got a better grip on the dresses in his hands.

"Is Dan,..._seeing_ Serena?"

Nate practically laughed. "No, why?"

"I know that her daughter goes to school with Nicky and they've had play dates and..."

"Whoa, you're getting way ahead of yourself"

"You think?"

"I know it." he smiled softly, reassuringly. "He would never,...I mean, he couldn't B,...your weren't the only person that she..."

"I know, i just..." she sighed. "It would really,..._hurt me_"

"Well he's not seeing her so don't worry about it" he walked over and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later. Fire your hairdresser..." he pointed at the girly clips and she laughed.

"So did I miss anything important?" Blair jumped back up on to her bed and joined her daughter.

"Not really" she twisted her necklace around in her hand. "Mommy,..." it was soft and confused Blair.

"Yes, love" she wrapped the blanket around her daughter's goose-bumped shoulders.

"I don't really want you to get married again" she confessed.

"...uh" she pressed her lips together. "Well, don't worry about that baby" she kissed her and held her close.

"Daddy gave me this and I put it on my necklace" she pulled Dan's wedding band out of her shirt and Blair sighed feeling a little overwhelmed by the sight of it.

"That was nice of him" she didn't know what else to say.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Daniel J. Humphrey_, he signed on the dotted line then lifted the Montblanc Meisterstück up off the page.

"Thanks for signing with us Daniel" Darren stood and held his hand out.

"Like I would sign with anyone else" he smiled while firmly shaking his hand.

"Really, we appreciate it. And uh,..." he gestured to an award on Dan's wall. "I can see another one of those in your future" a smile spread across Dan's face.

"Thank-you. Truly,...thank-you" it was apparent Dan was overjoyed that he was finally writing again. The last book he wrote came with so much baggage that he found himself having a hard time ever going back to the writing world.

"Nice pen" Darren noticed the pen in Dan's hand wasn't an ordinary pen.

"I've had it for years" he handed it over so he could get a better look at the pen worth over six hundred dollars.

"I've never noticed. Mont Blanc?" he asked inspecting it. Dan nodded. "Very nice." he looked again before wishing Dan a good night.

"You too" he received his pen back and relaxed in his chair. Starring at his pen he twisted it open and closed. This definitely wasn't a regular pen. This was a gift, the symbol of someone's faith in him as a writer. Dan didn't use this pen to write grocery lists or on post-its. It was used for important things. Every book deal was signed with this pen. It might not seem significant but he wrote on Blair for the first time with this pen. Recalling a memory of her lying on the floor crying with laughter brought a smile to his lips. He even remembered what it was that he was writing on her. He remembered that he wrote her hand-written love letters with that pen. He signed his marriage license with the pen, he even signed Nicky's birth certificate with this pen. There was one significant thing that Dan purposely didn't use this pen to sign; divorce papers.

As Dan packed up his laptop and prepared to head home, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Dan Humphrey's cell-phone," he answered.

"It's the bank,..." her little voice tried to sound mature. "You have no money" she smiled into the phone anticipating her dad's reaction.

"I should have some money soon since my book will be on the shelves in a couple months" he deadpanned then heard Nicky laugh on the other end.

"Really? Daddy!, that's so awesome!"

"It is" he nodded.

"Can we get Veselka for dinner tomorrow?" Dan chuckled at how quickly she changed the subject. Apparently his book wasn't as important as dinner plans. There were a million other places Dan would like to have a celebratory dinner but Nicky was his boss as usual.

"Sure, we'll celebrate" he agreed.

"and then we should go to crumbs for dessert"

"Oh we should?"

"Yeah"

"That's not exactly on the way..."

"Please"

"...Okay" she really could talk him into anything with ease. Dan could hear Blair's voice in the background telling her to say goodbye, he felt a lump in his throat.

"Okay, I have to go to bed daddy" he could hear her rustle under her covers.

"Sweet-dreams baby girl. I love you" he smiled into the receiver.

"I love you too" she said back.

**XOXOXOX**

**(Okay so there were important parts to this to step up a few things. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :) **

**1 more chapter YIKES.**

**This is what they said in French. It might be a little off but you get the idea. **

_"Okay, Quick, quick, we have so much to do"_

_"We can still go to Tiffanys?"_

_"Yes, just after the post office and grandma's. What do you want for dinner?"_

_"I do not know. Maybe Chinese?"_

_"Nicky, when I ask you a question in French I expect you to answer in French"_

_"Sorry"_

_"You don't have to apologize. I just want to keep your strong French"_

_"I know"_


	14. She's Fashionable

I didn't think this chapter was going to be so long so I split it up. This is not the last chapter. I'm really bad at estimating finales but I am 99% sure that there is one more after this. Thanks so much for following along with this crazy idea. Please ENjOY!

**(She loves him)**

XOXOXO**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**XOXOX

**GRADUATION**

The way Dan and Blair approached commencement was similar to the way they approached everything else in their lives. Blair took one final look in the mirror, straightening her cap and smoothing her hands over her gown. And Dan, walking through the sea of people, pulled his gown on and plopped the cap on his head, never once looking into a reflective surface. When he reached the designated check point, his eyes scanned the room, looking for her. They hadn't seen one another in a few days as they prepared for their final day on campus. Blair was busy having her wardrobe sent back to Manhattan, making plans for her dad and Roman to come for the celebratory visit and Dan was planning his trip to California in great detail and packing up his apartment. Their lives at the time did not leave a window for reviewing movies or having Blair write all over his exposed skin with a calligraphy pen. This was the longest they've spent apart in the last six months.

Blair found him first. Standing in her red heels, with a hand on her hip, she waited till his eyes caught hers and lifted her hand in a wave that gave tell of her excitement to see him. Dan sauntered over trying to act cool, inside he was thrilled to see her. Once they were a foot apart, Blair looked him over from head-to-toe.

"You look stupid," her voice was flat.

"You look cheap," Dan retorted with rapid fire.

"You ready to do this?" she asked ignoring his insult.

"So ready" his smile spread as quickly as hers

"I have to read over my speech now..." she looked down at the paper in her hand.

"Yeah, i'll talk to you after. Goodluck" he cleared his throat and looked around to see if his parents had arrived.

"No hard feelings right?" Dan looked back over at Blair seeing her eyes full of concern.

"No, I'm happy for you." he knew she didn't buy it. "Truly Blair, I'm happy for you"

"Thank-you" she took a deep breath with her genuine smile, the kind where her dimples made an appearance; his favourite smile.

"Hey,.." he caught hold of her elbow before she could walk away from him. "What are you doing after this?"

"Dinner with my parents and maybe a little champagne when we get home" she considered inviting him as he spoke up.

"You're not going to the grad party? it's a black tie event! your favourite"

"I considered it but..." she thought for a moment. "you're going?"

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Well, maybe i'll go..." she said casually with an awkward shrug.

"Okay, catch up with me after. Go read over your speech. Don't be nervous, you'll be awesome" he smiled. "And if you really are nervous,...picture me naked" he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"I'd have to see you completely naked to picture that..."

"You know," he checked his watch. "we have ten minutes..." he smirked.

"Ew..." she giggled with a push to his shoulder. "I'll see you after"

"Congrats Waldorf"

"Congratulations Humphrey" she trotted away, her hands shuffling through crisp, handwritten cue cards.

It wasn't long before the hall was silent. The grads looked up to listen to the noble speaking voice of the dean. In the lengthy speech he gave about the hardwork, and dedication of the entire class, Dan checked his watch several times wondering when he would finally be free. When he would no longer have to attend long lectures and endure sleepless nights. Blair's nerves caught up with her as she waited, getting more anxious by the second. When the long winded speech turned into a longer speech, Dan sighed to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about how he deserved several shots tonight when this was all over. Finally, the dean requested that applause wait until every student finished walking across the stage. Dan sat up straight knowing this was almost over. They were going to receive their well-deserved diplomas, Blair was going to make her speech, caps were going to fly and then he'd be a free man. Up on stage Dan received his diploma from Issac Campbell who smiled and gave him a pat on the back, he was shocked at the change he was witnessing in the professor that previously seemed to hate him. Back in his seat he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he waited for Blair. All rules went out the window when Dan saw Blair begin her ascent up the steps. He started a slow clap for Blair as soon as he could see her. Blair laughed lightly as the crowd burst into uproarious applause and whistles. She received her diploma from Connor Harding. He winked at her and Dan, still clapping, raised an eyebrow at him. Blair turned out to be the last person to walk across the stage due to her surname beginning with W. Even if the crowd of people believed they were clapping for the entire graduating class, Dan liked to believe it was all for Blair. When she accepted her diploma she was asked to remain on stage and take her place at the podium.

"I now present to you, the Valedictorian of the 2013 graduating class, Miss Blair Waldorf" a sudden surge of confidence grew in her when she heard her name associated with something as prestigious as Valedictorian.

"WOO! WALDOoooRF!" Dan cat-called her. If she wasn't so happy she would have shot him a nasty look. As Blair delivered her speech Dan was mesmorized by her velvety voice. She had been practising, of that he could tell. Without one glance at her cue cards in front of her she spoke with great clarity and had a lovely command over the sea of people below her. Camera flashes went off all around Dan, as they tried to capture Blair on stage in her impressive position as the voice of the graduating class. Dan swelled with pride that he not only knew this woman, but he was friends with her. When she completed her speech, Dan once again, started clapping as loud as he could, everyone in the hall followed suit.

"_Good job Dais_..." he said under his breath still clapping with the crowd. The applause began to die down as the dean stood in front of the podium one last time. Blair snuck up behind Dan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_You were amazing_" he whispered, his eyes widened.

"Really?" she stood beside him and pretended she was listening to the final speech the dean seemed required to make as a closing to the ceremony.

"Honestly,...I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't your witty and intelligent description of campus life _bullshit_" he spoke, still staring at the stage.

"Ahh!...That was all from the heart" her bottom lip fell from the top.

"Yeah..." his forehead crinkled.

"I now present to you,..." the dean paused for dramatic effect and Dan groaned. "...the Yale University graduating class _of 2013!_"

Blair exhaled a sigh not believing it, Dan turned and smiled at her. In a flash, their lips were touching. Neither knew how it happened. Blair's hands were on Dan's shoulders, slowly working their way up to his neck. Both of Dan's hands were on Blair's back, one on her lower, the other creeping in between her shoulder blades and pushing her flush against his chest. Their lips moving fluid as if time around them froze and it was only them. The caps flew around as Dan and Blair celebrated all by themselves in the centre.

"What do we have going on over here?" Eleanor tapped Cyrus on the shoulder.

"Oh my" he laughed as he stared at Blair who couldn't seem to get enough of Dan, her hands now holding his face. Curiously, they watched as Dan took hold of Blair's cap and tossed it up into the air under-hand. Blair followed by example and threw his with a giggle.

"Okay!," Dan took a deep sigh of relief. "I've spent nearly every weekend in my apartment studying,...i'm getting drunk tonight!...do you want..." Dan squeezed Blair's hands in his own as a girl rested her hand on Dan's shoulder causing him to spin around, distracting him from what he was going to ask Blair.

"Dan!" he let go of Blair's hands as he acknowledged the girl standing there.

"Molly," he smiled giving her a hug. "Congratulations"

"You too!" she clapped her hands together with excitement once they pulled apart from the hug. "You're going to the grad party right?"

"Yes, i'll be there" he said with a definite and concise nod.

"Save me a dance?"

"Sure thing" Dan promised before looking back at Blair who was combing her hair with her finger tips casually.

"Congratulations you guys!" Rufus came up to them.

"Thanks Dad" he hugged him.

"Blair, your speech was very inspiring. I can tell it came from the heart" Dan rolled his eyes as Blair thanked Rufus for his sincerity.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Dan made a scoffing sound at Blair. From her smile came a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me,.." Blair slipped away from Dan and Rufus so she could hug her mom and dad who were chatting against a cinder block wall with Roman, Cyrus and Aaron.

"Zare she iz!" Roman smiled brilliantly at his stepdaughter. Blair squeezed her dad first and giggled as he rocked her back and fourth and repeated over and over how proud he was that she was now an alum with him. She hugged Roman next then moved on down the line to receive a hug and a '_not enough!_' from Cyrus before reaching Aaron and giving him a polite squeeze. It had been a long time since she had seen him last, still it was a nice gesture for him to show up and support her.

"This is Aaron's girlfriend Laura" Cyrus introduced the two.

"HI!" Blair smiled at her genuinely being as happy as she was. "Oh and,...baby?" she glanced at the baby bump Laura had in front of her.

"three weeks left" Laura looked at Aaron.

"At least someone will be giving me a grandchild" Eleanor smiled at Blair who rolled her eyes playfully "Blair is never having children" she said to Laura before stepping up for her turn at a hug from her daughter.

"Gosh, what a long ceremony,...and it's sweltering in here" Eleanor hugged her daughter.

"I know mom" Blair sighed.

"How should be celebrate darling?" she rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I was thinking about,...going to the grad party?" she questioned hoping that it would be okay.

"Whatever you want to do, we're here all week" Harold commented. "We can go to dinner tomorrow if you'd like"

"That sounds lovely" she smiled.

"Shall, we head outside and take some pictures Blair-bear?" her dad asked.

"We shall..." Blair walked out with her dad's arm around her. She looked back one last time to see Dan talking to his mom and dad.

Outside Blair posed for what felt like a hundred pictures while Dan took two with his family members. "Did you want to take one with Dan darling?" Eleanor asked casually.

"With Dan?" she snorted. "Why would I want to take a picture with him?" Eleanor shrugged feeling very confused.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Present_**

"Picky Nicky," Dan entered Nicole's room and leaned against the Tiffany blue wall. "It's a birthday party, you don't have a date with _the queen_"

"I can't go. I have nothing to wear" she sighed loudly, starred at the outfit options spread out on her bed. Dan's head hung in front of him as he laughed with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. Are you kiddin' me woman?" he deadpanned.

"Dress or skirt?" she asked him still starring at her bed.

"Dress!" Dan tried to move her along.

"...You would say that" she tapped her chin.

"I would?," his eyebrows crinkled. "...Nicky please, you can't be late to this. I have a meeting. If anything, you have to be early"

"Early?, I can't go early. I must be fashionably late" she looked up at him concerned.

"Great, you can be fashionably late in the elevator, ride it a few times before you knock on her door" he sighed.

"Daddy!"

"I'm joking, but you can't be fashionably late today. Please pick something now"

"You don't understand fashion"

"No, and that's why i'm always on time. You have five minutes, when I come back you better be dressed"

When Dan checked on her five minutes later she was dressed in a black pleated skirt with black tights, a crisp white button up with a red sweater vest. Dan couldn't even begin to understand how she put that together herself. She was having trouble getting her necklace on so Dan quickly clasped her one and only _Tiffany_ so it fell around her neck at the exact length she requested. "Ready?" he asked.

"One more thing" she held her finger in the air and walked over to her vanity and opened a drawer.

"Oh but of course!" Dan smiled as she pulled out two headbands. One simple black satin with a bow, the other, classic Burberry tartan.

"Which one?" she asked.

"You really want my opinion?"

"Yes"

"Burberry" he pointed.

"I knew you were going to say that" she laughed before lifting her _crown_, adding it to the top of her bouncy, chocolate brown waves.

"That's my favourite one" Dan said starring at it.

"You have a favourite headband?" she blinked.

"Yeah I do" he nodded.

I never wore this one before" she looked at her reflection in the large mirror on her wall.

"Your mom wore it all the time" he told her.

Arm in arm, they headed towards the building where the party was being held. Nicky swung the giftbag and skipped over the snow as Dan checked his watch several times.

"I think...hmm,...I think my mom might be Natalie"

"Whys that?" he asked.

"Nevermind..." she sighed. "So you danced with her at graduation?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"What did she wear to graduation?"

"She wore a red cocktail dress"

"Was it strapless?"

"Yes"

"Yeah,..she's my mom I think"

"Is that your final answer?" he asked.

"Wait!,..what kind of shoes was she wearing?"

",...red stilettos "

"The designer daddy" she giggled.

"I have no idea..."

"Then I can't be sure if she's my mom..." she shrugged.

Nicky stopped abruptly, Dan kept walking. "What?" he was pulled back when her arm had stopped linking with his.

"Please" her doe eyes wider than usual starring up at him.

"No" he shook his head.

"Daddy!" she smiled widely. "I know you want to. PLEASE!"

"We're going to be late..." he checked his watch again.

"I just want to say hi, i'll be really quick" her hands clasped together, her giftbag swinging back and fourth.

"Okay,...quick!" he followed his daughter as she ran in the revolving doors of their old apartment and practically jumped into the doorman's arms.

"AHH! No way...Hi buddy" he smiled before lifting Nicky into the air. "What are you doing here?" James asked her.

"Visiting you!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey man!" James held his hand out for Dan to shake. "Long time no see"

"Tell me about it"

"I missed you" James looked at Nicky. "There aren't many kids living in the building these days" he explained.

Dan smiled recalling memories of Nicky hanging out with James in the foyer, learning the duties of a doorman. Once she returned to the apartment and told Blair she wanted to be a doorman when she grew up. Blair took her to work with her the very next day. Going to work with mom didn't change her mind, she loved the idea of being a door_ person_. It got to the point where Blair wouldn't let her go down to the lobby by herself. Still, that didn't stop Nicky from slipping into the elevator and making the trip down. Often James would call upstairs and tell Dan or Blair that he had a visitor. Dan remembered very vivid arguements he had with Blair about Nicky's future career in lobby security. "_Let her go down to the lobby Blair. __Tomorrow she'll want to be a firefighter, the next day she'll want to bake cakes, it's not a big deal_"

"How's school miss?" James asked.

"Good"

"How good?"

"Really good. Straight As"

"Thatta girl" he gave her a high-five.

"Oh no,...you want to see ID?" an older man walked in the building and joked about how strict Nicky was during her shift at being the door person.

"Not today Mister Johnson, i'm off duty" she smiled.

"Hi beautiful" Miss Wilkinson walked in and said hello to Nicky and Dan. "How're you?"

"I'm well" Nicky smiled at her.

"Dan," she smiled acknoledging him. "How's Blair?" she asked politely.

"Umm,.." Dan looked to Nicky.

"She's well" Nicky answered.

Dan missed this. This building was so friendly, they were like a little family even if the building had sixty something floors.

"Oh Dan, this is Kyle. He lives in your apartment" James introduced Dan to a twenty- something kid in a sharp suit with a skinny tie.

"Oh hey" Kyle shook Dan's hand.

"So you're the guy that owns my dream apartment...Like that library?" he asked.

"Uh,..Don't use it much man. I have some DVDS on the shelf. Not much of reader really" he chuckled.

"Oh..." Dan felt a little sick knowing his book shelves were bare when he had closets full of books at home. Books that deserved a proper place in alphabetical order.

"getting good use out of the closet though right?" he tried again.

"Nah, not really" he laughed. "My dad actually just got me this place so I could have a place to party. He was getting sick of the parties I threw at his place so this just worked better" Dan nodded trying to act like he understood. Kyle opened his mailbox and Dan was even nostalgic to that as he looked over.

"Mommy would be sad" Nicky said to Dan.

"Don't tell her" Dan winked.

"Oh that reminds me." Kyle walked back over to Dan. "I have a letter upstairs,...return address is Blair Humphrey, that's your wife right?"

"Ex wife" Nicky said loudly, grimly.

"Right ex,...that's why you sold the aparment" he nodded as his memory jogged.

"Do you know who it's addressed to?" Dan asked curiously.

"Umm, I can't remember"

"A _man?...Patrick?_..." Dan said under his breath so only Kyle would hear him.

"No, it's addressed to a woman. It had no stamp so I just kept it,...I mean the return address was my apartment so I didn't really know what to do with it"

"That's fine" Dan didn't want him to think he was angry.

"I'll get it for you" he headed to the elevator, the exact same one Nicky rode non stop when she was bored. The same elevator her mom and dad rode when they needed some privacy for a fight, or a couple minutes of alone time.

"Daddy, we're going to be late" Nicky said as James put her back on her feet.

"Yeah, we'll just be a second. You wanted to be fashionably late right?"

"Yes"

"Then just wait a moment" Dan was curious about this letter and wanted to know why Blair was writing snail mail.

XOXOXOXOXO

**FLASHBACK**

Blair stepped down the stairs to find Dan in a tux, sporting a fresh new haircut "You look nice Daisy" Dan complimented her strapless, A-line, cocktail dress.

"Lowly boy, clean up nice" Dorota smiled at Blair who rolled her eyes.

"_LONELY!_,...Lonely boy" Blair corrected Dorota.

"Don't look like he be so lonely to me..." Dorota spoke up.

"I think I like lowly boy better actually," Dan smiled. "And thank-you," he glanced down at his tie. "... a wise woman once told me, I was just a polished penny..." he smirked at Blair who couldn't supress her smile.

"You ready?" he held his arm out so she could link hers with it.

"I guesssss" she sighed as though she was doing him a favour.

The grad party was hosted in a grand ballroom of a swanky hotel. The grads of Yale were in free spirits something of a rare experience. The tired eyes and caffeine shakes were no where to be found. The ballroom hosted happy individuals without a care in the world. The high ceilings and chandeliers sparkled, waiters carried around trays of champagne. The guy lifted two flutes off the tray and handed one to the girl moments after walking in arm in arm. They both took a sip and with a nod, an unspoken agreement, they downed the rest of the glasses. Placing the empties back on the tray they grabbed replacements and drank them at a much slower pace. The couple that walked in at seven were fashionably late and didn't converse with collegues for more than ten minutes when dinner was being served. Everyone was to take a seat at the table assigned to them. The girl had casually changed the seating arrangement around in her favour when no one was looking so she could sit next to the guy. The bleak and pretentious conversation throughout dinner allowed the couple to engage in their own conversations. Occasionally they toasted with everyone at the table or checked to see if twins, Sebastian and Victoria were finished talking about the presents their mommy and daddy purchased for them. Both seemed to be competing for who's gift was better. The guy and girl were prompted to answer what they're parents gifted them with upon graduating an Ivy league University. The guy felt uncomfortable and explained that his dad was taking him on a trip to California, his answer was understood with silence. When the girl was asked she smirked at the guy then gave the firm and witty answer of '_a hug_' the guy squeezed her knee under the table.

The couple continued in their own conversation, shutting out the other people at their table. The girl picked things off her plate and without thinking slid them on to the guy's plate knowing he'd eat the things she didn't like. A few times the guy said '_try this_' holding food on his fork, she declined with an excuse of being too full but eventually gave in and tried a piece of meat off his fork. When the plates were collected, they sat the table and filled their wine glasses just shy of the brim. The giggles shared between them, the private toasts and the casual banter made it seem as though there were the only people in the entire place. They made a few trips to the bar, he paid. She complained that it was rude to invite all these people to the grad party and make them pay for their own drinks, only the wine had been free. The guy shrugged and paid each and everytime they approached the bar. No matter how many times she tried to give him money he pushed it away from her. The girl passed on dessert but watched as the guy sighed with satisfaction while chewing his salted caramel cheesecake. She asked for a taste and he shook his head with a full mouth. She pouted a little and knew he'd give in. The guy cut a generous piece off with the side of his fork then offered it to her. Starring at her, he watched as her plump lips ran over the length of his fork removing the chocolate confection. The satisfied sigh that came from her, gave him just the motivation needed to feed her the rest of his cake.

"I'm going to mingle" she announced after she had finished her last bite of his dessert. "I see Connor" The guy grimaced and dropped his fork as she trotted away from him to go and speak to her favourite professor. Connor Harding was a good looking man for fifty five. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a boyish grin that most women would melt for. The guy couldn't count the times that the girl had praised him for his work. Unlike Issac Campbell, Connor, had been published several times. He worked for Vanity Fair for years before becoming a Professor at the college where he aquired his degree. The girl was adament that the only thing she liked about Connor was his mind. There was no reason for the guy to be jealous, as much as it looked like it, they were NOT a couple.

When Dan saw her laughing with him, he wasn't so sure. He didn't know why the feeling in the pit of his stomach was like being stabbed either.

"Dan Humphrrreeyy..." Molly approached Dan.

"Hey, hey," he finished the rest of his champagne and looked over at Blair once more.

"Are you going to the after party?"

"Umm,..." he looked up to see Blair deep in conversation with Connor. "It's a good possibility"

"Good," she smirked and touched his arm gently. "I'll be back to claim the dance you promised me"

"Of course," he approached the bar once Molly was gone and ordered something a little stronger than champagne.

"What are you ordering me?" Blair showed up at his side.

"Oh, Connor couldn't _fetch_ you a drink?..."

"Let it go" she sighed. "He's not Issac,...he talks to me as if I'm androgenous"

"It's impossible to consider you androgenous" he gave her a once over. "You're a girl in every sense of the word"

"What are you ordering me Humphrey?" she asked again.

"Depends on what you would like Waldorf"

"Gin and tonic"

"..." he waited for her to say something else.

"uh,...You forgot to order my drink Humphrey" she stared at him, a frozen smile on her face.

"I was waiting for the magic word that you obviously aren't familiar with" he deadpanned.

"seriously?"

"No, the magic word is not 'seriously'..."

"Dan Humphrey order me a drink right now..."

"You're not really catching on to what i'm saying..." Blair grabbed on to his sleeve.

"Please" she gave in due to being parched.

"I guess trying to instill manners in someone who's almost 21 is pointless" his hands rested on the bar.

They fell into casual conversation about Dan's new apartment. The smiles on their faces were genuine and the laughs were honest, often from deep in their bellies. Their comfort level would be a 10 out 10, it seemed as though they'd been together a long time. Dan carried Blair's lipstick and ID in his pocket in case she was prompted or needed a touch up. Dan stood outside the ladies room and waited for Blair like any gentleman would.

"Lipstick!,..." Blair gave him a little swat on the arm as she exited the ladies room. Dan dug into his pocket to retrive the nude Dior gloss.

"Still don't understand why I have to carry it for you,..." he gestured to her little bag as she applied her gloss.

"Sometimes fashion isn't utilitarian Dan," she smiled handing the gloss back to him. "It would never fit in here" she explained with a light sigh as if Dan would never understand.

"What do you have in there?" his eyebrows lifted.

"I can't tell you" she played coy and walked further into the crowd of people.

"A gun?" Dan asked humourously while following her. "Is it a gun?" he asked again making her laugh.

"I'll tell you later" she looked over at the bar. Dan's eyebrows raised before a familiar voice came up from behind him.

"It's time for my dance Humphrey" Molly smiled. Blair inhaled and headed for a barstool.

"Yeah sure," Dan nodded slowly, glancing back to see Blair sitting at the bar. Molly was eager to pull Dan on to the dancefloor, the song changed just as they reached the shiney wooden floor.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked when she felt Dan tense up and root himself to the ground.

"...would you mind if we danced to the next song?" he thought about the soft instrumental of the music and looked over at Blair who peacefully hummed to herself.

"Why?" Molly asked as Dan's mind was elsewhere still looking at Blair.

"I wanna dance with Blair to this song" he confessed before heading towards her.

"But,..." Molly looked confused.

"Next song," Dan assured her before walking quickly towards Blair who was now failing at ordering herself a drink and getting frustrated. "B..." Dan extended his hand to her.

"Yes.." she glanced at him, her heart swelling. "Oh" she smiled brilliantly before putting her tiny hand in his and and letting him lead her to the dancefloor. "Follow my lead" Blair smirked.

"Whatever you want" Dan chuckled as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other held her small hand. When 'Moonriver' had ended Dan and Blair were now just kind of holding on to eachother and swaying thanks to the alcohol they consumed and it's kick-in time. Blair pulled away as the song ended when 'Unchained Melody' began and Dan pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he smiled.

"I thought you promised Molly a dance" she whispered in his ear as they danced in slow circles with a bunch of other dance partners.

"I don't want to dance with her" he scoffed, pulling Blair closer. Blair smiled smugly.

"_You wanna get out of here?_" Dan whispered in her ear as the song was coming close to an end.

"You still promised Molly a dance"

"Think we can get out of here without her realizing?" he said softly as his hands pulled her closer. "Do you want to leave?" he asked again.

"_and do what?_" she whispered back.

"_Anything we want_" he spun her around. "We'll get one more drink and we'll peace"

As the song came to an end Dan bowed in front of Blair making her giggle.

"Come on Waldorf..." he grabbed her hand and the dashed to the bar. There was no bartender and Dan knocked on the oak trying to get some service.

"Humphrey,..." she closed her eyes and shook her head as he waved his twenty dollar bill in the air.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"There's no bartender..." Blair shrugged.

"What do you want?" Dan asked again.

"Champagne?" she starred at him as he hopped over the counter. "No,..._Humphrey!_..." she looked around as Dan touched a few bottles trying to find the bubbly in the crowd of white wine bottles.

"Coming right up..." he snatched the large bottle.

A woman ordered a glass of wine at the bar assuming Dan, in his tux was a bartender. Dan opened his mouth to explain and saw a shrug in Blair's shoulders. Dan poured the glass of wine for the woman and quickly hopped back over the counter.

"Oh,..on the house" he smiled and quickly walked away with Blair. They both laughed and tried to conceal the bottle of Dom that Dan just stole.

"When we get back to my place i'll give you your present" Blair said as she slipped into the back of the cab.

"Oh yeah,...I meant to give you your present tonight but I thought I'd bring it to your place in the morning before my flight..." he stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"I,..." he rested his hand on his head. "I left one of my bags in New Haven..." he starred over the roof of the cab, cursing himself for being so forgetful.

"Okay" she shrugged. "Let's get it!"

"You want to drive to New Haven tonight?" he was shocked that she'd even suggest. Blair got comfortable in the cab and held on to the bottle of champagne as Dan told the driver their change of plans.

"We kinda have a long drive..." Dan said to the driver holding on to his seat.

"KINDA?" Blair burst into laughter.

"I need to go to New Haven..." he cringed waiting for the driver to tell him that was not an option.

"It's going to cost ya" his answer surprising Dan.

"I'm well aware!" Dan smiled. Blair opened her clutch and threw a fifty dollar bill in the air. Dan caught it and tried to stuff it back into her bag.

"Do not look in my bag" she held it close to her chest so he couldn't peek in it.

"Is my present in there?"

"If you must know,...yes"

"My present fits in your bag?"

"Good things come in small packages"

Without the driver knowing, Dan and Blair managed to pop open the champagne. They stiffled their laughter the best they could. Blair even held her hand over Dan's mouth a few times as they passed the bottle back and fourth. "What am I doing?" Blair asked handing him the bottle back and straightening out her dress. "Blair Waldorf does not,..._drink champagne out of a bottle...in the back of a cab..._" she laughed while checking to make sure the driver was in the dark about their back seat toast. "_with Dan Humphrey!_"

"Tonight she does!" Dan took a generous swig out of the bottle.

"Okay, hand it over" she held her hand out.

When they walked into Dan's New Haven apartment, Blair stood by the door and stared at the bare walls. "Weird isn't it?" Dan saw her gaze as he took a swig from the champagne bottle.

"Looks bigger without all the books" she commented taking her usual spot on the couch.

"MMmm," Dan swallowed the champagne in his mouth. Blair stretched out a little. Her eyes were getting heavy lidded and it had only been eleven pm, the champagne must have had something to do with it.

"Ooo, Present time!" Blair sat up straight when she heard her clutch tumble to the ground. Dan quickly ran off to his bedroom to get Blair's present which was in a blue giftbag, stuffed with white tissue paper. "You first, close your eyes" Dan obeyed and Blair placed something in his outstretched hand. When Dan's eyes opened he saw a slender box wrapped to perfection in shiny, silver gift paper. Blair smiled as he ripped the paper and stared at his gift.

"This is..." he ran his hand over the Mont Blanc logo on the top of the slim, leather box.

"The reason my account was maxed..."

"Blair,..." he huffed, giving her a grave look.

"and the reason you had to carry my lipgloss in your pocket" she shrugged with a smile. "Open it" she rubbed her hands together with anticipation.

"This is too much"

"Open it" she spoke again.

With a slight click from the hinge, he opened the box. His eyes fell upon something he was not worthy of. The box in his hands held a shiny, classic Meisterstück fountain pen. He noticed Blair didn't mess around, it was the one with the floating diamond just like Connor Harding's. He wondered why she would buy him something so expensive. In the back of his mind he always thought he'd have one of these in the future. Sitting on his in a marble block just like Connor Harding had on his desk, but this was after great achievements, after years of experience, not after he just left University.

"Now before you go all,..._defensive,_" she rested her hand on his forearm. Dan's shoulders fell, his eyes locked on hers and she knew what he wanted to say as his tongue poked his cheek. "I got this for you because I believe in your writing. I know that one day you'll be able to buy yourself one of these and well,...that upsets me." she laughed. "I want to be the first person to invest in Daniel Humphrey. This is my token of faith." She pulled her hand off his arm and looked down at the excusite pen. "Now,..." she took a deep breath. "this is yours, you can do with it, whatever you please,...including,..." she looked down at the box in Dan's hands. "_Taking it back_," she rolled her eyes slightly "... if you so wish"

"Waldorf,.." she shook his head.

"Shh,..." her hand laid over top of his. "You can take it back, but please know that in giving this to you, it's like a gift to myself. I want you to have it." She sat up straighter. "If you take it back, you don't believe in me. You don't believe my faith in you"

"It's,..._beautiful_" he smiled.

"You'll keep it?"

"I don't know if I could ever use it,...but yeah,...i'll keep it,...of course" he nodded feeling overwhelmed. Dan's mind reeled to a time when Serena was trying to give him an expensive watch and he wouldn't accept it no matter how hard she tried. This was different, he had to keep this. Blair gave him this pen, he was going to keep it forever. "Come here," Dan squeezed her tightly before giving her a gift he had an extremely hard time picking. Blair pulled the tissue paper out of her gift bag quickly and Dan felt somewhat sick. He was so proud of this present until ten minutes ago when Blair topped every present in the history of presents. His gift would never be good enough. It was partially a gag present and now he regreted his choice so much he nearly ripped the bag out of her hands. As Blair pulled the headband out of it's carefully wrapped tissue paper she closed her eyes and laughed. Dan felt and instant relief at her reaction.

"Now you can take it back,...but I believe in you, i think you can pull it off..." the corners of his mouth curled up into a smirk. Blair rolled her eyes with amusement then lifted the headband in the air to examine the quality. "Do you like it?"Dan asked.

"I think it'll find itself quite happy amoungst the rest of my collection. _Plaid._.." she snorted with a half smile.

"It's Burberry tartan!" Dan defended the pattern before taking it out of her hands and placing it on her head. "But yeah, it's plaid,...and look at that! it suits you"

"Everything suits me" she joked moving her head side to side so Dan could inspect it.

"I think i'll agree"

Blair snuggled up in 'her' blanket and laid on the couch while Dan popped them some popcorn. "Do you feel bad that we ditched the after party?" Blair asked.

"Nah,.." he handed her the bowl. "I have more fun with you anyway" he confessed placing the full bowl on the table and snuggling up close to her as always.

"More fun than...Nate?" she smirked.

"Uhh,..yeah" he answered consisely. Blair liked his answer and continued.

"More fun than,...your sister?"

"By double" Dan answered getting cozy with her.

"More fun than,...Vanessa?" she ate some popcorn and waited coyly for him to answer.

"Hell yeah" he kissed her exposed shoulder, Blair smiled smugly.

"More fun than,...Serena?" it flew out of her mouth and she wished she hadn't said that. Dan didnt hesitate with his answer.

"Absolutely," he gave her a soft smile when she glaced over her shoulder to see him better. "Serena, hates foreign films" his hand gestured towards the tv. "she doesn't like dancing to 'moonriver' or 'unchained melody'...and she HATES stealing champagne..." he scoffed making Blair laugh out loud. Dan moved in slowly a pressed a feather light kiss to her lips.

"You smell like booze" Blair closed her eyes.

"So do you..."

While Blair got really into the film and was focused on her popcorn, Dan slowly slipped the leather mont blanc box off the endtable and took a peek at it. A mishevious smile spread across his face as he lifted the pen out of it's case and very carefully rested his hand on Blair's hip. It wasn't unsual for him to do so while they were spooning on the couch, watching movies.

"What are you doing?..." Blair asked when she could feel Dan's hand pull the blanket from her shoulder.

"Nothing" he said as he gently tickled her skin by touching the pen to her perfect skin.

"Hey!" she turned to face him.

"What?" his eyes widened as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You think you can just write on me?" she said with usual Blair Waldorf attitude.

"You do it to me"

"It's a brand new pen,...you should christen it with something important and prestigious" she held his wrist tightly.

"I can think of nothing more prestigious than Blair Waldorf,...Valedictiorian of the 2013 Yale graduating class" He made a convincing argument, She giggled.

"I have a dinner with my family tomorrow and I can't have pen marks on my arms..."

"Yeah," he sighed. "...you never gave me that respect before..."

"Daniel" her eyes widened, "don't you dare"

"You realize i'm much stronger than you right?" he felt her hand squeeze at his wrist keeping the pen far away from her skin. Blair began to feel resistance from Dan and knew she couldn't fend him off.

"NO!..." she screamed struggling to pull away from him. She used the blanket to shield herself and cover her skin from his greedy pen. "Stop!...NOOOoooo" she struggled to get away from him as she laughed until she couldn't breathe.

"Okay, Okay...i'll stop" he rested back into the couch. "I'll stop,...right after I..."

"NO!" She jumped up from the couch in order to get away from him.

"It doesn't have to be like this Waldorf..." Dan stood creating immediate reaction of screaming from Blair who jumped over fallen pillows to get to safety. Blair was on the other-side of the coffee table wide eyed and full of giggles as Dan talked about where he wanted to mark her.

"Maybe your forehead..." he started as he slowly walked around the table. Blair rushed around to the hallway, Dan followed closely behind. "Blair,...I don't wanna play anymore" he opened closet doors looking for her. While he entered the kitchen he saw her run back into the living-room, she screamed when she knew he found her. This game turned into a hunter chasing his prey and Blair would be lying if she said it wasn't fun. Dan caught up to Blair and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her down into the pillows below them. She laughed with defeat once he was holding her down, she tried to shield her face with the blanket which was fine by Dan as he signed 'Dan Humphrey' on her exposed collarbone.

"I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck to my family dinner..." she sighed with an unmistakable giggle.

"See, now the first thing i've signed with this pen is you" he blew on the end of the pen as if it was gun. Blair rested her hands on the back of his neck before lifting head up to kiss him. Dan felt a shiver up his spine as her lips continously made soft smooching sounds with his. Slowly his hand ran up her thigh and under her dress. If Blair's lips weren't busy kissing she surely would be smirking. When Blair's felt his hand's curiosity as to the material of her panties she stopped kissing him.

"I'm sorry,..." she cleared her throat and peered at him through her heavy lashes. "I thought you said people can just makeout,...and stop" she licked her bottom lip, her breathing slowed down. Dan pressed his lips together and took a deep breath.

"They can,.." he gulped sitting up. "They can" he nodded. "Come on," he pulled at her arms until was was sitting up with him. Dan could see how tired she was and managed to lift her up and lay her down on the couch.

"My bed is all made if you wanna..." he said softly with a gesture to his bedroom.

"I'll sleep here," she said simply turning into the couch as the ease and comfort of him took over.

"Don't make me laugh Waldorf," he ran his hand up her leg that was covered by the soft material. "i'm not making you sleep on the couch. I promise my bed doesn't have cooties. The sheets are brand new, they're just a fresh as your blanket"

"It is my blanket isn't it?" she ran her hand up and down the softest material she had ever known.

"Do you want it to be your blanket?" Dan asked as she turned to face him.

"I think I might enjoy that..." she said with dignity, looking up from her eyelashes.

"It's all yours" he said making Blair smile with a sense of entitlement. Her favourite possession of Dan's was now her property.

"I have a suggestion,...though, i'm pretty sure you won't like it"

"I'll be the judge of what I like and don't like" she turned her nose up slightly.

"We both sleep in my bed" he waited for her laughter or her usual scoff but she surprised him with her consideration.

"Well..." she tried nonchalance but there was a palpable feeling between the two of them. Dan sensed it and went for redirection.

"Just don't get handsy..." he nudged her with a smirk.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "you know you're full of yourself right?"

"I just don't want you to worry. I have no intentions of touching you." he explained as they headed down the hall.

"Oh..."

"Did I hear a sigh Waldorf?"

"A sigh?," she blinked wildly at his question. "you really do think you're god's gift to women" she scoffed.

"No, no. I just want you to know that I have no plans or moves in mind, so you can relax"

"Good," she sighed while slipping into the bathroom. While Blair was in the bathroom, Dan changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white under-shirt, suddenly he wondered what Blair was going to be wearing. Surely her cocktail dress would not be comfortable.

"Blair, I have some sweatpants you can wear" she heard him through the door.

"I'd rather kill myself!" she yelled back.

"Suit yourself"

"It's fine, I have a slip on under my dress"

Dan was already in the bed when Blair emerged from the washroom wearing her slip and god help him if his heart didn't stop when he saw it. "Ohhoho..._Really?_" he commented. It was what Dan would call a 'postage stamp' of a dress. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen so much of Blair. As she got herself under the covers he asked "Is this a tactic?"

"What? I didn't know I was staying" she defended her slip that resembled some very expensive lingerie. Dan's eyes dropped to the pink satin traced with white lace that gave him a very generous look at her perky breasts , when he realized where his eyes were he forced them to focus on her eyes.

"If this is you trying to prove a point to me,...it's not working" he smiled, though it kind of was.

"If I wanted it to work,..._it would work_" she blinked smugly.

"I don't think so" Dan turned over so she was no longer in his vision and he didn't have to remind himself to look at her face.

"I know so," Blair said with confidence. "You're still a man Daniel..."

"Not interested Waldorf" he smacked his pillow a few times before laying his head on it, still not facing Blair.

A moment of silence fell between them as they made themselves more comfortable. Blair fluffed her pillow and Dan tossed a little. Blair became conscious of her breathing now. Dan couldn't shake the fact he knew what she was wearing under the covers. Blair was usually right about things and the fact was, Dan was a man and he knew the state of her undress just inches away from him.

"Hey Blair?" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she breathed, "What?" she turned over to look at him. Dan waited a beat before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Goodnight" he said softly. Blair's eyes closed as the feelings of his lips lingered on hers. When she opened her eyes Dan just began to turn back on to his side.

"Wait a second,..." she pulled on his white under shirt and kissed him long and hard before he pulled away. "What are you doing? I'm in lingerie" she said as he turned away from her.

"I thought it was a slip" he starred at the wall in front of him and tried to control his breathing, his mind and his body. "Knock it off Blair..." he said humorously as he felt her hand rub up his shoulder. Dan felt her hand drop as she turned back to her side of the bed.

"Hey Blair?..." he rolled over until their eyes matched up. "I'm really just trying to,..." he moved himself closer to her, Blair's heart thumped in her chest. Once again his lips parted to kiss her plump bottom lip, Blair's lips parted and her neck stretched to be closer to him when he pulled from her. "..._Prove a point,_" he smirked and turned back quickly.

"You're a jackass..." she laughed, her mind recovering from a temporary surge of adrenaline, giving him a kick in the butt.

"Sometimes people just kiss and then stop" he said smugly. "Go to sleep Waldorf, I have a flight" he placed the blame on her for keeping him awake.

"A flight to California..." she scoffed.

"You're just upset i'm leaving you."

"Yeah,...I'm upset you're leaving me..." she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what i'll do for two weeks without you,...It's going to be so hard for me!" she said with heavy sarcasm. "leaving me..." she snorted before giving in to her heavy eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Present**

"How does that sound?" Jerry looked over at Dan who's gaze was focused on the marble table in front of him. "Dan?" the strong sound of his voice brought Dan back to reality.

"Hmm?" Dan cleared his throat noticing all eyes on him.

"You're willing to do all the public readings and the book signings again?" his eyes narrowed.

"Why uh,...wouldn't I?" he inquired while locking eyes with him in confusion.

"Dan," Jerry's lip twitched at his simple question. "Maybe, because you refused to do any promoting for your last book" his eyebrows lifted with his reminder.

"Oh," he took a deep breath and his eyes returned to the swirls in the marble.

"We can have that happen again Dan. We need to know you're in this one hundred percent."

"I am," he looked up. "Of course I am"

The only thing on Dan's mind throughout his meeting was the letter in the breast pocket of his jacket. The old, dusty letter, that probably fell to the floor when they were moving out, held his attention for two hours. When he returned home he sat on the couch and starred at the handwriting on the envelope. To _Serena Van der Woodsen_, return address _Blair Humphrey_. He wondered what on earth it could be about. Even though Dan knew he was home alone he turned it over and began to open it. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be opening a letter that wasn't his, but he couldn't ignore it. He wasn't quite sure what it was going to be about, but as suspected the letter began formal. With another look he noticed the date she has included and suddenly had an idea of what the contents would include.

_'Dear Serena,' _

The ring of his cell-phone in the midst of silence caused him to jump slightly in his chair. He stuffed the paper back into the envelope and shoved it into the depths of his desk drawer. "Hello?" he relaxed into the back of his ergonomically correct, spine aligner.

"I need you to sign some contractual agreements" Jerry said without the usual phone-call etiquette of a hello back.

"Why?, I said I'd do it" he stood from his chair. "I gave you my word. I'll do all the press you want me to do"

"Your word means nothing to me after what you pulled with your last book"

"What I pulled?" he scoffed. "I was..."

"You ruined your credibility, you lost a movie deal which would have propelled sales, and you lost your fanbase"

"I was trying to salvage my marriage Jerry"

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have bothered. It made no difference did it?"

"...wow," he closed his eyes feeling the sting of his insult. " I didn't realize you had a problem with me"

"I have a problem with you when you at like a hot shot in an important meeting"

"Pardon me?"

"A hot shot that thinks it's okay to keep everyone waiting for thirty minutes, then is too bored to listen to the people that want to make him a star. I'm sick and tired of the young guy with the amazing talent that brushes off the opportunities laid before him" he sighed then continued. "You know how I feel about you, you know I think you're a great writer that has all the potential in the world but I'm not letting our company suffer because you think you're too cool for movie deals and book signings"

"I went to every book signing for _'Gone'_ " Dan defended himself.

"Correction,...you refused any signing outside the city, you missed have of the ones you confirmed, and the ones you did attend,..well you shouldn't have bothered"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were either dying to leave or miserable the entire time "

"The circumstances of that,..." Dan took a deep breath. "Jerry,...my wife was going to leave me," he sighed. "she wanted to leave me because of that book"

"Sign the contracts Dan"

"Okay" he agreed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay so, I know there is at least one more chapter after this. Then I plan on writing a new fic to continue this. I want more of Blair's perspective so this will end as soon as Nicky knows her mom is in relation to the story Dan is telling her. Thanks for reading! I know this didn't have any Blair in present time but she'll be in the next one for sure. **


	15. She's Blair Waldorf's daughter

**Author's note:** This might be confusing. I have present, past and text messages all blended into this chapter. I promise the questions that come up will be a addressed in my new fic. This is the last one for 'Maybe' and then i'm starting a new fic where this leaves off. I'm so sorry about the length of this. I had to squeeze a lot in to finish this fic and I didn't want to break it into 2 chapters. I hope you like it, thanks so much for everything! Sara you're my saviour! Without you I probably wouldn't have the drive to continue. Thanks for your patience with me! I know i take forever to update. I only 2 characters the rest belong to Safran and the GG writing team...although I don't think they deserve them anymore...anyway... As always everyone...** ENjOY! -FQ **

**She's Blair Waldorf's daughter**

xoxoxo

Blair walked into the foyer of her apartment and laughed as Nicky danced around with headphones in her ears. The faint sound of the music that was obviously blaring in her nine yearold's ears was of a familiar tune. "Nic,..." Blair called for her. Nicky was just a slightly sillier version of Blair when she was a child. The song she was mouthing the words to was clearly her theme song of the week. Blair pulled out one of her earbuds "Turn it down please," she asked politely.

"Mommy, you ruined my favourite part" she sighed.

"I don't want you to ruin your ears. Thankfully it's the 21st century and you don't have to listen to the whole album again. Restart it" she said. "A couple notches quieter," she warned as she made her way to the elevator to answer the ding. Nicky scurried off still dancing to her "theme" song. Blair smiled as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a fiercely dressed woman all in black.

"Nina!" Blair gave her double air kisses and took in the familiar scent of Chanel No5.

"Where's Dorota?" The tall blonde asked using her claw-like nails hang up her jacket.

"She has the day off" Blair explained.

Sitting comfortably on her pristine, white chez lounge, Blair flipped through her look-book. "Go," Blair looked up at her long time best-friend and coworker.

"What about, hey how are you?"

"How are you Nina?"

"I'm faaaabulous, how are you?" Blair loved Nina's smug behaviour. Dan didn't always find Nina so charming. The respect Dan and Nina had for one another was always there, but they enjoyed jokes at the other's expense. Nina was just getting used to visiting Blair without Dan being there to sing a few notes of the Cruella De Vil theme song upon her arrival.

"I'm fine Nina. We don't have a lot of time here,...pitch!"

"Wedding dresses," Nina said simply.

"Wedding dresses?" Blair asked.

"What do you think?,"

"I think it's easily the vaguest pitch you've ever had..." she sipped from her teacup.

"Well if you'd let me finish..."

"By all means," she concealed a smile by bowing her head to look at the book on her lap. "Wedding dresses..."

"Yes. Wedding dresses," Nina was dead set on this idea and suddenly doubted herself as Blair's eyebrows raised. "I was thinking we'd get everyone in the office to dig out their wedding dresses and we can all talk about why we chose it. What our wedding day was like. Every detail"

"Would you be releasing details on how you never made it down the aisle?" Blair asked with a smirk.

"Yes,..." she paused. "but cheap shot," she held her heart. "I want to tell all our stories."

"And you really think this is going to go over well?"

"Spring is wedding season of course it will go over well. This isn't my first rodeo. What do you say?. Diaries of an old white dress?..."

"Okay," Blair shrugged knowing her ideas weren't any better.

"Sweet. Go dig out your dress" Nina plopped down on the lounge beside her best-friend.

"My dress?" she was suddenly alarmed.

"You'll be participating with the rest of the office Blair,"

"I don't think so" she said flippantly while going back to her look-book. "I wonder if we should move this article to next month so we can make room for..." Nina put her hand on the book so Blair was forced to look at her.

"Why not?,"

"Nina, i'm divorced" she sighed.

"Which is exactly why you have to put it on and tell your story"

"Put it on?" her eyes widened. "You didn't say we'd be wearing them. I don't know Nina..."

"If it makes you feel better,...Kate has three..." she cringed.

"That does make me feel better." Blair thought looking at the ceiling, index finger tapping on her chin. "I still don't want to put it on"

"So you're saying you still have it,..." Nina's eyes narrowed.

"Nina!," she said in scold. "Of course I still have it. It's a Vera Wang original, you don't just give those to charity"

"Your dress will be the most beautiful one in the whole feature..." a flirty smile flattered Blair.

"Of course it will be" Blair sprung up from the lounge and headed to her closet. Nina trailed behind Blair, vainglorious smile and all.

** Flashback**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXO**

Blair woke up in a man's bed like she had many times before. When she finally opened her eyes she realized Dan was pressed close, his arm hooked over her, his hand resting near her face on the pillow. When she felt him stir a little she squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible and pretended she was still asleep. Blair assumed Dan was mistaking her warm body for Serena in his sleep. She didn't want him to wake up embarrassed and if she was being honest she didn't mind cuddling with Dan. After a moment, Dan's arm pulled itself off her slowly. As he sat up, Blair heard the sound of some of his joints click as he stretched. Now she was curious, curious as to why he didn't pull away faster or more stealthy. It was like he was completely unfazed about cuddling this close while in bed with her. She was even more shocked when she felt him regain his position and stroke up and down her arm. The stroking didn't stop and she sensed that he was trying to wake her before his soft voice confirmed it. "_Hey Blair?_,..." he spoke softly, even when he tried to speak in a whisper his voice was deep. "Blair?..." he was still trying to gently coax her from sleep and she liked that he would take so much caution in making sure she arose from sleep in the most pleasant way possible. Blair wondered what method he would take next. Surely most people would sleep through Dan's gentle caress and soft voice. "..._Shoot_" He said under his breath as he noticed the alarm clock. After a moment Dan hoisted himself out of bed as carefully as possible and made his way to the shower. Blair was leaning against the headboard when Dan surfaced.

"Good morning, err afternoon" he corrected himself with a sheepish grin.

Blair noticed Dan's messy hair and started to feel a little uncomfortable. Smoothing out her own locks she began to feel the most self conscious she had ever felt around Dan. "I uh,..have to get over to my dad's so do you want to shower or?"

"I'm just going home,..." she swallowed rubbing her arm. Absentmindedly, her eyes scanning his bare torso.

"Oh I'm..." he laid a hand over his chest. "I'm wearing boxers under the towel..."

"Oh,...right,..yes" she inhaled, her eyes rested on the bed sheets.

Dan ran around for the next ten minutes while Blair collected her things. Dan's hair was damp and he had a toothbrush clamped between his teeth, as he zipped up his luggage. "Ready?" he mumbled. The drive in the cab over to Blair's was quiet. Dan called his dad and told him he'd be at his apartment soon, that he just had one errand to run, he smiled at his errand; Blair. When the cab came to halt, Dan surprised Blair by taking her inside. An elevator ride and a few steps later they were standing in her foyer in front of the staircase.

"So uh,..when I get back..." he took a deep breath and couldn't look her in the eye.

"When you get back?..." she gulped taking a glance at her staircase. "Mm," she cleared her throat. "When you get back what?"

"We have to talk okay?"

"About?" her lips barely moved as the words slipped out of them.

"When I get back." he took a step closer to her and lifted his arms awkwardly to go in for a hug. When they held on to each-other the awkwardness melted. He rubbed up her small back knowing there was no way he wanted to leave New York right now.

"Have,..." she patted his back and pulled away finding her gaze deep in his eyes. "fun..." she smiled and caused a contagious reaction.

"I'll try," his forehead pressed against hers for a split second as his smile widened.

"You just got in now?" Eleanor clicked into the foyer as the elevator closed and Dan was gone. "Where did you stay?"

"A friend's" she answered.

**(DAY 1 TEXT MESSAGES)**

You should have come with me. I could use some entertainment while I wait** -D**

Yes. Because I have nothing better to do with my life then wait in an airport lounge with you **-B**

What are you doing right now? I bet it's not nearly as important as drinking with me so I don't freak out on the plane -**D **

I don't find your fear of flying endearing. It's kind of pathetic. **-B**

Pathetic? thousands of people have a fear of flying **-D**

They have a fear of heights, a fear of crashing, a fear of death. You're claustrophobic... **-B**

You're afraid of the ocean **-D**

That's a legitimate fear Dan **-B**

Not when you're afraid of fish touching your leg **-D **

I told you! it stems from my fear of the unknown. I don't know what is in the ocean. I can't feel comfortable **-B **

You have to stop texting me. I'm busy **-B **

Busy doing what?**-D**

? -**D**

Cover letters **-B**

Oh you're already at it? Can't even take one break? **-D**

Breaks are for Humphreys **-B**

Of course... -**D**

How are the cover letters looking? -**D**

Anyway, I'm boarding now. I will not be texting you **-D**

Oh thank-god. I thought it would never end **-B**

Hey, no one said you had to text back **-D**

It would be rude to ignore them **-B **

When have you ever been concerned about being rude before? Especially to me **-D **

I'm really busy right now -**B**

Yeah you seem to be. Let me know when you get a call for an interview. Mind looking over mine when I get home?**-D**

Bon voyage Humphrey! -**B**

Mature...-**D **

I'm here. Settling into my hotel room right now **-D **

Why are you telling me? Do you think I care? **-B **

**(DAY 2)**

Only the second day and I already have a nice base tan **-D **

Send me a picture, I don't believe you** -B **

Okay, I'm not that tan **-D **

Didn't think so **-B **

So what are you up to?** -B **

I just listened to my dad explain how the music of today is different from music from the 90s for _THREE _hours!. Save me **-D **

I'm shopping with Roman :) **-B **

Have fun-** D **

**(DAY 3)**

I'm going to film forum with Nate. Want to bet how long he'll sit before asking if the whole film is in French? **-B**

Before you even sit down. How did you talk him into that? **-D **

I told him there would be nudity -** B**

Is there nudity?**- D **

Not so much as a side boob **-B**

When I text you, I expect a rapid reply! **-B **

Daniel, where are you? **-B **

Nate and I are heading in and he just asked me if the whole thing is in French. You win **-B**

We'll have to see it when you get home. I can't talk to Nate about anything -**B**

Lose your phone Humphrey? it's been hours **-B**

DANIEL!-**B **

Hey! Sorry, I was out with my dad and we weren't supposed to be gone so long. I left my phone in the hotel -**D**

Have a good day? -**B **

Yeah, it's been fun. I never get to spend time with my dad like this, it's cool -**D**

Well, I'm extremely exhausted and you're disrupting my beauty sleep -**B **

:P Goodnight Daisy **-D**

Why do you call me that? **-B **

Sorry, I can't text you anymore it interferes with your beauty sleep (don't text back) -**D **

Don't tell me what to do **-B**

**XOXOXOX **

**PRESENT**

"I'm not trying this on Nina" she said defiantly in true Blair form once she realized how uncomfortable it might make her.

"Ok, you don't have to put it on. You just have to answer the survey like the rest of the girls. Wedding date, why you chose it, where it was held, the designer of the dress, the name of your groom, what was your something blue, something old, something new, something borrowed, most unique thing about your wedding, your advice to new brides, what your cake was like..." she tapped her fingers as she came up with each point.

"Ok ok,...you're going a little overboard" she held her hand out to silence her.

"I think it would be good for you" Nina smiled softly.

"I'm not ready to dive in to this again"

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be good for you to reevaluate everything. Maybe it'll give you peace of mind"

"Peace of mind? how on earth am I going to get peace of mind by putting on my wedding dress only five months after getting divorced? I cannot fathom a worse idea"

"Well maybe it won't give you peace of mind, maybe it'll open your eyes?"

"Open my eyes to what?"

"That you rushed into this divorce just like you rush into everything..."

"We have been over this" Blair said sternly attempting to put her dress back while Nina refused to let her. "You're just doing this to get information out of me Nina"

"Don't you dare put that dress back!" she pulled it out and laid the garment bag on the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Blair sighed.

"Why?," she said softly. "...why does Nate know? why can't I know? I'm your best-friend Blair"

"I already told you," Blair laughed at her friend's persistence.

"No. We just fell out of love doesn't cut it. You don't know you fell out of love with someone and file for divorce months later. You don't throw away everything you two had in a matter of months."

"We fell out of love Nina..., that's it and that's all"

"I refuse to believe that. I fall out of love with Lucky every-time he chews on a pair of my Louboutins and ruins them. It doesn't mean i'm going to kick him out of my apartment..."

"Well Nina,...Dan didn't chew on my louboutins..."

"What _DID_ he do?" Without another word Blair picked the dress up off the bed so she could put it away.

"NICKY COME SEE MOMMY PUT ON HER WEDDING DRESS!" Nina yelled.

"Oh thanks for that..." Blair said with sarcasm.

"Hey, kid can talk you into anything. I need all the help I can get"

**FLASHBACK**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**(DAY 4)**

My Dad is driving me bonkers **-D**

That bad? **-B**

All he talks about is how I should have learned to play guitar and that i'd write good lyrics **-D**

Oh 'Humphrey and Son',...that could've been your band name! **-B**

The sad part is, he would love that. Don't tell him. I'm heading out for the day. I'll message you when I get in **-D**

I'm going to shoot Nate- **B**

What did he do? **-D**

Oh you're back!. He's getting cracker crumbs all over my bed **-B**

Why is Nate on your bed? **-D**

We're watching a movie **-B**

Nate, says Hi **-B**

HEY BUDDY! **-D**

1AaWHA7SSSS UPPP00P? ahdbud &eufbeuee **-B**

I'm guessing that was Nate** -D**

Correct. He somehow managed to send that while I clawed it out of his hand-**B**

I'm going to bed. I had a long day **-D**

Remember when you told me to tell you when I got an interview? **-B**

Don't tell me you got one already **-D**

Okay. I won't tell you **-B**

Did you get one? **-D**

Cosmo **-B**

Like as in Cosmopolitan magazine? how did you manage that? -**D**

New management. They're starting fresh **-B**

When is your interview? **-D**

Couple days **-B**

I'm going to bed. **-D**

Jealous are we? **-B**

Just tired **-D**

**(DAY 6)**

Good morning Humphrey** -B**

Morning Dorf...That's a cute nickname right? -**D**

Refrain from calling me that **-B**

Oh come on. I was teasing. you know it's Daisy **-D**

Why do you call me that? I'm serious! I want to know! **-B**

I'll tell you someday **-D**

Check it out, I framed my diploma (IMAGE ATTACHMENT) **-B**

Beautiful!,...the framed diploma is nice too **-D**

You're a kiss-ass** -B**

You like it **-D**

**(DAY 7)**

This is fun and all but i'm getting bored of the routine **-D**

One more week Humphrey** -B**

What should we do when you get home **-B**

Probably have a movie marathon? **-D**

Sounds good :) -**B**

I have some serious packing to do when I get back **-D**

We could go to New Haven, pack up your stuff quickly and go to Manhattan for dinner? **-B**

You're willing to help me pack? **-D**

Sure :) **-B**

Well... i'll supervise...** - B**

Good thinking ;) **-D**

By the way, would you mind checking out the apartment at some point? make sure the previous owners didn't steal the light fixtures lol **-D**

What's the box code? **-B**

2361, thanks so much** -D**

I'll head over tomorrow-** B**

**(DAY 8)**

You made a good choice **-B**

You think I made a good choice? this was all you **-D**

I really like it **-B**

I'm pretty stoked to move in **-D**

So on Sunday, I'll meet you in New Haven? **-B**

If you missed me at all you'd be at the airport gates **-D**

What gate? **-B**

What are you saying?**- D**

I'm asking you which gate **-B**

Aww, you miss me! **-D**

Which gate Humphrey? **-B**

22 **-D**

**(DAY 9)**

I'm ready to come home **-D**

I'm ready for you to come home **-B**

Because you miss me? **-D**

Because i'm sick of Nate **-B**

Anyway, I'm heading to a show. I'll text you later **-B**

Have fun -**D**

We should come here sometime. I think you'd really like it here **-D**

Have you ever been to California? **-D**

A few times. I just bumped into someone at this show. I think i'm going to get my Humphrey fix from a different source** -B**

Oh really? you ran into Jenny? -**D**

Yes, and we are going out for drinks **-B**

Have fun! Say hi for me -**D**

Will do **-B**

I'm back -**B**

So what did you and Jenny talk about?**- D**

Things I can't talk to you about **-B**

Such as? **-D**

Boys **-B**

Hmm **-D**

**(DAY 10)**

Off to my interview **-B**

Goodluck **-D**

Don't need it -**B**

Then why are you telling me? **-D**

So you can envy me **-B**

Oh that's,..really nice of you... **-D**

:) **-B**

There must have been fifteen women sitting with their legs crossed in the waiting room at COSMOPOLITAN. All desperately waiting for their turn to impress the interviewers, they prepped themselves by looking over their resumes, practiced their answers to the obvious questions they would be asked over and over in their heads. Some women chewed gum nervously, while others looked like they could be sick at any moment. While the majority stressed over the imminent time when they would be sitting across a table from a possible employer, Blair sat comfortably. The overwhelming tension in the room didn't effect Blair in the least. More than anything, this interview was for experience and she wasn't relying on the job offer. The woman sitting beside her, tapped her foot continuously, starting to annoy Blair.

"Nervous?" she asked with a smug smile.

"No, I just need a cigarette...I'm trying to quit"

"That's who's doing the hiring?" Blair scoffed at a woman who walked out of the office to fill her coffee cup.

"I said the same thing," the woman beside her laughed. "Could have at least ran a brush through her hair, I mean...God those are fucking fantastic!" she noticed Blair's Louboutins.

"I'm glad you like them. I've actually been eying yours from the moment I walked in..." Blair smiled sheepishly at the blonde's shiny black pumps.

"Nina McAllistor" she extended a hand and smiled coy.

"Blair Waldorf" she smiled brightly shaking her hand. Nina's eyes locked on Blair's for a moment and she let out a soft giggle.

"Always early?" she asked.

"Yes..." Blair was confused.

Nina flashed her ridiculously white teeth and stood. "Blair Waldorf, right this way please" she stood.

"Wait...you work here?"

"Just started..." she said with an eye-roll. "Now when you go in there. Make sure you show Vivien your shoes, she's a sucker for five inch platforms"

"Okay, thanks..." she said carefully as Nina led her into a stark room where an intimidating red head sat waiting.

"Your resume is fantastic. Your education is astounding, your recommendations are from some very elite people..why Cosmo?"

"Well, for starters," she smiled thoughtfully. "I have been reading Cosmo since I was a young girl. I hid them under my bed when I was eleven so my mother wouldn't find out. So I'm a huge fan, i've had a subscription forever..." Blair's put on coquettish voice was interrupted with Vivien's sharp tongue.

"Why don't you go ahead and say something original" her eyes narrowed in her dark framed reading glasses.

"I beg your pardon?" Blair was stunned that her usual fake praise wasn't working.

"You have to know that nearly every girl comes in this room and tells me they've hid the magazine under their bed since their preteens" she said unimpressed.

"Okay, I lied. I never liked the magazine. I think it's probably the trashiest thing next to Star and People." she shrugged before continuing. "The quizzes and surveys are beyond pointless. The only thing worthy of reading is the best dressed section and perhaps the self help section,...and to be honest I only know about those because my best-friend_ actually_ has a subscription and I've had to hear all about the things she's read in it"

"That was painfully honest," Vivien blinked before writing a few things down on her note pad.

"What can I say? I'm hoping for Vanity Fair" Blair winced carefully.

"I see. Well, I usually end interviews by asking you to impress me,..so" she waited. Blair taking a bold risk, pulled her shoe off and plunked it on the table in front of Vivien.

"These are my work shoes..."

When Blair left the building to wait for her limo she noticed Nina standing on the sidewalk inhaling a long drag off her cigarette. "Well good thing you're sticking to the quitting plan"

"Screw it," she shrugged making Blair smirk.

"You know those things can kill you" Blair deadpanned.

"I think I heard that once" Nina giggled. "It's either these," she held the smoke up. "or I eat an entire box of_ Ladurée macrons_" the accent in her voice peaked Blair's interest.

"Pistaschio?" Blair asked.

"Uh why aren't we best-friends?" Nina rolled her eyes playfully. "There's no other kind worth eating!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Blair stopped her from going overboard. "I'm partial to the raspberry,...but yes Pistachio is the best"

"So, did you get the job?"

"I think I blew it" Blairc cringed and it resolved into a careless shrug. "Cosmo isn't really my thing and I made that very clear"

"Not my thing either. Think I like writing about why orange is the new pink? I feel like if I put enough time in,...maybe I can make some kind of change"

"What kind of change?" Blair asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that i'm good at what I do. I'm lucky I have this job. I mean we're what,...twenty-one?" she asked to see if Blair was the same age.

"Yeah twenty-one" Blair smiled.

"I work at a magazine. I'm twenty-one...who cares what fucking magazine I work for? I work at a magazine and i'm twenty one"

"Would you like to go to lunch with me Nina?" Blair asked when the limo pulled up. Nina stomped her cigarette out with her stiletto and slid in the back seat with her soon to be best-friend.

**XOXOXOX**

**(DAY 11) **

Nate asked me what avant garde means **-B**

What did you tell him? **-D**

I told him it's duck liver ;)** -B**

Blair that's evil **-D**

What? fois gras...avant garde... :P **-B**

Blair... **-D**

But it's soooo funny. I'll correct him eventually. I nearly died when he asked does avant garde taste good? **-B**

My dad asked me who I was texting. **-D**

What did you tell him?** -B**

Daisy **-D**

Quit it with that! **-B**

Blire so fun here** -D**

Oh no, you're drunk. I should have expected this would happen at some point **-B**

I wanr u to cime here, withhj me **-D**

Miss yoiu-** D **

Aw Humphrey that's so..._pathetic_ of you**- B**

4 more dasys **-D**

Enjoy them while they last **-B**

**(DAY 11)**

God, I'm hungover. **-D**

I bet you are :P -**B**

I need Nate to make me his famous hangover cure -**D**

That stuff works wonders doesn't it? **-B**

I'm going back to bed. I'll text you later **-D**

Dan, it's two here. You should be up now. I'm heading out with Nate for lunch and i'm going to hand out more resumes **-B**

Goodluck! get a good job and help me pay for my apartment **-D**

Sorry. Shouldn't have bought such an expensive apartment -**B**

You...are the worst **-D**

Kidding! **-B**

Hey B, tell Nate what Avant garde really is- **D**

Yeah yeah -**B**

Blair spent the night at Nina's. It was an oddly familiar apartment that came with a very similar staircase and a maid named Ingrid that greeted her at the elevator doors. Nina pushed Blair up the stairs until they were in her old childhood bedroom. It was very apparent that she and Nina had very similar upbringings. She learned that Nina's parents were divorced, her father a lawyer much like Blair's minus the husband and Paris. Nina's mother was in marketing and soon Blair found Nina had always had a strained relationship with her mother who was nowhere to be found all weekend.

"These are my quarters. Basically the place I live while being ignored by my mother"

"Nice" Blair looked around. "You have a cabbage patch?" she smiled widely.

"Don't you dare make fun of Meredith!" she squeezed the lovable child's toy. "Meredith was the only person that cared about my straight A report cards all through grade school,...and university...OKAY! and sometimes I tell her when I have good news even now! Don't judge!"

"Oh I wasn't," Blair laughed at Nina's quirky behaviour. "Maybe Meredith would like to meet my Mindy?"

"You do not have a cabbage patch!" she was utterly shocked.

"I do! I'm convinced most people our age have them. Well the people that matter anyway," she giggled.

Nina put Meredith down and hopped on her bed, picking up the latest issue of Cosmo. "Oh look, another survey that asks if he's the one..."

"I'm telling you. These could be decent but they're not relevant to everyone. The questions need to be more vague. Not every guy is football loving!" Blair moved close beside her so they could read together.

"Boyfriend?"

"uh no" Blair shook her head. "You?"

"I'm what Cosmo would call,...a lone wolf. I'm not the settling type"

"You want to be single forever?"

"No, just not tied down. I like my space"

"I see, well i'm more of a committed relationship type girl"

"Interested in anyone?"

"No"

"Oh look! 5 text messages that let you know he thinks of you as more than a booty call..." she faked excitement as she moved to the next page.

"Why does everyone assume booty calls are normal? not everyone has booty calls. I don't have booty calls" she didn't mask her distaste for the trashy contents of the magazine.

"Let me see your phone" Nina reached out for it.

"What? no"

"Let me see it" she held her hand out chomping on her nicotine gum. Blair relinquished her phone to Nina and she began looking through her messages.

"Oh who's Nate?" Nina rolled on to her back and scrolled through his messages. Her hair touched the floor as she scanned through Blair's phone.

"A friend"

"A friend you should be banging,...holy hell he's hot" she eyed Nate's profile picture.

"He's actually an ex"

"An ex you're friends with?"

"Yeah..."

"How long have you been apart?"

"uh,.." she thought. "I don't know...eight years"

"you're living proof that it can work!" Nina rolled back on to her stomach. "I should write about you" she pointed. "Oh...wait a second. Who's Dan?"

"A friend!" Blair grabbed the phone out of her hand harshly.

"Okay he's totally more than a friend" she laughed noticing most of Blair's messages were from Dan.

"No, he's not. Not at all..."

"Then you won't mind if I take him for a spin?" she grabbed the phone back.

"You'd never get along with him. He's insufferable. Born and raised in Brooklyn"

"Ew," Nina said under her breath before typing Dan a message.

How do you feel about phone sex? **-B **

Let me ditch my dad**-D**

"Oh! I like Dan..." Nina spun around so Blair couldn't get the phone out of her hand.

Give that back!

That was my friend Nina **-B**

O sure, Nina...I wouldn't mind meeting Nina when I get home **-D**

Okay... **-B**

**(DAY 12)**

I miss your pathetic, loner face! **-B**

I miss your twisty, bitch face **-D**

It's so boring here without you. I literally sat around for the last two weeks and hungout with Nate **-B**

I'm going to ask you something **-D**

Okay **-B**

Don't be all,...Blair about it either **- D**

Can't promise that, it's who I am **-B**

What would you say if I...Hypothetically wanted to take you out on a date?** -D**

Hypothetically, I'd say you can't afford it **-B**

Ouch **-D**

:)**-B**

Will you go a date with me? *fingers crossed* (Not Hypothetical) **-D**

You really don't back down do you? Well since you crossed your fingers,...Sure **-B**

Really?** -D**

I've been known to take a leap of faith or two **-B**

Do you know how embarrassing it is to ask a girl out on a date via text? **-B**

If only I had the courage to do it in person -** D**

Dan. I got the job at cosmo** -B**

Blair smiled to herself when she decided to leave their text conversation there and slip into bed. She put her phone on her night-stand and pulled the chain on her lamp. Her phone began to vibrate so she picked it up and held it to her face in the dark room.** DAN** her phone buzzed over and over. This wasn't a text, it was a phone call. She started to feel sick and considered ignoring it. An actual phone call didn't allow her to hide behind the comfort of typed words. She wouldn't have the time to carefully calculate a resonse if she answered this call. With a deep breath she built up some courage and answered.

"Hello..." she spoke cautiously.

"Waldorf" he smiled.

"What is it?,...it's very late here" she spoke quickly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you!"

"Oh. Yes. Well I'm still handing out resumes." she sat up in bed.

"Naturally. Always looking for better" he chuckled on the other end.

"Well, why settle?"

"Right," he took a breath. "So, uh...you said yes" he couldn't help but smile.

"I did. I said yes"

"You actually want to go on a date with me"

"You obviously really want to go on a date with me. I'm doing you a favour Humphrey."

"Oh don't do me any favours. We don't have to go"

"_Iwannago_..." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't make me say it again," she sighed.

"Goodnight Daisy,"

"You're unbelievable..."

**(DAY 13)**

Stupid hairdresser cut 1.5 inches instead of 1 inch off my hair (PHOTO ATTACHMENT) **-B**

Aww, you look beautiful **-D**

You like it? -**B**

Yeah, you look cute -**D**

Your trip is almost over** -B**

Are you excited that i'm coming home?** -D**

I'm quite content with your imminent arrival **-B**

Aww you miss me Dais** -D**

Who said that? I said I was pleased** -B  
**

**OXOXOXOX**

The anticipation Dan felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Landing in JFK never felt so great. He may have been sleep deprived, his foot may have been asleep but the sun was shining and he had an extra bounce in his step from the excitement building within him.

Dan caught sight of his bag as it made it's way around the conveyor. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he looked up for a moment and had to do a double take. Just as he thought, his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Blair stood straight and tall in her heels waiting for him to notice her. Dan let his bag slip of his shoulder and crash to the ground as Blair ran towards him. Showing Dan a completely, impossible to decipher Blair, she smiled excitedly and threw her arms around him with a small squeal.

"You know airports don't usually enjoy crazy people,..._freaks them out_" he squeezed his arms around her tiny frame. With a deep breath Blair reigned herself in with level of dignity being compromised she pulled her hands off him.

"Maybe that's why I couldn't get through the gate. I'm 90 pounds and can't possibly have a weapon on me" she noticed his sunscreen scent. She was right, there was no way she could conceal a weapon of any kind with the little dress she was wearing. "what did they think I was going to do?" her hands rested on his shoulders, her eyes scanning over his bronze skin.

"Drug mule?" Dan shrugged. "You'd have to buy a ticket anyway" he turned back towards his bag and picked it up off the ground.

"I should have just bought a ticket" she shrugged.

"To greet me at the gate?"

"You said if I cared at all i'd have to meet you at the gate...I had every intention of meeting you at the gate" she smiled.

"The fact you're here at all,...that says a lot" Dan looked over at Rufus. He wasn't paying much attention as he headed towards the washroom. Dan and Blair looked at eachother for a moment. "_Come here_" Dan went for her face and brought her into an intense kiss, the likes Blair had never felt before. He moved her backwards a few steps until Blair was agaisnt the wall.

"You realize, you can never go on vacation again" Blair said with her lips still busy meeting his, her hands exploring his shoulders.

"I'm in total agreement, no more vacations unless you come with me" Dan's arms now wrapped around her waist and crossed at the wrists pulling her closer. His one hand travelled up her back as the other caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much"

"I hate to admit it but I think I may have missed you more" Dan looked up to see Rufus heading in their direction and pulled from Blair.

"Oh there you are...ready to go?"

"Yeah" Dan nodded. Rufus looked from Dan and then Blair and noticed something strange. It was as if he walked in on someone talking behind his back.

"Blair" he starred at her.

"Hi" her eyes widened.

Blair settled in the back of the cab as Dan and Rufus put their luggage in the trunk. "Daniel,..." Rufus took a breath. "That's Blair Waldorf..." he gestured. A smirk took over Dan's face.

"Yeah, I'm aware dad" he laughed.

"Thee Blair Waldorf..." Rufus stressed.

"Yeah the authentic and original _Blair Waldorf_" Dan said back in agreement before walking up ahead and slipped into the seat beside Blair. Rufus jumped in the passenger seat and explained where they were headed. Dan's hand travelled to Blair's knee before long. His fingertips grazed her causing little tickles. Rufus was shocked by the giggles and laughs coming from the back seat. He looked back a few times being sure they wouldn't catch him staring. he just couldn't help to be intrigued with what was going on.

"And then film forum!,"

"Why don't we just rent a bunch of movies?"

"We could do that," she nodded.

"I thought we were going to dinner Dan," Rufus piped up.

"Oh!" Blair felt like she was imposing on Dan's plans. "We can rent them tomorrow."

"No, you came to the airport i'm not going to send you home"

"Dan, it's fine. Cap your trip off with your dad. We can meet up later"

"Blair, why don't you come to dinner with us?" Rufus offered.

Dinner was a task that tested both Dan and Blair's restraint, they both realized dinner was a bad idea when they couldn't seem to focus their attention on anything but eachother. "So tell me when _this_ happened" Rufus laughed just after they all declined dessert.

"What? Being friends?"

"...Who are you covering for?, it's just me" he smiled.

Blair looked over at Dan, it's not like they really discussed it. It wasn't like they knew when the friends thing started. They knew when the kissing started. "It's,...casual" Dan said.

"Okay," Rufus nodded. "We'll move on. I can see you both blushing"

A relief sunk in. They didn't have to be so uptight with Dan's dad sitting with them. As they approached Dan's apartment Blair was anticipating Rufus would say goodbye and she and Dan could be alone. When Rufus hopped out of the car and followed them up to the apartment, it took everything Blair had to not tell him to get lost.

"And you move in on monday correct?" Rufus asked. Dan ran to a spare room and came back with a cardboard box full of records and handed them to his dad.

"Yeah Monday"

"Okay let me know if you need any help..I'll uh,..leave you _to it_" Rufus winked at Dan before exiting.

"Oh, tell me your dad didn't just wink at you...ugh..."

"Yeah he did..." Dan sat beside Blair.

"Leave us to it? leave us to what? Remove your hand from my thigh please"

"Done" he lifted it instantly.

"What a perfect example of the double standard" Blair laughed lightly as Dan got up to make them some tea.

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt he winks at Jenny like that"

"...Is Jenny sleeping with someone?"

"Maybe..."

"Blair, you have to tell me"

"Why so you can go all 'big brother' ?, no...she told me in confidence"

"Blair I need to know" Dan sat beside her handing over the tea cup.

"Oh god,...don't have a daughter" she blew on the hot liquid before taking a small sip.

"I won't!" he stressed.

"It's not really something you can determine unfortunately Humphrey"

"It is if i don't have any kids at all" he said with confidence.

"You don't want kids?" Blair's eyebrow lifted.

"No" his answer was concise as he removed the mug from his lips.

"Why not?" she was curious. Dan let out a sigh that told of his distaste for the topic.

"People have kids because they think it's a pattern of life. Get married, have kids, have grandkids and die"

"Wow" she nodded.

"Please don't tell me otherwise. I don't want to stay up all night and debate this with you,...I will if I have to"

"_No,_" she shook her head. "I feel the exact same way" she was amused they had the same outlook.

"What?, I took you for someone that would want to be someone's mother. Life meddling seems your style"

"No, oh no. I never want to be a mother. My career will just be way too demanding, I'm not sacrificing my goals and dreams to have a family. Also,...I don't think I would make a good mother. If you haven't noticed,..i'm kind of a controlling bitch. I think raising a child would back fire on me tenfold. I don't need a child to fulfill me"

"You're right about that." he nodded. "But not about being a bad mother. I think you'd be a good mother if you wanted to be one" he sipped on his tea casually.

"Really why?" her eyes squinted.

"I don't know. I think you have a maternal side to you"

"Well I'm a big fan of my dad's cat..." her eyes lifted.

"There you go! cat ladies never have to give up on their dreams. Just have to invest in a lot of lint rollers..."

"Or maybe,...I won't get a cat?" Dan laughed.

"So you showed up at the airport..." Dan played coy with a slight smirk.

"I did" she smiled. "I wanted to check out your tan"

"Oh," he nodded. "That's why you came to the airport"

"MMhmm,..."

"Do you wanna take a look at my tan?" Dan cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah" Blair inched closer, her lips parted slightly.

"You wanna prove something to me?" Dan's lips dragged along hers.

"So bad..." her eyes stared at his lips.

"I might let you win this time" his eyes were heavy lidded.

"I think we should go on our date before that" Blair suggested.

"I agree. Tomorrow?, filmforum?,..dinner?" he spoke inbetween kisses.

"Tomorrow? you really don't waste anytime do you Romeo?..."

"We could always schedule our date for a week from today if you'd like " his lips pulled away.

"Tomorrow sounds fine" she pulled him back harshly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm ready for my date" she threw her arms around him as soon as he opened the door of his apartment. Kissing him deeply she managed to close the door behind them.

"Oh really? are you sure?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Twenty minutes passed and they were still standing in the foyer of Dan's soon to be old apartment, tangled together.

"I guess,..." Blair cleared her throat and reclaimed her composure. "We should go on our date..."

"Mhmm..." Dan took a steadying breath still looking at her lips.

"Let me just fix my,..." she looked up at him. "lipstick" she smiled when she noticed Dan was now wearing some. Dan was sitting on the couch, leg resting on his knee when Blair surfaced from the washroom. Their eyes locked and within a second she was practically in his lap, lips on his, hands holding on to his neck. As Dan's lips made their way down her neck she purred. "We have to go on a date first..." she moaned.

"You're right..." Dan pulled away and Blair jumped off him.

"Coffee? going for coffee would constitute as going on a date!" Dan offered his suggestion of going on a quick date opposed to a dinner and movie like they had planned.

"YES COFFEE! let's go for coffee! There's a coffee shop downstairs!" she linked her arm with his.

"If we're only going down to the foyer we might as well just have coffee here..." Dan smiled with a chuckle.

"You're right Humphrey! You have coffee right?"

"Of course I have coffee" Dan ran to the kitchen and pulled mugs out of the cabinet. Blair quickly went to the kettle. Dan watched as Blair filled the kettle with water, then looked up at him with building desire. The tension between them was palpable. They engaged in small talk about Blair's new job and even resorted to discussing the weather. "Why is it taking forever?" Blair asked not being able to take her mind off the kettle that was certainly not whistling.

"You just turned it on. Don't look at it,...occupy your mind with something else" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"How hot does coffee have to be? There's no rule about how hot it should be right?" Blair asked.

"No,..." Dan shrugged starring at the kettle. "This is ridiculous! We've been on plenty of dates!"

"We have," she thought.

"We've been to the movies, we went to the theatre while we were in school. We've had countless dinners together. We've been on dates"

"We have. Haven't we?"

"Yes,! They just haven't had the title of being a date!"

"You're right Humphrey!...Just because we didn't consider it a date at the time doesn't mean it wasn't a date!"

"They were clearly dates"

"So,.." she cleared her throat.

"Umm..." he brushed her shoulder with his thumb.

"What if it's not good?" her deep brown eyes bore into his.

"Oh, It's going to be good..." he kissed her neck.

"But what if it isn't and then we don't want to do it again and...ooo" she closed her eyes and focused on his kisses that were growing more arousing by the second.

Blair hands were instantly running up his shirt and feeling the hot flesh of his chest and flat stomach. "oh!" Blair made a little noise as he lifted her in the air. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Dan drew pictures on her back with one hand as they kissed. "You better not be tricking me Humphrey..."

"You better not be tricking me,..." he said back.

"I'm not tricking you" she cupped his face and looked in his eyes, softly running her fingertips up and down his temples.

"I heard my buddy was home!" Nate burst into Dan's apartment making Dan and Blair jump apart.

Blair sighed and made a weird noise as he stuffed his hands into his pockets trying to look casual.

"I missed you so much!" he hugged Dan tightly.

"_Cold shower.._." Blair said under her breath.

"Uh yeah..." Dan patted Nate lightly. "I missed you too buddy" he inhaled.

The rest of the night they watched movies as usual with one small difference that Nate didn't even notice. Dan and Blair held hands.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**PRESENT**

"Date of wedding?"

"You were my maid of honour...you should know"

"Uh,..."

"September 25th" Blair smiled.

"Why did you choose the fall?"

"I like the fall..." she didn't have a better answer.

"Groom..."

"Please don't make me say his name..."

"Lord Voldemort..."

"Oh god, Nate says that..."

"I take it back!" she didn't want to be associated with Nate in any way at all.

"But to be fair Nate and Daddy call you that too" Nicky piped up.

"Oh,...well that's lovely"

"Now we just have to get the dress on..." Nina looked at her list.

"No. I'm not putting it on" Blair walked out of her room. Nicky and Nina followed closely behind.

"Oh, when did you get in?" Blair asked Nate who was looking through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Man-child..." Nina grimaced at the sight of Nate.

"Just now" he answered ignoring Nina. "Hey bug," he smiled at Nicky. Nicky waved carelessly and went back to her mom.

"Daddy said it's all up to me"

"Of course it's up to you. It's your life sweetheart" Blair closed the cabinets behind Nate who was making a mess of her kitchen.

"What's up to her? What are we discussing?" Nina asked taking a seat at the table with the other ladies.

"Nicky's big decision" Blair explained.

"I feel some pressure"

"No pressure. Just think about what you want"

"Just because you don't start college early doesn't mean you're going to be thirty-four and eating cereal on your mother's couch at four o'clock in the afternoon" Nina looked over at Nate.

Speaking with his mouth full, Nate retorted. "Uh,...It's four thirty,..." he rolled his eyes.

"and you're almost thirty-five," Blair smiled with happy sarcasm. "Listen to me," Blair took her daughter's hands in hers. "We will not be upset if you want to stay where you are. I just want you to be happy"

"But you wanted this since before I was born"

"We wanted to know you could sweets. We don't need you to actually skip the grade. We just like knowing that you could" she smiled. "It's the school board assuring us, we did an awesome job raising you"

"I don't want to skip a grade" she said honestly.

"Then you don't have to" she hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you for getting the choice though" she smiled when she pulled away. "and if you're at all bored at school we can always challenge you at home"

"Yeah. Seriously, high-five kid" Nina held her hand out. "Now what do you say we get your mom in that wedding dress?"

"I'm not putting it on" Blair stood firm.

"Please mommy?"

It took a couple minutes of begging and finally Blair agreed to put the dress on. Nicky watched in awe as Nina looped the satin covered buttons at the back of her mom's wedding dress. "Oh mommy,..." she said with usual adoration of her mother.

"Blair it fits like a glove..." Nina laughed giving her friend the once over. "You look amazing, I can almost hear Dan's daisy speech!"

"Mommy you look so pretty! and you're right, it's white..."

"It's white!" Nina laughed. "Why's it white?" she teased.

"I need to get this off..." Blair said holding her hands. Nina saw her hands shaking.

"It's fine, we'll take it off" she said quickly rushing to the buttons.

"Let's just,..." Blair jumped out of it quickly and managed to get it back into the bag when a dry flower from inside the bag fell to the ground.

"You dropped this," Nicky handed her the dried up peonie. Nina's face locked on Blair's as she stared at the flower in her hand.

"Nic, can you go get me mommy's look book?" Nina asked quickly to get her to leave the room.

"Why did you make me do that?" her eyes filled up.

"I'm so sorry..." she hugged her friend. Nicky was surprisingly quick and ran back into the room throwing the book on to the bed without noticing Blair rub her eyes and gaining composure. She looked up slightly confused as the room was now silent.

"Where's your necklace?" ever since Nicky could remember Blair wore a chain around her neck with a very modest flat platinum plate, she had never seen her without it unless she was going to an event and required specific jewelry and even then as soon as she got home the necklace was put back on.

"Oh," she touched her collarbone gently. "The clasp broke. It's getting repaired" she sniffed lightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

"Am I sure that it's being repaired? Yes, It's being repaired." Blair's eyes bore into her daughter's with confusion.

When Blair was back into her regular clothes she told Nicky to grab her bag because Nina was going to take her to her dads.

"Move over," Nina demanded. Nate gave her a look before reluctantly making room for her on the couch.

"So what did you do today Nate? anything fulfilling?"

"Stop Nina,"

"Oh i just wanted to know if you would be leaving anytime soon?"

"Forget it. I'm gone" he glared at her and put the xbox controller down.

"You sure you can't stay? that's too bad!"

"Nina play nice..." Blair warned. "Oh and Nate if you're going to Dan's would you mind bringing him something?"

"What?" he asked. Blair laughed and pointed to Nicky who was bundled up in a coat and mitts.

"I always do everything..." he sighed.

"Oh please! we know that's excatly where you're going to go anyway!" Nina scoffed. As Nicky made her way to the door, Blair bent down and gave her a big squeeze.

"Nate's going to take you to daddy's"

"Why?"

"Because he's going there anyway," she attempted. "Remember he has to help daddy with those shelves?"

**XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**2 HOURS LATER**

"It'S YOUR MOM!" Nate handed Nicky the phone, yelling over the blaring music.

"HELLO?" she yelled into the phone. "OH, YOU WANT TO TALK TO DAD? OKAY"

"HELLO?" Dan yelled into the phone then gestured to Nate to turn down the music they were putting shelves up to. "Well you know I didn't think Beethoven would really put us in the mood to build things,...and as long as she's in my apartment I get to have the say and I don't agree with you. I think she'll develop just fine listening to Metallica"

"METALLICA!" Nate laughed as he heard Blair scream on the other end.

"Fine,...we'll turn it down for her baby ears...yes i'm going to keep it turned down. No I didn't consider that I'm the reason she listens to her ipod at obscene volumes..." he rolled his eyes and Nate laughed again before going back to the shelf. "What did you call for Waldorf?" Dan pulled the phone from his ears and looked at Nicky confused but also entertained. "Do you have your mom's look-book?"

"..yeah"

"Why do you do that?" he asked with a chuckle. "Yeah she has it." he told Blair.

"Daddy maybe you can go give it to her?" Nicky questioned and suddenly Dan was on to her. "Or maybe she could come get it?"

"Or,..." he tapped his finger on his chin. "Maybe Nate will just bring it to her?" Dan's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?..." she suddenly realized her plan was flawed.

"Hey Blair?,...I'll leave it at the front desk. Okay,..bye"

"Chivalry IS dead..." Nicky commented.

"Nice try baby..." he went back to what he was doing before Blair called.

When the shelves were built Dan stared at them with indifference. "What do you think?" Nate put his hands on his hips.

"I think I liked my old apartment a lot better..." he sighed. "But they'll do. Thanks Nate,..beer?"

"Yes please" he bent down and began looking through all Dan's books and started organizing them.

"Umm,...who's Connor?" Nicky asked laying her hand across a textbook page. Nate's eyebrows furrowed before he took a peek at the book she was looking at. _Blair,_ _All the best of luck to my best and brightest -Connor_

_"_Oh!" Nate chuckled. "He's a prof your mom had in university. I think your mom always had a crush on him. God, your dad hated that guy"

"Why did he hate him?" Nicky was amused.

"I think he was just jealous that your mom thought he was so great."

"There's a lot of books here that are from him" she laughed.

"She was his best student" Nate commented casually.

"Daddy I found these...from Connor" she laughed showing him her stack.

"From who?" he stared at Nate while taking the stack from Nicky.

"Connor Harding" Nicky opened a book to show him. Dan blinked from the inscription she showed him. To Blair, I can't think of anyone who would appreciate this more than you - Connor.

"Oh wow. That's been awhile. I guess I should give these back to her" Dan made a pile. "Funny thing is, I'm pretty sure I was the only person who read these" he laughed.

"Daddy, did you hate Connor?"

"Hate him? uhh..."

"You hated him" Nate spoke up.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Nicky was quietly looking through filing cabinets in her dad's office looking for things to add to her biography assignment. The whole thing went so well the teachers decided to have the class read them to their parents at fifth grade graduation. They were allowed to add and make the whole thing better if they wished to. Nicky was always one to do extra credit. After hearing Izzie's biography and seeing the photo board she put together herself, Nicky found the drive to make herself a photo board, one that would surpass Izzie's in detail. She had collected amoung many, a photo of Winston, a photo of her mom and dad when they were still together and a class photo of herself a year ago to paste into the middle of her board. Grabbing a pair of scissors she cut i diagonal between her parents photo and pasted them on either side of her photo. She created a New York skyline to use as a background for her craft then delved back into her dad's files to find more pictures. She found a picture of her dad and Nate but decided not to use it since it had beer bottles, she didn't think that would be a wise choice. Nicky smiled brightly when she found a picture of her mother unlike any other photo she found at her mom's house. A dimply smiling Blair, very pregnant indeed. She had never seen a picture like this and was excited she could use this on her photo board. Nicky turned the photo over and opened her glue stick when something on the back caught her attention. Handwriting, familiar handwriting. Holding the photo closer to her eyes she realized the black ink had a man's name...Connor.

"You done your board chickee?" Dan took his attention from his alphabetical order for a moment when Nicky surfaced from the office.

"I guess" she held the photo in her hand.

"Hand me that book Nic" Nate pointed.

"How does this look? not bad right?" Dan asked taking a good look at his new shelves.

"It's not as good as your office at the old house" she said honestly.

"I know..." Dan said sadly. "But it'll do"

Dan and Nate continued to swap books and read titles to eachother. Dan would pull one out of Nate's side a few times as he had accidentally slipped them in the wrong spot.

"Is it true that people have sex because it's fun?" Nicky said out of nowhere, ending any conversation Dan and Nate were in the middle of.

"Oh my gggg..." Nate looked up at Dan in alarm.

"Uh Pardon me?" Dan's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?" his eyes blinked rapidly as he was borderline stern. Nate could tell Dan was angry with whoever put this in her head.

"I was talking to Izzie about her dad..."

"I told you it's rude to talk about other people's family issues" Dan dropped a few books back into a cardboard box. he was getting frustrated with which ones deserved to be on a shelf and which ones could go in the closet. This spare room was no library. Dan could have cried the day he had to take every book from his library walls and place them in cardboard boxes. Those walls were their home, and now he had to consider getting rid of some of them. He just didn't have a place for this many books at this apartment.

"I know! I just wondered why her mom and dad had sex if they didn't want a baby. He obviously didn't want one if he left her mom"

"...you're on your own" Nate shook his head when Dan looked for help.

"Izzie asked her mom why and she said that sometimes people have sex and they _don't_ want a baby. "

"kill her!" Nate laughed at Dan's angry face.

"Uhhh" Dan ran his hand over his face with a painful sound. He didn't know where to go from here.

"So is it true?"

"Yes" he nodded not knowing what else to say. "But it's for married people and..." he found the book he wrote around two years ago, his hand rested on it for a moment.

"Izzie's mom and dad weren't married" Nicky said confidently.

"'s against the law," Dan said out of nowhere pulling his hand from the book and closing the box. Nate laughed heartily at his friend who thinks on his feet.

"Arrest me," Nate said under his breath which signaled a glare from Dan.

"Quick get into bed it's nine thirty five" he dropped the box in the closet and unrolled his sleeves to tuck her in.

Nicky jumped up on to her bed and snuggled under the covers. Nate followed Dan in to say goodnight to his niece.

"Did you just have sex for fun and end up with me?" she asked while making herself comfortable.

"Are you seriously still on about this?" Nate chuckled at Dan's exhausted face.

"I just want to know"

"No, it wasn't like that..._believe me_" he groaned.

"It wasn't fun?" Nicky questioned.

"Nnnnoooo!" Dan blinked. "Not talking about this, No"

"Oh man...this is too funny. We should write a screenplay!" Nate couldn't stop laughing.

"I would just like to know the truth"

"I don't know what to tell you. I never lie to you. Believe me" he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You told me people only have sex because they want to have a baby. So yeah, you do lie to me" Dan looked to Nate and sighed.

"Nic, you're nine years-old. Your dad is going to want to protect you from things you aren't going to quite understand" Dan was so thankful for Nate's input.

"You don't need to know everything about everything right now. You have time for that" Dan stressed his point further, still fluffing her pillows. "I promise if you have any questions about life when you're eighteen I will answer every single one to the best of my ability. If you feel there is annnnyyyything you don't know about the world we will talk about it in excruciating detail. Okay?" Dan pressed his forehead against hers.

"Okay,...I can understand that. Can you explain this though?" she pulled the photo she found from her pocket. "I found it in mommy's old filing cabinet..." Dan's jaw tightened immediately.

"I've never seen..." his lips pressed together. Nate's gaze lifted from the photo and he stood frozen unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Uh,...what do you want to know?" Dan took a breath.

"There's a man's name on the back,...right beside mommy's,...umm" she shifted a little "is that my real dad?" she asked seriously.

"I have to go..." Nate slipped out quickly.

Dan ran his hand over his face "No,..I'm not doing this again,..."

"Is that why you weren't there when I was born?...were you not with mom at the time?"

Dan didn't really know what to say now. "No,...I..." No matter what he said he was risking making a bigger mess. "I was driving home from work..." he swallowed looking down at the picture.

"Is this my dad?" she asked, pointing out the name. Dan's eyes scanned the back of the picture then shook his head and she knew she upset him.

"Daddy..." she called again in a desperate way knowing she really hurt his feelings. Dan took a breath in through his nose.

"Umm,...he's..." he scratched his eyebrow. "No,..." he said once the intial shock wore away. "I,...was signing books,..I..." his eyes travelled to the name on the back of the photo and then he looked at Nicky carefully. "I got pulled over..."

"You missed being there for my mom..." Dan's tongue poked his cheek and he knew there was nothing else he could say.

"Nicky,...I wanted to be there. Believe me."

"Just tell me"

"Tell you what? there's nothing to tell" he shook his head getting defensive.

"Why is his name on the back of that picture?"

"That's...what we were going to name you. Okay?"

"You thought I was a boy?"

"It...it was just a name your mom liked...alright? you good? Goodnight Nicky"

It was about three in the morning when Dan's eyes fluttered open to Nicky standing in the doorway calling for him. "What's wrong?" he groaned turning to see her. Before she woke him he was dreaming and for a split second he thought Blair was in bed with him, but no he was alone. The right side of the bed was empty just like it had been for months.

"I had a nightmare" she frowned with a sniffle. It took times like these for Dan to remember that even though she was mature for her age and carried a smart phone, she was still a baby.

"C'mon, baby" he held his and out allowing her to hop into bed with him. "What was it about this time?" he propped his head up with his hand and could just make out her eyes by the shine of them in the dark.

"_I got kidnapped,_" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Dan wondered where that came from. All her previous nightmares had been about spiders and sharks.

"Well, you're not kidnapped, you're home and safe" Dan pressed a tender kiss on her head.

"It was so terrible," she continued. "I just kept asking for you and then I was tied up in a closet and..." she sniffled. "The man,...I couldn't see his face but he told me you were dead..."

"Nic, are you reading my book?" he asked tilting his head.

"..." she knew she wasn't allowed. Countless articles about that book had come by her. She knew he won an award for this book and she knew it was critically acclaimed. She wanted to know her dad's most famous book. The words were over her head, the characters were complex and half the content made no sense to her, but she read it anyway.

"I already told you you're not allowed to read those" Dan squeezed her arm gently.

"How can you write something so horrible?" her eyes found his.

"...To prove to the world that I could" he said honestly pulling her closer to him. "Those books are for adults. Even then, they're not for everyone. Mommy hates that book too" he kissed her head. Nicky closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Daddy, i'm sorry" she opened her eyes and they were sparkled with tears.

"Sorry for what?" he smiled at her little face, that face he adored so much. "I'm glad you wanted to read my book but maybe we should wait until your a bit older okay?" he eskimo kissed her.

"No,...I'm sorry I upset you before" she sniffled.

"It's not you that upsets me,.._never_" Dan pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't think I can sleep"

"What if I tell you the rest of your story?" he smoothed out some of her brunette waves.

"Okay," she smiled relaxing into his bed.

The twists and turns of Dan's story held Nicky's attention the whole way through. Gradually she began to yawn but her eye were wide and held on to every word.

"Oh my god..."

"What?" he smiled.

"I know who my mom is!"

"Oh really?"

"Natalie has to be my mom. Tell me! Tell me! Am I right?"

"You really want me to tell you?"

"Pleeeeeaaase..." And he looks down into Nicky's eyes, into Blair's eyes and he nodded.

"Yes. Natalie is your mom."

"Natalie pshhht..._Blair Waldorf_ is my mom"

"_Humphrey._.." Dan corrected making Nicky smile.

"I KNEW it! now tell me everything! tell me how you fell in love with her!"

"I think it's way past your bedtime..." Dan stretched.

"Let's go Humphrey chop chop!"

"Okay,...Okay..." he thought.

Dan talked for less than five minutes in a quiet voice. He noticed Nicky's eyes drifting in and out of focus. She was battling with her own fatigue and Dan found it adorable. It reminded him of the times he would get her to fall asleep on his shoulder when she was just baby, falling in and out of consciousness.

When Nicky was fast asleep Dan watched her. Stunning, even in her sleep, just like her mother. He looked at her necklace with his wedding band getting lost in the covers then turned on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was never going to be able to get back to sleep now. Dan walked around his apartment with his arms crossed over his chest. Stopping at the large balcony windows he stepped out and stared at the yellow cabs below him on the street. The city never stopped and he found comfort in knowing he wasn't the only one awake. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello," his friend didn't even sound remotely tired.

"Nate,...You said I could call you if I ever needed you...,_" _

_"_What did you tell her?"

"It's not Nicky. I avoided that like that plague."

"she's a pretty persistent kid, how'd you manage that?"

"Lied through my teeth"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"You make it sound like it'll be so easy Nate" Dan sighed.

"It will be. You guys should just rip off the band-aid. It's not like she's going to be emotionally wrecked because of it"

"Why do you think that? Trust me there will be tears. We decided not to tell her, we're not telling her"

"So you'd rather just lie to her for her entire life?"

"It's not that..."

"Bad? it's not that bad? it's pretty bad. I almost told her twelve times this month alone. You don't have to tell her everything. Just the main thing, the big thing about her"

"The main thing? you don't think she's going to ask why? you yourself just said she's persistent"

"Yeah, she'll ask why..." he had a second thought.

"Do you think you could tell Nicky why?"

"Yeah but it's not my job. I'm not her parent"

"Well I am, and no, we're not telling her. Anyway, I'm not calling about Nicky. I'm calling about Blair"

"Dan,...we've been through this"

"I know. I know that." he took a deep breath. "Nate, I'm dreaming about her," he confessed running his hand up over his head and through his already messy hair. He walked outside and sat in a bistro chair, it was freezing. "Like real vivid dreams,"

"It's normal, you spent so much of your life with her, it's normal..."

"I think about her when I wake up, I think about her when I go to bed,..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "I think about her when I read the paper and she's not reading it over my shoulder." he chuckled to himself remembering how much he used to hate that. " I think about her when I complete a piece of writing. For a split second I consider giving it to her so she can read it over." he chewed his bottom lip. "I think about her every-time I look at Nicky..." he leaned over and rubbed his forehead. "When is it going to stop?" his hand rested on the back of his neck.

"Well,...When did you stop dreaming about Serena after she broke up with you?"

"...I,..." Dan looked around the city lights as he thought. "_I never dreamt about Serena,_" he said honestly.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It had been a week since Blair sent her necklace to be fixed and it finally came in the mail. Nicky as usual would go through the mail that Dorota brought into the apartment. She liked collecting the coupons and giving them to her grandpa. Today there was a package in the mail. Excitement for what was in the box couldn't be contained and she opened it without her mom's consent. When she saw the Harry Winston box she knew it was going to be her mom's necklace back from the jeweller. Nicky had never tried on this necklace before, it was rare that her mother took it off. She lifted the delicate metal and inspected it for the first time she noticed an old and worn engraving on the back of the plate. A man's name, a man's name that was not 'Daniel'

"Is that my necklace?" Blair lit up and held her hand out. Blair put it on immediately and held it in place with a soft sigh of relief. "I felt naked without it"

**(I know I said this was the last chapter and I left so many loose ends. The reason for that is,...I'm continuing this story in another fic with a different theme. The mystery of Nicky's mom is solved and now it's time to move into another fic about DB. I really hope it's well received. For those of you that have read YDH, it's somewhat like that but with DB instead of DS. Also Blair's journal entries will be a be a new element that i'm really looking forward to :) Thanks for sticking by me. To find out what happened to their marriage and the secret about Nicky, stay tuned. Reviews excite me :)**


	16. Perfect Chapter 1

**(Just thought i'd post the first chapter on here. This is a different fic .net/s/7635519/1/Perfect that's the link. and below is the first chapter) **

**AUTHORS NOTE: **OKAY HERE WE ARE!. The titles of the chapters are songs from movies. The soundtrack songs are important to DB and you'll learn why soon. If you haven't read the story before this one you'll probably be very confused. It is heavily layered. There is Blair's POV, there is a continuation of the present day from 'Maybe' and there is also flashbacks from the past. I labelled everything as clearly as I could. I hope it all makes sense. If it doesn't i'm going to have to find a new way to write these chapters than I have planned out. There are about 3-4 chapters that are heavily focused on the beginning of the DB relationship so its like it's own story. That will die down eventually and the flashbacks will be more concise. I'm really just setting this up. I was going to have flashback chapter then present chapter but that's no fun! :P Here we are :) Please ENjOY!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_*Falling in love with Dan was like being sucked into a vortex. It was uncontrollable. I had no choice in the matter. Sometimes I think I was tricked. __To start off, Dan and I have a very unusual story. He was my best-friend's boyfriend for most of our high-school days. Even when they weren't together, they were kind of together. I hated Dan with a burning passion for most of those days. He was pretentious, annoying, mostly tasteless and what's worse... he was always around. We felt that we were total opposites, strung together by our mutual friends. Ultimately it was our alikeness that had us detract. Dan and I were magnets of the same charge. Stubborn, level headed, smart, very ambitious. We often competed for the same things which only made us loath each-other more. It wasn't until we attended Yale together that we started to 'like' each-other. When I say, 'like', I use the term loosely. We began to respect one another. For as long as I can remember I have been a very strong headed person, always having to prove my worthiness. With Dan I was relaxed, calm; he brought another side to me. When we finally became official, my parents were shocked, not nearly as shocked as Dan's family and not nearly as shocked as my best-friend Serena; Dan's ex. I can now say for certain, Dan is the absolute love of my life and nothing about our start would be something i'd be willing to take back. I lost one of my oldest, closest relationships for him; I don't regret it in the least. What I lost with Serena would never compare to what I gained with Dan.* -Blair_

**(SUMMER IN THE CITY)**

BY: LOVIN' SPOONFUL

_FROM: 'DIE HARD WITH A VENGEANCE'_

_There are no movies in the world that Dan and I hate more than the 'Die Hard' movies, however, we have a long running inside joke that they're cinematic masterpieces. For all of eternity we will continue to praise the scattered and over inflated plot-line of these train-wrecks. Dan and I watched _'Die Hard with a Vengeance' with Nate in the summer after Dan got home from his trip to Los Angeles. Neither of us thought it was worth watching again. Mindless car chases and a plot that took far to long to set up was not my ideal film. Why was Jeremy Irons in this? **4 out of 10** because it kept Nate busy while Dan and I made a few trips to the kitchen to get more 'popcorn'.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

Dan and Blair made frequent trips to the kitchen for more "food" over the course of the night. The movie wasn't interesting to either of them and they were far too snobby to enjoy it as mindless entertainment. They stole smiles, kisses, their fingers entwined but not once did Nate notice. It wasn't like they were purposely hiding it from him but something about not telling him was exciting and fun. "I uh,,..I'm going to make more popcorn," Dan stood casually before heading out of the living-room.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." Blair stood just a few seconds later leaving Nate alone with the movie. "Tell him to leave," Blair's eyes shined as she walked towards Dan.

"You tell him," he rested his hands on her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Blair sighed as he pressed feather light kisses on her delicate skin.

"Let's just tell him together and we can run off to your room..." her eyes rested on the buttons of his shirt as she toyed with his collar. "Nate's a guy, he'll get it"

"I don't have a bed here" he said bluntly.

"So the only soft surface in this entire apartment..." she rolled her eyes.

"...Is under Nate's ass" he smirked.

"I hate that you're moving" she rested her forehead on his chest. "Let's go to the new place! we'll just tell Nate we're getting some more snacks.."

"And never come back?, that's kind of cruel isn't it?"

"It's Nate!" she laughed at Dan's consideration.

"Come on, we can wait a little longer," he took hold of her hands and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips that stuck out hoping for more then he was giving.

"Speak for yourself," she rolled her eyes and followed him back to the living-room.

"What?" Dan gave Nate a look as he sat back down.

"Popcorn?" he questioned.

"right!" Dan popped up.

"Oh look at that, I got wine on my skirt..." Blair sighed.

"Where?"Nate looked over.

"Here," she spilled some quickly to vouch for her lie then rushed off down the hall to meet Dan back in the kitchen.

"Take me on this counter right now," she said walking towards him.

"Excuse me?" his eyes widened.

"C'mon, I'll be quiet" she purred.

"Nate is like twenty feet away," his eyes widened as she came closer, her eyes full of burning desire before she planted a kiss on his tanned neck. "and in case you haven't noticed, this is a swinging door" he turned on the microwave and kissed back when her lips pressed firmly on his.

"Why didn't we grab the boxes and head straight for the new place?" Blair asked.

"Because we got caught up in the moment" he smiled.

"We need to stop getting caught up in moments! we could have been there right now...an apartment with a bed, a bed with brand new sheets, a fireplace! ugh..." she huffed and threw her head back remembering they were still in New Haven and Dan's new apartment was currently furnished just waiting for him to officially move in today. Dan purposely told Nate the wrong move in day so he could settle in and "break in" the place with Blair before hand. Blair starred at Dan as he picked up the bowl of fresh buttery popcorn.

"We are not having sex in this kitchen Blair," he responded to her expression.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**PRESENT**

_*From those who know me personally they might describe me as controlling, abrasive, obsessive and very opinionated. I'll gladly take these as compliments because all are better than the descriptive words i've heard used behind my back. Evil, wicked, psycho and the one word used more than any other,...bitch. I couldn't have been that bad, I did get the sweetest man on the planet to fall in love with me. Even if he did start out calling me awful things the nickname bitch and the description of girly evil had turned into much more endearing terms. Dan is so many things but mostly he's forgiving, compassionate, loving and kind. He's the only person that i'd ever let myself be vulnerable around. He always knew who I was deep down and never believed my facade. My controlling nature would kick in and Dan would have to reign me in occasionally. It hurt him to see the girl's in the office being afraid of me and he knew that i'd put up my defences. When I knew someone didn't like me, i'd make it my mission for them to despise me. I guess it was my way of coping with the insecurity. If you think i'm a bitch, then you can stay late tonight. In my heart I know Dan is the reason my daughter is so lovely. I'm thankful she has so many of his personality traits. * -Blair_

Grace, an assistant Blair barely knows, walked up to her desk and placed a steamy, paper cup of tea beside her phone. She immediately noticed that the tea bag was still in and it wasn't double cupped like she had requested. Lately Blair hasn't been in any mood to argue with people about little things. Roch added a few papers to her inbox with a worrisome smile as she discarded the tea bag in the trash can.

_*I didn't know Roch very well. She's worked with me for over three years and I still don't know the names of her young children. Actually, I don't know the names of any children of the men and women I work with. Everyone knows Nicky though, she's somewhat of celebrity in my office. I can't go to work one day without someone asking how she is and what she's up to. I'd get questions when she was just little about who she favoured. 'Is she a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl?' I could never say for certain, but it irked me that it was even possible for her to love one of us more than the other.*_

"You're okay right?" Jo hung over Blair's desk. "People downstairs are saying you're not yourself. They're waiting for you to snap"

"I'm fine,"

"Blair, you're about to be very happy!" Liv set a box of macarons her desk. "You haven't been sent these in like a year!"

"No thank you," Blair stood wanting nothing to do with the box that brought back so many memories. Usually they came with a note, the very last box of macarons came with a card that very simply said, '_I'm so sorry'_

"Send em this way!" Nina raised her hand from her desk. Once the box was on Nina's desk she opened them and frowned. "Eww,...who sent these? Vanilla and coffee? Oh no,..no. Dan obviously didn't send these..." she trailed off looking at her friend who took a deep breath and smiled the best she could.

"Did everyone fill out the questionnaires?" she asked the office changing the subject as everyone starred at her. "I need them by the end of the day. You also need to remember to bring your wedding dresses for the 'Diaries of a white dress' special." Everyone still looked up at Blair uncomfortably.

"They're macarons people!" she gestured at the box Nina was still starring at with revulsion. "are you waiting for me to cry? Seriously what is going on?..._Go back to work_" she rolled her eyes with complete distaste for the sympathy on everyone's faces. Blair touched the phone lightly before she did a once over around the room seeing whispers and sneers of her employees. Over the low hum she heard someone saying they were worried about Dan. Blair grabbed her look-book and walked out of the office at a quick pace. Nina slipped out of her seat carefully and followed Blair down the hall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!. I just want out of here. I need out of this office!"

"Well," Nina gulped. "You have your interview tomorrow," she reminded her.

"Right," she took a satisfying breath.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dan held the door open for Nicky when his phone started to buzz, "Go pick us a table. I'm just going to take this call" he watched as she skipped over to a booth. "Dan Humphrey," he answered shutting the glass door of the coffee shop.

"You ready? Two days buddy!" Jerry sounded thrilled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready" he nodded.

"Okay so Monday afternoon, two o'clock. Don't be late"

"I won't be. I promise" he laughed assuring the guy that he would not be late to his first book signing in nearly two years.

Dan and Nicky sat opposite in a booth. Dan sipped on his mug of coffee with a smile as Nicky entertained him with her usual spunk. "it's not like I ever considered it before but I think I might be good at it," she licked whip cream from her hot chocolate, off her bottom lip.

"at acting?" his face scrunched.

"Haven't you been listening?"

"yes. Just never thought you'd be interested in that"

"Oh but I am! I think I might be made for the theatre" her eyes blinked. Dan was always enamoured with how engaging she was. Often he wondered if she had this effect on other people or if he was just fascinated since he raised her from birth into this little lady before him.

"Oh really?" he chuckled as she adjusted her purple headband.

"Don't you think so?" her brown eyes widened.

"Sure" he nodded. "Maybe we can get you into some children's theatre or if you want we could try and get you a SAG card"

"Children's theatre? Dad, I want to be the next Meryl Streep!"

"Oh, I see. Well you have to start somewhere"

"Not true!, mom never had to"

"your mom is an acception to every rule," Dan smiled into his mug. "hey, when's her interview for Vanity Fair ?"

"Tomorrow"

"wish her luck for me. I know she's always wanted to work there"

"She has?" Nicky questioned. "I thought she always wanted to work at Cosmo" she looked confused.

"nooo..." Dan chuckled. "Cosmo was _not_ her first option. She always wanted to work for Vanity Fair"

"Didn't she have an interview there before? I think I remember aunt Nina saying something"

"Yeah, she did" he nodded remembering.

"Why didn't she dazzle the interviewer?"

"Uhm,..." he scratched the back of his head. "She didn't make it to the interview"

"she lost her chance?" Her eyes widened. "I always thought she would do anything to get what she wants"

"you think it's so simple don't you? Life gets in the way sometimes Nic. Gotta roll with the punches"

"so she settled with Cosmo?"

"umm. I wouldn't say she settled. She just had other things going on and vanity fair just slipped from her grasp when she had her focus elsewhere"

Just then, a server placed a cupcake in front of Dan with a little birthday candle burning in the middle. "heyyy" he smiled.

"thank-you!" Nicky yelled at the server who flashed her a smile and went back to the kitchen.

"What's this for?" he asked looking up at Nicky's smarmy face rested in her hands.

"for your book" she smiled brightly, staring down at the perfect little cake with it's bright burning candle. "I'm proud of you for writing again. I paid for it with my own money and everything" she was proud of her little gesture while he was busy chatting to Jerry outside.

"Well, Thank-you," he smiled showing his appreciation. "Let's split this thing" he blew out the candle and cut it down the middle.

"Hey nic, do you know the cupcake story?" he asked before stuffing a large portion into his mouth.

"no, I don't think so" she licked the side and tasted the excess frosting. 'What cupcake story?"

"I gave your mom a gender reveal cupcake"

"What on earth is that?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**FLASHBACK**

It was a hot August day when Dan entered Blair's office with cute little box tied with a big white bow. "What's this?" she sat up straight in her office chair; her throne as her employees so thoughtfully referred to it?

"Right here,..." Dan handed her the box and Blair made short work of the bow; never known for her patience. She smiled like he read her mind when she saw the beautifully constructed cupcake with perfect white frosting. "Right here,...I have the answer to your question"

"The answer to my,.." Dan's eyebrows raised and she knew what he meant.

"Don't tell me" he smirked.

"I won't" her eyes locked on to his as she nodded.

"I mean it. I don't want to know" he was serious.

"My lips are sealed," she smirked and turned side to side in her chair. Dan left the office with a wave to his old coworkers.

Blair stared at the cupcake for a long time. She'd focus her attention on work for a moment but it was always on her mind. She considered throwing it out once or twice. If she just got up and threw it into the trash can she'd never know, her chance would be gone and she'd have to wait until early November. Perched up on the top of her inbox files she was too tempted to taste it. The white icing was perfect, piled high it looked absolutely delicious. For a moment she considered eating it with her eyes closed. Although, eating with her eyes closed was too unpredictable she'd probably find a crumb on her blouse later. After debating for another few minutes she looked around her office and took a deep breath. Eyes closed tight, she took a large bite. The cake was moist and the the flavour was a rich, French vanilla. Still with her eyes closed she enjoyed the last few seconds of not knowing. As soon as her eyes opened she couldn't go back; she'd know. Boy or Girl. Blair wasn't really wasn't leaning one way or the other. She didn't have a gut instinct or a good guess but sitting in her hand was the answer "_Open your eyes Blair._.." she talked herself into it. As soon as her eyes opened they closed again. Was that real? Did she just see that? "AHH!..." pink, the cake was pink. A flutter of happy tears tickled at her eyes, she looked up to see everyone in the office looking at her.

"You okay?" one of them asked concerned.

"Yeah,...I'm okay...," she she let the air out of her lungs and she relaxed even further into her chair until she was somewhat lounging "..._i'm perfect_" she stuffed the rest of the cupcake in her mouth and smiled that she had a secret; a big one.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"were u surprised I was a girl?" Nicky asked Dan.

"I was surprised you existed at all" he stared at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"That's a strange thing to say," she laughed.

"Ah, well,.." he tapped on his mug. "I guess I was just surprised how much i'd..."

"Fancy seeing you here!" Dan looked up to see Serena trailing behind her daughter. "what's going on? Your birthday's in May..." she looked at the candle lying on the plate.

"umm, April actually," he nodded a little feeling uncomfortable.

"Kidding!" her eyes widened. "I know your birthday Humphrey!. April 29th?"

"26th" Nicky laughed at Serena's good guess."we're celebrating his book release!" Nicky explained.

"Oh, can we join you?" she asked flinging her blonde hair over her shoulder and making an amused sound. Dan's mouth was full of cupcake so he couldn't object as Nicky allowed them to sit.

"I have to admit. I read the sample this morning and I have a feeling I know how it ends" she flashed a smile.

"oh.." Dan swallowed.

"I just updated and updated waiting to see that Humphrey name show up in new releases. Goes on shelves in two days right?"

"yeah Monday," Dan nodded wiping his hand on a napkin.

"we'll have to have a dinner celebration. What do u think Nicky?" she nudged her.

"Umm,..." she chewed and noticed her dad's discomfort.

"We should go to butter!" Serena's eyes widened.

"no no no, this cupcake was all I needed" he grinned at Nicky. "How are you?" Dan asked Izzie who seemed very quiet.

"Good," she smiled softly before resting her eyes on the table. Dan and Serena fell quiet as Izzie and Nicky discussed her upcoming tea party. Dan smiled as Izzie looked shocked at how much care and attention went into Blair's tea parties. Traditionally her tea parties were thrown as 'women only' events. Often when she planned them, Dan would be pushed into his office for the day with a quick kiss and the expectation that he'd write something decent in the time he was locked up. Bringing him food from the party whenever she could slip away, she'd ask him how he was progressing and kiss him again before heading back to her lavish tea party.

"That sounds like some tea party!" Serena commented.

"Oh they're quite the event," Dan nodded.

"That's why you have to come next week!" Nicky insisted. "My mom is bringing in a photographer this time because she's doing a special on party planning"

"She never stops does she?" Serena asked Dan quietly.

"Blair? no" he laughed.

"Izzie, you do you want a cupcake sweetie?" Serena saw her eying Nicky's.

"Oh I can share" Nicky pushed her plate over.

"No, no, I have some cash on me" Serena riffled through her bag and wallet. "Maybe, I don't..."

"It's okay I got it," Dan reached into his back pocket.

"No, Dan,..I have credit" she shrugged still searching through her big slouchy bag.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Dan handed Izzie some cash and told her to get the biggest most delicious one.

"Thank-you," Serena said for her daughter who smiled at him and took off for the counter.

"No problem" he went back to his coffee as Nicky clicked on her blackberry.

"Whoa, that's a fancy phone" Serena commented with her chin resting in her hand.

"Already wants an upgrade..." Dan sighed.

"Daddy!," she giggled as her eyes met with his. "I said for my birthday _maybe._.."

"Yeah that's a big maybe..." he rolled his eyes playfully.

"What's wrong with this one?" Serena asked.

"She wants an iphone..." Dan said in a teasing way.

"Well, you have one!"

"I can have whatever phone i want. I pay my own phone bill" he laughed.

"Izzie doesn't even have a cellphone. I think you should be grateful for what you have" she looked at Dan as if she was helping him.

"I am..." Nicky said, her eyes finding a place of interest on the tablecloth, in this moment Dan saw a perfect flash of Blair in her.

"What do you need a phone for anyway?" Serena smiled at her. Nicky didn't really feel like answering her but she took a deep breath and replied.

"..._So i can talk to my dad whenever I need him_" she said quietly and Serena knew she should pry anymore by the tone in Nicky's voice.

Izzie came back with her cupcake which was double the size of the one Nicky bought Dan. "Want to share it?" she asked Dan who shook his head with a smile.

"No thank-you, you tackle that monster, I'm full" he touched his stomach. Nicky stared at Izzie before looking at her dad.

"Daddy, If we don't leave now we're going to be late for our movie"

"Right," he took a quick look at his watch before getting up. "Nice seeing you again," he drank the last sip of his coffee and put the mug down as Nicky slid out of the booth.

"See you at school Iz," Nicky waved.

"Mom can we go to the movies with them?" Izzie asked. Dan hoped Serena would decline but instead she shrugged then looked at Dan for a response. Sometimes he hated being such a nice guy. What was he supposed to say?

"Uh..." he smiled squeezing Nicky's hand tightly.

"You're Welcome to join us,... just know it's a french film with subtitles" Nicky explained. "My uncle Nate always wants to come with us until he learns that" she giggled. Dan and Blair had been bringing Nicky to Film forum since before she could read. He always found it funny that both his wife and daughter could listen to the film rather than read the subtitles like he had to. Their daughter had such a grasp of the French language at four years of age, she and Blair would discuss the film in a Pairisian tongue while Dan cursed himself for taking Italian when he was in high-school. On the way home Dan would ask Nicky questions in English and Blair would get her to answer in French.

"Your Uncle Nate?" Serena smiled.

"You knew we're still friends with Nate..." Dan explained.

"Yeah I assumed I just didn't..." she gestured at Nicky.

"He's my godfather" Nicky answered.

"Who's,..." she swallowed "your godmother?"

"My aunt Nina" she smiled.

"Oh I see," Serena nodded. "Umm, well we're going to decline but maybe we'll get together for a movie some other time?"

**XOXOX-FLASHBACK-XOXOXO**

"God, I thought he'd never leave" Blair moaned as Dan pulled her on top of him. The second Nate walked out of the apartment Blair ripped Dan's shirt off to his utter shock.

"Why don't we go to the new apartment. It's kind of empty here..." Dan said looking around, his hands holding firmly to her thighs.

"We have everything we need," Blair was happy with the couch. Hell, at this point she would take him on the floor, she'd take him on the bathroom counter. She didn't care what surface they were on, she just wanted him.

"We've waited so long now, what's another..."

"Humphrey, shut up..." she kissed him to stop his rambling.

"I wanted this to be special," he looked up at her as she stroked the sides of his face.

"It will be" she kissed him on the nose. "We're going to make a memory here...and then tomorrow we can make a memory there"

"I like how you think Waldorf. Although, how can we be so sure that we'll want to do this again?"

"You gotta be joking," she giggled lightly. "I wanna do it again already.." she kissed his shoulder.

"I've been thinking..." she reached for the sharpie in her purse, at the foot of the couch.

"Oh no,.." he laughed as she revealed the black, thin tip marker she had in her hand. Dan was at her mercy as she had him pinned down between her thighs. "I'm telling you. You should just get my initials tattooed on you. It would be so much easier than me writing them everyday, only for you to scrub it right off"

"Oh so I should tattoo myself? That's your solution?"

"Just saying, it would be much easier..." she lowered herself and pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Easier than you giving up on the whole marker thing?" he asked taking a firm hold of her wrist.

"I'm never going to give up on it. Unless you tattoo yourself..." she giggled. "Then I'll think about it"

"Who are you? Certainly Blair Waldorf would not come up with this ridiculous idea" he closed his eyes and felt her lips graze over his jaw.

"Please" her voice was soft and sultry. Blair kissed his collar bone and left a wet trail with her tongue down to his chest. She popped the lid off the marker with her teeth and began to write. Dan watched as she scripted the most beautiful _**B**_ and _**W**_ he had ever seen directly over his heart. The line weight went from thick to thin in a gorgeous cursive font he'd never known her to write in before.

"You should probably have it there permanently" she kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "What are you afraid of..._the pain_" she bit his ear gently.

"What are you afraid of? That I'll wander off the farm and end up in someone else's?" Dan joked about her cattle branding him. "If I'm tattooing your initials on me, then I want my initials on you!" he moved so he was laying on top of her. "Right here," he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shorts and exposed her hip.

"No way" she rolled her eyes as he rubbed the spot with his thumb. "I own you, you don't own me. Plus, I change my mind anyway,..." She moved from under him so she was i control again. "I'd hate for people to get the wrong impression and think we're 'together'...this friendship of ours is obviously going nowhere"

"Obviously," Dan nodded as she rested her chin on his chest. "But it's too late now, you talked me into it. I'll tell people it stands for 'Bruce Willis' " he teased while taking hold of her arms and moving her closer to him.

"Bruce Wilis!" she laughed heartily.

"Uh yeah! he's in my favourite movie series!" he said sarcastically with an eyeroll.

"Die Hard!...Omigod Dan!" she realized something suddenly. "I'll get DH tattooed on me for my favourite movie series!"

"Oh that's funny!" he laughed out loud.

"It is funny!" she agreed.

"Or you know I could just say BW stands for the 'biggest..." he held her hands as she tried to punch him.

"Don't finish that,..." she warned.

"Biggest...,"

Her face was stern, he knew she was going to smack him."Okay how bout,...the most beautiful girl i've ever met?" he looked scared of her.

"Don't say things that aren't true," she got up and buttoned up her shorts.

"Blair..."

"I'm going to go..."

"You can't run away when I compliment you"

"I'm not running"

"Blair..." he grabbed her hands and looked sincerely into her eyes. "I'm serious. I think you're...striking. I think you're stunning, you know that"

"I don't want to be compared to anyone"

"I'm not comparing you to anyone." he shook his head and stoked her hands. "I think you're gorgeous"

"You didn't always think that"

"I did," Dan nodded. "I may have thought you were a bitch but I always thought you were unbelievably beautiful" he kissed her hand. "Of course telling you that would never be appropriate. When was I going to slip that in?" he questioned. "...hey Blair, you're a bitch but I think..._you're hot,...?_" he smiled. Blair giggled. "I hated that you were pretty so much..."

"Why?"

"Because if you were ugly i'd have better insults. You're very blessed in the looks department"

"Personality has a considerable effect on how we perceive beauty" she played with his hands.

"Exactly," Dan pulled her in. "and now that I can finally see your true personality I think you're unparalleled" his hand went up to her face as he studied the deep bow in her lips before pressing his lips against them.

"Unparalleled?" she asked, her eyes dreamy and hoping he'd go on.

"_Beyond compare_," Dan whispered kissing her neck. Blair loved the way he looked at her. He truly made her feel like she was the first and only woman to ever come into his life, but she knew this wasn't true. "_Unrivalled,_" he continued to kiss up her jaw until his lips found themselves underneath Blair's that crushed on to his with unnecessary force. Dan always wanted to take it slow Blair always wanted to feel passion and heat.

"Whoa Mr. Thesaurus..." Blair laughed.

"Hey,... I can go all day long"

"Try..._sexy_" she sucked in a breath

"Okay..." Dan thought for a moment with his lips still pressed against her shoulder.

"Desirable" he worked up her neck.

"Mmm"

"Hot"

"Yeah?"

"Sultry?"

"Mhmm" she nodded.

"Arousing?"

"Yeah..."

"Sensual?"

"Ok" she gave it to him.

"I'm running out of words here,...what aboutt..._Blair?" _he spoke into her ear.

"...take these off" she ran her hand along his stomach and rested on his belt. Dan smirked and began to tug on the black leather. "Wait!, lock the door"

"Good thinking!," he walked over and turned the lock. They did not want to be disrupted again.

"Where were we?" Dan climbed on top of Blair. Her leg hooked around his waist. Blair made an uncomfortable moan when she realized Nate left sharp chip crumbs all over the couch. She sat up and swept them on to the floor.

"He's such a pig," she groaned standing up. "Do you have a vacuum here?" she asked Dan who shook his head no and lifted her up off the ground. "I guess this works too," she laughed as she wrapped herself around him, then tugged at her bra straps so they fell down. Suddenly creak of the floor made Blair's heart slow down, the opening of the front door by keys had Dan's sink deep into his chest.

When the door opened a tall blonde walked in. Dan let go of Blair on instinct making her feel like some kind of place holder until something better showed up. Of course she hated to think Serena just saw them in a compromising position but when he let go of her, she felt immense betrayal. Dan just picked her up, she was wrapped around his body and now he was back on the ground, like a discarded piece of trash. Dan put his shirt on so fast Blair was positive she missed it in the time it took her to blink.

"What are you doing here?" Dan's eyes were wide; his hands forced into his pockets as casually as possible.

"What are _you_ doing here,..._with Blair?_" Serena's eyes had always been a mellow blue but right now they were something harsh and fiery. The soft hue had seemed to take on a darker overtone from the tears that were welling up.

"We're going to have to talk," Dan said calmly. Blair stood behind him, her face uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Talk!" Serena wanted an explanation as Blair buttoned her shirt back up. It was so immature and high-school for her to be caught like this. "Well,..." Dan rubbed his chin. "Blair uh..." he thought for a minute on how he wanted to word this.

"Spit it out!" Serena demanded.

"We're..." he cringed by her shout and looked over at Blair who didn't know how to react. Feeling like a teenage girl who was just caught by her boyfriend's parents she stared at the floor in shame.

"Dan, can I talk to Blair alone?" she took a deep calming breath. Dan looked over at Blair to see what she wanted. Blair nodded and followed Serena out to the living-room.

"You stay!" Serena yelled at Dan who began to trail behind Blair. Dan obeyed like a well-behaved labrador.

"What _is_ going on?" her mouth barely moved as the low tone of her voice moved through her lips.

"Don't talk around it, you know obviously" Blair couldn't believe she was acting as though she had just caught Dan cheating.

"So this is some big secret you're keeping from me?" she scoffed a little.

"No,"

"Then what is it?" Serena's hands found themselves on her hips. The blonde towered over Blair making her feel like a scolded child.

"It's not a secret, it's just..." she gulped. "..._new_"

"You're passing this off as something legitimate?"

"..."

"You're just sleeping together? what is this?" she held her hand out towards the door.

"No, we've never..."

"What? You just..._make-out?_" Serena nearly laughed.

"Yes,..."

"I'm not going to believe that for a second"

"S,..."

"So what was I just walking in on? If I had come in five minutes later what would I have seen?"

"I...hsth..." she shrugged not knowing what to say.

"What? don't shrug. I can't believe this..." Serena interrupted her friend. "You were wrapped around him and you're telling me that I would have seen nothing?" her arms crossed.

"I don't understand what you're so angry about. You're acting as if you're still dating him," Serena took a moment and she seemed to calm down. Her face was less stern and her shoulders relaxed. "That's it isn't it? You were coming back for him?" Blair could feel her throat become sore.

"Yeah and?" Serena's eyes bounced around Blair. "I know now that I should have never left" her lips barely moved but the words managed to slip through them as always.

"_Surprise surprise,_" Blair pressed her lips together wondering where to go from here.

"God Blair,..." Serena rubbed her forehead. A silence grew between them and Serena took a deep steadying breath. "Listen,...I don't want this to ruin our friendship" Her composure was better now and Blair was almost surprised. Could she actually be okay with this?

"Neither do I" Blair stepped forward and embraced Serena tightly until they were smiling again.

"So,...just...just break up with him. Or break off whatever this is..." Serena nodded as though it was a simple solution catching Blair off guard. Blair was almost certain she stopped breathing in this moment. Serena's coquettish laugh emerged but this time it was not infectious.

"..._What_?" Blair's voice was small as she pulled from Serena's hug. Tilting her head slightly to the side she questioned if Serena was serious. "_What do you mean?_" she was now conscious of her breathing.

"After you stop seeing him we can put this all behind us" Serena bit her lip with hope. "It'll be like old times. We'll just forget all about Dan and move on. Both of us, let's strengthen our relationship not tear it down over _some_ guy" she said_ some guy _like Dan was a layover with no significance.

"_Some guy?_,..." Blair swallowed. "Serena,..." Blair's eyes flickered to try and keep her composure. "I,..," her attempt failed and a hurdle of tears raced to her vision. "I,..._I love him_" It was a confession to herself. It was true, she did. Even if he didn't feel the same way she loved him and she couldn't hide it now.

Serena inhaled harshly not ever expecting to hear those words escape her best-friend's lips "..._oh yeah_?" she nodded, her eyes blinking wildly as she rejected Blair's words. "I'd like to tell you how horrible of a friend you are but I think you already know" she wiped her eyes.

"Serena,... just listen to me" Blair reached out to the blonde.

"I've heard enough, and I've seen enough and,..." she wiped her eyes. "God, this feels like a bad dream" she stared at the ceiling.

"You broke up with him..." Blair's voice was small. "_You just took off_..." Blair was now holding her own elbows.

"Why don't you get that it has nothing to do with whether or not I broke up with him? I don't want to watch you with him! Why do you always have to chase what was always mine?" her eyes were full of tears wondering if Blair was really going to choose Dan over their friendship. "Everything, you have to chase everything..."

"_Stop..._" Blair shook her head in a whisper. "_you need to just stop,_" she could feel the articulate evil sentences compiling in her head like jenga.

"You've always been like this Blair! you just refuse to see it"

"Been like what?" she inhaled deeply.

"Nate liked me first!. He paid all his attention to me! and what did you do? you told me that you liked him and that he was off limits. So I stayed away from..."

"_Stayed away!"_ It was a scream, a desperate and shrill scream. "are you serious right now?" her jaw tightened so much it was painful. "Don't you dare!" Blair's eyes looked at Serena with pure hatred. "You took him!" she felt her whole body shake. "YOU TOOK HIM!" she yelled. "You're supposed to be my friend Serena!" she remembering how painful it felt to see her best-friend and boyfriend betray her. The two people she trusted most in the world. Obviously she had forgiven them for it, the whole ordeal was in the past but she'd never forget what happened or how she felt about it. And right now, in this moment Blair was sick to her stomach knowing Serena was judging her on the same level, she didn't deserve this. Dan was not Serena's boyfriend, she didn't have any claim on him and this was not the same situation.

"Are you still not over that?" Serena rolled her eyes. The anger ignited further in Blair but she kept calm. "HAVE NATE IF YOU WANT HIM!"

" I DON'T WANT NATE SERENA!" she cried.

"No of course,...you only want something that I have"

"You're unbelievable. Yes, it was a long time ago but thinking back it makes me so upset to know that you would do something like that" her jaw clenched.

"I promised you that it was a drunken mistake, we moved past it!...why would you bring this up now?" she seethed.

"Because you're making me feel like a terrible person Serena!. I'm sorry but you have no leg to stand on right now,..." She turned to go back into the apartment.

"So what? This is my payback for something I did years ago? You're going to take Dan now?..." Blair turned quickly to see Serena's arms out wide.

"Serena..." she warned her. "It's not like that at all..."

"You never grew up," she sighed. Blair just stood and listened to her friend."At Constance you always wanted to be me, you must have been so happy when I moved away so you could reign for once." Every word felt like a slap in Blair's face, the sting wouldn't seize. "You wanted my attention, you wanted life...and now you want Dan,..._shocker_" she shook her head back and fourth furiously.

"I don't want him, _I have him_" Blair said confidently standing her ground.

"No you don't,...you're just second best to me, and you only want him because you need to tell yourself that you're not my shadow. I bet it makes you feel really good that you got the one thing that loved me unconditionally. I bet it gives you a real ego boost" Serena said clearly as she gathered her jacket and purse. "You think if he had the option between the two of us that he'd pick you? Please...you're a shoulder to lean on, nothing more. Did you see how fast he let go when he saw me? Think that's a coincidence?" she snorted throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Blair's eyes were black and shiny like onyx, she wondered if that was true. If all their late night talks were merely a way of coping for Dan. If they just fell into a rhythm because they missed Serena."I...I..." She stuttered, "I..don't want our friendship to end because of a guy" Blair said reiterating what they had previously discussed. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were flushed.

"Then stop seeing him Blair!" Serena practically pleading. "Why is this so hard? you once told me Dan was like a tissue, use once and throw away. Throw him away!" she pleaded with her best-friend. Blair was frozen, she swallowed and stared at Serena with dark glossy eyes. "I can't be friends with you,..._if you do this to me_" she caught a tear. Blair stood frozen like a marble statue. Serena waited a few beats anticipating Blair's reaction.

"That's what I thought,...Goodbye Blair!" Serena turned in her Louboutins.

"Blair?" Dan came out of hiding and approached her slowly.

"I knew this would happen,..._I knew it_" she wept. His hand hit the small of her back and she turned into him to be comforted.

"Where's Serena?" he asked rubbing her back lightly.

"...What?" she pulled away and caught his eyes with her own.

"Where did she go?" he was still looking out.

"..._She left_" Blair studied Dan's face carefully, her eyes traced over his expression.

"Oh,..." she saw a flash of disappointment wash over him.

"Umm,..." she swallowed starting to have trouble breathing. "_I have to get a cab_" she pulled a compact out of her purse and dabbed her cheeks. Blair had seen that look on Dan's face before, he knew Serena came back for him.

"To go where? Did Serena even tell you where she was staying?"

"No, I have to go home" she touched her nose with the pad before closing it with a snap and putting it back in her purse.

"Home?"

"Yeah, home" she nodded. "I'm going to pack my things and leave" she let out the daintiest of sniffles. "I have to get out of here" her eyes were swimming the words stung.

Dan shook his head but no words could form. "yeah?" he didn't fight for her to stay.

"It wasn't going anywhere right?" A soft giggle escaped, and a salty tear rolled over the bow of her lips. "I mean why would it...I can't even hug you because your sweaters give me hives..." she kept herself turned away from him now. Her hair strategically placed in her line of vision while she gathered herself and made sure her shirt was on straight, all the while her bottom lip shivered and her voice shook with each painful word.

"I don't know..." A sharp and painful cry came from Blair and she wiped the corners of her eyes. "Blair?, don't cry" she turned around, her eyes swimming. "Let's go shopping" he smiled hopefully. "I'll buy the best cashmere...nothing that would ever give you hives" another careful giggle came from Blair who was starting to use laughter to hide her sobs.

"_Humphrey,..._" Blair shook her head slowly. "..._you can't afford it_" she wiped her eyes before heading towards her cab.

_**I won't see him again, our friendship means too much to me -B **_She closed her eyes and cried silent tears after watching her phone send the message.

It wasn't much more than a minute later when Serena texted her back.

_**B, I love you -S**_

A slight relief washed over Blair but she couldn't stop crying. Thankfully she didn't lose everything. She might have lost Dan but at least she and Serena could continue their friendship. Even though it was rocky at times she knew it had the strength to remain intact for years. They just had too much history. Blair finally got back into the city, she cried the whole way. She tried to stop but she couldn't. It had only been a few months but Blair knew in her heart she loved him. It was going to be a rough few weeks back in the city without him. She had no reason to help him pack, or help him decorate his new apartment. She was looking forward to rearranging his furniture and dictating what colours he should paint the walls. She now, had no plans for the next two weeks.

As Blair rushed out of her cab and towards her building she just wanted a bubble bath. She wanted to take a time out and reevaluate what had just happened when her cellphone buzzed. A large part of her hoped it was Dan, sadly it wasn't; it was Serena.

_**B, Dan just showed up here. I guess I was right - S**_

Blair felt nauseous. The bile rose in her throat and she knew she could be sick at any moment. Her bottom lip shook wildly as her nostrils flared with each heavy sob that shook her entire body. She had never felt like this before.

Tears dribbled on to the screen of her blackberry before she realized she was still looking at the message. Anger took over her sadness for a moment and she flung it to the wall of the building with a loud cracking sound. The anger soon faded when she realized she broke it. The tears spilled on to her flawless cheeks and ran down her neck. Picking up her phone she tried to turn it on. It wouldn't turn on, it was wrecked. When she walked into the apartment she knew Cyrus and her mother would be justifiably concerned with how distraught she was. Slowly and quietly she walked up the stairs so noone would know she returned home. If she could get into her room, she'd have time to wash her face and remove the mascara runs without anyone knowing. After a bubble bath and some time to think, she put on some of her best Le Perlas, curled her hair and began applying her makeup. The busted phone sitting on her bed was something that could bring on tears just by looking at it. She hid it under her pillow and finished her her final touch up, her lips. One last check in the mirror from behind she grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs.

"_Blair?_,...I didn't know you were home" Cyrus was standing at the bottom step. "You look lovely!" he commented with a large smile in his familiar voice.

"Thank-you," she said carefully hoping he couldn't tell she was high strung and worked up. Any second she could burst into tears if provoked.

"Where are you headed in such a rush?" he asked. Blair ignored him and ran out the door knowing if she stayed any longer she probably would have spilled everything and looked like a fool. She had only been friends with Dan for a couple months, she had only been in love with him for a couple weeks. She knew she could get over this. This too shall pass...

"Was that Blair?" Eleanor entered the foyer and pulled down her reading glasses .

"It was" Cyrus said.

"I didn't know she was home. I told Dan she wasn't here about five minutes ago...I feel terrible" she picked up the piece of paper by the phone that had the words, **_Blair, call Dan when you get a chance -Mom._**

"I'm sure that's where she's headed" Cyrus assured her. "Kids and their cellphones..." Eleanor nodded and crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand. "Also she looked beautiful, where else would she be going if she's not off to see Dan?" he smirked.

"You know, I'm still very curious about that relationship." she tapped the arm of her glasses on her bottom teeth.

"Blair's a smart girl" he reminded her.

"And Daniel is a _nice boy_,..." her voice lowered. "this is why I worry she has further intentions with him. He was Serena's boyfriend first if you recall"

"They just friends" Dorota chimed in as she passed by her employers on her way out for the night.

"You missed the public display of affection that Cyrus and I witnessed at graduation Dorota." Dorota's eyes widened with shock. "I just hope she's not up to one of her old tricks"

"Miss Blair and Mister Dan,...They kiss?" Dorota asked, her eyes grew wider.

"Did they ever!" Cyrus laughed, Eleanor grimaced.

When Blair reached her destination she rang the doorbell and took a big satisfying breath. She felt as though she was getting control back in her life.

"Blair..." he was shocked to see her standing there.

"Hi Chuck" she smiled.

"Come in,"

**XOXOXOXOX**

**WHOA!...Think it's confusing? I know i'm all over the place but I hope I labelled the flashbacks and the present clearly enough. Again, I have intros from Blair's POV, I have the present with Nicky, and I've thrown in little flashbacks that help tell my story when they come up, example; the cupcake bit. I know it's heavily layered but I can't write it any other way. This is how it comes into my head so this is how it translates on to the screen. So please review and tell me what you think. When I know people are reading it, it makes me much more inclined to keep writing it. I have some big plans for this. All those secrets about Dan and Blair's marriage, secrets about Nicky..they're all coming. Thanks soooo much for reading! I know it wasn't the greatest but I need to set these things up for what I think is going to be more fun later on. tah-tah for now -FQ**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I've been receiving PMs and reviews asking when I would update this fic. I thought it was pretty clear in the last chapter that I was continuing it with another title. This fic is completed but it continues on in another fic that I titled, "Perfect" I hope this clears up any confusion. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me.


End file.
